


Frostbitten and Lovestruck

by Berserkeroo



Series: The Frostbitten Series [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, G!P, Gen, High School, M/M, Multiverse, Other, Romance, crossovers, full-set Futanari, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 139,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkeroo/pseuds/Berserkeroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hello my lovely readers; I finally made it over to AO3! :D I didn't know it took time and that you needed an "invite" to be on this website. I haven't been over here in a dog's age and a lot has changed, but I made it, and I'm here to post the chapters to FAL that were on my ff.net account. Now, I will say this; I will **not** be reposting all of those long A/N that I did on my other account. Some of them contained a bit of annoyance/irritation on my end brought on by… less desirable Frozen fans. Now, that doesn't mean I won't be answering questions or allowing feedback. I've came up with a simple solution: I have a Tumblr so why not use it. The same concept applies that was on my ff.net account; feel free to PM me or leave questions in the reviews, however, I won't answer them here. I will, however, make a post on the FAL Tumblr page to answer questions and so own for the masses to read. Besides, the space on these note are limited… I don't know if I'll keep up my captain persona on this copy of FAL since most of the people who are reading it on this site are most likely the readers I had back on ff. net. I'm still going to keep it up on my other account because it'll feel weird for me to stop it all of a sudden. I will make small announcement on this one as well, but keep an eye on the Tumblr too.)

Timidly, the caress of the mid-autumn morn sent warmth to contrast the chill of its equally cool gales. Vibrant, fall leaves left a crisp crunch underneath the soles of a pair of Converse. The owner of said shoes took a deep breath to invite the invigoration of the arctic air into her awaiting lungs. Another pair of steps followed alongside the first: these — not as graceful, but thrice as gruff… and brash. The second tumbled before it regained its bearings.

An aloof and airy chuckle arose from deep within the alcove of the first. “Oh yuck it up Arendelle. Keep it up, I dare ya!” the male gruffed playfully before he adjusted his beanie.

Winter eyes widened at the mention of their owner’s surname. “Shut up Kristoff! You know not to call me that so close to school. What if someone heard you?” A pair of alert eyes scanned the circumference of the area before she deduced that there was no harm done.

 “Easy Els. You look like you’re going to hemorrhage from your eyes,” the blonde said to the smaller winter-blonde.

His firm hand went to her shoulder, which caused the girl to look up at her companion. She sighed before she composed herself. “Just watch it next time Bjorgman. Honestly why do I tolerate you?” Elsa commented sarcastically.

The boy, who she had come to know as a brother smirked in mischief and replied, “Ya put up wit’ meh, cuz ya luv meh!” Soon after he lifted her off the ground in a bear hug.

The teen let out a squeal, meanwhile, in an attempt to get out of her best friend’s vice. _Seriously, the boy had the strength of an ox — or as he liked to say: a reindeer._ Sometimes he didn’t know that he was on the verge of making her spine snap in two. “Spine breaking… Not breathing… Dying… Slowly dying…” she managed to gag out before she went limp in his embrace.

Kristoff immediately released her from his display of affection; which only served to have the girl fall to the chilly pavement like a pile of Jell-O. He let out a chuckle with his hand on the back of his neck. “If I knew I had that kind of effect on you Elsa, I would have bought you dinner first. I’m sure Anna is going to be jealous.”

That statement alone was enough to get the girl back on her feet faster than a cheetah could jump on a young wildebeest. Her hands clamped firmly over his mouth; the faint hint of a pout adorned her face. “Shut! Up! Kristoff!!!” she hissed through her teeth. Once again she scanned the area to see that they were indeed alone.

In her distraction, she failed to notice his mouth move until it was too late. “Ew!” Elsa cried out and wiped her saliva-covered hand against his jacket.

Kristoff wasn’t done with his torment and chimed in, “There’s a bit of a loogey in there for ya too.” Triumph clearly plastered on his face.

“A-Aw-Aw! That’s fucking **gross** bro!!!” Elsa exclaimed, and immediately went to her backpack for her hand sanitizer. She wasn’t a stickler for cleanliness, but with the company she kept she had to be prepared for moments like this.

“Having all the fun without us?” The two turned to their left to see another pair of teens bolt down a driveway. “You two weren’t going to wait for us where you? Shame on you!” a brunette teased while she secured a blue bow on her braid.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the comment. “You barely made it out the door fully dressed Belle. I pity poor Gaston for waiting for you,” she said while pinching the male’s muscular cheek.

The masculine teen swatted at the pale hand. “No one’s as patient as Gaston! When I go hunting with my father, we wake up at dawn and wait until noon to catch our prey. I can wait for my prize,” Gaston snorts through his nose with pride.

Everyone rolled their eyes. “Yeah, and no one’s as modest as Gaston either,” Kristoff replied dryly.

“That is also true my friend,” the black-haired boy beamed.

Belle face-palmed at his reply. _Sometimes that boy **really** didn’t get sarcasm…_

Not long after their meet-up, the group reached their destination: R. A. Laneway High School. Up front some students had parked their various modes of transportation: cars, bikes, scooters; and those with skateboards quickly disposed of them insides their backpacks. Just then, the school bus arrived…

_And there she was: the embodiment of heaven itself; Anna Anderson — head cheerleader, leader of the dance team, **and** “princess of Laneway.”_

“Elsa, you might want to close your mouth. Mosquitos are bad this time of year,” she heard from her right.

The platinum blonde made quick work of closing her jaw. “Shut up Ariel,” Elsa mumbled. Her eyes drift over to her red-haired friend and blanched. “What the hell happened to your hair?! Did you get in a fight with a blender… and lose?”

It was true: the redhead’s hair was disheveled. “So great to see you too Elsie…” she replied dryly. “If you must know, one of my sisters thought it was a _good_ idea to try and prank me at 5 A-fucking-M and run a **fork** through my hair! What am I gonna do?! Eric might see my hair!”

Kristoff took off his beanie and pulled it down onto her head. “There. It’s my favorite beanie Ariel so don’t ruin it,” he warned.

“Ugh, I can tell. It reeks like you,” the girl gagged.

“Hey, I can take it back and have you looking like _The Bride of Frankenstein_!”

Everyone crouched over in pain at the wail that erupted from her. “Eric is never going to like me at this rate!” she cried out.

Even someone as emotionally dense as Gaston knew it was a bad idea to upset a smitten woman. “Way to go Kristoff,” he grumbled with his hands pressed firm against his ears.

“Fix it!” Belle added in.

“I was just being a major jerk-wad Ariel. You’re too pretty to look like a reanimated corpse’s bride,” he quickly amended.

Slowly, the winter-blonde removed the protection that her hands provided to her ears. “Sheesh, you’re like a siren with those pipes of yours. You should try out for the school choir,” Elsa commented.

Ariel fidgeted at the mention of the school’s choir, or more so, the one who taught it. “No thanks Elsa. I’ll stick to the swim team,” she brushed off nonchalantly.

As the group walked down the hall, it became remarkably quiet in their wake. _Really? This again?_ “You’d think that after three years of attending here, that people would get used to me,” Elsa spat out with little to no amusement.

“Aw screw them! They can take a dildo and shove it up their-”

“Gaston!”

“Sorry Belle…” he apologized faster than his earlier barb could leave his tongue.

A lanky sophmore practically flew to the clique’s side and slapped Gaston on his shoulder. “Your girlfriend has got you whipped Gaston,” he laughed.

“Shut up Peter!” he jeered to the sophomore.

The not-so-harsh remark reminded the boy of his daily quota. “Speaking of which, who’s been keeping track? How many times have we told each other to shut up today?”

For a brief moment the group began to count their offenses on their finger tips. “If you don’t count the _fuck you’s_ , the _go play in traffic’s_ , and the _go kill yourself’s_ … only four so far,” Kristoff piped in. “Wow, that’s way less than usual. I fear for our friendship,” he feigned panic.

“Shut up Kristoff. Damn…” Elsa groaned.

Peter scribbled another tally mark on a clipboard. “Marking that as number five,” he stated with glee. It had been a tradition that the sophomore brought to his friends the moment he was integrated into the clique; and they’ve all been as close as could be ever since. “So… Anyone have any plans after school? I’m thinking laser tag at Litwak’s Arcade,” one of the youngest out of the group chimed in his idea.

“It’s fricking Wednesday. It’s the middle of the week,” Elsa pointed out.

Most of their little group had after school activities. What? Thought they were a part of the _Go Home Club_? Hell no! Elsa was the lead voice of the mezzo-soprano section in the school choir, co-captain of the figure skating team, member of the drama club, and school treasurer. Kristoff was the vice-skip of the curling team and member of the drama club. Belle was a member of the book club and school historian. Gaston was the captain of the archery team, captain of the armed drill team, and secretly a member of the interior decorating club. _What? Don’t judge, okay?!_ Anyways, Ariel was on the swim team; duh. And Peter… well Peter was fighting tooth and nail for an expedition club, and luckily for him he has friends in _high places_. He also had a soft spot for the drama club, which is how he met Elsa.

“Anyone seen Mulan?” Elsa asked. That struck everyone as odd until they checked their cellphones. _Figures._

“She spoils that damn lizard of hers,” Peter scoffed.

“Leave Mushu alone. I think it’s sweet she’s taking care of her little baby; and he’s a bearded _dragon_ , not a lizard. I swear he gets indignant about it if you even mention it. It’s like he understands people,” Belle chimed in.

Before another word could fall from anyone’s lips, the bell rung. _First period. Ode to joy…_ The only one who seemed happy about this was Elsa. “At least try to act like a normal teenager Elsa. You couldn’t look any happier if I told you that trees could grow chocolate,” Kristoff chuckled as they walked to class.

“Shut up Kristoff,” Elsa replied. _Peter was going to get his standard quota by the end of the day at this rate._

“You know it’s true. Elsa and Anna, sitting in a tree. K-I-” A sharp elbow jabbed him in the stomach.

“Stahp! Just shut the hell up Kris. Quit talking!” The poor girl’s face went beet red at the thought of even kissing her beloved strawberry-blonde.

“I love you too Els,” he responded; but he left her alone after that. “See you in third period. And Els…” she looked up at him from the door post. “Good luck.” He flashed her a thumbs up and a wink before he headed to his class a little further down the hall.

“Oi, move yer lazy keister into the classroom. Mr. Gru is goin’ to have our arses if anyone is late!” That thick accent was hard to ignore. Oh gods, why?

“And good morning to you too Merida,” Elsa replied with disinterest.

“Shut yer gob Rimes. I already don’t like ye. Now get yer arse in the class before I kick ye in there.”

_Dat accent though…_

Elsa didn’t bother with pondering the matter too long, and decided to get into the classroom — lest she incur the wrath of the Scott. _Wow, that sounds like a b-rated horror movie. Ha! Take that DunBroch!_

The teen walked into the class and picked a random seat. She whittled away her time to wait for her bald teacher by staring at the copper locks up ahead. _Such soft, lovely, sexy, oh so touchable hair_. Elsa had to pinch her hand at the thought. “ _Way to go Arendelle. You sound like such a creeper. Just go ahead and **touch** her hair while you’re at it. Yeah, and then get locked up for molestation you stalker!_ ” Her forehead collided with the large desk in front of her.

A giggle came from in front of her.

Curious, she lifted her head just enough to have one eye steal a glance. To her surprise, a set of teal eyes looked right back at her. Elsa sat up once she registered who was looking at her. Before she could even bring herself to even wave back, Felonious Gru walked into the classroom with a brief case in hand. “Shut your noisy faces, and keep your eyeballs on me.”

_Such a charmer, ain’t he?_

“Dat accent though…” a voice remarked from the back of the class. Well this started sooner than she thought. It was a custom for one of the class clowns to mock Mr. Gru’s extremely thick accent.

“Oi, who said that?”

 _And there goes Merida._ Always defensive about how the others mocked the man’s accent since she had one herself. “Leave it alone Ms. DunBroch,” he commented dryly. “We will be starting new lab.” The class let out a groan.

_Yes. New labs meant **new** **lab** **partners**._

Elsa let out a breath to calm herself. “Release, _and_ set free,” she mumbled to herself. Now that she was composed she had her eyes focused on her _entertaining_ teacher. He was calling out partners:

_Anastasia with Margo; Kuzco with Hiccup; Violet with … blah, blah, blah…_

“Elsa Rimes will be with Anna Andersen,” Mr. Gru called off from his list without a care. No one saw it but Elsa did a quick fist pump. “ _Score one for Rimes. You go girl!_ ”

“Merida DunBroch will be paired with Hercules Athens.”

“I’m bein’ paired wit’ who?” Merida asked with a scowl.

“Mr. Athens,” Mr. Gru repeated through gritted teeth.

“You’re trying to fail me aren’t ye?” the redhead glared at her instructor.

“I do not fail students. I give them what they’ve earned. You will be partnered with Mr. Athens.”

“That’s the biggest crock of shite I’ve ever heard. The boy is dumber than a sack o’ potatoes,” she scoffed.

“Hey!” Hercules growled from his seat. _Sure he wasn’t the brightest bulb, but was that even necessary? What did he do to her?_

“Oh, so you think you can do _so_ much better if I gave you another partner then? Fine! Ms. Rimes is your partner, and Ms. Andersen can go with Mr. Athens,” he snorted through his lengthy nose.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Merida shouted in outrage. She didn’t hate Elsa, but damn it, she didn’t like her very much either.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her seat with a pout. “ _Oh way to go Mr. Gru, you kicked the poor puppy. What a villain, am I right?_ ” Guy muttered from his seat as he watched Elsa whimper at her lost victory. _So… **close**_!

“Okay, who’s the wise guy who said that?” The rest of the class snickered.

Elsa let out a sigh as the class was brought back to attention when they entered the lab. “ _Great, I’m stuck with Wrath of the Scott for the rest of the week. Hu-zzah…_ ”


	2. Until You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Another chapter is reposted for your reading pleasure my lovely readers. A few modifications have been made, but nothing all that relevant to the plot. Just a few words being rearranged and making proper paragraphs for dialogue. Then again, if you're reading FAL on my ff.net page then I don't expect many to trust me anymore. *snickers* _As always, thanks for reading Frosbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter._ )

Time ticked by at an eerie, slow pace until the bell rung. _Finally!_ The halls were flooded with the animated steps of students. Room 1308 was one of the last to exit their classroom.

A strawberry-blonde could be seen attempting to put away her science goggles; and finally, she was successful! Anna huffed before she began her trek to her next class. “Hey Anna!” a voice called from behind her.

Anna looked in the aforementioned direction and gave a faint smile. “Hello Elsa,” she greeted and nervously tucked back a lock of hair that wasn’t even there. _So cute._

“Lovely day we’re having,” Elsa said while she clasped one hand with the other. _Smooth as a bed of nails_. She was seconds from a face-palm, but another bell-like giggle came from the girl of her dreams.

“It’s been a lovely day so far Elsa. First period is the worst class I have today.”

 _Okay. She’s laughing and happy. That’s good. That’s really good. Roll with Arendelle! Ask her out. Okay, not as in out-out._ Elsa knew she wasn’t that lucky. She would probably commit verbal suicide and screw it up beyond repair. _What is she looking at?_ “ _Oh no, it’s me. I’ve been rambling inside of my head. Is Anna-ism contagious? Not that anything dealing with Anna is a bad thing… Oh damn it; quit rambling. Quick! Think of something blondey!_ ” _Uhm… Lunch? Yeah! That’ll work._

Elsa coughed before she opened her mouth. “Would you like to join me-” she coughed again “… I mean my friends and I for lunch?” _Okay, that was **way** better than earlier_. No verbal suicide so far.

A robust and haughty laugh erupted from behind Anna. “ _Great. I’d rather commit actual suicide. Oh merciful Thor, smite me with your heavenly lightning and hammer! It’s him…_ ”

Hans Westerguard walked up to Anna — all the while, completely ignoring Elsa. “Good morning Dollface,” he greeted with as much charm as a boy of his status could muster. He kissed the cheerleader on the back of her hand. Anna flushed at the gesture.

Elsa growled at the cheeky sideburn bastard. _Who does he think he is?!_ The redheaded boy turned around with a look of disgust. “And good morning to you freak.”

Elsa was all but five seconds away from beating the snot out of Hans but she stopped herself. She remembered the rules her parents set up for her to attend Laneway. _Rule One: Stay out of trouble_. Good luck with that rule when assholes like Hans roamed the place.

The voice of an angel stopped her from giving in to her bellicose actions. “Hans, that wasn’t nice. Elsa can’t help that she’s _different_ ,” Anna defended. Yes, it was true: Elsa Rimes-Arendelle was indeed different. She was born a hermaphrodite.

“Still doesn’t dismiss the fact that she’s a freak,” he commented.

_Hello?! Still here!_

“Apologize Hans,” the Princess demanded.

The boy gaped at the order. Anna’s eyes bore into him to emphasize how serious she was. “Fine, damn… Sorry Rimes.” His green eyes met Anna’s. “Anyways Babydoll, I was thinking that you and me could go out for lunch. The rents finally caved and bought me a car.”

Elsa was born into money. One of the richest in the world actually, but this douchebag was trying to buy his way into Anna’s heart. “ _Are you **freaking** serious? What a cockblock?!_ ” She was about to voice protest until someone else cut in.

“You three! Clear the hallway,” a shrill yet husky voice barked through a bullhorn. The trio cringed. It was the school disciplinarian; Edna Mode. “Are you three deaf, or do I need to ram this thing into your ears. Get. To. **Class**!”

Elsa let out a whine. She hated disciplinarians. Hate is such a strong word. She was just really, _really_ terrified of them. Ms. Mode was _way_ worse than her elementary school disciplinary — Ms. Finster. Worst of all, she was a friend of the family. She wasn’t quite sure how the former-designer had befriended her mother in the first place, but her mother assured her that Ms. Mode was a good friend of hers.

“Yes ma’am,” Hans whimpered with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. He was the first to flee the small banshee from hell.

Elsa and Anna parted to walk to their designated classes. “Hey Elsa,” Anna called from down the hall. “Sure, I’ll have lunch with you.”

Elsa’s face lit up with a blush. _Go team Arendelle!_

* * *

The winter-blonde was one of the last to enter room 1104; one of her sanctuaries in Laneway. The large schoolroom served both as a choir and theater arts classroom. Luckily for her, she took those classes back to back. She found her seat in the middle of soprano section and took a soothing breath. _Made it just in time_.

Elsa opened her bright crystalline eyes and met her favorite teacher’s slate eyes. She smiled and waved at Ms. Atlantica. The dark skinned woman gave her a wink and put a check by her name on the attendance. After tending to her duties, Ursula stood proudly in front of her class to lead them into a few vocal warm ups and three songs.

The class itself was never that long to most students — especially those who in the school choir. The instructor coughed to gain the class’s attention. “Now. We’re going to be watching a musical for the rest of class,” the large woman informed. She put in a vibrant, red DVD into the DVD player.

While the disc ran its course through trailers and previews, the majority of the class switched their seats so that they were in their small cliques. It was an elective class and not everyone in the class was an avid lover of music, or at least Broadway and show tunes, but those who were watched the musical. Elsa was amongst that few who watched the film.

From time to time, her eyes drifted towards Giselle whenever the junior asked something about the film. Elsa had never seen the film, but for whatever reason the underclassman thought she knew everything about anything musical related.

It was no secret that Elsa had a dream of being on Broadway some day, but she didn’t know everything that there was about musicals. She remained docile since the girl was really enamored with the musical, especially since it was a romance. The girl was obsessed with romances and the concept of _True Love’s Kiss_ ; and by the way the musical was headed, it would be no different. Far be it from her to be a hypocrite though. Elsa could relate with Giselle; for she too was a hopeless romantic; a _strong_ advocate for true love.

The soft chimes of another musical intro brought her attention back to the flashing screen. The music ebbed to heighten the seriousness of the scene as the male lead opened his mouth to sing: _My gift is my song: and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song._  

Her eyes widened in realization as _Alessandro Safina’s_ brilliantopera performance began at the crescendo of the song. It hit her. It hit her like a freight train. She had the perfect plan to win Anna’s heart, but she was going to need help. She glanced over to her teacher who was watching the musical as well.

* * *

On the other side of the school, the subject of the winter-blonde’s affections was in her third period class: _journalism_. Anna wouldn’t admit it to anyone — but despite her stereotypical role as head cheerleader — she loved to write. _Kind of geeky, but to hell with anyone who objects!_

Journalism was her second favorite class, besides her creative writing class; obviously. It gave her more time to write outside of her class assignments, and work on one of her story ideas. Deep down she yearned to be a children’s book writer. _Who would have guessed the Princess of Laneway had such a secret?_ But everyone at Laneway had their secrets.

Anna read yesterday’s issue of _The Timberwolves Times_ while the computer started up. **_There’s A Mouse in the House: Superintendent Mouse Scheduled to Arrive at Laneway_** _._ She chuckled as she recalled Principal Hellman’s reaction to the paper. Nobody knew when, but their superintendent was going to give an inspection to the school, and that put their pasty-skinned principal on edge.

Principal Hellman was usually a funny, charismatic kind of guy, but when stressed, he would literally become the devil. _No seriously, it was that bad._ Some students even called him the _Lord of the Underworld_ when he snapped. Between him, Ms. Mode, and Coach Calhoun, no one dared to break the rules. _Okay, **almost** nobody_. There were always those few, brave souls that tried to test the system. _Idiots._

One of her colleagues brought her attention from the newspaper. “Are you going to just sit there and read the entire class period or can I use the computer,” Coraline asked with a lop-sided grin.

Anna rolled her eyes. “Sorry dorkus, but you can’t. I was just waiting for it to load. Use one of the others,” she retorted with mischief in her eyes.

Coraline flipped her blue hair over her shoulder before she took the computer to her right. “Find anything new _O’ Princess of Laneway_ ,” she asked as she propped her chin onto the older girl’s shoulder in order read the article.

“Get off Jones,” Anna said as she shrugged the younger off of her shoulder.

“Don’t get mad at me, because your girlfriend doesn’t ask you out Anna,” the bluenette responded and gave her a raspberry.

“Not my girlfriend. Elsa is a friend — kind of like sister.”

Coraline blanched in mock horror. “What am I; chopped liver?” she replied dryly.

The senior ignored the freshman’s antics as her fingers stroked against the computer keys. “She’s like an older sister, young one. You already know the jerks in this class won’t give her a break and want to start another rumor. I will take no part in the rumors involving Elsa,” she responded; her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Another reason why Anna was in the journalism class was because she could easily be one of the first to gain access to most of the rumors before they circulated the school. Unfortunately for the subject of most of the journalism club’s harassment — in freshman year a journalism student overheard Coach Calhoun discussing gym arrangements for Elsa’s _condition_ with Principal Hellman. Needless to say the rumor hit the school fast and the poor girl was hounded because of it until she confessed that she was a hermaphrodite.

Elsa was a hot subject for the paper: most times good; other times… _not so good_.

Deep down Anna felt a twinge of guilt. During freshman year, she was in the classroom when the rumors first began. _But what was she supposed to do? She was an unknown freshman at the time! Who would take her seriously? No one, that’s who!_  

Anna sighed. “Annie, come on, you know I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just a stupid skuzzbrain. I’ve got nothing against Rimes,” Coraline quickly amended.

“I know you didn’t. You’re a good kid.”

“Hey, I’m a teenager too. I’m not _that_ much younger than you.” Coraline Jones was very bright for her age, and because of that, she was skipped up a few grades; making her the youngest student in her grade. Anna knew to be true, because she used to babysit Coraline when they were younger.

The Editor-in-Chief called the entire room to order while the teacher was out of the class. “All right, we need some ideas circulating for tomorrow’s paper. I need headliners people! Anything will do,” Kuzco started off.

The Princess pinched the bridge of her nose. _Wait for it, wait for it, wait fo-_

“I’ve heard that the Vikings are planning another raid. They’re going to trash Weasletown’s car. Serves that twat right for almost flunking me last year,” Fiona snickered.

“That’s good. That’s real good. I want photographers keeping an eye on Wesleton’s car. This is going to so hilarious,” Kuzco wrote the topic down on his clipboard, or at least, the one that the teacher didn’t get to look over.

_Well that’s surprising. At least they’re not talking about-_

“Oh, what about Rimes? Has she been doing anything lately?”

_And there it goes._

Anna resigned herself to direct her attention back to her computer screen, and began to type away on one of her word documents. While her hands were occupied with one thing, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Coraline noticed that Anna wasn’t paying attention to the rumors and decided to take a few notes for her in her stead. She didn’t get very far since the bell rung a little after the class discussion.

While the students filed out of the classroom, the instructor ambled his way back into the classroom with the repugnant stench of a freshly smoked cigarette. “ _Jerk-off. The students would have the run of the place if you stayed your sorry ass in the classroom for at least five minutes._ ” Of course, Coraline would never voice her opinion towards the lazy man, but she really, really wanted to.

The blue-haired girl ran in order to catch up to Anna. “Hey, so where are we having lunch today? Stairwell, library, gym?” she ticked off while she pondered other possible locations.

“Actually, I told Elsa that I would join her friends for lunch today,” Anna informed while she spun the combination to her locker. Her recently manicured fingers grabbed her lunch bag from her locker.

“I’m so going to tell your parents that you’ve got a girlfriend and didn’t tell,” Coraline gasped.

“Watch it Jones. You’re not too big to go over my knee,” Anna warned playfully.

“Yes other mother. I’ll just have lunch with Jack and Alice while you try not to kiss your girlfriend. Later Annie.”

The girl was gone before Anna could even come up with a quip. “ _That girl, I swear._ ” 

* * *

“You’re crazy Els. Absolutely delusional if you think this is going to work,” Kristoff said emphatically.

“It’s not _that_ bad of an idea, and I’m getting desperate! This is senior year. I’ve only got until graduation. After that: poof! Who knows what college she’ll go to? I may never see her again. I have to at least try. I talked to Ursula about it, and she said she would do it if I got the support of the drama club. Now are you going to be a negative ass or are you going to help me?” Elsa was trying not to glare at her longtime friend, but he knew anything related to Anna was a serious and sensitive subject to her.

“Easy there Snow Queen, I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you. I just said it sounds crazy. **Crazy as hell** , but I will help you. You know I’d do anything for you. We are family at this point,” he grinned at her. “Now come on. Peter and Gaston are probably starting without us.”

Elsa raised her brow at that comment. “Not if I have something to say about it.” A loud clang came from the other side of the cafeteria. Her eyes cut to the noise for a brief moment, but soon disregarded it. “ _Probably some underclassman that’s trying to get Coach Calhoun to kill us all._ ” _Idiots_.

By the time the two arrived at the table, Kristoff’s suspicions were confirmed. “Fuck you Peter!”

 _That was quick_.

Elsa and Kristoff sat at their usual table as they watched the two argue between each other. “Who is it this time?” Kristoff asked.

“Babe Ruth vs. Lance Armstrong,” Belle informed with a roll of the eyes. Her chocolate eyes wandered back to the book she was reading beforehand.

Elsa scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious? Babe Ruth beat Armstrong into the ground,” she commented while her eyes roamed the cafeteria for the redhead.

“Thank you!” Gaston shouted.

“Bullshit! Did you not listen to his rhymes, he was tearing Ruth in half.” Peter called out.

“I have to agree with Elsa on this one Peter. Ruth killed any shot that Armstrong had of winning with that last round,” Kristoff added in his two cents.

The blonde male took out a large sandwich as Peter debated a few of his points while either Gaston or Elsa shot him down. “All right fine. Babe Ruth won. Next?”

“Gandalf vs. Dumbledore,” Belle offered from behind her book. She took a bite of one of the finger sandwiches to her right as the new debate began.

“Gandalf,” the males agreed in unison.

“No way! Dumbledore pwned him harder than Poe’s poems pwn posers,” Elsa replied just as quick.

“Ay, one Rap Battle at a time. Gandalf opened the battle up with the most badass line of all. The battle was over before it even began,” Peter said.

“Yeah, and he also got him on the Snape line,” Gaston added in.

“So what?! His rhymes were a joke, _and not funny ones either_. So what if Dumby gay? Besides that _ace in the hole_ , his rhymes were weak. Dumbledore literally turned him into Gandalf the Grey! That right there, is a badass wizard. He had the checkmate with Dumbledore’s Army. Tell me right now that you aren’t afraid of what Hermione could do.” There was a moment of silence. “I thought so!”

“It’s still kind of creepy that Dumby’s wand is kind of shaped like anal beads Els…” Kristoff remarked.

“Why you gotta go there Kris?”

“Gandalf could easily defeat Dumbledore. Albus lost his hand to the curse on Marvolo’s ring. Gandalf had enough sense to let somebody else take on the responsibility of the One Ring. The books even suggest that Gandalf is far more powerful than he lets on, which is one of the reasons he refuses the ring. Face it hon, Gandalf won,” Belle put her book down to look at the other girl at the table.

“This is a _Rap Battle,_ not a _Death Battle._ Whose side are you on? You didn’t even want to participa-” Elsa paused mid-rant when she noticed Anna heading their way. _Okay, play it cool._ “ _You are snow. You are ice!_ ”

The other four took in her silence before they looked in the general direction that Elsa’s eyes went. Peter grinned quite wickedly. “Your girlfriend’s coming,” he commented.

“I wish she was my girlfriend,” Elsa replied sardonically at his teasing.

Elsa made quick work of kicking Kristoff out of the seat to her right. Quite literally in fact. _Ouch._ “Geez, all you had to do was ask. Damn…” He got up from the floor and went to another seat so that Anna could sit between the two of them.

“Love you too Kris,” she replied as Anna arrived moments later.

“Fancy meeting you here Elsa,” Anna greeted as she took her seat.

“Uhm, yeah.” _Yup. Cool as ice… melted into a puddle_. Make words for Anna!“So what were you all talking about,” the ginger asked.

Gaston flexed his muscles and vocalized, “ ** _EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!_** ” Elsa wanted to face-palm so badly, but Anna was right next to her.

“ _Be wary of the friends you keep…_ ” To her surprise Anna found Gaston’s antics amusing. _Okay, not that bad._

“Okay, my turn to pick! Miley Cyrus vs. Joan of Arc,” Peter suggested.

“Miley,” Gaston was the first — as usual — to voice his opinion. Everyone looked at him with tilted heads. “What? Elsa already said this is a Rap Battle, not a Death Battle. I think she won.”

“Are you kidding me?” All eyes were on Anna in mild surprise. _The cheerleader watched the Rap Battles? Oh snap, it’s about to go down._ “What?! Joan of Arc destroyed her. Her only trump card is that Joan burned at the stake. I bet Miley doesn’t even know who Joan of Arc so I count her knowledge on Joan as pure bullshit. Joan had more facts on Miley than Miley ever could on her,” Anna replied while she took her lunch out of her book bag.

“ _Please marry me and have my children,_ ” Elsa thought with a clear glint of victory in her eyes.

“You know what? Fuck this. I have five people giving me _the_ _look_ so I’m going to eat,” Gaston gave up before he started to chow down on a rack of ribs.

The remaining five decided to follow his example and make quick work of pulling out their lunches. There wasn’t any need to rush during lunch or anything. The school cut their eight classes in half; four classes one day, four classes the other. Their last classes were homeroom, and then fourth period. If someone didn’t finish lunch here they would eat during homeroom.

Another loud crash came from the other side of the cafeteria. _That’s the second time this lunch period. What the hell is going on over there?_ A brown and purple blur crashed into Elsa, which caught her by surprise. Before she knew it, whoever crashed into her was already near the exit of the cafeteria. “That bastard stole my lunch,” Anna commented in disbelief. A brush of swift wind brushed against her face. Her eyes went to the source, but noticed that it was swiftly closing in on the fleeing lunch thief.

 _Damn, Elsa was fast._

* * *

The thief was quick, that was for sure, but unfortunately for him his pursuer wasn’t some run of the mill student. _Steal from her girl? Hell no!_ _He’s going down!_

Anna may be the Princess of Laneway, but Elsa was the queen of the halls. She knew the educational structure inside and out. She roamed the building frequently, and thus knew her target’s route and the best way to cut him off.

Elsa skid passed the hallway that the boy went down and took the stairway. “Hey Rimes, slow down!” Ms. Mode shouted from her bullhorn.

“Sorry,” the teen apologized, but didn’t slow down in her pursuit. Her ears perked as she heard the nearby stairwell open, she readied herself to pounce on the thieving boy.

The chocolate eyes of the brown-skinned teen widened in shock as he realized his pursuer was now in front of him with the glare of a pissed off tigress on the prowl. **_Shit_** _!_ He turned on his heels in an attempt to go the other direction, but it was too late.

The female tackled the boy to the ground. “Gotcha!” Elsa proclaimed in triumph. “Who do you think you are stealing other people’s lunch, huh? Not cool man. I should knock your teeth out for trying to bully Anna,” she growled; her fist was raised to strike the Arabian boy. _To hell with her parents’ rule._ Elsa was going to kick his ass!

“Wait, I wasn’t trying to bully anyone, I swear. I was just... hungry,” he confessed. The boy was terrified. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes.

“Hungry? What? Did you forget your money at home? It still doesn’t give you the right to steal from others you jerk. Use your cell to call your parents to bring you some cash or something,” Elsa chastised. She refused to remove herself from the boy.

“I don’t have parents. My father was a notorious criminal for the mafia, and a mission went wrong. He stole money from the **wrong** guy, and the man ordered a hit to kill us. The only reason I survived was because my mom shielded me from harm, and told me to play dead.” The orphaned boy finally gained the courage to look his captor in the eyes.

In that moment Elsa took the time to assess the situation. She looked into his eyes closely and saw something so much deeper than a mischievous bandit. No matter how hard she dug she couldn’t see a bully, or a thief buried within him — just a poor boy who was a victim of unfortunate circumstance.

Elsa let out a sigh, and got off of him. “What’s your name?” she asked with an extended hand.

“A-Aladdin,” he stammered but took the offered hand.

“I’m sorry for your loss, but stealing from people isn’t the answer.” Aladdin gawked at her in despondency.

“I’m barely getting by!” he shouted.

“Getting by isn’t living; it’s existing,” she stated in a cool and collected tone.

“Then what do you suppose I do?”

“Trust in me,” Elsa stated with a firm, but compassionate grip on his shoulder. “You’re going to come with me, and return what you stole,” she said, even though it sounded more like an order.

“ _Fine_.”

* * *

Elsa walked with calculated steps and head held high; although the company she had in tow didn’t hold as much pride in his stride.

Belle noticed a familiar figure out of her peripheral and took her eyes off of her book. She put her book down, which signaled the rest of the table to look in the direction of her gaze. “Els is back. Aw **hellz yeah**! She’s probably pissed and about to whoop his ass! Whoot whoot,” Peter cheered eagerly. One thing that was a rarity was seeing Elsa get angry; and it was a sight to behold.

“Shut the hell up Peter. She would have kicked his ass by now if she was going to hurt him,” Kristoff stated. The youngest out of the group just huffed at his ruffled hair, and put another tally mark on the board. Tally count: thirty-seven; and that’s not even counting the text messages they were getting from Mulan. Oh well, there’s still homeroom and fourth period.

Aladdin was in front of Anna with shame adorning his features. “Uhm, I’m sorry for stealing your lunch. I’m poor and can’t afford food at times, but that was no reason to steal from you,” he apologized before he handed her the brown bag.

Anna felt a little bad that she got her lunch back after hearing _why_ he had stolen it in the first place. She didn’t even want it anymore if that was the case. “Gee… thanks,” she muttered.

Elsa extended her lunch bag to the Arabian teen. “Here; you can have mine. If you have issue paying for lunch, just come and find me and I’ll try to work something out,” she said before she placed the bag into his hands.

“Wait, but I can’t-” Elsa shushed him with a raised finger.

“Just say thank you, and enjoy your lunch,” she smiled.

“T-thanks Elsa.” And with that, he took his leave to eat with his two friends — Miguel and Tulio. Elsa could barely make it out, but he was sharing the food with the other two. _He really is such a nice boy_.

Anna tilted her head at Elsa’s behavior. A slight blush crept onto her face. She was highly impressed. Then a thought came to mind. “Elsa, what about you? What are you going to eat?” she inquired.

“Don’t worry about me Anna. Missing one lunch won’t be the end of me,” she chuckled at the ginger. Her laughter ceased when her stomach irrupted into an obnoxiously loud growl. “ _Yes, stomach. Sing them the song of your people!_ ”

Elsa’s face flushed in embarrassment. She didn’t want to look at Anna, and decided to bring her eyes to one of her other friends. Belle raised her eyebrow with a hint of a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. The brunette pointed behind her friend as her smile grew wider. _What’s her problem?_

With a sigh, Elsa resigned herself to look backwards — and to her astonishment — Anna held a slice of mango in between her finger. The winter-blonde hoped that her gulp wasn’t audible; and if it wasn’t, the red on her face was a definite giveaway to her inhibition.

She decided to play it safe and extended her hand to receive the fruit. Anna rolled her eyes, and pushed the fruit into Elsa’s mouth with her finger. _Is this heaven?_ “ _Seriously, I could die right now and know that I died happy!_ ”

Elsa chewed on the fruit before another was offered. “ _If I don’t believe in a god, I do now. You rock Yahweh… Vishnu… Zeus… Whoever is up there, you’re the man!_ ”

Kristoff gave her the most shit-eating grin that she had ever seen, but she wouldn’t let her friend spoil her possibly once in a lifetime opportunity; and damn it if she wasn’t going to enjoy it! However the moment didn’t last long since the bell rung not long afterwards. _Damn bell._

* * *

Elsa held onto the straps of her backpack in an attempt to keep her nerves down. _Sure. It’s her nerves. Yeah, let’s go with that._ Anna was to her right as they walked down the busy hallways. The slightly younger girl turned to look at the heiress. “I think this is where we part ways. Bye Elsa,” she said before she entered her homeroom class.

Homeroom separated them. As far as the majority of the student body knew, Elsa’s last name was Rimes. Anna was an Andersen. Oh how she wished she could use her given surname. A heavy sigh escaped Elsa’s red stained lips. “ _Why was father’s name so prevalent? Why couldn’t mother’s company be the more popular one?_ ”

People barely knew about Rimes Industries, but mention Arendelle Corp. and the Kardashian name would have hell competing _._ “If I didn’t have to keep my identity as secret, we could have been in homeroom together _,_ ” she said a little above a whisper. She knew the remainder of school was going to be a bore. No more Anna, but at least she had figure skating practice after school.


	3. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hello my lovely readers, I have another chapter out for your viewing pleasure! Now, **I did** do a bit of editing in this one. Again, nothing major, but I did see some of my earlier developments of FAL's current plot points in this chapter could use a little boost so they become a bit more obvious to readers. So yes, I did a little adding to this chapter. It's not much, but you guys know me and my love of foreshadowing. The smallest thing can shift the entire story. _As always, thanks for reading Frosbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter._ )

Heavy breaths escaped the slightly parted lips of the teen as she ran down the hushed halls of the learning facility. Her moistened hands fumble around for her cellular device in her jean pocket. With a frustrated grunt she freed her iPhone from her back pocket, and glances at the time. _Five minutes until the bell_.

Oh, she wasn’t running late for class; she was actually headed to her gym class. Funny story about that: during her first year attending public school, the staff had no earthly idea on how to handle her _situation_ until the spring semester. The problem caused a fuss between the male and female coaches, because neither could decide the appropriate course of action. _The girls might flip out if they saw a bulge in her gym shorts in the female locker room, and the boys would probably ogle and tease her in the male locker room._ The principle was stumped until Coach Calhoun came up with a solution.

Elsa would be allowed to change in the girls’ locker room if she arrived a few minutes before the first bell. That way she could get changed before any of the girls arrived, and the girls wouldn’t feel threatened to have a hermaphrodite in their locker room. Every teacher that she had prior to her gym class gave her a pass to leave early. In a way it was a benefit, and a curse. Why a curse? Well, with every good thing came a catch.

The girl let out a sigh. She pushed open the gym door as the previous class’s girls just exited from changing out of their sweaty, gym uniforms. Elsa made quick work of removing her clothes and shoved them into her bag. She stood in front of a nearby a mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes rested upon her nether regions; a wry laugh escaped her. _Couldn’t just pick one huh nature?_

The heiress had no qualm about her dual-sexed genitalia. They were a unique part of her, but she did despise one thing about them: before puberty hit her like a ton of bricks, she could wear any kind of skirt or dress to school, but after last summer, let’s just say she can forget about skirts ever happening any time soon. Well, she could if she wore special underwear, but they left an uncomfortable restraint to her masculine bits. She had no problem controlling her baser urges, but over her years in high school, Mother Nature hit her with her best shot.

Most guys would consider it a blessing, but to Elsa it was also a curse in disguise. _So long skirts._

Elsa shook her head once the bell rung. She slipped her gym uniform on and took her backpack with her. As she exited the locker room, she collided with something solid — a person. “I’m sor-,” the winter-blonde took in the image of who it was. “Anna!” her voice was a tad louder than it should have been. “H-Hi,” she stammered.

Anna was about to open her mouth to greet the girl, but a sharp whistle blew next to them. “Get your namby-pamby ass into the locker room twinkle toes,” Coach Calhoun barked the strawberry-blonde. The girl let out a yelp before she sprinted into the locker room. _The woman was downright vicious. What kind of high school hires a high-ranking, retired marine to teach a gym class? Was this jail?!_ By the way the older blonde looked down at Elsa, she reminded the girl of a prison warden. Yup, Laneway’s gym class was a combination of **hell** and **prison**. “You waiting for Christmas Rimes? Get over to boys’ gym. Double time; march!”

Elsa jumped before she ambled over to the other side of the gym. Here’s what she meant by there being a catch. Sadly she wasn’t allowed to be in girls’ gym anymore. Her first semester in the class went by fine at first, but then there was _the incident_. Elsa was the star of the female gym class; she always came out on top. She outran most of the girls, could lift more than them, and could do more exercises than required. It wasn’t a problem until she played a game of basketball. Yeah… what happened next wasn’t pretty. After a visit to the doctor she was given a diagnosis: the hormones produced from her brain pumped out testosterone when she was physically active. It definitely explained why she was able to do much more than the other girls. So she was officially transferred to the male gym class the next year.

She snapped out of her reminiscence when she collided with another body. _Again?_ She looked down and saw another head of blonde hair. “Hi Aurora,” she smiled at the girl.

Aurora gave a modest smile. “Godmother wanted me to tell you that she’ll be picking us up a bit early on Friday,” she informed and played with one of the curls at the base of her locks.

Elsa’s face dropped. _Of course_. Aurora’s godmother was her private business tutor that was hired by her mother. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ “Maleficent has my cellphone number and could call me herself. She just wanted an excuse to check in on her _little beastie_ ,” the taller blonde teased.

Aurora flushed at the comment. “See you tomorrow Els.” And with that she went to the girl’s side of the gym to wait for class to begin.

Elsa watched her leave with a look of longing. “ _I miss girls’ gym,_ ” she thought. “ _Who are you kidding? You just miss Anna you lovestruck fool._ ” But on the bright side, at least she got to see the girl she loved; and that counted for something — right?

Darkness environed her thin body as a large shadow cast down from the large frame from above. The unsuspecting girl turned to see who — or what — was behind her but a large bicep put her into a headlock and gave her head a brash noogie. “Staring at other girls while in class with your crush? Shame on you,” a familiar voice boomed before the owner of those strong arms pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. _If Kristoff’s had the strength of an ox… reindeer… whatever, then Gaston had to be a new breed of animal_.

The girl was about to fall to the floor, in a pile of lame limbs, but her companion had his arm around her waist before her body succumbed due to a lack of energy. “Damn you Gaston,” she mumbled.

“Can’t have you falling into a pile of mush at my feet. I know you can’t resist my dashing good looks, but Belle would probably get jealous,” Gaston laughed.

Elsa carelessly smacked the boy on the arm. “Yeah, can’t let wifey get mad now can we?” she replied with a mock-laugh.

After she gathered her bearings the black-haired boy released her. The heiress tucked a few stray hairs back into place. With a final glance-over she deemed herself decent.

A stout, bearded man blew on his whistle, signaling all the boys — plus Elsa — to line up for their routine muscular inspection. There was an audible gulp from some of the boys. Coach Thessaly, who insisted that they call him Phil, was an unbearable hard ass. If at least one of student didn’t improve or maintain their muscular build-up then the entire class was subjected to a harsh training session.

Elsa released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Okay, you got this!” she encouraged herself. When her time had arisen, she flexed her muscles for the man to measure with a tape measure. Phil jabbed his pencil behind him, which was a sign that she was free to go.

Essentially she gained a few centimeters since last class. _Hell yeah!_ No one was going to glare at her for being the one who incurred the exercise from the Underworld. Once she was in the clear she gave Gaston a high-five, and stood next to him while the others were inspected.

Gaston nudged her and caused her gaze to follow his. _Oh damn_. Some of the boys were doing last minute exercises to ensue that they passed. “These guys better not fuck it up Elsa. I can go all day with Phil’s _basic training_ , but if I don’t have to, I don’t want to,” he grunted. She nodded and agreed with him.

Jim walked up to the short man with a nervous smile. Phil only needed one look at the boy and could tell that he hadn’t practice. “Remove the jacket Hawkins,” the bearded man demanded.

“But it’s so col-” the junior tried to defend, before his teacher shouted.

 “Remove the jacket!”

Most of the class face-palmed at their classmate; one of them was reduced to a sobbing mess. _See what the exercise of the Underworld did to people? It made them cry!_ Phil blew his whistle and pointed down to the ground for the class to start a session of push-ups.

“Damn it Jim. You had one job!” Jack growled as he passed the brunette.

The class hit the floors with a series of push-ups. They were never given a number, but a time limit. Do as many push-ups as possible within ten-minutes, and if one person goes slower than the rest, then the exercise was changed to something much, **_much_** worse!

“Ugh, what is life?!” Eric shouted from the center of the group.

Elsa refused to be the one to quit first. She had no problem keeping up with the boys, but when it came to the exercise of the Underworld, anyone could break.

Ten minutes passed before another whistle resounded. The class switched to sit-ups. Everyone paired up, and as usual, Elsa went with Gaston. Sit-ups weren’t as bad in her opinion. It gave them a bit of a break when one of them held the others legs; not that Gaston ever needed it.

Gaston’s shirt clung to his abs as perspiration soaked his clothing. Three dreamy sighs came from the other side of the gym. Elsa rolled her eyes as most of the girls watched them work out. “The Bimbettes are looking at you again bro,” she warned.

“Not my fault that I look good sweaty. I have Belle so let them stare. They always act thirsty,” he commented with a scoff.

“I don’t think they’re acting,” she muttered to him. Her companion snickered before their coach signaled for them to switch.

As she began she heard a few wolf-whistles cast her way. “ _This is why I can’t stand thots,_ ” she sighed. Flattery was one thing but that was just downright rude! Those girls were depraved.

“Ignore them Rimes,” Phil said without much thought. “It’s not your fault Tamora can’t control her class.”

The former-marine stormed over to the short instructor. “I’m sorry half-pint, you mind walking that one by me again?” the blonde woman sneered. _Oh, here they go again_.

These two always had a rivalry about who taught gym better, and as usual, it was entertaining to watch. Both boys and girls circled around the feuding teachers as they verbally lashed at one another. It didn’t help that some students egged them on by chanting for their respective instructors.

“We both know this co-coach thing is bullshit, and that I’m the better coach,” Coach Calhoun mocked as though it was obvious.

“Oh I completely agree — except for that last part! There’s not enough room for the two of us as top dog lady. There’s only one way to settle this,” Coach Phil stated. _Well this should be interesting._

“Glad you see it my way. We’ll let the students represent us.”

_Say what?_

As if their words were repellant, the entire gym population stepped away from the feuding teachers. “That’s no fair. The boys are going to win. They’re bigger and stronger than us!” Margo protested before she pushed up her glasses’ frames. “Yeah,” the remaining girls agreed.

“Okay, then how about this. We’ll play a sport where the field is even. The game is tennis, and just because I know I’ll win, I’ll have…” the diminutive man looked around his strapping, young males, “…Rimes as my player. It’s going to hurt to see your face when you see that I turned one of your former students into a champ,” he laughed.

Most of the girls let out groans of disapproval. Elsa may technically be a girl, but she was a really strong one! “Fair enough,” the tall woman quipped with a victorious grin. She knew exactly whom she would pick. It was a dirty play, but she was a person who preferred victory to defeat. She knew Elsa had a crush on a certain someone in her class. “Anna Andersen.”

“I’m not playing against Anna,” the winter-blonde shot down her coach's intentions.

“Oh, and why not?”

That quieted the girl. She wouldn’t dare make her feeling known, especially since the object of her affections was only a few feet away. “ _I **hate** gym!_ ” she thought. “Well, what do we get out of your petty dispute,” Elsa decided to redirect the attention thrust upon her.

Phil pulled the hairs on his beard in thought. “If you win I won’t make you go through your basic training exercises when someone can’t stay in shape,” he offered. When the bargain was announced numerous boys pushed and shoved against each other in attempt to replace the wary girl.

“I’ll do! I’ll play!” several gruff voices chorused. _Pathetic._

“Get your lazy butts back! You all backed away at first, and now you’re eager to participate? Just for that; starting next class _everyone_ has to do a minimum of two-miles worth of laps per class for a month!”

“ **No!!!** ” the boys — and Elsa — wailed in dread.

“Well what about me? What do I get,” Anna interrupted the male melodrama. The female coach scratched the back of her head. She was more than Anna’s gym coach; she was also her dance instructor and cheerleading coach.

For a moment she thought about making a threat to make the redhead’s life a living hell outside of gym but dismissed it. She had a bit of a soft spot for the head cheerleader. “I’ll make sure that Vidia stops pestering you about being the top of the pyramid.”

_Sold! Sorry Elsa._

Elsa gulped when she made eye contact with the copper-haired girl. Anna gave her an awkward smile. _This was going to suck!_

* * *

The two students were at the center of the gym with their rackets at the ready. Elsa fidgeted and looked anywhere but at Anna. “ _I’m starting to think that coach from hell and prison warden don’t apply to them anymore. They’re both prison wardens who coach the tortured souls in hell!_ ” she lamented in her head. The owner of crystalline eyes looked over to her opponent and flushed. “ _Why are the shorts so short,_ ” she mumbled.

The whistle from the coaches signaled the beginning of the game.

Anna bounced the ball a few times before she served. Elsa was quick to send it back at her, which surprised the cheerleader a bit. “ _Elsa really is fast,_ ” she thought. Fortunately for Anna her time as a dancer kept her light on her feet.

They hit the ball back and forth until the ball went outside of court and hit the pint-sized man. “There goes my ulcer!” he shouted as the ball hit him in the gut. Everyone winced in empathy before the man got back to his feet. _False alarm._

After that stunt Elsa knew that she had to make a point or the man would have her head for that — so she struck the ball in a hard to repel curve. “Fifteen — love,” Coach Phil called with a laugh.

“ _Love? What love? This game is torture. I don’t want to humiliate Anna in front of the class,_ ” she murmured. She also didn’t want to lose. If she lost Phil would eat her alive!

Tamora saw the discomfort on the young Arendelle’s face, and she felt a little bad for it. “Thirty — love,” the hairy trainer called before the older blonde could snap out of her thoughts.

The woman bit her lip at how negatively the match was going. “Damn it Andersen,” she cursed.

Anna rushed from one side of her court to the other, as she sent the ball back to her opponent’s side of field. She hated her coach for putting her up against Elsa. Her eyes flickered over to her competitor who appeared to feel mutual about their circumstance.

And just like that the ball fell into Elsa’s court. “Thirty — fifteen!” the female coach shouted. The girl didn’t want to jump for joy but she was happy that she scored a point. She was a sporty kind of girl, but tennis wasn’t her niche.

Elsa was relieved that her crush managed to score a point against her. She pondered to herself for a moment. “ _If I play my cards right, maybe we can end this in deuce._ ” The voice of her mother roared in her ears; ending any thought of an attempt to go easy on Anna. Her mother never liked it when she tried to take the easy way out. ‘ _Twas the sad life of children of business tycoons._

In her distraction Anna served the ball and gained another point. “Thirty all!”

“Rimes, next time don’t let your guard down because of a pair of big, goo-goo eyes! Get in the game!” Phil shouted from the sidelines. Elsa flinched when a few of her peers brayed at his comment. Not many of them knew about her feelings towards Anna so she decided it was best to grin and bear it. By the way things were playing out her plan might come into fruition — albeit by accident.

The former-marine smiled at the way the match was going. Just like she predicted: Elsa started going easy on Anna and let her score a few points. Only a bit more distraction and the game would be hers.

A soft cough came from behind the blonde woman. Tamora turned her head and gaped at the presence of the large music/theater arts instructor. “Ms. Atlantica, what brings you here? I have a class to teach,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Doesn’t look like a class to me, but I won’t tell under one condition,” the dark-skinned prima donna chuckled.

Elsa was doing her best to keep the game in motion. The wrath of her teacher made her not want to lose, but beating Anna in front of everyone made her not want to win. _Life’s full of tough choices, isn’t it_ , a familiar voice said. “ _I’ll say,_ ” she agreed before a thought registered. That voice wasn’t in her head. “Ms. Atlantica? What is she doing here?” she whispered.

An epiphany came to her. Their conversation between second and third period bombarded its way to the forefront of her mind. “ _She’s going to talk about **that** with coach now?!”_ she blanched. Her eyes darted across the room, but if they focused on the match instead of her teacher then she would have seen the tennis ball headed her way.

The neon-yellow ball collided brutally against her nose — ultimately flooring the girl in the process. “Oh my gosh,” Anna squeaked before she tossed her racket away.  Elsa’s vision blurred at the edges. “ _Elsa_ ,” she heard.

Her vision cleared slightly when the Princess entered her sight. “Did I die?” she mumbled.

“No! Are you okay? Of course you’re not okay! Your nose looks like Niagara Falls! Stupid Anna. Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she rambled on.

“You’re not stupid Anna. Accidents happen.”

By the time the teachers arrived on the scene her vision wasn’t blurred anymore. “I’m calling the match off! Rimes, how many fingers do you see,” he held up his hands.

“Six,” she counted. “I’m fine, but my nose is bleeding,” the winter-blonde student said while holding her afflicted nose.

The coaches turned about in a panic. “ _Shit, we let Arendelle get injured. We’re going to lose our fucking jobs Phil!_ ” Calhoun hissed through gritted teeth.

“ _Fuck our jobs, I’m worried about my life! Her parents are going to skin us!_ ” he barked.

The two went back and forth for a few seconds before Ursula appeared before them. “I’m sure that Elsa won’t sue you two under one condition,” she offered while her eyes went to the ex-marine.

“Are you blackmailing me?!”

“Blackmail is such a harsh term. Let’s just say that Elsa is my favorite student, and she’s one of my niece’s best friends. She asked me for a favor, and I just want what’s best for her. I’m sure that you would gladly see it my way in exchange for overlooking this incident,” the husky woman purred. Her slate eyes went to the girls on the floor. “Anna darling, why don’t you take Elsa to the nurse for me please.”

“Uhm, okay.” Anna took Elsa by the hand, causing her to flush, and led her out of the gym.

The choir instructor directed her attention back to her colleagues. “Have we got a deal?” 

* * *

On the other side of the first floor, the pair was inside the nurse’s office. Elsa held her nose with her head tilted back. The nurse left the two alone to write a permit since she knew that it would take a while after the bell for the nose to stop bleeding. “I hate tennis. To hell with gym class,” she muttered, which earned a laugh from the girl beside her.

Her arctic eyes cut over to her companion with inquiry. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing. I’m the one that gave you that bloody nose,” Anna apologized with her eyes trained on the ground. How could Elsa possibly get mad when her beloved Princess had such an adorable and pitiful pout?

Soft, supple fingertips caressed the cheek of guilty-looking girl. “I told you that accidents happen Anna. I can never stay mad at you,” affection laced her voice.

“You’re too nice to me Elsa. You always show that you care about me, and I’ve gotta admit that it’s had an effect on me. I really care about you too,” Anna confessed with a timid grin.

Blood rushed to her ears as her heart thumped with a fervor akin to horse hooves against a rustic, country road. “I-I feel the same way,” Elsa confessed. She pulled Anna into an awkwardly angled hug. She had no intention to ruin the moment — or the dancer’s clothes — with the blood that still dripped from her nose. At this point she thought _to hell with her other plan_ since Anna professed her interest. She would confess, and it would be so much easier than what she originally had in store. 

Anna pulled away from Elsa, holding her around the biceps. Her head cocked to the side as she looked into the theatre girl’s eyes. “You do? That’s perfect. It could be like we’re sisters!” 

It was subtle, but the radiance on Elsa’s countenance dimmed. “S-Sisters?” she stammered.

“Yeah, and we can do more things together too. You can watch me cheerlead and I can watch you perform on the ice. We can even go to the mall. It’ll be perfect!” the freckled female beamed as she pulled the winter-blonde back into a hug.

From her point of view Anna couldn’t see the devastated features of the heiress in her embrace; and in a way it was a good thing, because she looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Yeah, it’ll be great… I’d love to have you cheer me on from the stands…”

The nurse came in and cleared her throat. “Ms. Andersen, you can return to class. I need to check one more thing with Ms. Rimes before I send her to seventh period,” said Nurse MacNeille.

“But-” Elsa cut the ginger off before she could complain.

“It’s okay Anna. I need to talk to her about some other stuff too,” she lied. Truth be told, she just wanted a moment to herself to sulk before being forced back to class. 

“If you say so.” The door to the nurse’s office closed, leaving the disconcert teen alone. 

* * *

Seventh period was on the decline as the final moments of class slowly ebbed away. During this time Elsa had _AP_ _world history_ with her instructor Mr. Peabody. The man was an averaged sized man with white hair, sharp emerald eyes, and a scarlet bow tie around his neck. Many of the female students fawned over him and his intelligence, and tried to get into his classes, but it took a grand mental capacity to keep up with the rigorous work in the class. Mr. Peabody enjoyed teaching his students the wonders of history that he was so passionate about, which was why he couldn’t take his eyes off of one student in particular. _No it wasn’t Jonathan, who was asleep in the back row._

Elsa slumped in her seat in the center of class with a haze in her eyes. He could smell the salt from freshly shed tears upon her. “I have a class reading assignment in chapters five and eight. There will be homework on those chapters, so I’d advise you use this time wisely. Ms. Rimes, may I see you in the hallway,” he asked as he walked outside of the classroom.

The student sighed. _What did she do now?_

Silence filled the halls as the two stood idly in one another’s presence. Mr. Peabody cleaned his glasses before he looked down at her. “This is an abnormal comportment coming from you, Elsa. I have never witnessed your mind wander in class. Did something happen?” the man asked with concern. The ice-skater shook her head. “I don’t need science to calculate that you were crying before you entered my class. As a teacher, I care for all of my students, so it’s my job to ask. Has a ruffian tried to terrorize you? Is that why you were in the nurse’s office?”

Elsa shook her head and decided to come clean. “No one is terrorizing me Mr. Peabody. It’s quite silly actually, so I’m sorry that it’s caused you to worry about me. I have a crush on a girl, and at first I thought she returned my feelings. I was about to tell her how I feel until she told me that she saw me as a sister. I’m just a little down is all,” she confessed without giving the man a second glance.

The historian nodded and listened with attentive detail. “Elsa a broken heart is not silly.” He tapped his finger to his upper lip before he continued. “You know from my teachings that I have a thing about underdogs. While many warriors and leaders can try to even the odds, it’s always the underdogs that have the element of surprise. Just look at Nelson Mandela. He was one of the most renowned Nobel laureates in the world. Remember how he much he struggled before his victory was won?” he inquired. “He spent twenty-seven years incarcerated, and had to fight for what he wanted and for what he believed in before he received the Nobel Peace Prize and became President of South Africa. He knew that the best way to change things was to be the change. You know the saying; all is fair in love and war? Love is war. You have to be the aggressor. Don’t give up on something you think is worth fighting for. History isn’t made by the quitters; it’s by the victors who have persevered through trials and tribulations until they’ve reached their goals.”

The instructor leaned in with a smile. “So tell me Elsa; what is your goal?”

Elsa knew what her goal was; to win Anna’s heart. She pondered the advice that fell from her instructor’s sage lips. Usually she prattled around and shied away from her beloved when it came to matters of the heart, and look what happened! It was her senior year and she was no closer to her dream than she was three years ago. Mr. Peabody was right. She needed to take the bull by the horns and ride! She doesn’t have the luxury of time that she had all those years ago, and she was more determined than ever to earn Anna’s love. The girl knew exactly how to do it — but first she needed to survive business management with Mr. Westleton.

The bell rung and Elsa began her journey to her final class, but before that, she turned around to address her history teacher. “Thank you Mr. Peabody,” she said.

Mr. Peabody smiled fondly at the success of his advice and straightened out his bow tie. 

* * *

School was over. Finally!

Kristoff stood nearby the door to his class until he felt someone hip-bump him out of his daydreaming. He smiled before he offered his arm to his _sister_. “Shall we head home m’lady?” 

Elsa rolled her eyes before she took the offered arm. “So, I heard you got nailed in the face today. I didn’t know you were so-” the girl gave him a cut-throat glare that said _watch it Bjorgman_. “All right, never mind. How was Weaseltown?”

The blue eyed beauty let out an exasperated groan. “He really makes me despise my mother. Did she really have to send her employee to babysit me?! I already agreed to her plea to take business tutoring with Maleficent! I’m legally an adult for crying out loud!”

“Your mom is pretty psycho Els. It took forever just to accept our friendship, and we’ve known each other since we were babies! I pity Anna when you try to bring her to meet your folks.” Kristoff shook his head at the thought. He was joking for the most part, but the woman had a bad reputation when anything involved her daughter.

“She just… cares too strongly,” Elsa defended.

“Is that what you call it? I may call you Snow Queen, but your mom is a bonafide ice queen,” he continued with his teasing.

“She’s still my mom!”

The boy raised his hands up in defeat. “Just saying,” and he left the subject alone.

As they were about to leave the learning establishment, the form of the theater arts teacher oozed from the shadows nearby the front door. Kristoff flinched at the woman. He could never get used to how she was able to do that.

Elsa beamed at the woman. “Hello Ursula,” finally happy that the day was over. She respected the woman enough to not address her by first name during school hours, or to those who weren’t aware of their close relationship.

Ursula sauntered over to the student and cupped her cheeks, inspecting her face for any indication of harm. “Glad to see you’re okay angelfish,” she pinched the winter-blonde on the cheek. The voluptuous prima donna was more than Elsa’s favorite teacher. Not only was she Ariel’s _aunt_ but she was also her confidante. No one understood her as much as Ursula. _Why?_ Apart from their love of Broadway they shared something else in common; they were both born hermaphrodites.

The woman was always in her corner, and offered her advice when things confused her — and in return — Elsa became _the daughter she never had_. “I just thought I would let you know that while you were out in the office, I was busy with Tammy, and I’m proud to inform you that…” she paused dramatically, “ _… the show must go on._ ”

Elsa jumped in excitement. This was her chance, and with the way Anna was currently feeling, she was going to give it her best shot!

 “I can put something together by Monday, so I expect to see you after school little missy.” The blue-eyed teen knew that there would be no rehearsal today if that were the case. 

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes the inseparable duo walked on the sidewalk until a white Rolls Royce came into view. “Race you to the car!” Kristoff said before he took off.

“You little stinker!” she gasped and ran after him. Naturally Kristoff won. _Cheater_.

Elsa slipped on her seatbelt before the chauffer turned the car around, and headed towards her family’s estate on the other side of town. For the majority of the car ride Elsa was quiet. She felt her friend’s knee collide with her own.

“You okay Els,” he asked. She mumbled her response below his hearing range. “Mind repeating that?” he asked.

“I said I got sis-zoned!” she barked loud enough for him to hear, but just below the driver’s hearing.

Kristoff hissed in pity. “Oh, that’s gotta sting.” _Gee, ya think?!_ “The friend zone is like getting into the mafia; you never get out. But the sibling-zone is like perpetual hell. After her saying that, you’re still going to go along with your plan? You’ve got it bad.”

"Negative asshole," Elsa muttered.

"I'm still going to help!" Kristoff defended. 

"Good, because we're going to be doing a little research before Monday," she said and held up a DVD.

The brown-eyed boy's brows furrowed before he got an idea. "Let's ask mom and pop. They're the love experts. Maybe they can give you some pointers. If we’re gonna to do this, we’re gonna to do this thing right!"

“Kristoff, you’re a genius!” She hugged him with about as much strength as he gave her.

Kristoff felt the air leave his lungs for a moment before he hugged her back. “That’s what I’m here for.


	4. Let Me Be Your Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Another chapter is up! Nothing plot relevant has changed, but at least it looks way better. It has been a hectic week for me so I haven't been able to upload these chapters in mass, but I will probably spend a few hours editing the previous chapters, and working on giving a story update. My main priority rests with the getting a new chapter out, hopefully on Valentine's Day. *snickers* I want to be a little ironic so humor me. _As always, thanks for reading Frosbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter._ )

Another day at R.A. Laneway High School was about to commence as the busied halls, littered with the hustle and bustle of the student body, revivified. A rusty-copper halo rimmed the effervescent hair that stood out in the midst of the crowd. Excluding her bubbly personality, the natural luminescence and shade to the vibrant locks always made her stand out, which was safe to say a plausible reason on why she was chosen to be _Princess of Laneway._

Anna sighed in frustration as she finally achieved success in clawing her way through the masses, and into the sanctuary of her classroom. She scanned the barely occupied classroom and came across the winter-blonde tresses of the teen that she forged a deeper bond with.

Elsa arrived moments earlier with a book in hand, and appeared to be writing diligent notes of some sort. “ _She always was so studious. Maybe she’ll be our valedictorian,_ ” she thought. The cheerleader smiled at the thought, and she walked over to greet her friend.

The Arendelle heiress hummed to a tune, of some sort, while she busied herself with the work in front of her. She hadn’t registered that someone was next to her.

The tome on the desk looked peculiar, which piqued Anna’s interest. Halfway through reading, the Princess realized that it was in a different language — _Norwegian_. It was hard to decipher since she wasn’t as involved in her family’s heritage and language, unlike Elsa, so she gave up.

“Hey Elsa. Whatcha reading?” she asked and took a seat at the joint desk. Not a word slipped from the slightly older girls’ mouth. Her mind was elsewhere, as was her heart.

Anna raised a brow at the behavior. “Elsa?” she tried once more. Again, there wasn’t a response from her. “ _Am I being ignored?_ ” the ginger adolescent thought with a pout.

_One thing that Anna was very sensitive about was being shut out and being ignored._ Her teal eyes grazed Elsa’s ears, and that’s when she realized that her friend had a pair of cleverly hidden earbuds blocking out any external sound.

Anna rolled her eyes at where her mind had gone. “ _Elsa probably can’t hear me. She isn’t rude and would never ignore me. Shame on you Anna Andersen,_ ” she mentally chastised. This time she tapped the scholastic singer on the shoulder, and in an instant those arctic, blue eyes were focused on her.

Elsa slid her earbuds out of her ears, and paused the soundtrack that played on her iPhone. “I’m sorry Anna. How are you?” she asked with her characteristic smile — that was secretly reserved for Anna only. _Now that was the Elsa that Anna adored._

“I’m doing fine. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you this morning. You’re really fast Elsa. You just zipped passed me like a bolt of lightning,” Anna chuckled.

Elsa laughed nervously. “Sorry about that: I’m wearing a pair of roller shoes today; so I don’t think I’ll be breaking any world records today. I was in a rush to get to school because I had to talk to Ms. Atlantica before second period,” she informed while she jotted down a few notes in her notebook.

Curious as ever — Anna glanced down at the cursive calligraphy on the paper. “So what are you writing?” she asked as she tried to contain her innocent inquiry. _Maybe Elsa enjoyed writing, just like her_. The thought of it sent a shockwave of excitement down her spine.

“Nothing in particular. Personal research on an important matter,” the theater student replied between multitasking.

“Oh, well if it’s important, then I’ll leave you alone.”

“You’re not bothering me. I always have time for you,” Elsa terminated her writing.

“No, no. It’s fine. You said it’s important and we can always talk later,” Anna assured and took out her cellphone to occupy her time until the bell rang.

Mr. Gru walked into the class, which shut down any further attempt for her to write. The bald man scribbled something on the chalkboard with his rough, pitiful excuse of English handwriting. _Was that a D or a P?_ He butchered the alphabet with ever word that pursued the white chalk. Everyone knew that on that day, class would be hard. The only ones who fared well against the rigorous learning criteria were: Elsa, Hiccup, Margo, Guy, and Chel. _Help. **HELP!**_

Hercules wasn’t the brightest student, or science-minded. Rather ironic for a guy who wanted to pursue a career as a fire fighter. One wrong move and he could mix up the procedures on handling certain fires. His deep sapphire eyes cut across the room. They were in the middle of a pop quiz. Classwork _and_ a pop quiz? The muscular boy was convinced that Mr. Gru was a villainous scientist before he began his teaching career.

“Mr. Athens, keep your peepers on your own testing papers or you will be taking it after school times!” Mr. Gru barked from his desk.

“Yes sir.”

The Greek descendant passed a glance around the class one more time, and noticed that Elsa leisurely read a book to pass the rest of the time in class. “ _She’s finished? Already?!_ ” The buff athlete stared down at his quiz and tried to answer the questions as best as he could. He understood what he had to do. 

* * *

The bell chimed over the rambunctious sounds of the student body. Anna sighed in relief now that she was out of chemistry. She wasn’t bad at chemistry, but when Mr. Gru was in a wicked mood he was relentless with the amount of schoolwork, and today was one of those days where he tortured everyone.

Silently she pitied the class that came after her since they were unaware of the mental scholastic agony waiting to be unleashed. Her eyes scanned the hallway in search of a familiar freckled-face. She wasn’t able to talk to Elsa during class but they had a few minutes before the next bell.

It wasn’t that much effort to locate the girl in question since the platinum-blonde hair stood out as much as her strawberry-blonde locks. The only thing that felt out of place was that that Elsa was with with Hercules for whatever reason.

_What could she be talking to him about?_

As the freckled-girl advanced she distinctly heard him beg. “Please, please, please tutor me. Please! If I don’t pass this class, I’ll never make it to graduation. Chemistry is so hard and I need to understand it if I want to follow my dream,” Hercules pleaded.

Elsa shook her leg as hard as she could to get the big lug off of her, but he had one hell of a grip. She looked down into his wet eyes. “ _Why do I have such a soft spot for pouty redheads with blue eyes,_ ” she berated herself mentally. “Fine.”

Anna came into her peripheral giving Hercules the cue to leave. “Hey Elsa. Next class day we’ll be having a new lab, so I was thinking that maybe we can ask Mr. Gru to pair us up!” she suggested with her usual chipper smile.

Elsa hated that she was about to make that smile vanish. “Sorry Anna. I just agreed to tutor Hercules, because he’s failing chemistry. He looked like such a sad sack, so next class I’m asking Mr. Gru to try to pair us up for a while until he pulls his grades up,” she apologized.

Their teacher was evil but he wasn’t _that_ evil.

“I guess that’s fine. Maybe we ca-” she was cut off by Elsa, who began to shove textbooks, and the alike, into her bag.

“My apologies again Anna. I-I have to go. I have to meet with Ms. Atlantica about our newest production. See you later.” Just like a phantom, the would-be actress was gone.

_There went her plans to join Elsa for lunch today_. 

* * *

Mostly, the day was a blur, which was a rarity for the youthful dancer. Her days were never boring, but the day was determined to make her brain rot in her skull. She had a hunch for the sudden boredom. _Elsa._

Usually her days would be filled with seeing Elsa doing one thing or another, but she had barely interacted with the former-outcast for the entire day. Surprisingly she managed to get ahold of her at the end of lunch, when the girl arrived from a long chat with the theater arts teacher.

Now they chatted idly about nothing in particular while Elsa escorted her to homeroom, but even that wouldn’t last long. _Why?_ Two words: _The Vikings_.

Terror heralded across the halls as screams filled the two’s eardrums. “ **The Vikings are going on a raid! Run for your lives!!!** ” a girl nicknamed Tiger Lily shouted before she fled the chaotic hall.

Elsa looked at Anna and vice versa. “Uh-oh,” they chorused in dread. _Who are the Vikings?_

_The Vikings were a group of five rowdy teenagers — Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs — who lived in the Berk Villas. They took pride in their state, Minnesota, and their state’s team, the Minnesota Vikings. As an homage: they dressed in Viking-like attire and got into as much trouble as possible; much like the Neanderthal-like behaviors of real life Vikings. And today, they were going on one of their infamous **raids**_.

Footsteps heralded the oncoming misfits. They were headed in the same direction as the two friends. At that moment, Elsa chose to press Anna close to the locker and shielded her from the unnecessary roughhousing. Barbaric yips of exhilaration reverberated from wall to wall, and that’s when it happened. The winter-blonde felt the blunt force — likened to a torpedo — tear into her shoulder. The force floored her in an instant. She stared up to the white ceiling in a daze. “ _I’ve really got to work on not getting knock on my ass in front of Anna,_ ” she commented before she noticed the Vikings run down the hall.

Astrid, the leader of the Vikings, had Snotlout raised above her head as she yelled some kind of battle cry. Her eyes went back to the fallen girl, and she gave a rushed apology to her. They were both worked alongside each other in theatre so they had an odd _relationship_ , if it could be called such.

Elsa wasn’t a target in their raid, fortunately, but she was in the way; which was why she suffered the consequences. The Valkyrie-like blonde used the Snotlout as a human battering ram to access the teacher’s lounge. Now inside, they began their heist. “Take what you can: give nothing back!” the hoodlums shouted in unison.

As soon as Elsa managed to get to her feet, she was knocked back down as the quintet of rowdy adolescents fled from the crime scene. Their loot hauled over their backs. _Damn delinquents._ Anna looked down at Elsa — who simply told her to go to her homeroom before the Vikings decided to cause more chaos. 

* * *

Later on, the captain of the cheerleading team was in her other extracurricular activity — dance. She wasn’t pleased with how her day went so far. Throughout the entire day she couldn’t see her new _sister_ , and it bugged her. She got to see Coraline often; they lived right next door to each other, but not Elsa.

Everything appeared great on Thursday, when she deepened her bond with her. Friday was even better in her opinion; but on Monday, things took a fricking one-eighty! _What the hell?!_ Anna exhaled a calm breath. “ _Calm down Anna. She’s not ignoring you, geez! We just became sisters and she did say she was talking to Ms. Atlantica. She likes theater right? Yeah, that has to be it. They must be working on a new play or something. Don’t go ruining your new friendship with your ‘Anna-ness’,_ ” she scolded herself. The dance leader sighed and watched her fellow dancers gab on, and on, and on…

A sharp whistle brought the team to immediate attention; just the way Coach Calhoun liked it. “All right, ladies! The kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now!” she barked with a look of pure scrutiny in her trite blue eyes.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” the team chanted as a unit.

“Such cooperation today ladies? Good! Then I should take full advantage of this to announce that the dance team and drama club are going to do a collaboration for the theater arts production — Moulin Rouge,” the woman announced with a blaring voice.

For a brief moment the girls chattered among themselves until their coach brought them back to attention. “I said we’ve got a collaboration, so I want to see movement in legs ladies! Now move it!” she ordered. The team jumped at her commanding voice and made a mad dash for the school auditorium. 

* * *

Down the hall, on the first floor, the dance team entered the main entrance of the school auditorium, and were welcomed to a thunderous uproar between the students. “No one wants to do this crappy musical. The Prince of Egypt has heart and will give the audience something to really think about,” Ramses barked back to his fellow drama club members.

Half of the students groaned at the suggested play. They joined theatre to have fun, not gallivant on stage to preach the Old Testament. It’s not like religion couldn’t be fun, but they were a lively bunch: people who lived to **_entertain_** ; to ensnare the senses in movement and song!

“Have you no vision Ramses?! Moulin Rouge will grip the soul and captivate the heart! It’s just so perfect,” Giselle protested.

Giselle and Elionwy went back and forth with Ramses and Hal. “You’re all a bunch of pansies, that’s what. With — with all that sentimental mushy stuff! Tell ‘em Astrid!” Hal laughed.

“Actually, I want to do Moulin Rouge too,” the off-the-clock Viking commented. All eyes were on her. “What? Don’t you remember that at the end of the movie? They had this hilarious fight scene. Prince of Egypt is super serious all the time; a real bore-snore. I want something both violent and funny,” she reasoned.

Moses stuck his tongue out at her remark.

By then Elsa had enough. “Are you guys seriously debating this? Have none of you ever yearned for at least one thing in Moulin Rouge? Prince of Egypt may be a tale on freedom, but Moulin Rouge has so much more than that! It’s about _beauty, truth, freedom, and **love**. Have none of you ever loved before,_ ” she stated with a passion that nearly knocked Anna off of her feet. A small group of girls in the drama club swooned at her speech. Generally most students didn’t like Elsa, but she was downright adored in the drama club.

Ursula applauded Elsa’s speech with a tear rolling down her cheek. “Brava prima donna, brava. It’s a blazing passion like yours that is perfect to be our lead male role. You’d be the perfect Christian,” she teetered from her seat in the audience.

“I’ll gladly accept the role Ms. Atlantica,” she curtsied.

Giselle giggled with excitement. She pranced around backstage with a smile on her face. She mumbled something about _true love_ in a singsong fashion _._ The preceding confused Anna as she cocked her head. Her natural curiosity influenced her to eavesdrop on some of the conversations that buzzed around the grand room.

“This might finally be the year,” she heard Pinocchio whisper to Peter and Kristoff.

Kristoff and Peter looked at each other before they rolled their eyes. It was as though they were in on a joke that only they knew; which was true in a way. “I highly doubt that,” the curler told the short, black-haired sophmore.

“Aw come on. It happens all the time. If Elsa is the lead, then no doubt that Esmeralda is going to be her leading lady. They work so well together. It’s like they’re the perfect duo,” Pinocchio pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean that Els is going to ask Esmeralda to be her girlfriend Pinocch,” Peter quipped.

To several members of the drama club, Elsa and Esmeralda seemed ideal for one another. At first, rivals; and now, an infamous duo in theatrics across the town. “You guys are shipping real people. That’s kind of weird,” the brunette said to Pinocchio.

“Have you been on the internet lately? People ship historical figures. Google it: _Stalin and Hitler._ There is slash art of the stuff. I think my pairing is harmless in comparison.” The older boys shuddered at the mental image.

Anna looked over to her instructor as she talked to Ms. Atlantica about the choreography for the production. A loud clang came from the main entrance. All eyes were captivated by the dark-skinned, voluptuous senior.

“Fashionably late as always,” Elsa cooed from her seat on stage.

“Only for you Els,” Esmeralda teased as she walked over to embrace her partner.

“I got the lead as Christian for Moulin Rouge,” the paler of the two informed her companion.

“Moulin Rouge eh? Guess that makes us lover then,” the emerald-eyed girl purred with interest. A few theatre arts members squealed for their _OTP_.  This confused Elsa but she shrugged it off. She was unaware of the shipping war that rampaged between her colleagues.

The thick, choir instructor called for attention to the students present. “Coach Calhoun and I have come to an agreement. Now, let’s get to casting. We have our _male_ lead, and let’s get our female lead, shall we.” Her steel irises scanned the room in a lazy gaze until they settled upon Anna. “You! You’ll be our Satine!” she proclaimed and began to assign other roles.

“What?!” both Anna and Esmeralda shouted in protest.

“Now Ms. Atlantica really. I understand you want us to collaborate with the dance team, but integrating one of them as our _main_ _lead_ is a bit much. She probably can’t act,” the black-haired temptress remarked.

“Hey!” the head cheerleader growled in offense.

“Sorry Princess, I calls ‘em, like I sees ‘em. An ace is an ace, and a spade is a spade. I doubt you even have any experience.”

“The drama club is open to all who passion to act Esmeralda. I want Anna as Satine. Just look at her. Same hair, same figure, and she’s the Princess of Laneway. Think of how many students it would inspire into our little group.” Several mutters resounded at once while the theater group discussed the possibility of more students joining in their group. The more students that are interested in a group the more funding it got.

Esmeralda’s opinion yielded once she realized that she was obviously outnumbered. “Fine,” she huffed her side bang out of her face.

“Good, and since you’ve got such a fire in you, I’ll make you Nini.” At that, the busty girl gawked in shock.

“Nini? Wh-, you know what? Fine!”

Soon after, scripts were passed out between theater members were and dancers. They would need to know their cues to enter stage and exit stage after all. Anna sat next to Elsa with a weird flush on her face. “Didn’t think that I would actually be in the play. Oh wow, I’m getting nervous, which is weird, because I’m never nervous. Except for this one time when I was four and I tripped over my shoes while doing a Christmas skit. That was so embarrassing.” Elsa’s laughter made Anna cease her tirade of nostalgic mortification, which was suited Anna anyways. She really had a bad habit of rambling. Last thing she wanted was for her _sister_ to laugh at all of her follies.

Right at that moment, Elsa’s pale fingers interlaced with Anna’s sun-kissed ones. “You’ll be fine Anna. I won’t let you embarrass yourself. All you have to do is trust me. You do trust me right?”

The Princess’s breath hitched in her throat as these words slipped from her lips, “I do.”

Coach Calhoun called for an early dismissal since a justifiable rehearsal would bleed out way passed the hours for afterschool activities. Elsa took this time to walk Anna to the bus stop. Her crystalline eyes sparkled as she watched Anna get on the bus. “See you at practice Elsa!” the cheerleader shouted from her window as her bus departed.

Unknown to Elsa, her best buddy, Kristoff was next to her. He bumped her hip with his, and snapped her out of her daydreaming. As he opened his mouth, she was quick to stop him. “Shut up Kristoff!”

“I didn’t even say anything yet.”

Peter’s faint outline could be seen in the distance with his clipboard in hand. He had a feeling: with Anna around, there would be a larger total to his tallies.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hey all, another chapter is up! _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ has been completed on my ff.net account, but I am still in the process of doing minor edits and so on. Nothing has changed in this chapter as far as content goes. _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

Bone-chilling air crept into the crevices of Laneway High, as most students bundled up for the late autumn gales. It was always chilly in northern states — they lived in Minnesota after all — so it wasn’t surprising to see many of the students garbed in thickly knitted clothing or bulky coats.

Esmeralda wrapped her sheer, lavender scarf around her neck in a vain attempt to stay warm. Her pale companion scoffed at the futile effort and offered her own scarf. When the Romani denied the article of winter-wear, the winter-blonde wrapped it around the girl’s neck anyways. “Better?” she asked.

“Much. You’re such a sweetie Els,” Esmeralda giggled.

The heiress beamed in pride. “That’s what friends are for, right?” she asked, even though she knew the answer already.

The younger teen’s response made the raven-haired beauty’s face radiate. “Right,” she responded, and tucked one of her thick tresses back into place.

One of their younger companions noticed them in the halls. “Hey guys,” Ariel greeted from her locker as she watched the upperclassman pass her by.

“Hi Ariel,” they greeted in unison. “Jinx,” they said. “Double jinx. Darn!” they gave up and burst into a small fit of laughter.

Esmeralda looked over to her friend with keen interest. “Say Elsa, you think you could do me a favor?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not. What is it?”

The emerald-eyed adolescent grinned at the positive feedback. “I’ve seen Moulin Rouge so many times that I know it like the back of my hand. I don’t have many lines, but I do have that god-awful _El Tango de Roxanne_ to learn. Coach Calhoun told me that she’ll choreograph the half where the dance team comes in, but the tango is something that my partner and I need to work on. Peter isn’t at our lunch period today so will you be my narcoleptic Argentinian?” she asked in a husky voice as her eyes fluttered in temptation.

Elsa gulped. “ _Sure!_ ” she said a bit high.

The two rushed through the lunchroom: a shortcut between the halls and the football field. “Hey Els where ya goin’?” Kristoff questioned with his mouth half full of sandwich.

“I’m helping Es with the tango scene in the Outlands. See ya later,” she said in a rushed voice as they cleared through the cafeteria.

The group at the table stared on as the two females fled from the lunchroom. Just then, a rather clumsy set of steps echoed across the room. Gradually they drew near the table until a familiar, out of breath girl came into view. “Hi Anna,” Mulan greeted from her seat.

Anna lifted her head after she caught her breath. “Hi,” she greeted in return. Her large, doe-like eyes scanned the table for Elsa, but she was nowhere to be seen. “Guys, where’s Elsa?” she asked as she looked around the lunchroom for the aforementioned girl.

“She’s out on the football field. Why?” Gaston questioned with one of his thick brows arched.

“I was hoping that she would help me with my lines, and probably some of the singing. I’m new to this kind of thing. What is Elsa doing on the football field?” the freckled-faced dancer inquired.

During that time Kristoff’s face dropped as he recalled yesterday’s encounter between Anna and Esmeralda. His safest option was to remain silent. “ _Screw that noise. I ain’t sayin’ shit!_ ” he thought to himself and shoved more of his sandwich into his mouth — giving him an excuse to delay his response.

“She’s with Esmeralda. They were walking together and she said that they were going to out there. It’s an ideal place around lunch. It’s spacious and secluded. Perfectly ideal for what they have in mind,” Mulan responded as she took a bite out of some of her _chuka bento_.

Kristoff started to slide under the table once he saw the Princess’s eyes alight. Anna didn’t appear mad but her eyes read as unpredictable. Even Gaston flinched at the look in her eyes. “ _Men do not run… they strategically retreat,_ ” Gaston whispered with a gulp.

“ _Some bodyguard you are,_ ” the blonde glanced to the significantly larger teen.

“ _I fear no man, but a pissed off woman is another thing. They become she-devils!_ ”

Only Belle and Mulan seemed unaffected by the unreadable look in her teal eyes. “Oh, well maybe we can all practice together?” Anna replied civilly. She wasn’t a petty person, but she didn’t take kindly to being insulted either.

Kristoff took a long swig of water from his bottle. Even still he refused to have any say in what was to unfold. His eyes roamed to the cafeteria’s exit as his friend’s crush left the eatery.

In an idiosyncratic juxtaposition, the two hands — one pale and the other dark — interlocked as one: a creation of striking contrast. Passionately, the music played from the mp3 on the Romani’s hip. Movements: restrictive yet free; rhythm: immaculate and syncopated; sequence: calculated and precise with each step. The two bodies mingled into a solid form as the tempo changed to accentuate the severity and tone of the distressed aria.

The two gazed into one another’s eyes with seriousness blazing forth with the strength of a rabid hellhound. The owner of the pale hand gripped the gypsy’s wrist in a tight vice as she flung the older girl across their _stage_ in a controlled, false rage. Just then the darker of the two sauntered over and she draped over the heiress’s shoulders.

They were used to this. This closeness. Always invading the other’s personal space. For the sake of theater, there was no room for solace in ones own bubble.

This closeness never affected them but it did affect their unknown audience. _Her eyes upon another’s face; her hand upon another’s hand; the other’s lips caress her skin. It was more than she could stand!_ She didn’t know why it bugged her; that Elsa’s attention belonged to another. Elsa’s focus was so determined and intimate. _Was this what working together so often did to them? Did they forge this type of intimacy? This friendship was borderline coital._

Out of impulse she barged onto the field, which caught the eye of the winter-blond immediately. Without skipping a beat her free hand went to the mp3 on Esmeralda’s hip. The music died down by the time the cheerleader arrived.

Poised, and with refined grace, Elsa eased her dance partner back into a comfortable stance. After that she took a moment to readjust her tussled hair and flipped her French braid back over her shoulder. “What a pleasant surprise to find you out here Anna,” she said as she embraced her with warm hug.

“ _Yeah, real pleasant,_ ” Esmeralda muttered.

Neither of the other girls noticed what she said, but Anna was certain she saw the raven-haired teen’s mouth move.

“Is there any particular reason why you guys are randomly dancing in the Outlands?” she pried as she was released from her hug.

Esmeralda chuckled at the question. “Yes. Esmeralda asked me to help her with _El Tango de Roxanne_ for the play since Peter is in his geometry class. I agreed since I wasn’t going to do anything this lunch period, and we have homeroom right afterwards — so I could have eaten my lunch later,” the _male_ lead replied as if nothing was wrong with what they were doing.

“I could use your help. We have the lead roles — and from what I’ve read — I’m your love interest; so shouldn’t we be practicing together?” Anna asked.

“Do I not exist? We were in the middle of practicing for _my_ dance number,” Esmeralda said. It was obvious that she had enough with being ignored on the matter.

“If I seem to recall, you said I don’t _even have any experience_ ,” Anna replied with the tongue of a viper. _Seriously, what was up with this girl? Rude much._

Esmeralda growled through gritted teeth. Not a fun thing to have her own words shot back at her. “Whatever,” she said dismissively and left the Outlands.

Elsa watched her best _female_ friend wander off. For whatever reason she had a gut feeling that she would be on the receiving-end of a verbal lashing from the Romani. Her gaze wandered over to her the Princess before she decided to address her once again. “I guess I’ll go grab my script from the bleachers,” she informed and she turned to the metal seats.

“That’s okay. We can share mine,” Anna said as she rummaged through her backpack until she found the bundle of papers.

“Uhm… okay. I think we should start at the scene where Christian and Satine first introduce _Come What May_. The song is really vital to the musical and bits and pieces of it will be heard throughout the entire show,” Elsa suggested as she leaned over Anna to get a better look at the script.

After a brief scan she recalled most of the lines that she memorized the night prior. Elsa cleared her throat as she began to narrate her lines while she reenacted the scene. “All night the penniless sitar player had waited, and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.” She paused and glanced over to Anna who did a brief read through of her lines. “Where were you last night?” the _male_ lead queried — her voice delicate yet suspicious.

Anna looked up from her script and tried to fake being ill. “I told you. I was sick,” she said in a weak voice.

The winter-blonde walked over to her leading lady and looked her in the eye. “You don’t have to lie to me.” At that point, the ginger turned her back to her friend and let out a sigh.

“We have to end it. Everyone knows…” she paused. “Harold knows. Sooner or later the Duke will find out too!”

Elsa rushed off and paced with her back against the girl she loved. Anna’s eyes were on her backside. “On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad,” she walked passed the heiress who _feigned_ emotional torment. Elsa tromped over and faced her with a look that made the cheerleader almost jump out of her skin. “ _Christian_ ,” she whispered.

The whimper drove Elsa into her next phase. She drew Anna in close to her, causing the unsuspecting strawberry-blonde to let out a squeak. She muttered a low apology before she returned to character. “Then I'll write a song. A-And we'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get or whatever happens, whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it; then you'll know it'll mean — it'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous,” she beseeched with such passion and truth that made Anna’s throat dry. She used that moment to look down at the script in a false excuse to look away from Elsa’s heated gaze.

“Things don’t work that way, Christian. We have to end it,” Anna restated with an enfeebled constitution. Her skin prickled at the breath that caressed her cheek.

“ _Never knew I could feel like this. Like I’ve never seen the sky before… Want to vanish inside your kiss,_ ” Elsa sung, and segued into the next scene. “ _Seasons may change, winter to spring; but I love you until the end of time. Come what may; come what may; I will love you, until my dying day._ ” The note rung rich, proud, and true.

“Oh wow. I just… wow. I don’t think I can do this Elsa. Just listen to you. You sound so perfect and I’ll probably sound like an off-key mule or something,” the Princess flushed at the talent that erupted from her partner.

“Nonsense. You probably have the loveliest voice. We’ll be singing together. It’s not a competition. I’ll help you,” Elsa promised with a smile that almost reached up to her eyes.

“ _Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place_ ,” Anna started off shaky and unsure of herself. “ _Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace,_ ” Elsa joined in to compliment Anna’s singing range. She was a natural mezzo-soprano, which allowed her to hit a few of the lower notes that the soprano section couldn’t hit. It gave her a flawless belting technique too. “ _It all revolves around you,_ ” they harmonized as one.

“You see. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Elsa giggled at the flushed cheerleader.

“ _Maybe,_ ” Anna muttered with her eyes on the grass. Only Anna could be so adorable by doing something as simple as looking at grass; or that was Elsa’s bias anyway.

The pair caught the faint outcry of the school’s bell. “Oh shoot. We barely did anything,” the ginger shook her fist towards the accursed school. As she recalled: there was no rehearsal after school today, which meant that she wouldn’t see Elsa after this. And that’s when an idea crept into her head.

“Do you wanna go to the mall after school?” Anna asked while she twirled the end of one of her braids in between her finger.

That certainly caught Elsa off guard. “T-The mall?” she stammered.

“Yeah. You don’t have practice or anything today do you?”

 _Please don’t do the pout. Please don’t do the pout. Please don’t do the pout._ She did the pout.

“No I don’t have anything to do after school, so I guess we can go,” the school treasurer rubbed the back of her head in discomfort. “ _Okay, you can’t possibly screw up your first time going out with her in public. Think of it as basic training for when… if we go on a date,_ ” she corrected herself.

“Yes!” Anna cheered before she pulled the girl into a hug. It was a good thing that the girl’s strength was nothing compared to Kristoff or Gaston. 

* * *

_Okay… So far, so good._ School was over — obviously. They have been in the mall for a few hours; mainly window-shopping, and conversing in idle chitchat. Elsa contained some of her feminine whimsy while browsing the stores. She saw dresses. _Tons of beautiful dresses!_ She wanted them so badly, however, she relented lest she drew unwanted attention to the large sum of money she carried around.

As much as she begged and pleaded with her parents, they always gave her up to **five hundred fucking dollars** just to _get by_ — key word: _get by_ — for _one week_. **ONE WEEK!** What the hell did they think would happen when she went home to an estate that had several housecarls to tend to her every whim? Her allowance was more than what people earned from minimum wage, and she didn’t have to work to get it! _What the fuck?!_ Eventually she would give it away to some charity or another in her globetrotting. _Ah, first world problems._

For the most part the day went by without a hitch. Anna was absolutely radiant as she talked enthusiastically about writing, out of all things. Elsa never knew that her crush enjoyed writing, but it brought her great joy to see the girl of her dreams talk about something she loved, and felt privileged to be one of the few who knew about the secret. “… and then the story ends with the princess reuniting with her family after so many years,” she heard Anna finish one of her tales.

In her opinion it was a great story but again — remember — she’s very biased when it came to Anna. She was an angel, and damn it to hell and back again if anyone told Elsa otherwise.

From the top floor, Elsa watched the people down below as they skated on the mall’s ice rink. She sighed in silent longing to be among the group on the ice: to strut her stuff for her special someone. She resigned herself to her fate and thanked the powers that be that she was in Anna’s presence outside of school. _Best. Feeling. Ever!_

From Anna’s perspective she also enjoyed the companionship that Elsa brought. She never noticed it until now but Elsa was a great listener, and never minded when she rambled to her heart’s content. The gesture was endearing. Very few of her friends put up with her incessant talking.  But she didn’t consider some of her colleagues on the cheer team as friends. Some were snobs and the others were downright bitchy. _No thanks._

While Anna was left to her thoughts she failed to register that her companion temporarily abandoned her. Shock riddled her face as a massive box was thrust up to her eye level. She blinked in confusion until she saw who was presenting her with the box. “It’s for you silly girl,” Elsa hid her laugh between her free hand.

Anna took the box in hand. It wasn’t too large but it wasn’t small by any means. It was just right. She opened the slender box and revealed its contents. _Chocolate!_ “I love chocolate! How did you know?” she asked in awe.

“Who doesn’t like chocolate?”

“Insane people that’s who,” the cheerleader stated before she bit into the succulent confection. “Oh dear gods, these are delicious. Try one,” she pushed one of the treats into Elsa’s mouth before she had time to decline.

“You don’t have to share. I got them for you,” Elsa said, though it was obvious by the way she licked her lips that she wanted more.

“You are in no position to decline little missy. I don’t share chocolate often so consider yourself lucky,” Anna tsked with a sense of supremacy.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but was once again met with another chocolate. _Oh, this one was filled an orange flavored cream._ _Yum!_ She could really get addicted to Anna feeding her.

“You know, we didn’t get to work on the play at all today. I’m such a noob to this kind of this, but you already have some of your lines memorized,” Anna commented, impressed at the feat.

“I have plenty of experience but it doesn’t hurt to have Moulin Rouge on DVD either,” Elsa replied in a teasing manner. “I could let you borrow it if you want to get more familiar with Satine?” she offers.

Anna pondered the option but declined. “I have a better idea. Why don’t we watch it together at your house?” she suggested.

If Elsa could get any paler she would either be dead or transparent. “M-m-my house!” Elsa squeaked. The ginger nodded with fervor. “No!” she said a bit too harshly. She mentally kicked herself at the disappointed look on Anna’s face. “ _Do you punch babies and drown kittens for fun you heartless jerk?!_ ” she scolded herself.

“I-I’m sorry Anna. It’s just that…” she paused as she tried to come up with an excuse, “… my house is being renovated right now and it’s really dangerous to walk inside.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. One of the buildings on her family estate was going through renovation. “I’m… even staying at Kristoff’s house until construction is over.” Again, it wasn’t really a lie. Kristoff’s parents worked for her parents — and in doing so — they were given living quarters on the family estate; so basically her house was his house and vice versa.

“Oh…” Anna whispered in realization.

_Nice save Arendelle!_

“We can watch it at my apartment then. How does this weekend sound?” she asked with her head tilted ever so slightly.

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

It was after six by the time that they had left the mall. Out of pure chivalry, Elsa had walked Anna up to the bus stop and waved her off. She sighed as she pulled out her cellphone to check the time. _Just two more minutes._

A Mercedes-Benz rolled up in front of her. The tinted windows rolled down to reveal a woman with dark-brown tresses and piercing blue eyes. “Get it,” she demanded. Without hesitation she opened the car door and entered the vehicle. The car pulled off of the curb and set off towards the northwestern segment of town.

“Hello mother,” the heiress greeted with her spine erect and head held high.

“Don’t give me that. Where were you today?” the lithe woman barked.

“I went to the mall with a friend. I asked Kai to tell you so you wouldn’t worry,” the younger stated. She didn’t dare look her mother’s way.

“Yes, I find out after hours of being left in the dark, worrying sick! You could get hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost.”

Elsa laughed at that one. “I’m not a little girl anymore mother.” Her eyes roved over to her mother’s face. She flinched. Rosenwyn — her mother — had on her _Ice Queen_ face. “Mama… you’re making that face again,” she muttered with her eyes now on her lap.

Rosenwyn blinked before her appearance settled into a more maternal nature. “Sorry Elsie,” she sighed. “Why didn’t you call me?” the elder of the two asked gentler this time.

“You were busy, and probably wouldn’t have picked up. I figured that getting one of the servants to do it would have been faster.”

“I’m trying Elsa, I really am. I just can’t leave the company. It’ll fall apart without me. I’m trying to leave you with something that you can be proud to run when I pass,” she said.

Elsa groaned in frustration. _Not this again._ “I already told you that I don’t want the company. I want to act. To sing! I love it and I’m quite good at it,” she stated with hope that her mother would leave it alone. _She didn’t._

“Are you still going on with the acting thing Elsa? I thought it was just a hobby. Your father and I have worked so hard to give you everything, and you want to throw it all away just to act? If you don’t take over my company, what about your father’s? That’s five generations of Arendelle history down the drain!” Rosenwyn reminded with disappointment clear in her voice.

“It’s not a hobby, it’s my dream. Your dream was to run a business that you could be proud of, not mine! Dad never forced his money or company on me, so why do you? If it’s not business related, it’s hard to gain your support on anything! It’s like you- Oh forget it!”

The matriarch pulled her car over and looked at the hurt expression on her daughter’s face. She knew what Elsa was about to say — that it was like she didn’t care — and it hurt just as much when she realized she hurt her daughter. In that moment she concluded it was best to yield. “You know I only push, because I care too strong.”

Elsa knew this for a fact. Both of her parents cared too strongly, but each of them did so in their own way. She couldn’t blame them after all the grief that they endured. Her mother had six miscarriages, and the one child that made it to term died while she was in labor. She was the only child that made it. _The one they got right._ She believed it was for that reason that her parents never shunned her for her deformity. They embraced her.

“I know,” the younger responded.

There was a moment of silence between them. “We have a new musical we’re working on at school. Opening night is next month,” she mentioned, her eyes slowly rose to meet her mother’s.

“I’m a woman of my word Elsa, and you know I can’t make a promise. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

The rest of the ride to the large Arendelle estate was in silence — a peaceful, mutual silence.


	6. I'm Not At All In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Huzzah for updates! Again, _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ has been completed on my ff.net account if you are new to this story and can't wait to read more. The only thing is that the quality of my earlier chapters is a little botched up, which I am fixing right now. For my older readers, I have made a small tweak to this chapter. It's just a minor emphasis on the watch, and pushing Pitch into the story a bit more than I did. It's nothing major so you could still disregard it. You guys might see me do another chapter edit for AO3 by tonight; maybe two if I'm in the mood. **Also, to my older readers, I will be making an announcement on FAL's Tumblr so you guys can quit asking me this question. Please spread the word to those who have already read FAL in it's entirety.** _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

At the heart of the Laneway High School auditorium the faint chime of finger cymbals resonated over the nearly vacant room. The two students wanted to practice the scene onstage before the school day began. Skill pulsed beneath their skin. The thin heiress picked up a set of drumsticks and she set a beat.

Esmeralda chanted in a thick accent to the Hindi instrumental as her movements flowed with every beat that resonated from her companion’s proficient drumming. Truthfully she didn’t require Elsa to play for her — she had the instrumentals to the entire production downloaded on her mp3 player — however, it gave them more time to bond; a well received notion enjoyed by both parties.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Elsa had been watching her in mild fascination. Mischief glistened in her eyes as she decided to give her friend a _show_. Her hips gyrated in a delicious, tantalizing fashion.

One of the drumsticks slipped out of Elsa’s grip at the bold, lewd display. The stick crashed on the crash symbol while the girl clambered around to try in a vain attempt to retrieve it.

“You’re too easy,” the Romani laughed as she watched said girl examine the drum for any damage.

“Says the temptress to the tempted,” the heiress shot back with a smile akin to the cat that ate the canary. “I wish there was piano in _Hindi Sad Diamonds’_ score. I’m a pro at piano,” she remarked as she searched the grounds for her wayward drumstick.

“I bet you’re a pro at all sorts of things, eh Els?” the raven-haired girl purred from behind her companion.

“You’re such a perv Es,” the winter-blonde huffed at her bang.

“Only around you,” was the response to her exasperation. Ever since they became friends in their freshman year, they had a unique bond that blurred the line between platonic and romantic. Neither had a romantic interest in the other — at least they never said so aloud — but the way they interacted with each other was anything but innocent either.

Elsa found the hidden drumstick and sat back at the throne — the stool of the drum. “Shall we take it from the top _dearest_ ,” she quipped with fondness.

“Yeah, I want to get at least one complete practice for _Hindi Sad Diamonds_ before the bell.”

The pair continued their session but Elsa’s mind remained elsewhere. This weekend: the weekend that she was invited to Anna’s apartment.

* * *

School resumed as per usual, and soon enough, it was sixth period. Sixth period happened to be a certain Princess’s favorite class period. _Why?_ Two words: creative writing! Creative writing allowed her to stretch her _wings_ , so to speak, and was taught by a brilliant wordsmith — Basil Baker. It was rumored that the Englishman was a descendant of the great Sherlock Holmes. His keen analysis for detail only made the rumor that much more believable. It also made it hard to impress him when it came to his classes but Anna happened to be one of his favorite students. In his eyes she had great potential to be a great literary figure.

Mr. Baker cleared his throat and began to scribble on the chalkboard in a beautiful calligraphy. “Our current assignment must adhere to the principles of narrative writing. Each of you will individually write about a subject matter pertaining to something or someone you love. This will count as twenty percent of your final grade and it will be due by the middle of next month. I expect a rough draft on my desk by the end of class,” he stated as he finished writing the principles of narrative writing on the board.

Each student pulled out their writing journals and began to jot down ideas for the assignment. As usual Mr. Baker came up with another stimulating subject that challenged their young minds.

Anna’s eyes were ablaze. Her friends inside the class knew better than to try to talk to her when she was _in the zone._ She rummaged through her brain for an ideal topic. Her parents? She definitely loved them. Nah: too typical. Her older cousin? Coraline may have been like her little sister, but Rapunzel was her twin. They did everything together and she would make an excellent subject for her paper. Hm… What about chocolate? If she could marry chocolate, she would… but she would probably get arrested for eating her spouse. _Decisions, decisions._

The ocher, confectionary treat brought her mind to yesterday. Elsa had went out of her way and bought her a gift on their first outing. Anna giggled at the memory. “ _I’ll write about Elsa,_ ” she decided and wrote a few side notes.

Mr. Baker looked at his wristwatch. Time ticked by a tad faster that day.

Anna handed in her rough draft so that her instructor could critique it. The thin, brunette man quickly analyzed the paper before he spoke his opinion. “It’s definitely an excellent start to the paper. There are traces of the principles of narrative writing present and your style evokes the emotion you feel for your girlfriend. _About time,_ ” he muttered the latter below his student’s hearing range.

Anna flushed at his statement and began to stammer. “G-G-Girlfriend?! Elsa is _not_ my girlfriend. I was trying to covey the sisterhood in our friendship,” she explained with a florid complexion.

“Your sister?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, my sister,” she said sternly.

“You didn’t say that to her face did you?” the tawny-haired Englishman asked curtly.

“Yeah… why?” the student asked her teacher.

“ _The poor girl,_ ” Mr. Barker murmured with pity towards his former student. His somber expression confused Anna until he went back to his teacher persona.

“It doesn’t matter. Ms. Andersen, your paper portrays your feelings towards Ms. Rimes as if she were a lover instead of a sister,” he informed and put his index finger on one particular section. “Your introduction: _Forging a new bond with another person is always a risk. You — a subject of searing heat amongst our fellow students — are a grand risk; but never before have I ever wanted to be so bold as to risk such a relationship with someone. There is something about you — something magnetic. I want to be near you; be there for you amidst the flurry of fire,_ ” he read so that only she heard him.

“I was talking about how students mistreat her and that I want to be there for her when they try to go against her. You know what they say about her,” Anna defended.

“Yes, unfortunately I am aware. It doesn’t change my interpretation of your paper. It’s very passionate for your writing style. I’ve had you take my class for two years Anna, and I am familiar with how you write and the tone of voice you use. If you aren’t in love you sound like you’re in the transition of falling in love.”

The bell rang after he finished his observation. “ _I’ll hand in a better rewrite that clarifies my feelings a bit better next class Mr. Baker,_ ” she mumbled to him. Anna brisked towards her desk and shoved her paper into her bag.

“Anna,” he called as the remainder of the students left the classroom. “There’s nothing wrong with being love with Ms. Rimes; that is, if you did have feelings for her. She is one of the best students you could date at Laneway,” the instructor clarified as he cleared the chalkboard for his next class. 

* * *

The loud, authoritative voice of Coach Calhoun struck every single girl in girl’s gym with fear. She was in an acutely bad mood. Margo blamed it on their coach’s boyfriend being out of town to fix another government building. However Anna paid no heed to her instructor’s fuming. Her mind was elsewhere.

A pair of teal eyes went over to boy’s gym where her sights were set on the physique of a particular female. Her brain mulled over what Mr. Baker said. “ _Elsa is one of the kindest people at school, and she does treat me like I’m someone special to her. Oh get that thought out of your head Andersen. She’s kind to everyone,_ ” she shook her head. Yet the thought persisted with vigor. _If Anna weren’t special to Elsa, why would she walk Anna to the bus stop? Why would Elsa chase down someone who stole her lunch? Why would Elsa hold the door for her whenever she was in the room?_

Anna remembered a particular event in their junior year: Elsa stood out in the rain with an umbrella extended above her so that she didn’t have to be out in the rain until her bus arrived to pick her up. She also offered for Anna to keep the umbrella, and walk home in the rain, just so that the strawberry-blonde wouldn’t get wet.

A harsh whistle shrieked in her ear and snapped her out of her reminiscence. “ **Andersen!** You have all the time **after school** to stare lovey-dovey eyes at Rimes! Just for that: two laps around the gym private. **Now!** ” The unforgiving cry of the whistle assaulted her ear again until she started to run.

On the other side of gym, Elsa was beet red as the guys decided to heckle and hound her. “Hey Elsa. You want to hit the pull-up bars to give your _girlfriend_ something to stare at,” one boy taunted.

“Yeah. Don’t forget to tie up your shirt so she can see your abs,” another cackled.

Jack Frost came to his oldest cousin’s aid. “Leave her alone ya jerks. She didn’t bother you,” he growled as he stood by her side.

“What are you going to do squirt?” Pitch snorted with a mocking grin. His eyes lingered upon the winter-blonde with contempt.

“I wouldn’t worry about Jack, Pitch,” Gaston warned with that could curdle blood.

The triad of boys simmered down once the burlesque teen stepped in. “ _He’s always defending her. You’d swear he was in love with her,_ ” one of them muttered under their breath.

Unfortunately Gaston heard him. “What you say?!” the bodyguard growled with his teeth bared. Elsa was quick to grab him on the arm and stop him before he got into another fight on her behalf.

“Damn it! Rimes, LeGume, Frost! Four laps around the school before the end of class!” Coach Phil scolded.

“B-Bu-But… Pitch, he-” Jack tried to defend until a sharp whistle pierced his eardrum. The trio ran out of the gym and began their laps. _Man, they didn’t even do anything._  

* * *

Another day went by and another practice was upon the _Moulin Rouge_ crew. Anna arrived early this time. The time spent with Elsa on the Outlands inspired her. She was determined to give it her all. Practice was in full swing by the time she arrived though. _Man the theater group was dedicated._ She looked across the room, and on the stage, for any sign of Elsa, but it was for naught.

The dance captain walked around in hope to find Kristoff but he was also gone. Peter caught a glimpse of his friend’s crush from his seat in the audience. “Hey Anna,” he greeted with his feet propped up on one of the seats.

“Hi Peter. Is Elsa running late today? She’s never late to anything. _Ever,_ ” she commented and took a seat in one of the vacant seats next to him.

The sophomore took his eyes off his upperclassman. “Nah. Elsa doesn’t come to rehearsals on Wednesdays. She has figure skating on Wednesdays and Saturdays,” he informed.

Peter was a jokester, but he was an observant jokester. When Elsa asked him and Kristoff to make sure that rehearsal went on without a hitch in her stead, he made sure to do his part. And at that moment Peter had a juicy bit of information in front of him. _The Princess of Laneway looks… **disappointed** that Elsa wasn’t at practice? The scandal!_ He had a pretty good hunch on why, but kept the information to himself — for now.

“And she also studies her lines outside of rehearsals so I don’t have to worry about her, unlike you Peter,” a husky voice came from behind the students. It was Ms. Atlantica. Peter gave her a nervous grin and pulled out his script to study for the _narcoleptic Argentinian._ One thing about Elsa; the girl was prepared. He was lazy, but he wasn’t going let his friend down either. But apparently Elsa wasn’t taking any chances.

A thought popped into Anna’s head. “Ms. Atlantica can I go look for Elsa? If she isn’t here, I don’t have my partner to practice with. I want to see if we can get together so we can make a schedule to practice together for when she’s not here.”

Ursula smirked at the question but she did her best not to laugh. “Take all the time you need Anna,” she dismissed the dancer.

* * *

At that point in time Anna wished she had explored her high school a bit more. “ _Some ruler I am. I can’t even find the damn ice rink,_ ” she cursed. It took her ages to find the entrance, but she found it, and that’s all that mattered for the time being. She crept into the chilly room.

Blades scraped against the icy floors of the rink. It’s sound echoed in time with the faint melody that played.

As she turned to enter further into the rink, she analyzed the cool architecture. It left her a bit unnerved that Elsa spent so much time in the place.

A meaty hand startled her as soon as it fell on her shoulder. She stared, wide-eyed, at a large, Spaniard man in flamboyant clothing. He was the ice skating coach — Coach Eduardo Perez. Students referred to him by his former-luchador name, El Macho. “ _¿Quien eres tu?_ ” he gruffed. Anna understood Spanish, and would have figured what he asked, but he grew impatient. He was a passionate man and had skaters to train for their winter competition. “ _Who are you?!_ What business do you have in here,” he requested.

“I’m one of Elsa’s friends. I was hoping to talk to her abo-” her sentence was cut off by the man gently pushing her out of the room.

“You will not interfere with ice skating practice. We have a competition and we need to be flawless! You will be a distraction. Out you go,” he shooed her out and closed the door in her face.

Anna flinched at the echo that fell from the heavy, metallic door. _Doors. She hated doors._ Doors were meant to shut people out, and she hated being shut out.

Around the corner Hans just finished practice with the soccer team. It wasn’t gaming-season but they needed to be prepared for anything and anyone. However, Hans wasn’t prepared for the view in front of him; a very sad Anna. His heart went out to her as she walked towards the entrance of the school.

“Hey Anna,” he called out.

Anna looked over her shoulder as he ran her way. “Hans? How are you?” she greeted.

He studied her face. “It’s not how am I doing, it’s how are you doing? You look sad. Is there anything I can do?” the redhead asked.

“It’s nothing really. I was just trying to get ahold of Elsa for this play that the school is doing and her coach kicked me out is all. I’m fine,” she lied.

_Hans wasn’t buying it._

Hans scratched the back of his neck. “Well, erm... maybe I could practice with you for now? I’m not an actor or anything, but if it helps I could always try,” he offered with grin.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt. By the time I get back to the auditorium, rehearsal will be over. Let’s take it from this scene right here,” she said as she pointed to a scene in the First Act.

* * *

 

Elsa zipped up her book bag once her figure skating uniform was tucked and secured. Practice was over and she was headed to the front gate to meet Kristoff to head home. On her way to the main hall she saw Anna, but _who was that she was with?_ Her eyes widened with fear. “ _Anna is with Hans. He’s… holding her,_ ” she whispered with the nail of her thumb between her teeth. She briskly took another route to the front of the school in order to avoid the pair. Her heart felt a sharp pain — a stab.

Her mind was a whirlwind of mixed thoughts. In her distracted state of mind she didn’t notice the presence of another person until she crashed into them. It was none other than the boy she grew to love as a brother.

Kristoff lightly shook her when she failed to address him or meet his eye. “Elsa.” He knew her better than anyone else, and when she got quiet, she was tremendously upset.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I-I need to work harder. _Now more than ever,_ ” she muttered the last.

Kristoff watched her exit the building before he went after her.


	7. Not Giving Up On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Another chapter is released. I can't really sleep… damn insomnia… *cough* Anyways, I posted the announcement on the Tumblr as well so you can read that. I'll probably post some more art over the weekend but that depends on if my professor's are nice to me. XP _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

If any other word described what Elsa Rimes-Arendelle was doing at that moment, it would be brooding. Her companion sensed this unease. The young heiress was one her closest friends — if not the closest female friend she had. “Elsa,” Esmeralda called as she placed her index finger under the sulking girl’s chin, and guided Elsa’s dejected visage to face her.

A pair of blue eyes glistened in the reflection of emerald eyes. “What has my Elsa so down,” she asked in sincerity.

Ever since earlier that week she hasn’t been able to shake her funk. What could she say: seeing the girl she liked — no, the girl she loved — in the arms of another? It stung. Bad! _But who was she to get jealous?_ She was viewed as nothing more than a friend: a _sister._ She shuddered at the word.

“Esmeralda I don’t know what to do anymore. I like Anna. I’ve liked her since our first year but she just doesn’t seem to get how I feel, and then I see her with _Hans!_ ” Elsa hissed his name with enough venom to make an Inland Taipan envious. “I’ve tried being subtle so I don’t embarrass myself if she doesn’t feel the same, but who wouldn’t get all of the hand holding, opening doors, gifts, **everything**!”

Esmeralda gasped with mock-horror. “I’m more shocked that you’re cheating on me with another woman,” she pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to sob. The odd, comedic gesture brought a smile to Elsa’s face. “There she is. I was worried that I was sitting next to a stranger,” the gypsy beamed at her accomplishment.

“Focus Es! I have a real problem,” Elsa said as she got back on subject.

“Right, right, right. I am in the zone.”

Elsa rolled her eyes as she continued, “You know the plot to Moulin Rouge?”

Esmeralda lifted her brow as if she didn’t hear correctly. “Duh. The writer is in love with the courtesan, and they put on this big production to disguise their secret love affair as a means profess their love to each other.” And that’s when it clicked. “Are you fucking serious? That’s why I didn’t get lead?! It all makes sense now. There’s no way in hell Ms. Atlantica would have let Anna on stage!” she said in realization.

“ _Will you keep your voice down!_ ” the winter-blonde shushed.

“ _Sorry._ So what are your plans, Romeo? I mean Christian?” the tanned temptress asked.

The _male_ lead paused. Honestly, she had no clue. “I was just hoping that she’ll get it and then I can tell her how I really feel. It’s the only thing I’ve got. I’ve tried everything.”

Esmeralda focused every fiber of her being in not harming herself or her naïve friend. Her forehead yearned to become one with the table but she resisted. She would do this _slowly_ so that Elsa could connect the dots for herself. “You’ve tried everything. As in _everything_?” she inquired suggestively.

The question — alongside how she incorporated her words with mischievous eye contact — made the pale teen anxious. She bit her bottom lip and asked, “What’s your definition of _everything_?”

Oh, how she tried not to harm herself or her friend, but she couldn’t resist. She face-palmed and slid the hand down her face with disdain. Her eyes flickered over to her awaiting friend. “Elsa, you’re a sweetheart — really, you are — but have you even tried to _show_ her you’re interested in her outside of friendship. Holding hands, holding doors, and all that is nice; but you know who I can do that with? My **nana**.”

Elsa cringed at remark. _Was she really that bad at portraying her feeling?_ Conservative life in Arendelle Manor had its advantages, but it crippled her in certain norms of modern society — and if what Esmeralda said was true, it crippled her in the romantic field. Her father was more liberal about her upbringing, but she spent more time with her conservative mother so her mother usually outweighed any influence he had. It was part of the society she was raised in, but it was killing her chances to woo Anna.

Her gestures were genuine, and filled with every bit of affection that was appropriate, but Anna was a fine portrayal of the modern, American girl. Spontaneous, bubbly, fun loving, and proactive. Yes, she would need someone that kept her grounded, but she also needed someone who kept up with her appetite to embrace and enjoy life.

Even Mr. Peabody, a passive yet intelligent figure in the school, encouraged her to be an _aggressor_ ; but she didn’t know how.

“I only say this because I care. Grow a pair!” Esmeralda paused at what she just said. “Damn it, you know what I mean. You can’t just go with nice gestures. Compliment her, flirt, take her places, flaunt your rockin’ bod. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of hot; as in super hot; as in I can list some of the chicks in this lunchroom that would like to bang you right now kind of hot. Do something more than subtlety otherwise you’ll leave this school without a girlfriend and go out a virgin.”

The mere mention of any possibility of making love to Anna was enough to make her hide behind her hands. As much as she hated to admit it, Esmeralda had a point: she was a romantic at heart but she didn’t grasp the concept of some of the more _risqué_ quirks in the pursuit of love.

Modern courting was an elusive creature, much like her favorite animal — the snow leopard. “But I suck at it,” Elsa whined.

The prospect of her comrade’s plight merited Esmeralda’s pity and she decided the best course of action would be to take her friend under her wing. “I’ll teach you, and by the time opening night comes, you’ll be a pro!”

Elsa let out an elated squeak and hugged the gypsy. “I fricking love you Es!” she purred with excitement clear in her voice.

“You say you love me, but I’m the side-chick in this relationship. Better be careful, or your number one will catch on,” she chuckled and enveloped Elsa into a hug.

If only Esmeralda knew how right she was. They were right in sight of a familiar _Princess_. She watched the events unfold from the table across the way. For this lunch period she decided to introduce her youngest _sister_ to her older _sister_ , but the girl was nowhere in sight until Mulan pointed out the heiress accompanied their other friend. Let’s just say the boys were cowering on the other side of the table.

_Damn, why are females so scary?!_

“It’s a good thing you weren’t born a Super Anna otherwise you would melt that girl’s head off with heat vision or something,” Coraline said emphatically.

“Yeah, well Elsa should be with me!” Anna huffed with folded arms. That brought up quite a few — okay, every — eyebrow at the table. “T-To help me with my lines,” she added on.

Ariel glanced over to Mulan and Belle. _They didn’t believe her._ Didn’t help that Anna slightly stuttered either.

“You sound envious of Esmeralda,” Mulan muttered from behind her thermos of dragon tea.

The pigment left her sun-kissed skin. “Envious? I’m not envious. I just don’t want to look stupid on opening night. The only reason I didn’t say no to Ms. Atlantica about the _Satine_ role is because I thought I would be see more of Elsa, but I’m actually seeing her less; _because of Esmeralda,_ ” she muttered the last bit so that no one heard her.

“ _Jealous,_ ” Ariel whispered amongst her other friends.

Coraline gave her _sister_ a stare that clearly stated _oh really?_ “I’m calling bull sh-,” Peter covered the girl’s mouth. He shook his head at her as if to give a sign for her to _shut up!_

Kristoff decided that now was as good a time as ever to talk to the feisty cheerleader. “Elsa _**really**_ cares about you,” the entire table looked at him like what he said was the understatement of the century, “… and won’t let you get embarrassed on stage. I remember our _Rent_ production: she saved the show when our lead caught the flu. You just need to trust her.”

“All right. I’ll trust Elsa.”

* * *

Right after lunch Anna was headed to her homeroom class — once she escorted Coraline to her class that is. Just as she traveled down another hall she bumped into a familiar, athletic build.

“Anna,” Hans grinned at his crush. “May I grace your presence and escort you to homeroom?” he asked with his arm extended in the most gallant fashion.

“Uhm, sure,” she replied but rejected his extended arm. The boy frowned at his declined chivalrous gesture but he didn’t let that deter him from anything else he had up his sleeve. “Your skin is extremely radiant this day. Did you try a new lotion?” he asked and took one index finger and caressed her bare shoulder.

Anna shuddered at the sudden contact. “No. Same thing as usual,” she answered in her best attempt to recover from her blush.

“Well then you naturally grow more beautiful with each day then.”

The girl diverted her eyes from him. “ _Thank you,_ ” she muttered with a renewed flush to her speckled skin.

Hans took this as a sign to go even further. “I know this may sound crazy, and a bit forward even, but can I take you out on a date after school. I have my own car _and_ I’ll pay for everything,” he promised. “ _There, I said it. Way to go Hansy ol’ boy,_ ” he patted himself on the back.

“I can’t Hans. I have to help the dancers learn their moves for the play,” Anna apologized.

“Oh… well that’s okay, but I’ll give you my number in case you change your mind.” He expeditiously scribbled his cellphone number on a stray piece of paper and gave it to her. “My homeroom is this way so I’ll see you later maybe,” he said even though it seemed like he made a request.

“We’ll see,” she waved him off as he entered his class.

Anna strode up a flight of stairs, and caught sight of Elsa with her arm propped up against the wall. At first she thought that the girl was hurt or probably saddened by another vicious rumor, but the more she paid attention the more she noticed that the winter-blonde was mumbling something.

The Princess tilted her head slightly and realized that Elsa’s thin body was towering over someone, and pressed their bodies closer to the tiled wall. “Hey baby, you must be a light switch; because every time I see you, you turn me on,” she purred to the girl beneath her.

Okay now she **needed** to know who the hell Elsa had pinned to the wall. She crept closer just a hair and caught a glimpse of dark skin, wavy black hair, and… green eyes. _Esmeralda!_

Esmeralda looked up at her with hooded eyes. “Is that so? Then maybe we should play a little horizontal tango _in the dark_ ,” she whispered the last part and snaked their fingers together. _Horizontal tango? **Horizontal tango?!**_

“Maybe a bit later. We have to go to homeroom. After you m’lady,” Elsa said as she offered her arm to escort her friend to her homeroom class. The girls giggled at their nonsensical flirting. It was so corny but Esmeralda wanted Elsa to be comfortable while being seductive in close proximity to a female body. After that, the process could be applied to Anna. But Anna didn’t see it that way. She didn’t know. If only Elsa had looked back she would have seen her crush rendered speechless.

At that moment she didn’t know what to do or who to turn to. All she knew was that she didn’t like what she saw. _It stirred her in a bad way._ She didn’t want to confront Elsa after school. She just couldn’t be in the room with the winter-blonde and _Esme-fucking-ralda!_ She pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to the number that was on the paper.

* * *

 Moulin Rouge rehearsal was barely in swing as both students and faculty alike came together for the production’s preparations. The entire dance team was already there and so was Coach Calhoun; but _where was Anna?_ “Has anyone seen _Satine?_ ” Ms. Atlantica asked and rubbed her chin in thought.

The entire room went quiet before the students clambered about to gather information on their missing leading lady. _None of them knew where she was._

Elsa wrung her hands together in mild anxieryt. _Where was she?_ _What if something happened?_ “Elsa calm down. She might be running late or something,” Peter tried in a valiant attempt to comfort her. 

Ursula let out an exasperated groan but composed herself in seconds. “The show must go on. Esmeralda I need you to substitute as Satine for the _Can-Can_ scene,” she instructed with her script in hand. She wanted to help Elsa with her pursuit of love, but she had other students to cater to as well.

“Uhm, yes ma’am. _You okay with this Els?_ ” Esmeralda asked. She knew how much Elsa had her heart set on Anna being here but their hearts belonged to the theater. _The show must go on._

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Working together. It’s nothing new to us, right?” Elsa said although it was evident she was concerned about Anna’s whereabouts.

“Action!”

* * *

The next day Elsa arrived early — earlier than usual — to her chemistry class. As the bell rang she saw every student walk passed her or into the classroom. Merida didn’t bother her with a look like _that_ in her eye. As much as she tried she didn’t calm down about Anna’s sudden absence. 

Two minutes later she saw her.

At first Anna wanted to opt out and pretend that she didn’t see her but Elsa was determined. She had her arm extended to block Anna’s path to the door. _How’s that for aggressive Mr. Peabody?!_ The strawberry-blonde looked up at the heiress with wide eyes. She wasn’t scared of Elsa but she didn’t want to confront her either; especially with those big, blue eyes of hers — filled with an array of emotions that stemmed from displeasure to worry. There was just too many to list.

Anna felt bad — really bad. Somehow she knew that she was the heart of the conflict reflected within Elsa’s eyes.

“Where were you after school? Nobody knew where you were and I couldn’t-” Anna pulled Elsa into a hug in attempt to soothe the girl’s worried mind.

“I’m fine Elsa. I...” she paused. She had to think of something to say, but she knew that Elsa hated Hans, and the truth would piss her off. “I went home after school. I thought I was getting a little sick but it turned out to be a false alarm.”

A hefty burden lifted from Elsa’s shoulders, and restored her composure and her peace of mind. “Oh,” was all that escaped her lips. She would have said more but the bell rang. 

* * *

All throughout class Elsa stole glances towards Anna; or tried to ask questions about the cheerleader’s illness — or if she could be of some assistance — but she was bound by her word to tutor Hercules; and thus she was at his side to aid him in the complexity of polymers and balancing chemical equations. Even with her worried-ridden mind she made an excellent tutor, but she couldn’t stay still for the life of her.

Elsa heard the familiar yet faint humming of _Come What May_ from the other side of the classroom. She glanced up to see that Anna looked directly at her. Mr. Gru told her to “ _quit with the vocal noises_ ,” but that was more than enough to satisfy her until after class. 

* * *

After class the two were in a deep conversation; but Anna stuck to her lie and told her friend not to worry about her. “All right but don’t hesitate to call me if you need to reach me,” Elsa insisted as she programmed her number into Anna’s phone. “I look forward to seeing you this weekend.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you at lunch,” Anna reminded her. Yet, with every good moment, came its bad moment.

Hans swaggered over to Anna, once again completely ignoring Elsa, and kissed the back of her hands. _This arrogant jackass was really about to piss her off_. Her mother always advised her to act like a lady, but Kristoff despised Hans as much as — and possibly more than — she did. His advice offered a loophole: _Act like a lady; punch like a man!_ It’s not like the statement wasn’t fitting. She had both _sets_ in full so she might as well utilize the advice and put it to good use; but she opted out for peace… _for now_. “ _He’s lucky I’m more of a lover than a fighter. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do both!_ ”

“So Anna, I was hoping we could go on another date this weekend? Maybe Sunday when the crowds aren’t so bad and we can go see a movie,” Hans suggested.

 _Date? Wait did he say **another** date? As in they’ve been on one **already**?! What kind of fuckery was this?! When did this happen?_ Elsa had so many questions in her head. She was so confused.

If she couldn’t stand the sight of Anna in Hans’s arms, then she felt downright sickened once she heard that they went on a date. 

* * *

 

Second period ended just seconds ago and it painstakingly annoyed the theatre instructor. No her students hadn’t caused her any problems. She knew how to handle wayward teenagers. It was a lack of enthusiasm from _someone in particular_. Elsa refused to acknowledge her name when called for attendance, she never sang, and had about as much zeal as a dead fish.

Right at that time Kristoff arrived in the classroom and found his _sister_ curled in on herself in her usual seat in the soprano section. He failed to notice that his teacher had passed him and brought Elsa to the _silent room_. It was a soundproofed room in the classroom for private voice recordings. 

Kristoff shuffled across the class and entered recording room. Ms. Atlantic didn’t mind his presence. She knew that he was close to Elsa. “Elsa. You have to talk to me. You’re worrying me. What happened?” he asked as he knelt to her eye level.

Tears misted from the corners of icy blue eyes. “What have I wasted three years of my life for?” she choked out. Their teacher was about to ask for further elaboration but she was met with a sharp remark from the girl. “ **She went on a _fucking_ date with _him_!** ”

Elsa never let her tongue slip when it came to her elders. She respected most of the teachers at Laneway but she could give less than half a damn about such things currently.

“One date doesn’t mean that she’s dating him and for all you know Hans is lying just to get to you. I wouldn’t put it passed him for trying,” Kristoff sneered. One thing that Kristoff couldn’t stand was a bully, let alone one that tormented his _sister._ To hell with Anna’s sis-zone bullshit. If anyone at Laneway had bragging-rights to call Elsa a sister it was **him**! When something hurt her, it hurt him too.

Ursula tapped her plump finger across her pert lips. “I’m going to tell you a little story about my past Elsa…”

_About thirty years ago Ursula was once a young teenager, out in the world, but the world differed far greater than it did now. It was so unforgivably cruel to those who were **unusual**. Yet that never got to her since she had a kind, older brother who stuck to her like they were twins. They were so different yet so similar._

_One day neither of them could have known that one similarity would drive an reprehensible wedge in their relationship. It, or rather, her name was Athena. It was like love at first sight. Both were instantly smitten with the beautiful girl but only one of them could be with her._

_Athena had a fondness for Triton but her heart longed for Ursula — a woman. She knew she couldn’t. That she shouldn’t! Love between women was taboo in those days, but Ursula wasn’t all woman either. It gave leeway to their relationship until society and their peers got involved. The pressure swelled and swelled until it became unbearable. Ultimately, Athena chose Triton yet her heart still belonged to his sister._

_She married Triton to save her image, but what’s done in the dark came to light eventually. Ursula and Athena had one affair after the other for several years after the “wedding.”_  

“You are a boss Ms. A!” Kristoff hooted.

“I was young and in love. There is nothing I wouldn’t have done for Athena, but that’s in the past,” the teacher said and continued her tale.

 _As far as either of the two women were concerned: nothing could tear them apart. But reality permanently skewed their delusion. It was fate’s cruel hand that tore them apart. Athena was bedridden from a terminal illness; and in her dying days she wanted to be honest with Triton. He had a right to know about everything before she left._  

“I bet your brother was pretty mad, huh?” Elsa piped in form the floor. _At least she talked. That was a good thing._

Ursula shook her head. “I’m sure my brother knew about the affair. That’s the only reason I think he didn’t take it so badly, but what made him reject me was what she said afterwards,” she explained.

“What she say?” the blondes asked; their interest piqued.

The instructor chuckled at their avid curiosity. “He disowned me when she told him that he probably wasn’t the father of most, if not all, of _his_ daughters.”

Their jaws dropped at the revelation. “Oh snap!” they exclaimed in unison.

“At least three of the girls — Alana, Adella, and Arista — have most of my features, but I do know that I’m not Ariel’s aunt. Athena was with me too often around Ariel’s conception for her to be Triton’s. Ariel looks so much like Athena. It drove my brother insane to think that he didn’t sire her and he refused to let me see any of my _nieces_.”

The inseparable duo just gaped at the revelation. _Holy fuck! Shit got real!_

“By now most of the girls already know this, and we talk every now and then, but I think that’s why Ariel tries to avoid me. She wants to get to know me but she’s such a _daddy’s girl_ that she tries to spare Triton’s feelings.”

_Whoa head rush!_

“How is this supposed to help to me again?” Elsa asked out of confusion. Too much fuckery was being thrown her way for one day.

“I shared this with you to point out that when things look bad, _love has a way to make it work._ If times were different when I was younger maybe Athena and I could have been married, and I could have raised my daughters, but you have so much potential Elsa,” Ursula cupped her pupil’s cheeks as she gazed into her eyes.

“I didn’t give up on Athena Elsa. I stayed with her through her marriage, childbirth, and until her last breath. You have so much more than I ever did when I was younger. Most of your peers accept you; your family loves you; no one is against you liking another girl; you have people to talk to about this. If you really love her, you can’t give up on love so easily. You’re not a quitter.”

The words of her confidante sunk in. She knew she had to try: if not for herself than for the sake of achieving more than her teacher ever had; to achieve more than those who similar to her, in the past. _She had to try!_  


	8. Could This Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hi, hi! :3 Here is another revised chapter. This one actually had some significant things modified in it. I've highlighted a few important Moulin Rouge plot points that relate to FAL's story as a whole — which includes the "you know what" for those of you who have already read the story in its entirety on ff.net. Also highlighted some of my earlier hints of irony towards for the story's ending. _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

Frost coated the metallic blades of the porcelain-white ice skates. The winter-blonde glided across the verglas surface as if she made the ice sport an art form. Behind her a masculine body skated in parallel as their bodies intermingled as one. As the heiress skated backwards, she stretched her body outward with calculation; her right leg extended in the air. _Hold. Hold. Hold._  

Almost as though he could sense her inner plight, her partner protracted his body as a support. Both figure skaters transcended from one end of the ice to the center as the aria came to a close. “Excelente ustedos dos!” Mr. Perez cheered.

It wasn’t uncommon for the instructor to speak in his native tongue. The entire team picked up a bit of Spanish because of this.

While the figure skaters finished their practice session, the Laneway curling team arrived for their time slot to use the skating rink. Kristoff and Jack skated onto the ice to meet Elsa once she received the announcements from Mr. Perez. She greeted them in kind once she was within talking distance. “Kris. Jackie,” she hugged the pair. Jack let out a half-hearted whine as he embraced his older cousin. He hated the nickname but he made a special exception for her. “You love it when I call you that,” she teased.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes at her. “Keyword: when _you_ do it. You are my favorite cousin,” he remarked flatly. He looked around and found the hulking silhouette of his cousin’s personal bodyguard. Jack waved casually at the teen.

Elsa stole a glance over his shoulder and found one of her childhood friends waiting off of the ice. “Well that’s my ride to Anna’s house boys. Have fun pushing stones with brooms,” she chuckled as the boys scowled at her.

“Curling is a very manly sport!” they chorused with indignation.

“Right. Doing household chores on ice is so macho. A real _manly_ sport would be figure skating,” the heiress chided with a fond grin.

“Ha! You think that’s manly? Head-butting a ball in soccer is manly; getting in a scuffle in hockey is manly; dancing in tight clothes on ice is **not** manly,” Kristoff retorted as though if his statement was final. _How wrong he was._

Elsa tapped her chin with a mischievous grin upon her lips. “Perhaps,” she paused dramatically, “…but you’ll see smarter men try out for dance team, ballet, and figure skating. How many girls are on your team?” she inquired. She smirked when they had no reply. “That’s right; none. How many are on my team? Twelve. I usually get a female as my partner but it’s impressive for judges to see _genderbending lifts_ in competitions so that’s the only reason I ever practice with a male.” She skated off the ice in triumph.

Jack looked over to Kristoff with disbelief. “Hey Elsa, I want to join too! I can lift girls,” he dropped his broom in as he attempted to catch up to her, but she was already gone. “ _Damn_.”

Kristoff gave him a firm pat on the back. “Eh who needs girls on our team?” he tried to cheer up his teammate but deep down he envied his best friend’s _special privilege._ Everyone on the figure skating team was hot. “ _Lucky girl._ ” How ironic that a certain Princess had his friend so whipped that she could care less about her teammates.

Outside of the school Elsa swung her book bag over her shoulder; her ice skates hung limply by their laces on the side of the bag. To her right her bodyguard opened his mouth, for the fourth time, as he offered to carry her equipment. “Honestly Gaston I’m fine. You’re my friend first and my bodyguard second. You don’t need to carry my stuff for me,” she reminded.

Like Kristoff, Gaston had a history with the young Arendelle heiress — though not as long, it was equally treasured. They had been friends since childhood. Joined at the hip at the age of nine. Her parents introduced her to the LeGume family when the time came for her to meet one of her life long companions and personal bodyguard. 

_Around the time of the Great Depression the LeGume family fell into debt when they first arrived to America. Fortunately for them a family as kind as the Arendelles sought pity on them and gave them a loan until the era of monetary depletion ceased. From that day until the present that debt still needed to be repaid. As a means to repay said debt the LeGume patriarch of that time vowed a lifetime of service through his descendants until there was no longer anything to repay. The Arendelle patriarch agreed to the terms of the agreement and the eldest LeGume of each generation was made the personal bodyguard or servant of every Arendelle heir until that day came._

Vibrations pulsated from Elsa’s skirt pocket. Yes she wore a skirt. It was an arduous task to get by with a skirt, but she obdurately refused to wear a boy’s uniform while she practiced figure skating. To remedy this, her parents bought her restrictive underwear; and voila — skirt city!

Elsa retrieved her cellphone and went to her iPhone notification. She received a text message. _It was from_ Anna. She clicked on the text message.

_So excited about today. Can’t wait to see you. :D_

The winter-blonde typed a simple message, but erased it. Esmeralda gave her advice on flirting, and one way to flirt was to use texts. _But what to type?_ Time ticked by as she stared down at her cellular device.

Gaston rolled his eyes and swiped the phone. “Hey, give that back!” she demanded.

“You’re stalling. Who is this? Anna? Want me to text her for you?” the behemoth of a boy asked in his characteristic overconfidence. “I can text something that makes her shiver. Belle likes that kind of stuff.”

Elsa shuddered at him hinting that he sexted with Belle. “No. No I don’t, you arrogant asshole,” she mumbled with contempt. Gaston shrugged at her skittish and reserved nature. It wasn’t anything new to him. The teen gave his employer her iPhone back and watched her eye the phone like it held the answers to her plight. An idea struck her.

_Good to know. I guarantee my company will please. On my way. ;P_

Just as she sent the message she felt a bit more confident. _That wasn’t so bad._ Maybe she could break out of her shell. Maybe she could stand to be a little more expressive towards Anna. Maybe she didn’t need to be so guarded; that she could truly be herself.

Seconds turned into minutes. The regret grew more and more. “ **Oh great gods, what did I do?!** ” _And there went her confidence._ “She doesn’t want to speak to me again. I came on too strong didn’t I?” she berated herself. Before another word fell from her mouth the familiar chime of her text message ringtone resonated.

_Sounds tempting. See ya in a few Els. ;)_

Gaston peered over her shoulder and slapped her on her back for her achievement. She almost lost her balance because of the strong impact made by his cheerful encouragement. “I knew you had it in you,” he boasted. “Now get in,” the bodyguard instructed as he opened the door to his car.

Without hesitation, she entered the car as her friend escorted her a few blocks before they were in Anna’s neighborhood.

Elsa left the vehicle and began to walk towards her destination. Meanwhile Gaston followed from a safe distance. Just because she didn’t want to appear rich didn’t mean he neglected his job. Her mom would skin him and put his head on a mantle if he ever tried. Rather ironic considering the boy loved to hunt.

* * *

Down the paved road the winter-blonde arrived at a creamy brick apartment complex. Out of her peripheral she caught sight of her transportation parked further down the way. She inspected her clothing once more before she pulled out a small stuffed horse from her book bag. She giggled at the plush equine. It took her hours to browse through an entire selection before she decided to buy one of each. She came to the conclusion that it would be best if she gave them to her gradually over time.

Elsa let out a breath to soothe her nervousness. “ _Come on. You just have to knock on the door!_ ” With determination she knocked on the apartment door. An exceptionally tall man answered the door. She felt tremendously small in comparison. _That’s… a big man!_ “H-H-Hi Mr. Andersen,” she squeaked like a lost puppy.

The colossal man ushered her into his home with a hearty greeting. He wasn’t much of a talker but he was an exuberant, hospitable host. Anna’s father stood with vibrant teal eyes. _Well that’s just great._ She found out where the girl of her dreams’ captivating eyes came from.

Around the corner an energetic strawberry-blonde flitted about. That explained where her crush got her hair and personality. _Oh how cute! They rambled the same too._ Elsa eyed the woman further. If things with Anna worked out for the better, she had something wonderful and promising to look forward to when they got older.

A gleeful squeak came from the other side of the apartment. The sound of footsteps heralded the forthcoming of a certain cheerleader. Artic blue eyes fell on the girl, and boy did she get an eyeful.  _Low-cuts. Anna wore low-cut shorts!_

Anna was about to scoop the girl into a giant hug until a stuffed horse created an invisible barrier between the two. “Horses. They’re your favorite animal if I remember correctly,” Elsa piped up from behind the plushie.  _Of course she remembered._ How could she possibly forget? It’s kind of important to remember the likes and dislikes of a love interest.

Anna giggled as she took her new furry friend in her arms. “Yeah. You remembered?” she asked with a grin. It surprised her that Elsa remembered her favorite animal, and she flushed at the thoughtful gift. Elsa smiled as her eyes stayed on the ground; she rubbed the back of her neck in awkwardness. Anna’s parents noticed the reaction and decided that it was the perfect time to remind the two girls that they were still present.

Anna’s mother circled the pair with an observant glint in her eyes. “So this is the infamous Elsa Rimes? Anna hasn’t stopped talking about you coming over for days,” she commented. Her laughter became louder as her daughter’s cheeks flushed darker than their humble predecessor.

“ _She’s talked about me to her parents?_ ” Elsa thought. She felt honored, yet nervous at the same time.

 “I haven’t talked about it for days mom…”

The Andersen matriarch whole-heartedly ignored any embarrassment she gave her daughter. “Oh, by the way: my name is Cecilia and this is Tony,” Cecilia introduced.

Elsa felt a firm hand on her wrist and diverted her attention over to the scarlet-cheeked teen to her right. “We’re going to go now. Bye,” Anna said in a rush.

The winter-blonde allowed herself to be led by her crush as they entered further into the apartment. It was spacious for an apartment. Most domiciles that she had been in were either the large homes of the elite, or houses by some of her friends. It was rare for her to be in an apartment, but she appreciated the warmth of the small abode. Her fascination with the apartment distracted her long enough for her to notice — at the last second — that they passed what looked like the den.  _Where were they go-. Oh dear god!_ Anna’s room?! They were going in Anna’s room!

“ _This is not a part of what you had planned. Maybe some not-so-innocent snuggling, a bit of wordplay; but going into her room? For the love of all things sacred, her parents are down the hall! I am not ready. I don’t think it’s too late to go back outside and go home! Yup, I’m about to do that right n-_ ”

Anna interrupted her thought process. “… take it out.”

  _What? Take **what** out? Did she mean? **Was she serious?** Has she always been that forward?! Breathe. Breathe, damn it! This was not okay. _ “ _I’m not gonna make it. I hope Gaston tells my mother that I died with a bit more poise than this…_ ”

“Huh?” Elsa asked with a raspy voice.  _When did it get so hot?!_

 “I said are you going to take it out?” the Princess repeated herself as she pointed to her friend’s book bag.

“ _You pervert. Your mind is in the gutter…_ ” she berated herself. “Oh yeah. Here you go.” Slender fingers went into the bag and retrieved the DVD. As her host busied herself with the disk, she stood still and watched.

The ginger girl giggled at Elsa as she stood in the doorway. Uncertainty was so painstakingly obvious on her companion’s face. “You going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in and watch the movie with me?” she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Elsa took a calm breath and entered the bedroom, and soon enough, she sat on the bed. _She could do this._  

* * *

So far she had done what she had resolved herself to do. The pair was side-by-side as the musical went on. Anna’s head rested upon Elsa’s shoulder, and in return, Elsa had her arm wrapped around Anna to accommodate their awkward arrangement. From time to time one would hum the lyrics to a few of the songs; and the other followed suit soon after.

“Your singing has gotten bolder. I’m proud of you Anna. You’ve become more comfortable and confident in your singing. You might give me a run for my money at this rate,” Elsa teased.

 Anna rubbed her shoulder against Elsa’s. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be as great as you though. Theater is your passion after all.”

The thrift of the passionate piano brought her attention back to the television screen. Spanish guitar followed afterwards; and other instrumentals came into play. The beauty behind the music captivated the  _male_ lead. “I absolutely adore this scene. Such emotion. I would love to play this on piano when I have some spare time. The sheet music has proven to be just as beautifully written as it is in the movie,” Elsa commented as the lights from the screen flashed across her face.

That caught Anna’s attention. “You play piano? You didn’t tell me that.”

A wintery brow arose as her eyes flickered to her movie-viewing companion. “Then I’ll make you a promise. I’ll play something for you on Monday, if you come to the auditorium before school. How does that sound?” A smile crept on peach, glossed lips. She knew what she wanted to play if Anna accepted her offer.

“I would love to. We should spend more time together with each other. I bet you’re as good with playing as you are with singing.”

The compliment sent a rouge pigment to the heiress’s cheeks.  _Now she had to make sure it went perfectly._

Eventually the Moulin Rouge film came to a close, which saddened the pair. Anna got a better feel of the _Satine character_ that she was intended to play, so that was something. She rolled over to her backpack and found her script. “Do you want to practice since you’re here?” she asked. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Not that you aren’t welcome here. You can stay as long as you like, and I’m going to stop talking right now,” she looked away from her friend.

Her parents knew that her schedule consisted of her figure skating practice; and that she would be with friend for most of her day; so it didn’t matter when she got home as long as she made it in at a reasonable hour. “Okay. You can pick the scene.” It didn’t matter which one. She already had her lines memorized and a rehearsal session meant more time with the girl she adored. 

Anna randomly flipped through the script and chose the _Elephant Love Medley_ scene. With all the diverse numbers that coincided in the song she figured that the love medley required the most rehearsal.

Elsa crept from the bed to where her leading lady was. Right on cue Anna jumped when she saw _Christian_ appear out of nowhere. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to-, I saw- I saw your light on and I climbed up the-” she stammered like the lovestruck fool that she knew that she was.

“What?”

The _male_ lead fidgeted with a random piece of clothe at the end of her sleeve. Her eyes darted up to meet _Satine’s_ eyes. “I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to thank you for helping get the job,” she answered with a smidgen of nervousness.

Anna’s face lit up as she took the information into account. “It’s going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I-I’d better… we, uh- we both have a big day tomorrow,” she stuttered in kind and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Elsa withdrew into herself at the overeager persona that she played. “No, please, wait…” she practically begged. It was moments like this that made Anna forget that they were acting. She looked over her shoulder to face the pale girl.

Renewed bravery encouraged her to continue onward. “Before, when we were- when we- when you thought I was the Duke; you said that you loved me, a-a-and I wondered if…”

Anna cut in with an uncharacteristic bite in her tone. “If it was just an act?”

The reaction was flawless, which made Elsa both proud and a little unnerved. “Yes,” she replied meekly. She felt her courage falter a little.

“Of course,” the teal-eyed dancer replied as if her answer held no drawback. The look in her partner’s eyes made her feel like she kicked a puppy. _Way to go Andersen._ Who wouldn’t feel guilty when someone looked like their world had been crushed?

“Oh. It just felt real.”

Regardless of her personal guilt, she committed to her role. “I’m a courtesan. I’m paid to make men believe what they want to believe,” she replied as if the answer was obvious.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, though it was clear that her character had suffered a harsh blow to his heart. To be honest, the blow didn’t do her self-confidence any good either. “ _Yes… Silly of me, to think you c-could fall in love with someone like me_ ,” she replied in a form of whisper. The line was a harsh reality for the young heiress. It struck close to home. Someone as talented, high-spirited, and outgoing as the girl she fell for returning her feelings? What a cruel joke.

“I can’t fall in love with anyone.”

The statement snapped the leading _male_ back into her role. “Can’t fall in love? But a life without love, that’s terrible.” Truth be told; Elsa agreed with Christian. She would rather be poor and _starved_ than to live a life without someone she could share her heart with.

Anna once again brought _Christian_ back into action. “ _No, being on the street_ , that’s terrible.” Like Elsa Anna agreed with the character she portrayed. She wasn’t poor, but she wasn’t rich either. Money never mattered to her but a life on the street was not something she wanted either. 

“No! Love is like oxygen.” _Okay, both of them agreed that Christian’s statement was a bit exaggerated, but love made people do and say some crazy things._ “Love is a many-splendored thing; love lifts us up where we belong; all you need is love,” she explained her character’s _infallible_ logic on life and love. 

“Please, don’t start that again,” Anna was about to walk away until she heard her partner’s singing voice. She grew a fondness for that voice. 

“ _All you need is love,_ ” Elsa started out. “ _A girl has to eat,_ ” Anna replied flatly. “ _All you need is love,_ ” the songstress tried again with a grin. “ _She’ll end up on the street,_ ” the cheerleader responded just as firm as she did the first time. “ _All you need is love._ ”

At that moment there was a switch in who would lead whom in song. “ _Love is just a game,_ ” Anna sung as if her way was the true way, but what shocked her was the jazzy way that Elsa jumped back at her response. _Who knew Elsa could do jazz?_ “ _I was made for lovin’ you baby, you were made for lovin’ me,_ ” she dared for her hostess to challenge her. “ _The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee,_ ” Anna dismissed the challenge with the flip of her hair.

It almost worked too, because Elsa was distracted by the luscious tress of strawberry-blonde strands. _It’s so shiny and touchable._ She stopped herself from doing the latter. “ _Behave Arendelle!_ ”

Back and forth the two girls gave the medley their best shot. One tried to persuade the other, but ultimately one yielded. Elsa leapt to the ledge of Anna’s bed in an imitation of the dangerous fall from the elephant’s head in the cinematic scene. “ _Love lifts us up where we belong!_ ” The gesture almost made Anna break character by bursting out into a fit of laughter rather than to be concerned for her friend’s safety.

Time after time the sitar player persevered through her courtesan’s rejections until they hit the medley’s climax. “ _Just for one day. We could be heroes: forever and ever. We could be heroes,_ ” they chorused in a beautiful harmony; but that faded as Elsa once again took a passionate lead towards the song’s end. “ _Just because I will always love you,_ ” Anna joined in once more and brought the song into a close. “ _Now you’re in the world._ ”

The fiery haired teen looked up to her love interest and said, “You’re gonna be bad for business. I can tell,” but she halted soon after that. She knew how the film portrayed the end of the scene, and to her amazement the script didn’t alter that. “ _Man, I’ve really gotta start reading things before I agree to them_ ,” she mentally chastised herself. “I- erm- it says that we have to k-kiss,” she said as her eyes darted across the room. “Do we really have to kiss?”

Elsa released Anna from the gentle caress after the song’s end. She contemplated her response. As much as her mind relished the thought of their lips interlocking as one, she couldn’t abuse the opportunity or force Anna into something that she didn’t want to do. “Not really. This is theater after all. It’s nothing new to me,” she shrugged, and left the scene’s ending up to Anna on whether or not if she wanted to follow the script, or opt out.

Unbeknownst to the theatrically experience out of the pair — it fueled a burning curiosity. _Did that mean what she thought it meant?_ “Have you kissed _other girls_ ,” she asked, “… for the sake of theater that is?”

Without a doubt the cruel writer of her life was laughing their ass off at her predicament. They weren’t even dating and she had to answer these kinds of questions already?! “ _Someone up there hates me!_ ” _Shit!_ “Yes,” she replied carefully.

Anna looked at Elsa for a while before the inevitable demand rolled off her tongue. “Who?”

Elsa’s eyes diverted their attention to the random objects that littered her companion’s room; anything that wasn’t Anna’s eyes. “In one play I kissed Giselle,” she started off. The name threw Anna for a loop but she listened anyway. “Then there’s Astrid. Don’t ask. Just know…  **never again!** ” There was no use trying to deny it: she kissed the leader of the Vikings, but like she said — never again! Astrid was a nice girl to anyone who received the pleasure to get to know her. Elsa was one of those select few. Deep down, she was much like Elsa — a lover. One just had to dig deep to find it:  _way deep._ They had different perspectives on  _passion_ . Astrid’s just so happened to be extremely rough and forceful.

The confession made the girl she loved laugh — which was a good sigh to her, in comparison to what Anna’s reaction could have been. “Besides them, I haven’t kissed anyone else. Usually it’s Esmeralda since we work together a lot.”

The slightly older of the two busied herself via elusive eye contact, however, she failed to register the green-eyed monster that resided within her leading lady’s eyes. Yes, Anna Andersen was jealous. She wouldn’t admit it aloud, but she envied the dark-skinned beauty that claimed Elsa’s lips on several occasions.

The winter-blonde felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and before she knew it, a pair supple lips crashed against her own. Her frosted azure eyes traveled downward and found the Princess latched onto her blouse. She didn’t know what caused the sudden eagerness from her partner, but she wasn’t complaining either.

Soft, lissome legs intertwined between her thighs. One leg brushed aside the fabric of her skirt and pressed closer to Elsa’s body heat. Weakness filled her lower extremities as she returned the gesture with earnest eagerness.

Pleasure intermingled with the newfound body heat. Their combined heat drove the winter-blonde into a minute rut, but she didn’t dare ruin the moment presented to her by something as primeval like hormones. A soft purr came from the girl in her arms. “ _Did Anna enjoy this?_ ” That thought alone made her constitution flimsier. In the end her legs gave out and they stumbled onto the bed.

Skin brushed against skin in a sensation that Elsa deemed indescribable. She reveled in the heavenly touch. Electricity flowed through her veins when Anna’s leg shifted. Unknown to her, she caressed the heiress’s inner thigh. Elsa used Anna’s mouth to stifle the moan that built up in her throat.

Heat unfurled from deep within at their new position. In the midst of her hazed state she failed to notice that Anna was in her lap. It stirred a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Anna jolted at the boldness of what she did; what they were doing. She couldn’t take it back, and to be frank, she didn’t want to! She kissed Elsa, and Elsa kissed her back. Sure it was for  _the sake of theater_ , but was acting supposed to go this far?  _Her lips felt amazing. The sensation was amazing._

Elsa snaked her arms around Anna’s waist and gave support to their embrace. Their bodies drew closer. Anna felt like she was on cloud nine; that nothing could mar that instant — that feeling — until she was proven wrong.

Her cellphone vibrated from her pocket. To both of their surprise, Anna ignored the call; and ignored the jubilee of calls that followed soon after. It wasn’t until she received a text message that the moment was finally killed.  _Who the fuck was it that had to ruin everything?_ _Go away!_

The owner of the pesky cellphone pulled out the device and browsed through the missed calls. Her eyebrows rose at the repeated name and the text message that trailed afterward.

Curiosity outweighed common courtesy. The proximity of their position granted Elsa easy access to the screen. She gawked at the name of the sender.  _Damn him!_ It was Hans. Seriously this sideburns wearing prick was cock-blocking and he didn’t even know it!  **Come on!**

The message read:  _Hey gorgeous, we still on for tomorrow? ;)_

Jealousy burst forth from every cell in her body. Really? This guy was a pain in the ass!

Elsa sighed as she looked away from the cellphone. What was she expecting? He actually got far enough to go on a date with Anna. The closest she ever got was this. It was a rather pathetic comparison in her opinion; even though she didn’t initiate the action.

Anna looked up from her cellphone and noticed the look of displeasure and melancholy. She knew that Elsa had a deep-rooted hatred for Hans. For the past few years the guy made her life an eternal hell. She liked Hans. He was a genuinely sweet guy — when he wasn’t being a jerk to her friend.  _Were they really friends after what they did?_ Regardless, the point remained that she knew that if she were a true friend she wouldn’t fraternize with someone who made her friend miserable.

“Elsa,” Anna clasped the troubled girl’s hand. Elsa glanced back at her. “Elsa… I’m not going on a date with Hans. He asked me if I wanted to, but I said no. He’s just being persistent,” she admitted.

Elsa perked up at the information but she remained upset.

“What is it?” Anna asked.

The Arendelle heiress hesitated to respond. “I-It’s - you lied to me yesterday. I was really worried about you, and then you said you were sick but it was a lie. You went on a date with him.” Hurt dominated her tone. She wouldn’t have been as down about the information if Anna hadn’t lied to her about it. For all she knew Anna might be ashamed to be around her.

Anna flinched at how desponded she had made Elsa. She pulled her friend into a hug. “I’m so sorry Elsa. I promise I’ll be honest with you from now on,” she vowed with sincerity.

The pledge of honesty was enough for the two to reconcile and put the event in the past. Elsa’s eyes were downcast on the script that lay forgotten on the bed. “Would you like to continue with practice?” she asked.

Anna browsed through the next couple of pages of the script. Heat rushed from the tip of her ears down to her neck. There were **a lot** of instances that required for them to kiss after the _Elephant Love Medley_ scene. _Whoa boy…_ One kiss made her stomach flutter. Anything beyond that would probably leave her brain in disrepair. “I… think that I’ve had enough practice for one day.”

Elsa nodded and went to collect her book bag and DVD, until her chest collided with the strawberry-blonde. She looked down at her lap and noticed that Anna hadn’t moved yet. They both looked back at each other with a renewed florid complexion.

Anna scrambled from the girl’s lap and retrieved the movie from her DVD player. “Here,” she mumbled as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her guest took the disk with muffled gratitude.

* * *

Cecilia opened the door to their apartment as her daughter’s friend secured her bag on her shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” she asked. The girl shook her head. She didn’t want to impose on the family’s meal. Besides the head housemaid, Gerda, would scold her worse than her own mother for not being fed _properl_ y — which was code for anything that wasn’t made by her own hands.

“See you at school Monday. I look forward to seeing you play,” Anna said from the door. They embraced each other briefly. As they let go, their eyes locked for a moment. Elsa looked so kissable in such a close proximity, but she knew that if she tried to kiss the girl then that she wouldn’t have the veil of acting to cover her actions. They said their farewells, and she departed from the apartment.

Elsa walked a few blocks from the complex before her escort drove up to her. To put it mildly he looked pissed off.  _What the hell got into him?_ “You okay Gaston?” she asked as she entered the vehicle.

Gaston pocketed his cellphone and let out a huff. “No. Belle cancelled our date tonight because she said she offered to tutor this punk named  _Adam_ in literature,” he gruffed. Usually, that wouldn’t be a bad thing, but that’s how Gaston ended up dating Belle in the first place. He was on the verge of failing English until Belle walked into his life and saved his grade; and now she offered her aid to another. It set him in a rage.

“You need to really calm down. Belle is sweet and you’re overthinking things. I’m tutoring Hercules and you don’t see me trying to cuddle with him do you?”

Gaston scoffed at her effort to quail his jealousy. “You’re still single Els. I’m surprised you’re not backing me up on this. I’ve heard about Anna going on a date with Hans,” he countered.

Elsa diverted her eyes from her childhood friend. The boy looked over to her before he banged his forehead against the steering wheel. “Sorry. I’m being jackass again. I shouldn’t be lashing out at you,” he apologized.

“Do you trust her?” she asked with her eyes set forward this time.

Gaston scratched his chin as he thought on the matter. “I suppose.”

“ _If you trust her then you shouldn’t worry about her eyes drifting elsewhere._ I don’t know why but Belle actually likes you, so  **don’t fuck it up** !” Elsa stated with firmness.

“All right. All right. You’re worse than my mother and little brother. Damn!”

The heiress grinned at her triumph. “Good. So now we can worry about something else. Bulda said that she got the stuff for our Halloween costumes this year. This is going to be so awesome,” she giggled. What their clique planned to wear this year was going to be nightmare fuel for their generation.


	9. You're My Zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Sorry for the long delay for simply modifying this chapter, but I had midterms. Anyways, the point is that Roo has been busy with college and studying because professors are sadists. But I have been thinking about FAL quite a bit while I focused on school. I kind of hesitated with this chapter because I was wondering if I wanted to expand a scene that was originally in my FAL notes, but I decided to officially keep it out. I did however add something. I won't feel bad for spoiling it, because it holds no relevance. A very small homage to Five Nights at Freddy's. The third game came out and I just added that bit in at the last second. It's so small you would probably miss it, but I do like the series and added a small cameo to the chapter. I had an idea to add a scene in there to really pay tribute, but it would be useless filler. Not much else has been modified that I can recall. Oh wait, scratch that; yeah I did.  Modified the scene between Elsa and Hans because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time around. I was really goofing around with it instead of taking it as serious as it should have been considering I was introducing an important sub-plot. I also made FAL! Elsa uber OOC in that moment, which I hate, so that has been fixed. 
> 
> I also feel the need to say this because I didn't think too much that I do have new readers on this site. On my ff.net account I did allow for people to send me PMs, drop reviews — or whatever they're called here, and leave suggestions/what you want to see in the story. FAL is already complete on my ff.net, but that doesn't mean I've stopped that concept. I just can't guarantee that I'll answer all questions — due to spoilers — and I can't guarantee that I'll use your idea — due to clashing plot line. _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

The day was surprisingly warm for the late autumn season — more surprising for the state of Minnesota. There wasn’t need for any of the warmer garbs made for the chilly seasons, but that didn’t deter a certain head cheerleader. The comfort of soft furs lined the inside of her boots. A light scarf draped over her shoulder. 

It was remarkably early in the day for her. She wasn’t much of an early bird. If it weren’t for her spritely mother, she would be late for school on a daily basis. There was plenty of time before the school bell rang, which suited her morning arrangement. Her boot-clad feet led her to the doors of the school’s massive auditorium.

Attentive ears picked up on the melodious Viennese piano that reverberated from one wall to the other, as the pianist entered a world of her own. _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Piano Concerto No. 21 in C major._ It was her parents’ favorite musical piece for her to play. In her revelry it didn’t occur to her that there was company in her midst. She didn’t hear anyone come in.

Elsa jumped once she felt a set of slender arms enveloped around her neckline. A soft chin nestled in her hair. The strawberry-blonde greeted the winter-blonde pianist. “You play beautifully,” Anna complimented. Based on her tone, she had a grin on her face.

“Thank you,” the heiress murmured; her focus never waned because of the Princess’s embrace. 

Elsa shifted and made room for her audience to join her on the bench. She prepped her fingers for another song. Anna thought the song would be _El Tango de Roxanne_ since Elsa said that she wanted to play it when she had free time, and now was as good a time as ever, but she would soon find out how wrong she was.

The winter-blonde tapped precise keys — their pitches and tones balanced out the silence that filled the room. Her cerulean eyes rested upon her crush with deep sincerity. “You know, it’s kind of funny. This weird theory humanity came up with. How they say that people only use ten percent of their brains. I don’t believe that’s so. If humans really lacked the ability to use one of their organs, it would be their heart. I believe we only use ten percent of our heart when it comes to people we care about. Love is something that we take for granted until you lose it,” she stated as her fingers glided across the keys with a purpose.

Confusion riddled the Princess. It was a sweet and meaningful declaration, but she had no earthly idea where the statement came from, or why Elsa decided to share it with her. Euphonious humming wandered from beside her and brought her attention to the soft piano. 

Elsa’s eyes were on the pristine ivories below. “ _You are the song playing so softly in my heart. I reach for you, you seem so near yet so far. I hope and I pray you’ll be with me someday. I know down inside you are mine, and I’m your true love; or am I dreaming?_ ” 

As soon as the lyrics resonated from the Elsa’s throat, Anna knew which song it was: _You Are My Song_ by _David Archuleta_. 

“ _How can I, each time I try you say goodbye. You were there. You look my way; I touch the sky. We can share tomorrow and forevermore. I’ll be there to love you so: you are my song,_ ” the notes fell into Elsa’s lower range, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She gave the song her all. Every opportunity that she could profess how she felt, she took it. She had to. The song was about to come to a close. “ _We can share tomorrow and forevermore. I’ll be there to love you so: you are my song; you are my song; you are my song._ ” The final note rang with such bold richness that it overshadowed the school bell.

Elsa rose from the musical instrument and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced down at her mesmerized crush. She sat in awe at her friend’s acquired musical talent. “I think we should get going to class or they’ll give us a tardy — or worse: detention,” she shuddered at the latter. She had plans Halloween night and none involved detention.

Anna got to her feet and retrieved her backpack. The pair left the auditorium and walked to their designated classes. Their separation wouldn’t be for long. They had gym in sixth period.

* * *

Outside of the Laneway gymnasium a red-haired boy leaned against the lockers. A fiery brow twitched in thought. The teen had a few select words for the strawberry-blonde. 

His emerald eyes beamed once said girl exited the gym. The cheery demeanor quickly dissipated once he spotted who was next to her; Elsa! It was her fault that he got stood up on Sunday. Anna called him back late Saturday night. At first he thought she would accept his offer for another date, but she gave him one hell of a reality check. She lectured him about her clear displeasure about his misbehavior towards the hermaphrodite. _Towards the freak!_ He didn’t know what she had to do with any of it but the _Princess_ chewed his ear off about his attitude. 

Hans walked up to the pair, and as usual ignored Elsa’s presence. Anna looked at him with irritation. He huffed and greeted the winter-blonde, which surprised her to say the least. His gaze was once again set on the cheerleader. “We need to talk,” he said.

“We have nothing to talk about Hans. I will not go on another date with you until you change your bad attitude towards Elsa.” Her stance on the matter was final.

The love rivals glared at one another. Neither had an issue with one another until it was clear that they both had eyes for the same person. It was rather comical. Their rivalry was so competitive that it deterred others from any attempt to pursue their hearts’ captor. Between Hans and Elsa, the student body feared what the two would do if another competitor got in their way.

Elsa knew that Hans hated her and she was fine with it. She had very little patience for him or his attitude, and his words were wearing thin. Hans was no better than her. As far as his logic went: Elsa clouded Anna’s judgment on his character because she had a weak-spot for _the freak_. “You better stay away from _my girl_ Rimes,” he growled at her.

“One date doesn’t make me _your girl_ Hans. You can’t lay claims on me like I’m your property,” Anna retorted. She admired him dedication to pursuing her, but his jealousy was one of his major flaws. His possessive nature was a major turn-off. Not like she could talk. She wasn’t particularly fond of Esmeralda’s relationship with Elsa. It’s funny how the pot called the kettle black. 

Verdant pyres smoldered his eyes. Her words struck a raw nerve and burrowed into his heart. His gaze cut over to his rival. Rage was evident in his eyes. In a blinded fury he pushed her against the lockers. “This is all your fault,” he snarled. 

Any reserve that Elsa had in regards to peace no longer dwelled within her. _Fuck this!_ She gave the boy a shove with just as much force as he dished out. “What the fuck is your problem?!” To hell with the rules her parents laid down. She was about to kick his ass!

“You!” Hans declared as he aimed a punch for her head. Fortunately for Elsa she dodged the blow, and ducked around his arm. She looked back and saw the noticeable dent in the metal.

“I’m a lover not a fighter; but I will fight for what I love,” she egged him on. That was all the fuel this fire needed. The heat was on, and the fire set ablaze.

Elsa used her well-honed flexibility to bend backwards and avoid another punch that was aimed towards her throat. She went on the offensive and extended her leg out towards his stomach, but he undulated out of the way. He was an experienced fighter. She could tell by the way his feet shuffled across the tiled floor. 

Realty warped around her as adrenaline and testosterone coursed her system. It wasn’t a new feeling. She had experienced it several times before. It happened whenever her hormones were irregular either from sexual tension or physical activity. On the plus side: the massive quantity of hormones evened the battlefield now that she fought with the masculine part of her brain; but it had bizarre and _undesirable_ side effects. The most prominent of those side effects revolved around her mood swings.

She was in the throes of her mood swing at that moment.

Elsa glared at her opponent with a taunt that incited him to _bring it on_. And there went another of those side effects: clouded judgment. Logic and reason were dead to her.

She landed a punch to his jaw and barked out a haughty laugh. It was uncharacteristic of her to act so arrogant, but she wasn’t herself.

Hans stared at her. _How dare she mock him?!_ No one dared to mock him. Everyone either respected or feared him because of the position his parents held on the business ladder. His wrath knew no bounds for her. Her condescension would be her downfall. 

While she mocked him, Hans managed to get the upper hand and tripped her with a leg sweep. Victory was upon him; however, he was foolishly unaware of the depth of Elsa’s hormonal haze. Her inhibitions were scantly existent. She had other plans for her romantic rival. 

Just as he pounced on her, she rolled with the blow, and kicked him off of her. Hans landed roughly on his back while Elsa fell from the brunt of his pounce. They glared at each other from their felled positions on the floor. The two growled at one another before they readied themselves to continue their brawl. 

On the opposite end of the hall Gaston walked outside of the boys’ locker with a refreshed expression. A nice, hot shower after gym did wonders when he worked up a sweat. As he towel dried the remaining dampness out of his hair, he saw the crowd gathered just down the way. “The hell is going on _?_ ” he pondered, as he got closer. He skimmed the crowd in search of his friend. The last thing he wanted was for her to be near a fight.

Relief washed over him. She wasn’t amid the rowdy bunch. His eyes cut towards a familiar strawberry-blonde up front. _Anna_? “ _Why was she-_ ” his thoughts paused. He looked at the two who were in the scuffle. **_Shit!_**

Gaston pushed through the masses, into the midst of the fight. With his impressive physique it was a simple task to keep the love-rivals apart. He carelessly slung Elsa over his shoulder, even though it was clear that she wasn’t done fighting yet. Her eyes vowed that she would finish this, but her friend had other plans.

Hans couldn’t get near her either. “Really Rimes? You need your friends to jump me? Coward!” he laughed.

Her bodyguard had enough of Hans’s mouth. “Like I need help to kick your sorry ass. Jumping is for bitches! I’m stopping the fight numb-nuts!” he sneered. 

Jack was at his cousin’s side with a bottle of water. The aftereffects of her hormonal spells weren’t the easiest things to watch. He looked up at her from his position behind Gaston and saw her pupils were still a little dilated. She was coming down from her hormonal _high_ , but he remained vigilant.

Gaston placed Elsa on the ground once Jack was certain that she could think rationally for herself again. 

The fog that ensnared her brain lifted once she felt the soles of her shoes hit the ground. Nausea hit the pit of her stomach. For a minute she thought she would throw up, but the contents of her stomach remained where they were. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her body temperature started to cool down. She noticed the water bottled offered by her little cousin and took the bottle. “ _Thank you,_ ” she muttered.

Hans stalked up to her to finish what he had started, but was blocked off by the girl’s bodyguard. He scoffed at the boy, even though he was much larger than himself. “I’m not afraid of you.”

 _Was that a challenge he heard?_ Gaston’s ebony brow rose at what he heard. Instead of using his words, he resorted to his body as a means to back up his masculinity. He flexed his muscles with such sheer power that they tore his shirt asunder. Some of the female onlookers squealed at his muscles and excessive body hair. _Damn he was hairy_.

Now that the fight had simmered down, Anna stepped in with disappointment on her face. “This is getting out of control. _Whatever it is_ that you two are fighting over shouldn’t be, you know, worth fighting over! You two would probably make great friends if you could get over whatever issue you have with each other.”

The combatants looked at the other with dejection. 

Realization dawned upon Hans. What had he been fighting for? A girl who took years just to figure out that he liked her, and still rejected him after all of his exploits. One of his biggest faults was his competitive drive. When he wanted something he would do anything to get it; even through deceitful means.

Hans’s eyes snapped to his rival. Anna was right. Nothing was wrong with her. Elsa — although different — held so much promise. The only reason he jabbed at her for being a _freak_ was because had nothing else to tarnish her name. She gave him nothing else to work with. She was school treasurer, top five percentile of the class — most likely school valedictorian — and she had several extracurricular activities under her belt. To be honest, he thought she was beautiful. And much like himself, she took several business related class. They had a lot in common now that he thought about it. Clearly the girl was going places when she left Laneway, so why did he hate someone who he could have befriended all those years ago? 

His eyes cut over to the girl he thought he cared for. Oh right: _Anna_.

Elsa snapped to attention when she saw him move. He _backed away_? “She’s absolutely right,” she heard from the boy. _Huh?_ “What we’re fighting for **isn’t** worth it. I’m done with this. Good luck Rimes, you’re going to need it,” Hans declared and walked away. His exit confused her. _Did he just… quit?_ She didn’t know what to think about that. Her brain was still slightly fuzzy.

“ _I’m not buying. He wouldn’t just bow out with grace like that. Something’s up and I’m telling Kristoff,”_ Jack muttered to her.

Anna walked up to the trio as Hans made his exit. Elsa flinched and diverted her eyes to her feet. “ _She knows…_ ” Disheartenment throbbed in an unforgivable pang. She knew that once she looked up, Anna would view her differently. “ _Why can’t you be normal for once?! You’re already different and now you just lost your shit in front on Anna! Damn you hormones,_ ” she chastised herself mentally.

In her peripheral she saw a hand raised. _Was she about to get slapped?_ The hand went under her chin and brought her eyes to the teal ones that belonged to her crush. She wanted to look away — to divert her eyes — but she couldn’t. Anna wouldn’t allow it. “ _Here it comes. She’s going to call you a freak!_ ”

“I’m sorry,” Anna apologized. _Wait, what?!_ She continued. “Hans was really being a jerk to you and you didn’t deserve that.” 

Anna was visibly upset about the fight, but she knew that Elsa wasn’t the one who initiated the fight to begin with. At least something good came out of it. Hans said he would stop tormenting Elsa.

Elsa tapped her chin and analyzed the situation. This was good — very good. Anna wasn’t angry with her and apologized to her. That took her by surprise, but she rolled with the dice life gave her.

An idea popped into her head. “I’ll forgive you on one condition: you join us and Jonathan’s Halloween party tomorrow night.”

The Princess of Laneway raised a fiery brow at the bold invitation. She knew was already forgiven, but she humored her friend. “All right. I’ll go with you guys.”

The winter-blonde perked up immediately. She pulled out her phone and texted Anna the information about their theme.

Anna’s face dropped as she read all of the information. She knew which character she would pick but she wasn’t fond of the theme. Those characters were the reason she refused to read certain stories at night.

Elsa looked over to her still shirtless bodyguard. “You might want to put on a shirt before you get in trouble. God knows I’m going to get chewed out if my parents catch wind of what happened today.” _And when she said, “if” it was only a matter of time when they would find out_.

Anna observed the muscular boy in all his half-naked glory. _He was so hairy_. The girls at school may love him, but the body hair just wasn’t attractive as far as her taste went. She bet he had body hair _there_ too. _Yeck!_ Her eyes roved over to her lightly freckled comrade. Her mind wandered to places it shouldn’t have. “ _I wonder if Elsa has body hair there,_ ” she thought. As soon as she pondered the notion, a mental picture of a confident, proud Elsa came to the forefront of her ruminating. The winter-blonde was stark naked and extremely flirty. The mental picture Elsa winked at her and blew kisses at the cheerleader. Anna swatted away the naughty thought when the mental picture advanced upon her in a tantalizing fashion.

A florid tinge rushed to Anna’s cheeks, and caught the trio’s attention. “Are you okay?” Jack asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Yup! See you guys tomorrow,” she replied in a pitch that sounded a tad too high. Anna bolted down the hall to her next class.

“Girls are so weird cuz,” the freshman stated.

“Just stay single Jackie. It’s a lot easier that way,” Elsa advised.

* * *

The comfort of sunlight faded hours ago. Shadows consumed everything within its greedy grasp. The night lapped at the youthful feet of the teenagers that dared to parade about on All Hallows’ Even. Contrast to the darkness around, vibrant eyes splayed the husks of the rotted tree hollows. Yesterday’s warmth was long forgotten as the chilled autumn gales violated their skin. Dampened moss cushioned the sound of their footsteps upon their arrival to the eerie manor.

A pale white face lifted up to observe its surroundings. Darkness obscured half of the face’s features. Frosty eyes roamed the lawn. It was identical to a cemetery; the mausoleum was on the outskirts of the yard. 

Elsa brushed back her short black tresses and leaned against the fence. She did a final head count. _Kristoff: check; Peter: check; Mulan: check; Gaston: check; Belle: check; Ariel: check; Esmeralda: check; and lastly Anna: double check!_ Their theme was flawless. 

Ariel snickered at Peter. His costume suited him perfectly. They recycled an old elven costume from one of the theater club’s older production for him.

Peter folded his arms. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he quoted. His make-up only added to the creepy illusion. 

Ariel cringed at the statement. “Ha-ha! Jokes on you, I didn’t need to go to sleep tonight anyways,” she muttered. 

Anna looked around at all the others in their costumes. Kristoff was Eyeless Jack; Peter was BEN Drowned; Mulan was Lost Silver; Gaston was Zalgo; Belle was Masky; Ariel was Jane the Killer; Esmeralda was SmileDog, and Elsa was Laughing Jack. She looked down at her costume: Sally. “ _The things you do for friends._ ”

While the group mingled outside their host opened the door to the haunted mansion. The clique walked into dank, musky manor. Kristoff took a deep breathe at the unclean air. “You really went all out Johnny,” he complimented from behind his mask.

The blue-skinned boy shrugged off the compliment. “It’s Johnnystein for tonight guys, okay? And I can’t take credit for this. My foreign girlfriend’s dad hooked me up with some uber creepy stuff from Transylvania. Oh look, there they are. Hey Drac!” Jonathan called as the pale man in vampire’s wardrobe came closer.

Dracula, as he was dubbed, perked his ears up to the howls that went on deeper within the mansion. “Listen to them — children of the night. What music they make,” he spoke in elation with a wide, fanged smile.

Anna was impressed with his dedication to the role. She didn’t like many monsters — because they terrified her — but old school vampires were her favorite. _They didn’t fricking sparkle either!_ “That’s an excellent costume _Dracula,_ ” she complimented.

The vampire looked at Jonathan with an exquisite, arched eyebrow. “What does she mean by _costume_?” he asked.

She chuckled at his sense of humor. “That’s a good one. You almost got me.”

The party host shook his head towards the man as if he suggested leaving the matter alone.

Peter held up an invisible cape. “I’m going to suck your blood. Bleh, bleh, bleh!” he said in a horrid Transylvanian accent.

“I do not say bleh, bleh, bleh!” Dracula growled.

Everyone stared at the furious man with inquiry until Jonathan dragged him away. He said a rushed, “ _enjoy the party_ ,” before he left. “Well that was weird,” Belle commented. Her friends nodded in agreement.

Music bumped from wall to wall as the party commenced. Characters of all kinds mingled with one another. The little circle disbanded long ago to enjoy the festivities. There was a small section away from the dance floor where they would meet up ever so often. Elsa hovered the boarders of the area and the dance floor with an odd tasting punch in hand. It was non-alcoholic, so that wasn’t the taste, but it was differently _off_. 

Her eyes flickered across the room from a group dressed as animatronics from _Five Nights at Freddy’s_ to this pale _vampire_ girl. The black-haired girl seemed so excited to be in the crowd. By her deduction, Elsa assumed that the girl never got out much.

As her gaze wandered further in the masses, she spotted the familiar form of her former-fiancé adorned in a fay costume. Aurora walked her way and curtsied upon arrival. Elsa waved off the gesture and gave the blonde teen a hug with her unoccupied arm. “I got enough formalities at the Labor Day gala. No need to curtsy,” she replied and took another sip of the drink. After that sip, she pulled out a miniature water bottle stored in one of her patchy pants pockets and took a swig to wash down the bizarre aftertaste. 

There was an awkward silence between the two girls. Elsa never had an issue with being around Aurora — but the girl made her uncomfortable at times due to their nullified arranged marriage.

Rosenwyn had an obvious overprotective streak in her when it came to her daughter. Even though her life at the office kept her busy, she always found a way to keep a firm hand in Elsa’s life, which included Elsa’s love life. She had the _brilliant notion_ to convince her husband into an arranged marriage with Maleficent’s goddaughter, Aurora. 

At the time it seemed ideal. Maleficent was Elsa’s business tutor since middle school, and she knew Aurora for just as long. However what seemed good on paper didn’t transcend very well into reality. Eventually the idea was dropped — even though it was still declared on paper that Aurora was her fiancé if neither of them married. Although it was never brought up again, the damage was done, and things got awkward after that. She really had to get that document modified once she was a little older. If things worked out with Anna — that was one thing she never wanted to be brought up. 

“Would you like to dance Elsa?” Aurora asked as polite as ever. 

No matter how uncomfortable their situation was. Aurora was always kind to her. Besides, last time Elsa recalled, Aurora had eyes for a boy named Phillip on the fencing team. _How could she say no?_

“I guess.”

In their reserved spot the remainder of the gang chatted about random things and made god-awful, Halloween puns. Ariel scanned the dance floor and noticed her monochrome friend dancing Aurora. The girls were in a world of their own and enjoyed catching up with the other’s social life. “Didn’t know Elsa had a thing for blondes,” she commented with a chuckle.

Kristoff’s face dropped at the cruel irony of what Ariel said. The underclassman didn’t know about the arrangement, but that didn’t make him feel any better. His eyes flickered to Anna. She seemed perfectly calm. _Maybe because the girl wasn’t Esmeralda, and that Elsa held Aurora at a respectable distance._

Once the dance number came to a close the lights went out abruptly. Spotlight after spotlight beamed down on the Halloween party host. “Hey guys and ghouls, we’re totally moving the party outside! If you guys remember, you all have these glowing wrist doohickeys. In order for you to get to the party you have to take the lit path of that color through the haunted house. Don’t get lost or the ghosts will getcha!” he chuckled before the room went completely dark.

Elsa looked down at her glowing wristband: it was purple. Purple light emitted from the archway of the farthest door on the left. “ _Guess that’s my door,_ ” she concluded and walked into the dank hall. 

* * *

The game had started a while ago, and it had been just as long since she had last seen any of her peers. She wasn’t lost, that was for certain, but the mansion was bigger than she expected. The building was far bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

Another purple arrow directed her to turn down a hallway. As she turned down said hall, she collided with a smaller body. She stumbled back. _Damn darkness._ She pulled out her cellphone and used its flashlight app. “Anna?”

Anna rubbed her shoulder and stumbled around a bit to get to her feet. She staggered back haphazardly, and would have fell had Elsa not a chivalrous person. However her good intentions fell short and the girls tripped backwards into a bookcase. An orange bound tome fell from the shelf.

Stone gritted against stone in the most gruesome way possible. The shriek caused an agonizing noise, and prompted the girls to shelter their ears from the onslaught. It distracted them long enough for the bookcase to revolve. By the time either knew heads or tails of the situation, the bookcase closed with an echo of finality. 

Elsa was the first to bang against the wall, and tried to pull books from the shelf. After several failed attempts on both of their ends, they gave up. _Shit! They were off the path and now they were lost_. The pair pulled out their cellphones, but the outcome yielded futile. _Dead signal_. 

“What do we do now?” Anna asked as she tried to pull at one of the candlestick. In most horror genres the antic rewarded an escape, but in this case the result it bore was candlewax coasting the once clean floor. _Drat!_

“The only thing we can do is walk around until we bump into someone or find another arrow to guide us outside.” 

Hours seemed to have passed as they ventured onward into the allegedly _haunted_ mansion. The subtlest of sounds echoed the halls. The creepy knight’s armor wasn’t doing any favors either. Elsa swore that one set of armor starred at her until she blinked. Afterwards, it returned to its frontward gaze. _Creepy shit was creepy._

“Hey Els,” Anna called from beside her. Her fingers interlaced into ones that belonged to the monochrome girl beside her. “This place is really creepy. I swear _Johnnystein_ got a real haunted house.”

Elsa chuckled at the observation. “Well if it really is haunted, I promise I’ll protect you,” she vowed with a fanged grin. 

A white wisp materialized from the nearby hallway. The pale tendril contorted until it formed into a human-like being. “Oh wow. Johnny did go all out. We get _ghosts_ ,” she said with finger quotes. Her finger went in to poke the entity and her hand went right through. “Figures. Projection.” The _ghost_ let out a tormented moan before it grabbed her wrist to remove her hand. 

Elsa turned pale as a sheet. _Projections weren’t supposed to be able to touch._ Her head turned behind her. “Anna… it’s real…”

That was all that needed to be said for Anna to grab Elsa and run like hell. _All aboard the nope train; next stop Fuck-that-shit-ville!_

The ghost watched as the two bolted down the hall and out of his grasp. It let out another moan before it smacked its head. It was just trying to direct them on the right path to the party. “ _Dracula isn’t going to like this. Better tell Johnny…_ ”

* * *

Up the stairwell, down the hall, two left turns, and a quick right. They ran. It was until they came across a particular door before Anna pulled Elsa into the hovel. The pair was in close proximity. 

Anna clung to Elsa by her black suspenders and striped shirt. “What the hell kind of party is this? Revolving bookcases, moving armor; and now ghost? You know what? I think that Dracula guy was a legit vampire,” she muttered in a panic. 

Elsa worked up a sweat in her costume. It didn’t matter that it was autumn. All that black she wore was hot as hell! She took a calm breath and analyzed their situation. “We’ll be all right. We just need to remain calm and find a way out. After that, we will never speak of this night again,” she gulped. 

Elsa was scared too. _Creepypasta monsters didn’t scare her, but old school monsters had a notorious history of terror._ She wound one of her arms around the girl she loved and pulled her close.

Anna stared up to Elsa. The demented clown ensemble may have been from a tale of a twisted entity that enjoyed the torment of others, but she knew that the girl behind the make-up — that those crystalline azure eyes —wouldn’t let harm befall her. _That she was safe in this embrace._ She leaned into the monochrome girl: their faces just centimeters apart. 

Elsa leaned down also. She felt Anna’s breath tickle her lips.

A bright light blinded the two as a red-haired, blue skinned boy came into view. _Jonathan._ “About time I found- Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys cannot make out in here. Usually I wouldn’t mind, but this place isn’t mine. You’ll have to take it outside. Come on,” he said as he left the closet to lead the way to the party outdoors.

Between Elsa’s white make-up and all the splattered _blood_ on Anna, no one would be able to recognize that there was a deep red flush on their faces. _Were they really about to make out in a closet? So close!_

* * *

Loud voices and cheers came from the opposite side of the heavy, wooden door. Anna pushed the door open to see all of the spotlights on a large stage. Jonathan jumped onto the stage to join a werewolf, a floating pair of sunglasses, a mummy, and a reanimated corpse. He started to rap lyrics to a song that only the people on stage knew.

“ _Zinging in the air and I don't have a care. I'm winging from the zing that we share_ ,” the gauzed monster sung in auto-tuner. A bat flew onto the stage and… turned into a girl… vampire… whatever. This night was very confusing. “ _Zinging in the rain, now I'm feeling no pain_ ,” she sung. “ _It’s a real time for celebrating, cause you’re my zing,”_ they chorused.

Elsa took Anna by the hand and they joined their peers to watch the performance. The vampire, known as Dracula, came on stage to join in as they settled into the masses. One problem persisted: Anna was shorter than the person in front of her. _Why did tall people always have to block the little guy?_ She huffed at one of her stray strands of hair until a pair of feminine — yet strong — hands lifted her into the air. The cheerleader yipped as she was set upon Elsa’s shoulder. 

The girl underneath her flashed her a fanged smile.

“Elsa put me down. I’m heavy,” Anna stammered. Her previous blush returned with vengeance. 

Elsa rolled her eyes at the request. “Don’t worry Anna, I don’t bite… unless the situation calls for it,” she teased as she licked over her row of false fangs. The girl on her shoulders gulped at the comment. “Besides, you forget that I’m stronger than most girls. You’re light as a feather and I have no problem with you on my shoulders,” she said in honesty.

The hype of the crowd brought them back to the fact that it was more than them in the area. Dracula and Jonathan continued the rap with all they had. “ _You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling. Cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling cha-ching; next to a zing, Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting. It was a zing and a zang and a zingididy, and there was one only one lady in the zing for me. Cause when you zing (when you zing)! You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonna sling is a wedding ring!_ ” A purple haze went over the stage as the crowd went wild. The pair had to admit it: the performers were impressive and they joined their peers in cheering them on. The vampire released his captives from his mist and they continued their performance well into the night.


	10. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is out. :3 It's one of my favorite — if not the most favorite — chapter that's in the story for me. Hope the newbies like it, and to my older readers who are having a reread there have been a few subtle changes. Nothing plot wise, but there have been more hints to how the story would end added in here, because I feel that it wouldn't hurt to add a few more. Heck, I'm adding more hints of things to come in the you-know-what in here too. This chapter is one of the longest in the story, but there are a few that are longer. Also I will be seeing Frozen Fever tomorrow so we'll see how that effects things later on, but I highly doubt anything monumental will happen in the animated short that would change my story drastically. Then again Frozen likes to throw in curve balls... *cough* _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

Adrenaline swam through her veins. She was pumped. She was excited! It was the day before the opening night for Laneway’s version of _Moulin Rouge_. Elsa always got amped when time came for another show. School let out just moments ago, but there wasn’t a sense of urgency in their stride towards the auditorium. Anna was the cause of that. Her presence alone was enough to put an end on whatever they were about to do. It was thanks to that captivating aura that she didn’t realize that a particularly stout man was distracted with a mobile call, and that’s she was one a collision course with him.

Elsa stumbled and almost tripped over the man, but she retained her balance. She glanced downward with an earnest apology ready on her lips. Those words never came and her throat immediately dried. She knew this man. _Superintendent Mouse._

Usually she felt secure in regard to her social status, but Superintendent Mouse was a completely different story. The diminutive man was one of her father’s wealthiest business associates. _The Mouse_  — as he was called — owned everything; and by everything, she meant **_everything!_ ** Television stations; studios; amusement parks; news stations; magazines; radios; etc. See? **Everything!** His accumulated wealth made her parents appear middle class to say the least. He was powerful!

“Superintendent Mouse. It’s a pleasure to see you here at Laneway,” Elsa gulped and curtsied at the man. Her eyes cut over to Anna, whom looked confused at the sudden formality.

Superintendent Mouse chuckled at her behavior. He found it endearing that she was so respectful while her parents weren’t present. “Aw, you know you don’t have to be so formal with me. I’d prefer that you call me Mickey,” he spoke in his typical upbeat attitude and extended his hand for a handshake. He smiled as she reciprocated the gesture.

As rich as he was, he loved people — especially children — and didn’t want to stand out too often. Something he shared with the teen that towered above him. “Oh dear golly, how much you’ve grown. I haven’t seen you since you were a little girl. Still as cute as ever,” he gave her a wink.

Elsa loosened up a bit at his cheery demeanor. It was hard for anyone to resist the man’s optimism and charisma. “ _You look like you haven’t aged a day either_ ,” she complimented. She almost forgot how relaxed and openhearted he was.

Down the hall: the main entrance doors opened as the principal disbanded the last adolescents that lingered in front of the schoolyard. The pasty-skinned man sighed and considered taking a smoke break until he noticed the two teens talking with - “ _Damn it! Superintendent Mouse came today?!_ ”

Principal Hellman thundered towards the unprepared teens. Anna was the first to notice him and managed to pull Elsa out of the way in time before he tried to forcefully move them out of his way. _No need to be rude!_ “Superintendent Mouse: so good to see you. I didn’t know you were coming today. Can I offer you lunch, maybe a tour around the school, or something. Come on work with me here,” he said with his usual charm.

Mickey tore his eyes from the teens to the tall educational facilitator. “Hades, long time no see!” he shook hands with the taller man.

Without a shadow of a doubt the two men would be occupied with one another’s company for quite a while. Anna laced her fingers betwixt Elsa’s and drew said girl’s attention to her leading lady. “Looks like they’re going to be at it for a while. We should get ready for rehearsal,” she said and pulled Elsa, like a happy puppy on a leash, towards the auditorium. 

“Rehearsal?” Mickey asked in mild intrigue. “What are you lovely gals doing? Spirit squad, or something more sport oriented?” He was always interested in youthful activities. It made excellent research to better his amusement parks and television stations.

“We’re doing a play for Moulin Rouge sir,” Anna replied as she played with the winter-blonde’s fingers. A low purr rumbled in the back of Elsa’s throat at the soothing gesture.

The business tycoon perked up at the sound of a musical. It’s been a while since he’s produced a musical from his studio and maybe it would inspire a brand new production. That, and the fact that his business partner’s daughter was in the performance, was enough to solidify his resolution. “Moulin Rouge huh? Sounds like one humdinger of a show! I’ll make sure to get there early.” In truth, he knew his presence would mean that Elsa’s parents were more likely to attend — since he knew how busy they could be — but he wouldn’t let his true intentions be known.

Both Elsa and Hades paled more than they already were. _Fuck…_ If Elsa was about to make the show breathtaking for Anna, now she had to make it flawless for Superintendent Mouse!

The educational head gathered his composure with a broad smile across his mug. “Only the best for our students. I was just about to finish the papers for their budget in my office. We spare no expense for our little bundles of sunshine,” he said as he pinched both of the girls on their cheeks like they were toddlers. The girls let out exasperated whines and rubbed their sore cheeks at the random _endearing_ gesture. 

As they walked away the heiress let out a muttered, “ _spare no expense for our little bundles of sunshine my ass!_ ” The Arts were usually the last to gain monetary assistance from the office. 

On their way to the auditorium, they came across a familiar redhead with the Laneway swim uniform in hand. Ariel turned and waved at them as she closed her locker. “Hi girls. Where you headed off to?” she asked.

“We’re heading to the auditorium for drama club. It’s the last day of practice and Ms. Atlantica is going to want us at our best. I don’t know about Anna, but I might stay afterwards and see about any last minute things she wants me to do before opening night,” Elsa informed.

The swim team member arched her brow with indecision. “Is that so,” she asked with a false smile. Her odd behavior raised suspicions in the two girls. “Anyways, I have to go!” Ariel pushed between the two girls, and separated their hands, before she ran down the halls. _What’s up with her?_

The heiress decided that to address the matter later.

For now Elsa settled with informing her instructors of Superintendent Mouse’s presence at their performance. Needless to say Coach Calhoun was less than pleased to hear that detail. “All right damn it! I want to see each and every single one of you little ladies shaking what your momma’s gave ya!” the marine barked with firmness. Wolf whistles resounded throughout the entire auditorium from the males once the order was made.

* * *

Practice began to dissipate after the last of Elsa’s performance came to a close. She was really outstanding and her radiance on stage warranted the eyes of a certain cheerleader.

Kristoff came up to her with a _job well done_ and punched her in the shoulder. The buff teen snickered at the shimmering pink gloss on his friend’s lower jaw. “You’ve got a little something right here,” he indicated to the designated area. Elsa rubbed off the mark with the back of her hand with a slight pigment in her cheeks. She muffled a quick _thank you_. “Congrats on getting to first base. So… how did it feel to kiss her?” he probed for information. 

“Better than I could ever imagine,” she answered.

“Well at least you know that she must find you somewhat attractive,” Peter spoke as he flew in from stage left. 

Elsa rolled her eyes at his observation. “I’ll have you fellas know that when we first rehearsed it, I told her that she didn’t have to do it, and that **_she_** kissed me first,” she stated with all the confidence in the world.

The boys pulled her in closer and whispered like girls in a locker room. “You sly dog! Spill Els, I want details! Where were you guys? Were you guys actually acting or was it legit?! Was there any tongue action,” they barraged her with one question after the other.

Eventually she pushed the answer-seekers away from her. “Will you two gossip mongers shut the hell up?! Be gone you horny bastard!” she hissed and looked around the occupied room to see if anyone was listening in. _No one in particular appeared to have heard them._

As Peter pulled out his clipboard to put down another tally for her record, her phone vibrated from her pocket.

_It’s rude to keep a lady waiting. Godmother was patient enough to let you practice, but she doesn’t want you to dilly-dally. Meet you in the car. :)_

Elsa looked around the room and found Aurora waiting in the back of the auditorium. Damn! She wanted to help out after practice. “That’s my ride. Gotta go,” she told her friends and went to meet up with the other blonde.

Anna tried to greet Elsa, but she… went unnoticed? _What the fuck?_ Her eyes cut over to Elsa, whom offered her arm to her former- _fiancé_. She rolled her eyes and dropped the matter.

Not far away from her, Giselle caught a glimpse of Anna from her place in the audience seats. Her eyes went to the heiress as the girl exited the auditorium. She shook her head when she realized the look in Anna’s eyes. She knew that look better than anyone in the room. “You like Elsa don’t you,” she inquired from behind the girl.

Anna almost jumped out of her skin from the sudden presence of the actress. “Me, like Elsa? What… No! You’re crazy. I like her as a frien-” she saw the unconvinced look on the underclassman’s face. “ _Okay I have a small crush on Elsa. Why do you care?_ ” she muttered so that no one besides Giselle heard her.

Giselle sighed. Her heart went out to her Princess. Pity riddled her teal eyes. “I’m only warning you because I care: don’t fall in love with Elsa,” she advised with an uncharacteristic determination in her voice. She knew that she confused Anna with her advice so she continued.

“Two years ago, we were doing a production for _Sound of Music_ ,” she chuckled at the irony of having songs from that musical in their current production, “… I managed to get the lead and Elsa was my leading man. Elsa… she… has a way of acting that is remarkably believable. I… got caught up in my role as _Maria_ and I thought that Elsa actually liked me. _She didn’t._ ” Her eyes watered a bit at the memory. “I got hurt really badly when I told her that I had feelings for her. She rejected me. Elsa didn’t mean any harm. I know she didn’t… and I don’t resent her, but... Elsa has to really be a great actress if she can manage to fool a girl into falling for her twice. I don’t want you to get hurt like I did.”

Those words caused such an immense pain in Anna’s chest. Shot through the heart with a molten hot bullet. That was what it felt like. She actually took a step back at what she was told. Her teeth scrapped against her lower lip as her mind went a mile a minute. “ _Could it be true? No! Elsa said so: that she cares about me. That she loves m-_ ”.Realization dawned upon her: Elsa never once used the word _love_ when it came to how she felt about her. More pain wracked her body when the thought registered her brain. “ _It’s one-sided. My crush on Elsa is… one-sided._ ”

Anna took her book bag and left the auditorium in a hurry. Unintentionally, she rammed into Esmeralda’s shoulder. The Romani looked at her — ready to give the girl a piece of her mind — until she saw tear stains trailed from the corner of Anna’s eyes. By the time that the information sunk in, the sun-kissed teen was already out of the room.

Esmeralda tapped her manicured finger against her chin and pondered what happened between the end of rehearsal and the moment before Anna stormed out of the auditorium. Keen emerald eyes went to down the aisle and noticed an equally saddened Giselle.

The dark-skinned temptress walked down the aisle to investigate. “Anna walked out of here sad. Why?” she interrogated.

Giselle sighed and recapped the events that happened just moments ago. 

The gypsy shook in irritation; although she knew Giselle meant no harm in what she said. “Giselle… the play was supposed to be like the movie. Elsa actually likes Anna, and wanted to confess to her; and now you fucked up all of her hard work the night before the play!” she seethed. Esmeralda wasn’t mad, but if Elsa found out she would be devastated. For the sake of both Elsa and Giselle she kept her mouth shut about the matter. The drama department didn’t need animosity between its members.

* * *

Opening night arrived and the auditorium was filled to the brim. People of all kinds were among the audience. Faculty and students were backstage preparing for the musical. Much to her surprise, Anna arrived to the school on time. She was half-tempted to stay at home, but she realized that it would hurt Elsa if she didn’t show up. _She worked so hard to be the best leading man._ Her eyes lit up as she peered at the audience from behind the curtain. Her parents showed up!

Elsa tucked a loose strand of hair into her conservative, bun-styled French braid. She looked into the audience: her eyes in search of her parents. Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder and pointed out his adoptive parents around the front. She perked up at seeing Bulda and Cliff with their thumbs up in support.

A harsh voice called the cast to attention. “Everyone get into positions,” Coach Calhoun shouted with a voice that would make grown men bend in respect.

“ ** _Ma’am, yes ma’am!_** ”

In the middle aisle, Ursula stood with a spotlight cast upon her thick form. In the film, Satie was the one that acted as a maestro to Moulin Rouge’s introduction — but Astrid was backstage preparing for her role. The instructor led the Laneway band in the school’s alma mater to which each student and parent in the audience recited. Afterwards, the dark-skinned woman exhaled calmly. She proceeded into the song _Nature Boy_.

Kristoff sat stage right on a large plank of wood with a makeshift windmill in the backdrop. Quasimodo — one of the stagehands — worked the ropes behind the curtains to make the windmill rotate in an eerie melancholy. His eyes were downcast to Elsa as she sniveled in the background. He opened his mouth to sing the lyrics to his musical solo. “ _There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far — very far; over land and sea…_ ” The lights faded-in the darkness and brought illumination to the corner where Elsa curled in on herself in tormented misery. Her eyes went up to her typewriter as she lugged herself from the safe haven of her corner, and began to write _her story_. The blonde boy’s face shrouded in shadow as the last of his number ended. “ _This he said to me: ‘ **The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return** ’,_” his voice somber as he left his post on the _roof_.

Elsa stood from her place at the typewriter and began to narrate the beginning of their tale. Her face looked absolutely dreadful. Tears rolled down her face as she recanted the most sorrowful portion of the love-tragedy. “The most **_beautiful_** of all these… was the woman I loved: _Satine_. A courtesan — she sold her love to men. They called her _The Sparkling Diamond_ , and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge,” she gave a dry laugh as if she recalled a particular memory of her time in the bordello. The laughter died down as it descended into a pitiful bout of sobs. If it wasn’t for the microphone, placed on her head with care, the audience would have missed her words. “ _The woman I loved is… dead,_ ” the hushed confession escaped her lips as searing-hot droplets cascaded down her cheeks.

She looked up as Anna made a cameo onstage as an apparition of _Christian’s_ tormented past. The winter-blonde reached out for her, but _Satine_ passed by her and exited the stage. A shuddering agony rippled through her character.

With a bereaved sigh she returned to her typewriter and wrote more of the tale on the antique technology. It was clear that whatever passion the character had was no longer in them. _Christian_ was nothing more than a husk of the _man_ he used to be. 

Suddenly her attitude perked up as _Christian_ travelled back in time; to a happier time; to a time that was nothing more than a memory. “Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof,” she said as she dove out of the way as Peter languidly dangled from a stage rope — apparently asleep. “He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun,” she continued her observation as Kristoff arrived onstage dressed in drag. _She knew he would never live this play down for as long as he lived, but that’s what friends were for, right?_

“How do you do? My name is _Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Monfa_!” Kristoff introduced with pride. _Damn, how many names did this character have?_ It took several retakes for him to get that part down!

Elsa was impressed at his accomplishment. _About time he got it right_. Her nose scrunched up as the scene unfolded. Character after character was introduced as they continued on. Before long they advanced to the scene where the Bohemians were arguing about _Audrey’s_ music that would be introduced to the financier. The musical was chaotic, but the scene was getting out of control. She sung the introduction to _The Sound of Music_.

Peter arose from his _narcolepsy_ once she finished her short piece. “Whoa! The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it,” he announced. Unfortunately _Audrey_ didn’t and the drag queen left in a tizzy. He walked over to Elsa with pride. “Ah! So the boy has talent! I like him!” he declared, which led to what both Elsa and Peter deemed beyond awkward. The _Argentinian_ quickly removed his hand from the area nearby Elsa’s crotch. **_Never again!_** _There were certain lines that weren’t meant to be crossed when it came to acting._ One of them was: **never** going **_anywhere_ ** near your friend’s family jewels! “Nothing funny. I just like talent…”

The audience laughed at the awkwardness between the teens.

Kristoff brought the discomfort to a close with his next line. “See Satie, with Christian, we can write the truly Bohemian revolutionary show that we’ve always dreamt of,” he said with unbridled excitement. He went on further and explained his plan on how they would convince _Zidler_ to allow _Christian_ to write for their show _Spectacular, Spectacular_!

Elsa backed away and immediately denied the opportunity. “I don’t even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary,” she said with uncertainty in her voice.

“What?” Kristoff looked over to Astrid and Giselle — who played the doctor. Peter awoke from his slumber when he heard of _Christian_ ’s sudden lack of confidence. They barraged her with their questions on her beliefs in the inspirations of the Bohemian revolution. “Do you believe in beauty? Freedom? Truth? Love?”

At the last of the questions, Elsa actually flushed with the most genuine of smiles on her face. “Love? Love. _Above all things, I believe in love_ ,” she confessed. Her eyes couldn’t lie to any of the actors in front of her. Giselle flinched at the lovestruck look in Elsa’s crystalline eyes.

The cast sung the rendition of one of the numbers of their previous productions.

The group soon segued into the animated, vivacious _CanCan_ scene and boy were the skirts flying! Nothing inappropriate. The last thing the school needed were parents complaining about the faculty allowing their children to parade around in such an erotic manner. However the choreography and costumes were definitely teasing the boarder between appropriate and inappropriate.

Some of the male actors had their tongues lolled out like the horny teenagers they were. They were more than happy to get into character and dance alongside the dancers who posed as _The Diamond Dogs_. The stage went ablaze with the flamboyant costumes and vibrant stage lights. More girls entered from random places in the crowd and danced in the aisles nearby the audience. Needless to say the sudden appearance of the teenagers drove the crowd wild as they cheered the cast onward.

All of the commotion was quickly terminated when the lights went out. A feminine voice echoed from speakers before the spotlights went out. Suddenly the play went back into full swing as Anna paraded the stage in a saucy, shimmering dress. Elsa’s legs buckled under the suffocating beau-… oh fuck using proper descriptive words! Let’s say it how it is: **_Anna was super, mega, foxy-hot!_**

Nonetheless, she hadn’t seen Anna prior to the beginning of the play, and now she knew Ms. Mode went all out with the design for their costumes this year. Any dislike she had towards school disciplinarians went right out the window. _Thanks Ms. Mode!_

The male lead received a jab in her ribs from _Toulouse._ _What did he want?! Couldn’t he see she was… supporting Anna by ogling- erm, watching the performance?_ Yeah, that’ll work. She was obviously being supportive. “ _Might want to close your mouth Els. A fly will get in there. Got a little drool there too,_ ” Kristoff put his hand over his microphone so the audience couldn’t hear him as he relayed the message. 

Elsa quickly closed her mouth and wiped the corner of her mouth. To her surprise nothing was there. She gave her best friend a cutthroat glare. “ _Fuck you!_ ” she mouthed her irritation. She snapped back into her role as they went through their lines for the scene. 

* * *

Considering how well the play went on, Elsa was certain that she could have died happy. She danced with Anna, which she hoped would be the last time. Elsa shuddered as she took a nervous breath. It wasn’t stage fright, far from it, but she prepared this scene from day one to perfection. “ _I hope Anna will trust me to lead… Hell, I hope she doesn’t get pissed off with what I’m about to do!_ ” she thought.

Right at that moment Anna walked in with her _smoldering temptress_ wardrobe. This was definitely one of those things that bordered appropriate and inappropriate. The dress was lacy, but covered Anna’s skin in a tasteful manner. _Chalk that up to Ms. Mode’s eye for fashion_. Out of her peripheral she saw the _Bohemians_ embark up the stage rails to get into position _on top of the elephant._ Her friends looked particularly eager for this scene. Peter gave her two thumbs up while Kristoff mouthed a simple “ _you got this_ ” to his friend.

The two went through their lines just as they did in rehearsals. Though not as racy as its cinematic counterpart, the scene held onto its lascivious nature; particularly Anna’s flirty demeanor. _It definitely felt genuine_ , but as far as her thought process went it might have been wishful thinking. At least Ms. Atlantica cut out the portion of the scene where Satine would boldly clutch Christian’s _inspiration_ ; or as Toulouse called it — Christian’s _talent_. She was sure that her brain would have fell out on the floor if that happened.

It didn’t help that Anna flat refused some of the bizarre moments in the scene. _She was not about to roll on the damn floor like a sex-crazed demoness. Fuck that!_

Without a moment’s delay Elsa hit one of the higher notes in her vocal range with confidence. “ ** _My gift is my song:_** _and this one’s for you…_ ” Anna looked up from her position onstage towards Elsa. Her eyes widened. It was at that moment that she realized that every moment until now, Elsa held back when it came to her singing. The song brought her attention back to the winter-blonde.

“ _Hope you don’t mind. I hope you don’t mind. That I put down in words: how wonderful life is, now you’re in the world,_ ” she sung as she began to wander her surroundings. The leading male continued as she professed her true feelings through song. “ _Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss,_ ” she kicked a bit of imaginary moss from her stance onstage, “ _Well some of these versus, well, they, they got me quite cross._ ” Elsa turned her attention to face Anna with unconcealed amour reflected in her eyes.

“ _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue,_ ” Elsa internally laughed at that particular lyric. Although hard to decipher she knew her beloved’s eye color. Tender as a compassionate caress of a lover, she pulled Anna in closer to her; their foreheads touched as she sung on. “ _Anyway the thing is… What I really mean. **Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen!**_ ” 

Anna was so ensnared with the heiress’s voice that she didn’t notice that Elsa completely flipped the script. With skilled swiftness she removed the backings of her stage shoes and transformed them into roller blades. _Wait, what?_ Just as quickly, she placed Anna onto her shoes and carted her crush across the stage. Now that she was back into reality, Anna clung onto Elsa in mild terror. “ _Holy shit how are we moving so quickly?_ ” She couldn’t see the skates underneath Elsa’s shoes, or through the fog that coated the stage floor, but she recalled Kristoff’s advice to trust Elsa; and that’s exactly what she did.

In a way it felt like they were soaring over the mist created by the offstage fog machines. Her eyes went up to Elsa in wonder as the leading male gave her the most confident look that Anna has ever seen the girl have. However, the mystical elation soon came to pass as the opera solo, provided by Ms. Atlantica herself, had gradually stopped.

Once more Elsa’s voice captivated her attention as their eyes connected. “ _Hope you don’t mind; I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words… How wonderful life is **now you’re in the world,**_ ” she announced to both Anna and the audience. She took the girl of her dreams into her arms in a romanticized twirl before she dipped her low to the ground.

Pride gushed forth from both Peter and Kristoff as they cheered for their friend’s inspirational music number. It didn’t matter. Neither did the praise from the audience at the immaculate _job well done_.

If any word fit how she felt right now, it would be breathless. Although she didn’t participate in this particular number, her breath was taken away by the emotion portrayed in that scene. “Oh… I can’t believe it. I’m in love. I’m in love with you,” she whispered the line aloud. Everyone, including Elsa, was surprised at the line. _She was what?_ Anna balked at the words that slipped from her mouth. Warning signs jumped to the forefront of her mind as she recollected Giselle’s warning. “… I’m in love with you: a young, talented Duke,” she corrected and played it off as though she forgot her line. She berated herself. _Coward!_  

The two looked at each other as they went on with their lines. They knew in just a moment the mood would be ruined by the Duke, who was played by Ramses. 

* * *

The night proceeded as the First Act came to a close. At that moment Anna was certain she was smitten with the girl she once considered her _sister_. Initially the title was meant to be endearing, but now it loomed over her head as a reminder of their relationship status. “ _Note to self: don’t ever sis-zone someone that you might want as your girlfriend later on!_ _You might end up sis-zoning yourself in the process!_ ”

The act ended with her last line for the _Elephant Love Medley_ scene as she allowed Elsa access to her awaiting lips. The audience applauded the students’ dedication to their roles, but truth be told, there wasn’t a hint of acting coming from neither Elsa nor Anna. The leading lady relished the physical contact between her and her leading man. This was as close as she _knew_ she would ever get. Once the curtain fell that meant the kiss would have to end, otherwise she could ruin whatever relationship she built with the girl that passionately held onto her.

In the Second Act, they segued into the climax of _El Tango de Roxanne_ as Elsa sang out her conflict of _Christian’s_ jealousy of _Satine_ being in the company of _the Duke._ Anna whispered in a broken strain, “ _come what may… I will love you… until my dying day…_ ” Her heart ached at the thought of what was to come. Later on she would have to lie in order to _save her Christian_.

Right after _Sad Hindi Diamonds_ ran its course, the audience applauded the number while Kristoff and Peter took center stage. The older of the two paced about with his head cast downward and pondered the situation thus far. “I know she still loves him. There’s got to be a reason,” he rationalized to the _narcoleptic Argentinean_ to his left as they ascended the steps.

Peter scoffed at the observation. His character was very pessimistic about that. “How about one of them is a duke, and the other-,” the remainder of his remark never came as he went limp and fell _unconscious_ down the stairs that they just came up.

Oblivious to what had occurred _Toulouse_ continued to mutter theory after theory. “Then you agree something is wrong. But what? But what?” he murmured into the microphone. Unknown to the head of the Bohemian revolution, his friend was already in pursuit of _his_ love interest on the stage below the platform.

As soon as the revelation of _Satine’s_ lie was known, the teen made his way to the leading male. He gulped as the platform mechanics rose into the air. “ _It’s a good thing I like mountain climbing otherwise the vertigo would be a bitch right now! Headrush!_ ” he thought as he clung to the handrail.

The chase scene below was intense! With every lunge and grasp Elsa made Anna was a hair out of reach. “ _Story of my life,_ ” the winter-blonde thought with a scowl. Accidentally, Anna’s foot caught in the fabric of her dress; and as always, Elsa went in to prevent the fall. Although it wasn’t intentional, the timing made a perfect transition for them to be revealed to the remainder of the cast for the finale. 

The _courtesan_ flushed when she noticed that her _sitar player_ was on top of her. Right on cue Elsa snapped back into her role. Heart retching despise was prevalent in her eyes as she choked on a sob. “This woman is yours now,” she said as her eyes dug into Ramses, whom was seated in the audience. He actually wilted under the intensity of her glare. _Well damn, what did he do to her?_ Soon after, she flung a stack of cash towards Anna’s feet with bitterness. “I owe you nothing! And you are nothing to me…” A brief shudder rolled across her skin. “ _Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love,_ ” she whispered in a strangled voice.

Anna knew that it wasn’t real, but damn those lines hurt! She watched the leading actress walk down the center aisle towards the auditorium’s main entrance/exit.

Elsa was mere seconds from the door.

Meanwhile Kristoff leapt from one platform to another, which buckled under his weight. With skilled precision he took the nearby stage rope and shouted with a great voice, “ ** _The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return!_** ”

Those words alone halted the winter-blonde teen from taking another step forward. Anna took in a deep breath as she looked at the silhouette of the girl she realized that she had feelings for. Everything was veiled in absolute silence. “ _Never knew I could feel like this,_ ” she started as she saw the girl continue her exodus, “ _Want to vanish inside your kiss; **every day I’m loving you more, and more**._ ”

The heiress half-turned and found a pair of teal eyes in search of contact for her very own down the dark walkway. “ _Listen to my heart: can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change — winter to spring…_ ” the strawberry-blonde found the pale teen’s eyes and she seemed radiant with an inner glow. Elsa’s eyes were locked onto her leading lady. “I love you,” she professed the line in a hushed tone without any regard towards the audience or cast around them.

Sparks flew between them; almost like magic. She felt it. Both of them felt it. Elsa rushed up the stage with a small grin on her face and assisted her leading lady in the remainder of the song. She held Anna at arms length as they sang in harmony… or at least they did until they had to continue with the scene. “ _Man these interruptions are pissing me off!_ ” they unknowingly agreed.

Hal snuck up nearby the stage with a toy pistol and took aim towards the couple. _He played Warner, the Duke’s hit man._ Kristoff loved this part! He seized the rope and swung down to the stage like a jungle man as he warned the stars of the musical. “ **They’re trying to kill you! Look, he’s got a gun!** ” Right after he spoke the hijinks ensued!

Esmeralda was the spearhead to this comedic routine. She was a Class A act in distractions, comedy, and misdirection. She pursed her lips together and led the dancers into a cancan dance to kick the gun out of Hal’s possession, but he was quick to retrieve it. A manicured finger went to her red-stained lips as she watched her friends continue to sing.

Astrid was in the midst of the chaos onstage with one of her Viking hammers in hand. “ _Damn. She’s going to wreck shit!_ ” she muttered before she tapped the mischief-maker on the shoulder.

The leader of the Vikings hid her weapon of choice with a bashful grin. The dark-skinned beauty shook her head and whispered one of her plans in the girl’s ear. A wide stretched across her face in the process. “I like your plans,” Astrid said.

Just as Hal managed to get into position to make the _killing shot_ , a whistle caught his attention. He looked over to stage right and saw the girls with two banana-cream pies in hand. His face dropped. When Ms. Atlantica told Esmeralda to improvise the comedy for this scene he didn’t think she would resort to _toon humor_. _She wouldn’t dare._

The velvety desserts landed dead center of his face and chest. The girls high fived each other as the teen wiped the viscous cream off of his face. _He was mad, and they were about to meet his alter ego **Tighten** in a second!_ Just as he bum-rushed across the stage, Esmeralda threw a discus above his head. “Ha! Ya missed!” Her lithe finger pointed to the discus as it ricochet across the stage and cut a rope.

At first he thought something like glue and feathers would fall on him, but what actually happened was way worse. A small cage opened and a ticked off goat stampeded towards him. “ _Where the fuck did Esmeralda get a goat?!_ ” The animal ripped at the back of his shorts — which exposed his teddy-bear underwear. The redheaded teen had enough. He tossed the gun away and fled the stage.

The background gimmick had the audience in stitches as the remainder of the cast focused in on the final lyrics of the _Come What May_ _Finale_. Ramses managed to find the gun pointed it at Elsa as he shouted “ _my way!_ ” like a spoiled brat. Unbeknownst to him the goat came back and head-butted him off the stage.

“Way to go Djali!” Esmeralda cheered for her pet.

The curtains fell behind the cast as they went through their false curtain call. At that time Elsa seemed so happy about how close they were to the end. She placed a chaste kiss on the back of Anna’s hands as they went into position for their last scene.

Similar the film, the leading lady went into a spell of wheezes, pants, and gasps. Time seemed to have stopped as she swooned and fell into Elsa’s arms. Elsa went into a fit as she saw the fake blood pool from Anna’s mouth. “Somebody get help!” she shouted towards the others. Her eyes brightened once she felt a familiar hand clasp her by the collar. She knew the words that would fall from Anna’s lips before they were spoken.

Even though it was acting her heart cracked. She knew that the real deal — that if some unknown force ripped them apart — would probably kill her. That feeling fueled the fire for her to continue with the remainder of her scene.

Hot, glassy droplets traced her shimmering crystalline eyes. The tears fell upon the freckled cheeks below. Trembles and stiffness rattled through her body in intervals as she continued with her mourning. The words of encouragement from her _courtesan_ couldn’t heal that kind of wound. Even though _Christian’s_ _love_ _had_ _died_ , there was a clear sign that even in death _Satine_ still loved her _sitar player_.

The scene faded into darkness: Kristoff took his stance to close off the play with _Nature Boy_ as Elsa narrated alongside him. Faint clicks from the typewriter echoed from the recesses of the stage. 

* * *

Finally the costumes were off, and everyone could breathe normally now! “Arg! This is the last time I’m working with you when it comes to romantic plays Els! You hit me right in the feels!” Peter complimented as he beat his fist against his chest.

Elsa chuckled at the bizarre accolade. “You did a good job too Peter. Sleeping and laziness is your specialty after all,” she teased. The sophomore was about to reply to the half-compliment but he knew she was right. He was a proud slacker! Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Way to go Snowflake! Mama and papa are proud of you. We’ll be out front with Mr. Mouse if you want to ride home with us instead of the Bjorgmans._

The heiress scoured the masses and found two cloaked silhouettes. One blew her a kiss, and the other gave a silent round of applause. Her parents! They came! She wanted to go up to them, but she was stopped by the sudden presence of a different set of parents; Anna’s… She never had stage fright, but she feared talking to the Andersens.

Anna had just taken off her make-up and costume, and went in search of her parents. Now that the play was over, she simply wanted to go home. She didn’t feel like confronting Elsa at the moment. She managed to locate her parents… right next to Elsa. Obviously they went to praise her _performance_ on stage. The dancer started to hate that word. It was a bitter reminder that Elsa couldn’t be hers. She knew the faster she retrieved her parents, the less likely she would have to talk to the winter-blonde.

Elsa accepted the accolades. Her eyes perked up when she saw Anna headed their way. _This was her chance to ask Anna to be hers!_ “You girls certainly blew this show out of the water! Just wow! It was like I was there. I mean is that crazy; not that you’re crazy. Just listen to me I sound like-” Tony put his large, calloused hand on top of his wife’s petite head.

“Hon, you’re rambling again.”

Cecilia closed her mouth once he pointed out her incessant chatting. Elsa found the habit endearing. It was another thing that reminded her of Anna. “It was nothing to it. I just wanted it to feel as real as possible,” she said with her eyes on the girl she loved.

“It definitely felt real. You’re… a great actress Elsa,” Anna said as she tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear.

Disappointment and sadness coursed through Elsa’s body at the compliment. _That wasn’t what was supposed to happen._ “ _Crap I’m losing her again. I better tell her now,_ ” she contemplated nervously. 

As she opened her mouth the cheerleader abruptly turned to her parents. “Mom, I’m really tired. Can we go home already?” she asked. By her standards she made another cowardice move. It was a shield to stop herself from being hurt, but little did she know she hurt her newfound love in the process. “See you guys in class,” she rushed before she weaved through the less-crowded auditorium.

Fragile as ice, Elsa felt herself chip and shatter. All of the confidence and pride that was built up during the show melted away. Bulda witnessed the entire thing from nearby. “I’m so sorry honey,” she offered her condolences. Like always, her _brother_ , Kristoff was at her side and offered a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Elsa jerked away from the sympathetic gesture. “Just don’t…” her voice cracked. “ _I quit!_ ” she declared and fled from the auditorium to see if she could catch up to her parents. 

Kristoff and his parents watch the broken-hearted girl leave in a pitiful woe.


	11. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hello my lovlies. Another chapter for my AO3 readers. I know I've been a bit slow about updating on here, especially since this story is already done, but I've had too much college work to worry about editing. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter all the same. Nothing has changed in this chapter. Just a few nitpicks about word choice and grammar. _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

Frigid bitterness chilled the late-autumn air around the Minnesota high school. Winter was right around the corner. Time has passed since the opening night for the _Moulin Rouge_ musical: three weeks down to the day. For most of the inhabitants of the educational facility, time had gone on as if nothing happened, but that couldn’t be said for all. Discomfort rippled and swelled between two distinct cliques. The majority within each circle didn’t express unease or anxiety while in the presence of the other — however the source of the conflict existed between two teenagers.

To those well informed about the events preceding the abnormal quietness, they knew that each girl had taken extreme measures in regard towards their relationship. Elsa was harrowed by the bane of any interaction with her once romantic interest. She regressed in the most unbecoming manner possible. After opening night she stuck to her declaration to end her pursuit towards Anna; but she knew herself well. She knew that even seeing the girl was enough to bend her resolution. In order to remedy any form of relapse she isolated herself from Anna — even from her friends. Every reserved amount of energy that was once spent to entice Anna was now spent dedicated to her studies. It did wonders towards her relationship with her mother too, so there was a bonus to the unfortunate situation. 

While Elsa withdrew into a shell, Anna did the complete opposite. Although she was averse to any interaction with the winter-blonde, she went out of her way to busy herself with her extracurricular activities. So much so that her company became scarce. This obstinate avoidance seemed to fit both teens perfectly.

What seemed ideal between the conflicted girls caused an unbearable strain between the groups. Whenever the pair became available for a friendly get together, the air was insufferable. One particular instance of this intolerable atmosphere happened the previous week. All seemed well. Maybe everything could have been forgiven; but that was foolish, wishful thinking. Anna did nothing more than lace their fingers together and the physical contact heralded an immediate flight response from Elsa. She nipped the display of affection in the bud and bolted from the area. Needless to say, the cheerleader abruptly left right afterwards.

To Anna the action indicated that Elsa might have discovered her feelings, which terrified her. In reality the heiress’s actions were so much more than that. She didn’t want to regress. Just the slightest weakness in her defenses would initiate another desire to pursue the girl that she denied she still had feelings for. 

* * *

On this specific day the _Princess of Laneway_ was inside of her creative writing class. The due date for the final grade of the paper was the Friday of homecoming week. Mr. Baker enjoyed his pupil’s writing until now. He knew something had disturbed her once bubbly spirit based on the way her tone of voice changed in the paper.

The bell rang.

“Remember everyone. Papers are due next Friday!” he repeated as he erased the board. His black eyes reposed on Anna as she placed the last of her school supplies into her bag. “Ms. Andersen I’d love to have a brief talk with you before you head off,” he requested although it sounded like he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Anna huffed at one of her braids and trekked over to her teacher.

“I’ve noticed a decline in your attitude lately. It’s reflecting in your work,” the writing instructor said as he held up her previous rough draft. “I will never force you to say anything you don’t want to, but it is my job as your instructor to be concerned about you.” 

Confusion adorned her visage as she looked down at her book bag. “I’m just… confused. At first I enjoyed my relationship with Elsa as sisters, but now, I may sort of … like her,” she admitted. Her eyes went up to her teacher. His expression was neutral and considerate. “Things have gotten awkward between us. She’s been avoiding me, and I think it’s because she knows that I like her! At first I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible in order to think, but now that I’ve thought things over, I… I don’t even know what I want.” 

The tall man pondered her situation before he struck his clasped fist in his palm. “It sounds like you want to confront her and confess your feelings,” he stated vaguely.

“Confess? Oh no. No, no, no, no, **no!** That’s insane! I can’t do something like that. It will ruin the friendship we’ve built in the blink of an eye. I’d rather have part of her than none of her,” she whispered frantic.

Mr. Baker nodded even though he knew that the confession would probably be the best news that Elsa had heard this year. “It’s up to you to confront her: if not to tell her your feelings, than to mend your broken friendship.” He knew of their troubled relationship through a combination of gossip and his student’s recent attitude. “I’m giving you a personal assignment. You don’t have to turn it in, but I want you to start a writing journal — something akin to a diary if you will. It will help you sort out your feelings, and maybe give you the courage to tell her how you feel. _One of you has to for Christ’s sake,_ ” he muttered the last to himself.

After he gave counsel to his student he addressed another matter. “Off you go. You’ll be late for gym,” he dismissed her as he organized and stacked the pile of essays on his desk. He pulled out his pocket watch before putting it back.

* * *

 

More and more time lapsed. It was time for lunch but she knew that she wouldn’t join her friends at the lunch table. For one: there was a risk of running into Anna — and two: she just didn’t want to. _Screw it._ She couldn’t bring herself to care.

Elsa started her walk not long after gym had ended. No one knew where she was and that was fine with her. It’s been a while since she’s had time to herself. _Oh look a cloud shaped like a snowflake._ Peace. Peace and silence was abundant at her destination — the football. Her textbook was in hand.

Faint thuds echoed the _Outlands_. Someone was here. Not that far away she noticed the source of the sound. _Hans._ The boy was warming up for soccer season. The prospect of the redhead was encouraged her legs to get in gear to leave, and that was what she planned to do until…

“Rimes?” 

_Damn it._

The winter-blonde turned around to give him a brief amount of attention. “Yes?” she asked in an attempt to be polite.

“I don’t want anything. I saw that you were leaving. You can still stay here if you want. I don’t care. Need I remind you that I’m not going after Anna anymore? If you can get her you can have her,” Hans scoffed as he balanced the black and white ball on his knee. 

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave a hollowed laugh. “That makes two of us. I quit too. I can’t do it anymore. Rejection stings too much,” she said as she sat down on one of the bleacher benches.

Hans hissed in sympathy. “You finally told her, huh?” he sighed as he kneed the soccer ball up to his head and began to bounce it on his head. “Sucks don’t it?”

“I didn’t exactly tell her. Things were going so well, but then it went downhill. I tried but trying just doesn’t seem to cut it, so… I quit,” she informed.

Silence befell the two adolescents as they busied themselves with their previous tasks. The rhythmic thump of the soccer ball set a tranquil aura around the pair. Suddenly the tempo of the dull thud picked up, and soon, it was airborne. With a _plop_ , the ball landed next to the blonde’s feet. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the ball. Her eyes were attentive to the boy who advanced upon her to retrieve the ball.

Hans thanked her for the ball once it was back in his possession. His green eyes went down to the textbook that the girl had in her hands. _Business for the Astute: Vol. 4_. “Volume four? How did you manage to get into get into Business Management 4 this semester?” he asked in genuine curiosity. 

Elsa looked up from her book. She didn’t have a reason to talk to him, but she noticed that there wasn’t any malice in the air. If they truly weren’t enemies any more than it would be more advantageous to not give one another a reason to hate each other. “In middle school I spent my summers going to a private study at Brookenshire Academy, so it built up a few credits to set up for my dual-courses by the time I got to high school.”

“You managed to get into Brookenshire? As in **the Brookenshire**?! Now that’s impressive Rimes,” he congratulated her achievement.

Those words opened the gateway to business-oriented discussions. Every now and then they got into a debate about their views, but they were dismissed in favor of other matters. 

“If you think that’s cool check this out: my parents work for Arendelle Corp!” Elsa’s went into a fit of giggles. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you. I’ve got connections and I’m going places,” he said with a smug grin.

She shook her head and decided to leave the matter alone. How deliciously evil it would be to tell him that his family worked for her father. “All right, all right. You were saying?”

“My mom managed to get one of the Arendelle Corp. executives to give her the number to Bigweld Industries’ CEO a few years back. They’ve funded my brother’s most recent project. He is such a genius! You’ve probably heard of him. Buddy Pine…” he was interrupted once again.

“Pine? I thought your last name was Westerguard.” 

“It is. Mom had Buddy before she and dad married so she gave him her maiden name. Anyways, he plans on introducing this new product he calls Super-Technology,” Elsa scrunched up her nose at the name. “Just go with me on this. I should even be telling you this. This is going to revolutionize how efficient humans can be. He’s going to give it a test run soon, and when that’s done, I get to be at the forefront of the project with him.” 

Elsa tapped her finger against her cheek. _Super-Technology_? “That’s kind of awesome! Congratulations. You’re making a name for yourself before you get out in the world.” She knew she didn’t have to work hard to get recognition. It was in her pedigree to achieve greatness, but that never played a role in anything she did. Whether her mother liked it or not, she was going to be an actress! 

Before any further information could be given, two familiar males were headed their way. “Elsa what the fuck? What are you doing with Hans?! Hans of all people!!!” Kristoff said as he pulled her away from the significantly less buff teen. 

“Fuck you Bjorgman! I didn’t do shit!”

The two boys were at each other’s throats before Jack got between them and broke up the potential fight. “Ease up Kris. Hans didn’t do anything. We were just talking,” Elsa said as she pulled her arm free from his grip. “We aren’t love rivals anymore. Loosen up.”

Both Jack and Kristoff couldn’t believe what she just asked them to do. _Loosen up?_ “Fuck no!” they protested.

“I can’t believe this Els. I’m sick of this moody shit! We’re having an intervention. Now!” her friend said as he carted her off. _Sometimes she really hated that she was built so small in comparison to Kristoff_.

* * *

 

Every girl in their clique gathered at the back of the _temporary buildings_. One in particular looked pissed. _Esmeralda_. Her green eyes went to her friend as soon as she came into view. Kristoff placed her on the ground and dusted himself off. Peter, Jack, and Gaston abandoned him long ago. Emotions and girl-talk wasn’t their forte. “Thanks Kristoff. We can handle it from here,” Ariel said.

Kristoff recoiled at his dismissal. He wasn’t going anywhere! “I deserve to stay here. I can be sensitive too. Plus she’s _my sister_!” he asserted in finality. Most of the girls looked at him with skepticism. “All right. I’m pulling out the big guns. Besides being her best friend since we were babies I’ve: watched chick flicks while eating double chocolate-chip chocolate ice cream; talked about crushes; painted finger nails; been there while we both got the talk about the birds and the bees; and I was the first person she came to when she got her period! I dare any of you to top that,” he challenged.

“All right you can stay. No need to get so personal like that. _Damn_ ,” Mulan muttered.

Elsa sighed at their bickering. After lunch she had to go to a student council meeting, and she would have preferred their company in comparison to dealing with the hell that came.

“I’ll start,” Belle said as she cleared her thought. “Elsa. We miss our friend. You’re not around and we’re getting worried about you.”

“Worried? Worried for what? I’ve… just taken time to study a bit more,” Elsa quipped with swiftness.

“Bullshit. We all know you’re going to be either the class valedictorian or salutatorian. Grades aren’t the issue Els. You’re feelings are hurt and you’ve been taking it out on everyone, and it’s not fair!” Esmeralda pointed out. 

Piercing icy eyes glared over to the Romani. “Fair? Who gives a damn about what’s fair?! Life’s not fair, and I don’t have to hear this shit!” she spat and stormed off. _How dare they persecute her!_

Besides Kristoff, Esmeralda was the first to react to Elsa’s exodus. With a team effort they managed to catch up to her. “Elsa, sweetie, we’re just trying to help you,” the gypsy said as she enveloped her friend into a hug. Elsa sighed and leaned into the display of affection. Esmeralda took this as progress, and placed a platonic kiss upon her friend’s crown to soothe the sadness that developed over the weeks.

“Maybe I have been a bit unreasonable with my emotions… about how I’m getting over Anna. I’ll be back to my old self soon. I promise,” the heiress vowed.

“You don’t have to give up on her if you aren’t ready to. You can’t force these kind of things,” Belle said as she stepped closer to her distraught friend.

Elsa sent a glare over to the brunette. “ **No!** I am **not** going after her again!” she hissed in opposition. Belle raised her hands up in surrender. _Okay… never mind then._ The group of friends encircled the winter-blonde in a warm hug as they slowly went back to their old ways.

* * *

 

On the third floor, the cheer squad ambled around the hall with various papers and décor in hand. Anna looked up as she instructed two girls to position one of the banners. “A little more to the left. No your other left… My left; your right!” she face-palmed. Sometime being the Princess of Laneway was a pain in the ass. Why?

_Every since the school’s inception, the Princess of Laneway has been the title of the girl who was voted most popular in the upcoming graduating class. The Princess was the face of Laneway — quite literally in some cases. She had many duties: mainly ones that involved working alongside the student council in preparation for prom and homecoming. After all she was the star of those events. Whoever was voted Princess was also the graduating class’s voted Homecoming and Prom Queen._

_But if she was to be Queen why is she dubbed Princess? Simple! In Laneway’s case, a princess needed a prince in order to be a queen. Traditionalism. Go figure. Regardless there was one perk to her role. The Princess was responsible for who would be chosen as Prince of Laneway — her King._

Now that it was Anna’s year she had to make sure that everything went according to plan. 

Coach Calhoun supervised her girls with the pride of a mother hen. _Yes, she could be gentle and motherly when she wanted to be_. The instructor tapped the head of her team on the shoulder. “Andersen, we’re going to shut it down in a minute. You need to get over to student council for your meeting,” she informed as she tapped her wristwatch. 

Saliva slithered down her throat at the impending conference. Part of her was ecstatic to go, but another part was hesitant. Elsa was the treasurer on student council. She exhaled and headed to the assembly.

After lunch let out the student council — and their Princess — were each given passes in order to discuss further details about the aspects of Homecoming Week! The theme was decided long ago to be **_Ragtime vs. Swing_**.

“We’re ahead of schedule surprisingly. The second floor is done, and the third floor will be done after school. The committee and I will save the first floor for last. Kind of like a combination of the theme. Third floor is for the swingers; second floor is for ragtime; and the first is when we go all out on ragtime vs. swing!” Anna announced her progress to the council. Her eyes went towards Elsa — who seemed more interested in recording the expenses spent on homecoming rather than pay her any attention.

“Cool. If nothing else needs to be said, I’m calling: meeting adjourned,” Max Goof said and banged a toy gavel that called the assembly to an end. Now that the meeting was over the student council got out of their business personas in favor of their adolescent nature. Smart phones, iPods, and portable games came out of the pockets of some of the teens. Others decided to converse until eight period started. This excluded Elsa. She refused to make a possible gateway to confront Anna, but that didn’t stop her from listening.

“Okay since homecoming is next week I’m assuming you’ve picked the Prince right Anna?” That perked up every ear in the room.

Anna flushed under the pressure of the inquisitive eyes. She noticed that Elsa’s eyes remained downcast on a cellphone. Hesitantly she replied, “I have someone in mind, but I’m not sure if they’ll be interested in being my Prince,” she said. Doubt riddled her since the past Princesses chose their boyfriends as their Princes, and her relationship with her crush was extremely rocky at the moment.

Elsa’s eyes shot up — but that was it. No emotion; no reaction; nothing. Why should she care that Anna has chosen someone that… wasn’t her? “ _No! Stop it. You have given up so this doesn’t concern you anymore!_ ” she reprimanded herself. Roxanne brought the treasurer back into the conversation with a Laneway fact.

“Whoever it is can’t refuse. We have to have a Prince so they have to accept,” she reminded.

The eighth period bell rang and everyone present collected their belongings in order to head to class or go home early. Anna decided that this was her chance to talk to Elsa. Even though she wasn’t an innocent party in the rift that tore between them, she had to try and mend some of it. “Elsa!”

The teen in question flinched at the sound of her name. She turned and offered a forced smile. She wasn’t rude about their new friendship but she made an incredible effort to keep her distance. “Hello Anna,” she greeted. 

Anna winced at the aloof façade that was evident within _her_ Prince. “Elsa please stop shutting me out and talk to me,” she pleaded as she took a step forward. Elsa, conversely, mimicked the gesture to keep the distance.

“We are talk-” 

“ **That’s not what I meant Elsa, and you know it!** ” the strawberry-blonde shouted with hurt reflected in her eyes.

The winter-blonde let out a breath and composed herself. “We’ll be late for class Anna. We can talk later,” she turned to take her leave, but Anna wasn’t having any of that. The smaller of the two had an iron grip on the taller one’s shoulder. 

“We both know there won’t be a later. You’re going to just run away again. Anytime I’m near you, you run away! I can’t live like this anymore,” she all but begged at this point.

Elsa pulled her shoulder away at the sudden contact. “ _Then leave,_ ” she muttered over her shoulder, and began to walk away again; her arms folded over her abdomen as she did so. Selfish. She knew that much about herself; at least when it came to Anna. She couldn’t… no she **_wouldn’t_** settle for less. She couldn’t settle for only part of Anna; she wanted all of her. So if Elsa couldn’t have all of Anna, she would have to go without having any of her at all.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Enough Anna…” the heiress dismissed as she kept her path. _Just walk away._

“No! Why?! Why do you have to shut me out? I want you back the way you were Elsa! What has been bothering you?!” Anna said as she followed in pursuit.

At the sound of the footsteps behind her — she turned sharply on the balls of her feet without missing a beat. Her eyes were cold. They brought forth a chilled aura with them — almost as if the room temperature dropped. She was a fraction away from the girl’s face. “ **I said enough!** ” her voice boomed against the empty hallway. 

Anna was pinned on the spot from the power and irrevocability behind Elsa’s voice. For once in her life her cheery demeanor couldn’t lift her spirit. She buckled under the harshness of the glare; the words; all of it. Her shoulders shook and she covered her mouth. She choked out a sob as tear after tear pooled from the corner of her eyes.

A heavy, bereft sigh escaped from her lips once she took in the damage that her words have done. She wanted distance. That she could handle — but never Anna’s tears. Tears from the girl she just hurt were something she knew she couldn’t bear. “Anna… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she muttered as she pulled her into the warmest embrace that Anna’s ever felt. Elsa rested her chin on Anna’s head as she rubbed circles to soothe the emotional wound she inflicted. “My behavior has hurt you. I never wanted that, and I won’t ask your forgiveness, but I promise that I won’t shut you out again,” she promised and tightened the tender grip; her arms made a shield to guard the girl she embraced away from any further harm.

The weeping dialed down bit by bit with each passing moment. Anna looked up to Elsa. Her eyes were stained red from her tearful spell. “I forgive you,” she said and snuggled further into her beloved _Prince’s_ bosom. 

On Elsa’s end she knew she was a fool. A lovestruck puppet: one that allowed Anna to tease and pull on her heartstrings at will. Anna gave her a feeling that couldn’t be replaced. It fueled something that burned deep within her. She could feel it. Even now it flared as she held the girl. “ _I just can’t quit you,_ ” she chuckled at herself.

At the end of the day Kristoff managed to catch up to his best friend and noticed that she was in a better mood that earlier.


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Hello my lovlies. It's been a long time coming on AO3, but I finally got it up. I've had a bit of time to do the modifications to the chapter. Also, I've considered putting in a scene that was taken out of the chapter; but I decided against it. Eh, it wasn't much. Just a short scene where Elsa and the choir do medley of ragtime and swing — more specifically Elsa has a number of her singing "It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)." Anywho, I've talked long enough. _As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter!_ )

Monday came and brought forth the festivities of Laneway’s Homecoming week. Everyone from every grade was pumped for the fêtes that were soon to unfold. A particular winter-blonde leisurely swung the chain of her ancestor’s trademark pocket watch. Once she knew the theme of homecoming she managed to gain her father’s approval to borrow her great-grandfather’s attire — with a few alterations of course. From her feet on up she wore: a pair of black, leather, heeled shoes; a pair of freshly pressed deep-teal slacks; a black dress shirt; and a wine purple vest. Her blazer was nonchalantly casted over her shoulder as she took in the scenery.

Just as Anna said, it was a fine contrast between the swing and ragtime era. She had a hint of a smirk on her lips. Since she no longer eluded Anna, her friends could gather without worry. As a matter of fact she was on her way to meet them at that moment — until an announcement broadcasted the school’s airways. 

“Attention Laneway, this is your principal — Mr. Hellman — a.k.a The Lord of the Underworld…” the mention of his given nickname earned a round of giggles from the students. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I’ll let it slide because it’s Homecoming week!” The titular event ushered a wave of lupine howls from the student body around the school. “Everyone head to the gymnasium so we can get everything underway!”

One by one they filed into the gymnasium and settled on the bleachers. The senior class had their own private section in the stands. Elsa easily found her friends that way; but she did acknowledge her two underclassmen friends and little cousin as she passed by. She gave Kristoff a fist bump and sat amongst the remainder of her clique.

Laneway’s pale principal slunk over to the center of the gym and called everyone to attention. His actions received a bout of laughter. It wasn’t anything he did; it was how he looked. Hades was bald. He shaved his head as per tradition for Homecoming week. His situation wasn’t made any better when Ms. Mode came up and swatted him away with a rolled up newspaper. “You will move your scrawny physique and bald head out of the way! I will make the announcement. Go, go, go!” she shooed him away. Hades knew he didn’t want to get hit with the paper again so he stayed a fair distance away. _The things he does for Homecoming week._ His hair would take months to grow back to its previous _splendor_.

For the most part Elsa ignored most of the announcements and activities that were about to commence. She knew what was planned; after all she was the class treasurer. Every penny spent was recorded thanks to her. 

Her attention returned to the festivities once she saw a familiar dancer saunter in dressed in ragtime-styled apparel. The Princess of Laneway wore a saucy green dress laced with black plumage around the neck — and a feather to accessorize her vibrant hair. Her dress had a jade tail that trailed behind her as she walked. _Oh how it made her look beautiful._ Elsa paid close attention to the fishnet stocking she wore in accessory to her black boots. She looked away. “ _Resolution deteriorating! **Deteriorating fast!**_ ”

Students dressed in ragtime-themed garments cheered for their monarch as she made her presence known. She gave them a brief wave in kind; and she blew an _ostensibly random_ kiss into the senior’s section of the stands. One that just so happened to be in a certain winter-blonde’s direction. _Her resolution was almost gone by this point._

Anna took the bullhorn from Ms. Mode and greeted her fellow students in her usual cheerleader fashion. “Now that you guys are hyped, I want all seniors to come with me on the basketball court: girls on the right; guys on the left,” she instructed and even gave a hand gesture to indicate where each gender was supposed to go. Each student from the graduating class arose from their seats and traveled down to the court.

Elsa looked at her choice of attire and sighed. “ _Guess I’m a boy today._ ” She shrugged. The swinger walked over to where Kristoff and Gaston were; both of who betrayed her and dressed in ragtime. “ _You two aren’t loyal,_ ” she whispered to them. This earned a chuckle from her _brothers_. Her ears perked when she heard Anna speak.

“The first activity is called: **_Find the Escort_**!”

Most of the teachers in attendance went over to the girl’s side of the gym with blindfolds in hand. Ms. Mode took back her bullhorn once the announcement of the activity was made. “The rules are simple darlings: the girls will be blindfolded and they must find someone to escort them to the homecoming dance. You have to keep who you pick!” 

Chaos erupted from the basketball court until the school disciplinarian silenced them. “Quit your bellyaching! Now where was I? Ah! The Princess of Laneway gets the first pick _without_ a blindfold on. She does have the right to pick this year’s Prince after all.”

The vast majority of the male side of the gym gulped at the rules of the game. Some burst into a sweat while others glanced over to the hermaphrodite among them. Fear was a common element amid the male population, as Elsa was a force to be reckoned with: especially when it came to their Princess. Last month’s fallout with Hans wasn’t lessening that reputation either. No one wanted to be anything remotely similar to an escort. Slowly but surely, most of the right side of the court dispersed as Anna entered the masses in search of her Prince.

While the search of the new Prince of Laneway commenced, Elsa turned towards her friends and conversed. “This game is so bizarre. Didn’t they even think that we had our own dates?” she started off. Initially, she intended for Esmeralda to be her date for Homecoming, but there was a high possibility of that not happening now. 

Kristoff nodded in acknowledgement. He had no on in particular in mind, but at least he thought he had a right to choose. His ochre-brown eyes hovered above his sister’s shoulders. A broad smirk plastered across his mug. 

At first Elsa didn’t notice the action until she looked at him again. “What the hell has you so happy?” she asked as she turned around. She winced. “ _Okay, now that hurts! Anna was about to pick Kristoff. Really?! That is so fucked up…_ ”

About a foot away, Anna paused in front of Elsa. In her left hand there was a golden globus cruciger; and in her right: a scepter — Laneway’s version of the spirit stick. Timidly, the strawberry-blonde extended the Laneway relics out towards her crush. “Elsa, will you be my Prince?” she proposed with a florid tint to her skin.

Silence washed over the gymnasium. The request shocked some… Well it didn’t shock them, but they definitely didn’t see it coming. 

Elsa stood there — _frozen_. Her mind reeled as the information rammed into her a mile a minute. Anna — the same girl she had been crushing on for years — had just asked her to be Prince of Laneway. Technically, by some standards, she was considered a male. Not like it mattered. Gender wasn’t an issue when it came to Laneway royalty. Either way there wasn’t any reason she couldn’t be Prince.

And just like that: the last bit of her resolve wilted. She knew that she couldn’t decline her Princess’s request; and she’d be the biggest fool if she ever tried.

“I accept.”

Applause chorused throughout the gymnasium as they watched their _Prince_ be coronated. There were a few distinct _about times_ that came from the stands. As the cheers died down the rest of the festivities went underway. The _monarchial couple_ watched on from the sidelines as their peers went through the actual game of: _Find the Escort_.

Anna found a few of her friends as they searched for their dates. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw Merida stumble over to where Kristoff was. She smothered her laughter as she watched Kristoff’s reaction to his date. The Princess looped her am into her Prince’s arm. The aforementioned teen looked to her right at her Princess. _Her Princess…_ It rolled off the tongue quite nicely. The thought pleased her, but she had to ask. _Why her?_ It would bug her til the end of her days if she didn’t. “Why did you pick me to be your Prince?”

Anna appeared more radiant with the smile she flashed towards her crush. “I couldn’t think of another person more fit to be my Prince than you,” she confessed. The professed statement flared a bundle of heat from the pit of the winter-blonde’s stomach.

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but they were both silenced by the shrill voice of their school disciplinarian.

“Sorry ma’am,” they apologized. 

Once each girl found her respective escort, Ms. Mode announced the next activity. “Before we dismiss the assembly **and you all go straight to class** …” she warned with a pointed glare towards a choice few individuals in the crowd — mainly the Vikings — she continued, “… I initiate the week long tradition of _Find Fenrir the Timber Wolf_!”

The timber wolf mascot cartwheeled out of the boy’s locker room to the center of the gym. Fenrir howled, and signaled the entire student body to join in on the contagious outcry.

“Now everyone head to class!” 

* * *

After third period let out, Elsa walked towards the lunchroom with Kristoff and Esmeralda in tow. As soon as she turned onto the main hall, she heard instant hushes once her presence was known. She stepped down the hallways and acknowledged the few that greeted her. “ ** _We love you Elsa!_** ”Astrid cheered on her friend from the other end of the hall. The other Vikings hooted in agreement. The hyped declaration from the Vikings sent another round of revelries through the school. 

“ **All hail the Prince!** ” 

Kristoff clasped his hand onto her shoulder with pride. “Someone’s popular,” he commented with a hearty laugh. The trio finally made it to the lunchroom.

“I just hope you don’t let that popularity get to that pretty little head of yours. I can’t believe the Princess stole my date to the dance,” Esmeralda pinched her pale friend’s cheeks. She noticed that she was receiving odd glances from her friends, so she turned around. “ _God damn it._ ” Their ragtime-clad Princess just so happened to have walked up to the table at that moment. _Yay…_ _not!!!_

Peter opted out to retrieve a soda from the vending machine. He hated tension. Every man in their clique instantly lost their spine when it came to women. It was a sad truth.

Instead of whatever the boys thought would unfold, Anna simply sat beside Elsa and left the matter alone; although she made a possessive point to lace their fingers together above the table. She wanted it to be seen by all at the table. _Elsa was hers! Got it?!_ It seemed to have worked since Gaston absentmindedly nodded in agreement. 

As the lunch period progressed so did the affection that Anna had towards her crush. The faintest of intimacies distracted most of her senses. Ever so often her eyes drifted to Anna. The heiress tried to collect her breath as her Princess caressed her knuckles. Her nose twitched and her mouth watered. The intoxicating scent of chocolate wafted from Anna’s neckline. The overpowering scent enticed the urge to nibble on Anna’s neck, but the Prince resisted.

At that moment, Elsa arose from her seat, but as soon as she tried to move she remembered that her crush chained her down with their laced fingers. She glanced down at the hooded eyes of the girl she could no longer resist. 

For a while she remained in a fogged state of mind until she registered that they had been walking. Her attention roved across the halls. All eyes were on them. Warmth hit her neck at the sudden attentiveness of her peers. More heat radiated from the body next to her. Anna rested her head upon the Prince’s shoulder. “ _Damn I am out of it! When did this happen?_ ” the heiress thought.

While she pondered her current situation she failed to realize another thing; “Elsa!” she heard from her crush. Anna tilted her head and looked the swing-clad teen in the eyes. “Did you hear what I just said?” Elsa wanted to answer _yes_ , but her expression already answered the question for her.

Anna felt embarrassed at having to repeat herself. It took a lot for her to gain the nerve to simply ask, and Elsa didn’t even pay her any attention! “I’m sorry. I kind of zoned out. You were saying?”

Anna sighed. “I was hoping that you would be my escort to the bonfire on Wednesday,” she repeated.

Elsa chuckled at the anxious strawberry-blonde. “I am your Prince. I’ll escort you to every event this week. There’s no need to ask,” she reminded.

“Oh yeah...” The urge to smack herself emerged as she forgot one of the key aspects of their _courtship._  

* * *

Gasoline and charred wood permeated the football field. The bonfire was set ablaze as both faculty and students arrived to nighttime event. Giddy freshmen appeared first and dispersed around the school grounds. Their upperclassmen arrived at their own pace. The staff monitored the events from a distance: most likely an excuse to go for a smoke break since their supervision was something done outside of work hours: roughly equivalent to a sort of charity to some.

The monarchial couple arrived on the scene from their mode of transportation — via Anna’s parents. Just like before, Elsa adorned one of her ancestors’ swing fashioned attire while Anna embellished a type of ragtime wardrobe.

The chilled winter air nipped at her body once they exited the vehicle. Without a moment of hesitation Elsa removed her blazer and wrapped it around her date’s shivering body. “Aren’t you going to be cold?” she asked as she tried to return the jacket.

Elsa secured one of the buttons so that Anna couldn’t remove it. “Don’t worry about it. The cold never bothered me anyway. And we’re almost at the bonfire,” she dismissed as they walked nearby the flame.

Encompassed around the fire, a group of seven held a few cups and a large jar of green liquid. They caught the end of one of the statements that one of the students made; which resulted in two males chugging the liquid in the cup. Tears welled up as they fanned their tongues. Minor profanities escaped one of the boys mouth as he poured the rest of green concoction on the grass.

“What are you guys doing?” Anna asked as she sat nearby the burning embers.

“Playing Never Have I Ever… and Tinker Belle is cheating!” Zak hissed and pulled out a water bottle. Elsa’s nose crinkled at the spicy scent that came from the jar. Instead of alcohol, the teens substituted the liquid with jalapeño juice. “Want to play?”

Not even half of their grade had arrived yet, and they had nothing better to do so the monarchial couple entertained their peers. Elsa sat down and propped her leg up to rest her arm upon, but Anna already occupied the crevice in her lap. Without anywhere else to go she wrapped her arm around her Princess and propped her chin upon the cheerleader’s head. Once she settled into a comfortable position she tuned in on the game that started up again.

“Okay, never have I ever… had a driver’s license.” Elsa sighed at that one. She had more than just a driver’s license.  Ever since she achieved her pilot certificate last year, her parents promised to give her a private jet for her twenty-first birthday. She downed a shot of the spicy liquid. 

When Anna’s turn came around she went with one of the easier questions. “Never have I ever… cheated on a test.” The entire circle had groaned and drank from their cups. Elsa was the only one who didn’t have to drink.

All eyes focused on Elsa. She had so many potential _good ones_ she could tell, but most would reveal her family heritage. “Hm… Never have I ever… hit a guy in his pride,” she went with the safest route. All of the males remained stationary while three of the girls took a shot. Every boy — plus Elsa — looked at them as though they asked “ _why would you do that?!_ ” To do such a thing was downright evil!

The game went on as more people had flooded in. Anastasia swiveled her half-full cup. “Never have I ever… kissed a girl,” she smirked at every guy. By then their tongues were sensitive from all the burns, but what shocked everyone was when Anna took a sip. “Wait, you’ve kissed a girl?!” 

Anna gave a slow nod once. “Who?” Clopin asked.

On that question she leaned back into the girl who embraced her. “I’ll let you guess,” she teased as she snuggled under Elsa’s chin. Unknown to Anna, Elsa hadn’t taken her shot yet, and the poor girl almost choked on it. By whatever powers-that-be they were spared the barrage of questions when Principal Hellman announced for all of the team captains to join him. 

At last the bonfire kicked off with the introductions of each team. It was something to recruit uninformed underclassmen. While this went on Elsa moved nearby the snack table to grab a piece of chocolate cake.

Hiccup had a finger sandwich on his plate. He noticed his Prince next to him. “Long time no see Elsa,” he greeted with one of the sandwiches hanging from his mouth. He piled more food onto his plate. 

“We just saw each other in chemistry this morning,” she reminded him.

The scrawny teen gave her a nervous laugh. “Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget what classes I’m taking when I’m not working on Toothless,” he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Toothless?”

Hiccup perked up as he remembered that not many people knew about his _pet_. “Yeah, Toothless is my pet. I built him. He’s a dragon I made in robotics club. He’s got a bit of a malfunction in his hydraulics but he’s won many competitions,” he informed his minor achievement. “He’s about to enter another brawl in the spring so hopefully I can get one more win before graduation.”

Elsa raised her brow as she nibbled on her slice of cake. “Sounds fascina-” her eyes cut over to the Vikings whom sulked around the boarders of the bonfire. “Ruffnut’s at it again…” she informed him.

Hiccup face-palmed and thanked her before he went to intervene to stop his bizarre cohorts from crashing the event.

Silence rolled overhead, which confused Elsa. It was a party. To her knowledge parties were noisy. Dancers flitted from all corners of the event. Her eyes met Anna. Said girl winked at her before she joined the other dancers. Music rang across the field and all eyes were to the girls. No one mentioned entertainment at the bonfire. 

While the girls danced, Hans walked over to the snack table to grab some punch. He noticed Elsa and decided to strike up conversation. “Need I kneel in your presence Your Highness?” he quipped playfully. The Prince rolled her eyes at the comment. “You know it’s kind of funny that now that you’ve given up on her, all of a sudden, she does something like choose you to be Prince of Laneway. Fate is a bitch ain’t she?” he chuckled as he drank the punch.

Elsa shrugged off his observation. “She said that she picked me because she couldn’t find someone more suited to be her Prince. You know Anna is extremely friendly, but she is selective on who she keeps close. She probably picked me because we’re good friends,” she remarked — although she left out the latter part of her theory; her notion was that the _ruse_ was a way to bridge their healing relationship. 

The two paused their conversation once the tempo changed in the music. A wolf whistle made them glance at the dancers. Anna gave a tantalizing hip thus in their direction. At that moment, it was as if the two were transformed into kitten — and Anna was a piece of yarn that dangled just out of reach. Their eyes followed the hypnotic motion. _Just… damn…_  

Elsa caught his eyes upon Anna and a low growl emitted from her chest. “You’re staring at my Princess Hans,” she stated in a voice that could chill blood.

Hans snapped out of his happy place and noticed her threatening tone. “Just because I’m not interested in her doesn’t mean I’m blinded to the appreciation of a rockin’ hot bod. If it helps my case, half the guys here are damn near eye-humping her,” he stated.

The low growl rose up to her throat by that point. The redhead raised his hands in surrender. “Eh, go back to chasing her if you want to. I don’t give a damn.” A presence pricked the nape of his neck. He searched his horizon and found that he was the attention of a heated glare — and it wasn’t Elsa; it was Kristoff. “I just remembered that a freshman wanted more info about the soccer team.”

Elsa watched her former-rival flee the area. Kristoff protectively stalked up to his sister and glowered at the waning backside of the soccer captain. “You look pissed. What did he say?”

She blew at her bang and decided to drop the matter. Hans was right. “Nothing. He just made an observation about almost every guy ogling Anna,” she muttered in clear despise.

“Well she is hot Els.”

Kristoff noticed the _blank_ , unfeeling expression in her eyes. Another thing he hated was when Elsa did _that_. She picked up the habit from watching her parents, more specifically her mother, as they transacted business. _Expressionless. Stone-faced._ He couldn’t read how she felt or what she thought. “I believe in bro-code. You saw her first. I’m not even into her.”

Relief returned once some kind of emotion returned to her. “Okay, new subject: are you excited about our trip to the Northern Mountains?” he asked as if he was a child on Christmas.

Elsa perked up about their planned trip. It had been a tradition between them for years. Every year — before Christmas — they traveled to Oaken’s Ski Lodge and Sauna for a few days. The frigid terrain was where both of them shined the brightest… plus they got to visit a certain furry buddy of theirs. “I hope you bought plenty of carrots with you,” she chuckled.

“Way ahead of you. I wonder how big he’s gotten?”

“How big who has gotten?” They looked around for the source of the voice. A cough brought their eyes downward to their petite disciplinarian. “Wipe that look off your faces. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Elsa flinched at that statement. Ever since Halloween she didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Kristoff decided to answer Edna’s question since he was in no mood to get in trouble. “We were planning on going to the Northern Mountains over Christmas break.”

The short woman pondered the idea. Her eyes roved over the student body before she had one of her _ingenious ideas_. “I’m in a spirited mood. Don’t waste the trip. I will talk to Hades about this tomorrow and see about arranging a school trip,” she stated in finality.

Both of them blanched at the idea. Their vacation just got ruined!

“Oh don’t look that way darlings. It is beneficial to you too. Wouldn’t you like to see Ms. Andersen over the winter break?” she mused to what she knew was Elsa’s weakness. “You know I’d do anything for Rose’s daughter,” she said with clear amusement in her voice.

Kristoff knew that Edna had ensnared Elsa with ease so he resigned himself to his fate.

“I’ll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

He looked over to his friend and shook his head. “What? I didn’t even say anything,” she defended.

“Exactly!”

Elsa had a clever retort ready on her tongue, but it dissolved as soon as she felt a pair of arms snake around her neck from behind her. She jumped at the sudden body heat and turned around to find herself face to face with Anna. “Hi,” she greeted breathily.

“Hi…”

* * *

Friday came! The day that everyone had waited for all week! **Finally!**

Fenrir sprinted across the halls as the Vikings closed in on him from behind. Whoever caught Fenrir got a _grand prize_ at the Homecoming dance; but the chase was nothing more than an excuse to run amok for them. Anna took extra measures to be as close to the lockers as possible. The same couldn’t be said for Eric. He got trampled in the barbaric pursuit.

Anna caught sight of Elsa and Kristoff; the latter of the two seemed disappointed. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing important. One of the staff heard about a trip we were going to take over break and now she’s making a big fuss over it,” Elsa informed as she tried to pacify her grumpy friend. She glanced over to her Princess. “We’re still going…” she paused, “You wouldn’t happen to want to join us on the class trip would you Anna?”

Kristoff glowered at his sister. “ _Sellout,_ ” he muttered.

The heiress ignored him and awaited Anna’s response. “If you guys are going I guess I can go. If I don’t include my big cousin Rapunzel coming to visit, I’m not doing anything special this year.”

_Yes!_

The bell rang. Elsa offered her arm in a gentleman’s fashion. “Shall I escort you to class my Princess?” she bowed; their eyes never broke contact.

Anna took the offered arm and laughed at the charade. “You may,” she said and took out her fan to hide her smile. Her teal eyes melded beautifully with the jade colored material. Her onyx eyelashes batted coyly from behind the fan.

The _royal couple_ walked the halls in remote quietness until they arrived at Anna’s homeroom. A gentle grip on her wrist stopped her entrance into the classroom.

Elsa released her and fished out a grand, flamboyant corsage from within her blazer. She ceremoniously pinned the floral décor to her date. “There,” she said once it was secured. The swinger brought Anna’s hand up to her lips and placed chaste kisses on each knuckle. “I promise you’ll get the matching one for your wrist before I escort you in for the dance.” 

The promise — and kisses — sent a tingle down her spine as she watched her Prince walk away to her own homeroom. 

* * *

Night fell and the party was about to go underway. The girls were at the entrance of the Homecoming dance. Elsa fidgeted. Her arms clutched around her abdomen in discomfort. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise from within. Perspiration seeped from her forehead.

The strawberry-blonde fastened her date’s tie back into perfection. “You’ll be fine Elsa. I’m right here.” Her words worked wonders to boost Elsa’s self-confidence. She exhaled. _Anna was right. She could do this._

Elsa offered her arm and looked down at the slightly shorter girl. “Ready?”

“Born ready.” 

They walked in, arms linked, as their peers danced to the catchy music brought by Jonathan. He offered to DJ the event for free. He glanced over the crowd and saw them walk in. “All right Timberwolves looks like the alphas have arrived,” he shouted over the microphone. His announcement warranted the attention of the teens already at the event.

Gradually they traveled to their _thrones_ and watched the night carry on. They found many of their friends and associates amid the masses; however their companions never held their attention long enough. Between their playful advances neither could notice anything outside of their little bubble. “Shall we dance?”

Right then Jonathan flipped the track: the break transcended from the hook of _Party Rock Anthem_ and beat matched it to _DJ Got Us Fallin’ in Love_.

Elsa preferred conservative dances, but she was familiar to modern dances. Not like it mattered. Anna wouldn’t allow her to take lead. She allowed her feisty dance partner to enthrall with her body language.

Jonathan upped the frequency and faded into a different number.

The back to back dancing drained the Prince. She withdrew to the refreshment table to retrieve punch.

Anna denied Elsa’s offer to bring something back for her, so she waited near the dance floor. Elsa was a fraction from returning before a familiar gypsy waltzed her way. “ _Mine_ ,” Esmeralda said in a singsong voice before she took a sip of the punch. 

Elsa rolled her eyes and drank the remainder of her punch — lest her greedy friend steals the rest. “You could have just asked,” she said and bumped her hip against Esmeralda. The emerald-eyed teen smirked and returned the lighthearted gesture.

On the opposite side of the dance floor a certain cheerleader caught their interaction. A glint of jealousy surged through her eyes. She swerved through the crowd with the skill that a dance team captain should have, and arrived nearby the two. Elsa almost jumped at her sudden appearance.

“Sorry. Got a little thirsty and since you weren’t back yet,” her eyes cut to Esmeralda, “I decided to get it myself.” She brushed between the friends to fetch the aforementioned drink and returned to them not long after. Her arm wrapped around Elsa’s waist. Anna had no intention to make a scene, but she did want to mark her claim.

Unbeknown to the trio the possessive action sparked the intrigue of nearby onlookers. Some muttered amongst themselves on how cute their Prince and Princess looked together. “Kiss her!” one of them encouraged from the masses. Who knew two words would stimulate such a frenzy in a small room? The request echoed amongst the crowd.

Anna was in a corner on this. “ _Where are the teachers when you need them?_ ” she muttered.

Elsa nuzzled down to her earlobe. “ _Let’s give them a show,_ ” she whispered. Anna then remembered that she had kissed for the sake of theater, and they did have an audience… _so to speak_. Plus it was her only shot for another kiss with her crush.

Anna pulled Elsa within range by her tie and looked into her eyes. Her heart hammered into her ears and drowned out the music of the DJ; their peers; everyone. Everyone accept Elsa. Without any further hesitation she pulled her into the kiss. Neither of them cared if a teacher would break up _their show_ and give them detention. All that mattered was that moment in time, and the mesmerizing sensation as their lips became one.


	13. You're the One That I WantOne That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Obscure as the darkness around them, two lone figures stood in the remotely vacant room: one tall and hunched over, the other stout. The smaller of the two could be heard over the silent room. Based on its figure it was apparently female. The woman threw a file onto the softly lit, steel table. The taller of the duo — seemingly male — observed the file and took it in his hand. Dark, bold, scarlet letters branded the file.  ** _CLASSIFIED SUPER FILE._**  The man ran his stoic eyes over the photo — a teenaged girl. "She has potential," he commented.

The woman rolled her eyes in palpable annoyance. "Oh course she does darling. That is why we're here! I've kept excellent tabs on her. She has excellent statistics, no?" she pointed out the various status bars nearby the subject's name. Her associate nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose so; and she's done remarkably well considering that her power has yet to reveal itself."

The woman chastised the man's lack of observation. "You blind moron. You have no vision. No vision at all. I am getting too old to deal with mediocre imbeciles like you in our government! Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me a headache," she sneered at the man and pressed a button. A saucer with hot tea rose from the trapdoor below. The small female sipped at the drink. "Much better. I swear you all need a woman to hold your hand and point it out for you. The weather is a clear indication! Winter came earlier than usual. Right after Homecoming it's gotten unnaturally colder. It's as clear as day; for both her, and the boy." The dark clad woman threw another file on the table.

The government official glanced over the other secretive file. Three files lie scattered in his visage. To say it shocked him would be an understatement. "There's so many Supers at this school that aren't in the system," he commented.

"A little money goes a long way in this world Mr. Dicker. A parent's instinct to protect their young will make them do anything. I trust no harm will come to these children." Her tone warned the man that she had a zero tolerance for anything otherwise; and he had no intention to provoke the woman.

"It was never my intent to do them harm. It's my job to keep secrets like this a secret. Their powers have already revealed themselves. Sooner or later something is going to happen. I just want someone closer to have eyes on the girl…"

Brightness washed over the room as another individual walked into the room. "You worry too much dear. That's probably why your face is so wrinkly at your age. I've already enlisted in some help, as you can see," their eyes on the youngest member in the room, "... Who better to spy on a Super than a Super?"

The newest amongst the pair looked at them. Her eyes roved over the files of her friends and classmates. "I'll do it, but you can't tell my parents. I know  _you_  would," her stated while with her stare pointed directly at the woman.

"You're going to end up a wrinkled prune like Mr. Dicker darling. I love your mother, but I will not tell her a thing. Oh speaking of your mother, tell her that I expect her for tea when we come back from the Northern Mountains."

* * *

Winter came as the ivory flecks of snow rained down from the sky. The white billows of hoarfrost clung to the windshield of a blue Mercedes Benz Viano. The Bjorgmans were up front to chauffer the Arendelles. Jack and Kristoff sat in the middle row, while they watched a very paranoid Elsa. She opened her mouth to ask, for what seemed like the millionth time, the same question. "Are you sure that the staff at the lodge removed  _everything_? As in  **everything**?" The boys rolled their eyes even though Jack understood his older cousin's turmoil.

"Elsa you have so little faith in your mama. Oaken called this morning and said that they removed the last family portrait and placard," Rosenwyn informed as she pinched her daughter's cheeks in affection. Lady Arendelle held high regards for her daughter's enjoyment during the winter holidays. It was the one time of year where all of her hard work paid off. Neither her, nor her husband worked that time of the year. It was reserved strictly for familial bonding. She took the precautions that Elsa had asked of her very seriously.

Elsa batted away her mother's hand in embarrassment. "Mama stop. Kris and Jack are right there," she grumbled as heat arose to her face. The teenaged boys snickered at her mortification. "I can walk to school from here," she added with puffed out cheeks. Her parents had a natural gift in embarrassment torture.

The mother tsked at her child's disposition. "I won't hear any of that from you young lady," she chastised the winter-blonde.

The young heiress sighed as she sat between her parents. The conversation and bonding were welcomed, but the embarrassment surely wasn't. Her salvation came from the humiliating reign of terror as their school came into view...  _or not_. "Have fun at the lodge Snowflake. Call us when you've reached the Northern Mountains," her father said before he ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Rosenwyn rolled her eyes with mild irritation. "Honestly Gareth, you're such a child. Look what you've done. Elsa's hair is a mess," she berated him as she licked her fingertips. The businesswoman followed her natural motherly instincts and combed her fingers through her daughter's wayward tresses in an attempt to fix the damage her spouse had done.

Elsa scrambled over the seats in front of her and escaped the vehicle posthaste. Her best friend and cousin burst out in laughter as she flushed in mortification.  _See what she meant about her parent caring too strongly_. Rosenwyn rolled down the window to the luxury van in expectation. The winter-blonde walked over to the car and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Bye mama. Bye papa. See you in a few days," said whispered with a smile on her face.

Lady Arendelle placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek and left her child in the care of the school staff.

"Mama's girl," Jack snickered.

"Shut the hell up!" Elsa muttered as she sent Peter a text message on her first tally for the day. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't going to attend the trip. He managed to gain approval from Principal Hellman to start his own adventuring club, and their first trip was over the winter break.

The trio made their way over to the bus stop to meet the rest of the school in attendance. Some students were already on the bus while others were with their parents to say their goodbyes. Elsa's eyes roamed about the front of the school and found a familiar head of copper hair; however she wasn't with her parents. She was with Mr. Peabody?  _Huh?_

"Anna!" a small redheaded boy shouted as he rushed over the cheerleader.

Anna knelt down with one of the gentlest smiles Elsa had ever seen her adorn. She opened her arms for the child to jump into her arms. The boy clung to her with one of the biggest hugs he could muster.

Elsa gazed on her position nearby the rear of the bus. The sight of the girl she loved in such a nurturing status took her breath away. Her imagination got the better of her. The child in Anna's embrace melded with the imagery her mind provided. He lost his black-rimmed glasses; his orange hair darkened slightly; freckles lightly dusted across his face; and his amber eyes held a frosty blue hue instead. It was truly a beautiful mental picture until she snapped herself out of her blissful delusion. " _Man I've got it bad,_ " she thought as she shook her head clear of the mental picture.

Now that her mind was clear she ran up to greet Anna and acknowledged her teacher's presence. Anna stared at the red lipstick stain provided by Elsa's mother. " _Oh great, she hasn't even been here five seconds and someone's already got too touchy feely. What part of 'don't touch what isn't yours' don't these bitches get!_ " she growled in mild envy.

It took her a moment but Elsa realized that her crush had been staring at her cheek. Carefully, she brought her fingers up to her cheek and felt the lipstick. She flushed. "Ugh… mothers," she mumbled loud enough for Anna to hear. Mr. Peabody pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and gave it to his pupil. "Thank you," she said and made quick work to remove the kiss mark.

Mr. Peabody pocketed his handkerchief once she was done with it. "No problem Ms. Rimes. However, Sherman and I will be leaving relatively shortly I'm afraid. In most situations, an educator of grand bravura — such as myself — would chaperone such a voyage into the Northern Mountains, but Ms. Andersen is Sherman's babysitter while I'm away from our domicile. My son wanted to say goodbye before we do a little  _travelling of sorts_  for the holidays," he informed as he looked at his adoptive son interact with his sitter. His leaf green eyes travelled over to his pupil as she watched her crush intermingle with his son. It wasn't required for him to use his years of scientific analysis to see the infatuation that rested on the surface of Elsa's amorous eyes.

The man took off his glasses and pulled out another handkerchief from his pocket. "You still love her Ms. Rimes. I can see it in your eyes. So much has happened between the two of you since I pulled you outside of class earlier in the semester. You have approached your pinnacle. Now would be as good a time as ever to tell her how you feel.  _Be the aggressor_ ," he repeated as he cleansed his glasses in a nonchalant fashion.

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement. "Mr. Peabody got a point Els. For someone who's not your girlfriend she sure is eager for your affection. Plus you've kissed her.  _A lot_ ," he pointed out as he casually slipped on one of his gloves. Esmeralda also agreed as she watched the conversation evolve.

"But what if she says ' _no_ '?"

Esmeralda sighed with a deadpanned expression. "Hey Kristoff, can I see your glove really quickly?" she asked, as the boy was mere seconds from placing the glove on. Kristoff hesitated and slowly handed over the glove. With precision and swiftness the Romani smacked her insecure friend upside her head, and went onto the bus to get her seat.  _She had just about enough of her friend's romantic self-doubt._

Elsa rubbed the afflicted area on the back of her head. "That was your own fault for saying that," her best friend stated. She glared at him with accusation.  _It was his glove that stuck her!_ Her anger was quelled once she saw Anna approach them.

Kristoff eased himself away from the girls and entered the bus. The girls said their goodbyes to the history teacher and followed their friends on the bus.

Once on the bus the pair scoured the vehicle in search of a seat. A chill brushed against Elsa's neck. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled to attention. She looked back, but found nothing. " _I could have sworn someone was watching me,_ " she thought, but left the matter alone. She followed Anna and took her seat beside her around the back of the bus. Soon after, the bus was set in motion.

Coldness seeped into her winter clothes as she leaned against the chilled metal of the bus's window frame. The sudden warmth on her left shoulder contradicted the bitter frostiness from her right. Both sensations left her in a state of equilibrium. Elsa opened her coat and brought the girl of her dreams in a closer proximity to her body heat. As soon as she knew Anna was secured in her embrace, she wrapped the remnant of the cloth back around herself and indulged in the warmth they shared. "The ride to the Northern Mountains is long. If you get tired, I don't mind you falling asleep on me," she offered with a warm smile.

All the color from drained from Anna's face. She had no intention on falling asleep on the bus! A sad fact about Anna: she knew she snored — loudly; and no matter how shortly she rested, her hair looked like I went through hurricane season. Definitely not attractive, and definitely not something she wanted Elsa — and the rest of the students on the bus — to know. "That's okay. I don't think I'll fall asleep on the way up the mountain," she informed as she nestled further under Elsa's chin.

Although she wanted to adhere by her declaration, the gentle beat of Elsa's heart set a mollified, tranquil atmosphere in their personal cocoon. She struggled to stay awake; and by the powers that be Ms. Mode chose that moment to warrant the attention of the student body present on the bus.

"Hello darlings! I know it is early, and most of you probably would prefer to sleep instead of listen to my beautiful voice, but you'll have to wait," Edna said. A few students — who were obviously interrupted from their naps — groaned. "Just because this is a winter break does not mean I can't punish you in the spring semester!" she glared at the complainers. "I will be assigning everyone a roommate so listen closely…"

Anna flushed as she looked up to Elsa.  _What if they were roomed together?_  She noticed a look of disinterest from the heiress. "You don't look very happy," she started off vaguely.

Elsa flinched as she snapped out of her daydreaming. "It's nothing. In circumstances like these the school always makes  _special arrangements_  for me." She knew her options were limited to two people on the bus: Kristoff and Jack. One had been her best friend since infancy — and he has seen her nude before; so there was no cause for alarm when it came to a possibility of a negative reaction coming from him rooming with her. The other was her relative. Highly unlikely that he would find her attractive nor bully his own flesh and blood. Gaston was obviously out since she gave him the holiday off to spend time with Belle. Yeah… her parents weren't happy about that when they found out. "I don't get the privilege to room with girls because of my  _endowment_  so the only possibilities are Kris or Jackie," she continued on with less enthusiasm. It wasn't anything new to her.

The information both relieved and saddened Anna. Relieved: Elsa wouldn't hear her snore during the night, and see her shambolic hair in the morning. Saddened: no alone time with Elsa. The winter-blonde had been proven right; she was roomed with Kristoff.

"Snow White will be with Anna Andersen," Edna droned on.

* * *

Some time between their arrival to the Northern Mountains the students were given an itinerary that they had to follow. Snow brushed against the seasoned tires of Laneway High's transportation but they made it to their destination — Oaken's Ski Lodge and Sauna.

"There will be a two hour rest period to settle in your rooms," Ursula informed as she looked over the itinerary.

Kristoff leapt from the bus in eagerness as he took in the scenery of his favorite vacation spot. "Hey Sven! Come here boy!" he whistled for his furry companion. Anna chuckled at his eagerness.  _Nothing cuter than a boy's affection for his dog_ ; however, Sven wasn't a dog.

A large reindeer tromped over to the blonde with his tongue lolled out. Sven head-butted his human companion in the stomach and rubbed the tufts on his cheeks against Kristoff. A few low grunts came from the animal as he wagged his stubby tail in excitement.

Okay, Sven obviously wasn't a dog like Anna had thought. Kristoff hugged the reindeer as the creature stuck his head inside his satchel full of carrots. Elsa casually walked over to Sven and stoked his sleek coat. At least they knew that Oaken and the staff took excellent care of their beloved forest friend while they were away.

Elsa squeaked in surprise as the reindeer maneuvered himself in order to force her to mount him. She flushed as she saw her crush laugh at her shock. The young heiress dismounted the animal and dusted herself off. "Anna this is Sven. Sven this is Anna," Kristoff introduced.

Sven trotted around the cheerleader and took in her scent. His hot breath tickled against her ears. She giggled as her new friend licked her cheek. She scratched under his chin, which triggered for his leg to twitch. It was hard not to like the friendly bundle of fur when he was basically a larger, hooved version of a dog. " _Reindeers are better than people,_ " he started off.

Elsa face-palmed as she watched the two interact. " _Not this again,_ " she muttered in mild embarrassment.

Kristoff scoffed at her killjoy attitude. "All right Sven, let's mix it up," he said. Sven grunted with a lopsided grin on his face. " _Reindeers are better than sisters._ " Elsa glared at him. " _Sven don't you think that's true?_ "

"Thin ice Kristoff…"

" _Yeah, sisters will nag you, and bug you, and scrag you,_ " he voiced Sven's verse.

" _Really thin ice Kristoff. You too Sven,_ " she warned.

Sven snorted and licked her cheek. Elsa groaned and gave the creature a carrot.  _Darn his cuteness._  Her best friend took half of the carrot from his fuzzy buddy's mouth and took a bite of the slobbery treat.

"Aw, that's fucking nasty…" Anna cringed at what she saw.

Kristoff shrugged and finished off the carrot. "You learn to tolerate it," Elsa said with a look of disgust. There was no way in hell she could get used to it, but she could tolerate it.  _Sort of_.

Not that far away Jack was wandering the front of the lodge. He was just as excited to be there as Elsa and Kristoff. Like them, the wintery terrain was where he shined brightest. Snow and ice was his element! A snowball was already in his hand, and he was about to take aim for his unaware cousin until his pupils shrunk.  _Shit…_  A placard nearby the front of the lodge read in large, bold letters —  ** _Co-owners: Rimes and Frost clan_**! Wind kicked up underneath him as he sprinted over to the offending plate to remove it. He pulled out his phone and texted his cousin of his discovery.

The text read:  _Bad news Els. REALLY BAD! We need to do damage control, like now! Found the family name on a plaque out front. Going to search outside._

Elsa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She almost dropped her phone at the discovery. None of her friends seemed to have noticed her behavior so she composed herself. "I think I'm going to settle into my room real quick. I don't want Ms. Mode chewing my head off," she lied with a genuine smile on her face. No one would have guessed she had just lied either. She could thank her parents' years of business expertise for that.

"That's a good idea. Coach Calhoun is here too; but we should hang out before we head out with the class," Anna said. Elsa nodded and texted her room number to her crush.

Kristoff shrugged and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. He patted his reindeer on the head. "We'll be right back buddy," he said. Sven snorted before he trotted off to mind his own business.

Elsa pulled Kristoff within whispering range and relayed Jack's message. "You check the east wing, I'll check the west. Jack already said he was going to cover the outside." The blond boy nodded and they dispersed in search of any further damage.

* * *

While the teens were away, one of the Rimeses' trusted employees — Kai — was in his mistress's room to unpack her luggage. He had just finished as he watched his employer's child walk into the room. So far Jack's find was the only instance where they could be exposed. "Good afternoon Madam Arendelle," he said with a slight bow.

Elsa glanced his way with a relieved smile. "Good afternoon Kai. Thank you for unpacking my bags. I want the staff to do another comb over the lodge just in case there are other bits of information that could lead to my secret being discovered. I can take it from here," she said as she dismissed her head servant. The man bowed and walked out of the room with a broad smile. He patted the large tip nestled safely in his pocket.

Kristoff bundled up to bear the brunt of the harsh, chilled winds on the mountain. He almost forgot how cold it could get. "I'm going to go hiking with Sven before the teacher force us to follow that damned itinerary. See you in about an hour," he said as he pulled on his thermal socks.

Elsa smelled her clothes in mild revulsion. Their search left her a tad sweaty. "You go ahead. I'm going to take a quick shower," she said as she went to their in-room bathroom. Now that she was in the bathroom she noticed that Kai had arranged their bathroom to accommodate her needs as if she were at home.  _Should have tipped him a bit more._  "Make sure to lock the door," she reminded her friend from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the mountain boy said dismissively as he put the last of his thermal gear on. He left the room to head outside.

* * *

A few minutes have passed since then and Anna had just finished unpacking from the wing that the girl's were staying. By now she figured that Elsa would have had enough time to unpack. She took out her phone and looked at the text message for the room number.  _Room 322. Room 323. A-ha! Room 324._  She lifted her fist and playfully knocked on the door. Time ticked by and no one answered the door.  _How odd_? " _Elsa?_ " she muttered and put her hand on the doorknob. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. She turned the knob and walked into the room. It appeared to be empty. " _Oh well that's great. She could have at least texted me if she had left,_ " she huffed.

The wooden door to the bathroom creaked open as Elsa walked out — wet — with a towel haphazardly draped against her body. She heard the door close behind her, but didn't look back. The girl chuckled as she towel dried herself off. "I take it you forgot something  _again_  didn't you Kris," she teased as she ran the cotton clothe over her bare arm.

Her frosty azure irises rolled at her friend's odd silence. "You're awfully quiet. Have you fallen for my good looks," she turned around and flashed a pose to accentuate her figure. Little did she know, the person behind her wasn't Kristoff. The color in her face drained as she took in the familiar features of the girl she loved. " _Oh shit…_ " she muttered as she dropped the towel.

Anna got a full body shot of Elsa's sybaritic physique. It was a sight to behold, and better than any imagery her mind could produce. She took in every detail from the curve of her breast to the freckles that allocated across her milky skin. Her eyes wandered downward to Elsa's flaccid phallus and the clandestine mons veneris that lie veiled beneath. She flushed as she stuttered, "… _Wow_." An unyielding heat caressed her in the pit of her stomach. Her body was reacting to the carnal display in front of her. She backed up until her back hit the wall.

Meanwhile Elsa snapped into action and made a hasty grab for her towel. She wrapped her body in the security that the towel had brought, but she heard the manic rattle from the doorknob; and before she knew it — Anna left the room. The earthshattering silence filed the room as the door slammed in the cheerleader's departure.

Emotions gushed forth from every synapse in her brain. In an emotional rage she took the nearby lamp and hurled it against the wall; shattering it upon contact. She paced the room for a while as her hormones took over, until she finally calmed down. Elsa leaned against the wooden walls and slumped to the floor. Her hands covered her face as her shoulders shook. Anna had seen her. All of her. " _This is just perfect. It's one thing to be friends with a deformed degenerate, but to actually see it?! She… won't fall for someone like me now,_ " she whispered through her tears.

* * *

An hour had passed and the itinerary activities had begun. Oddly the weather had gotten worse, which cancelled the skiing lessons for the day; so now Laneway High had embarked on a trek in the woods to view the scenery. Kristoff was at the front of the pack with clever facts about the area. He was so engrossed in his observations and knowledge that he failed to realize the state of misery his  _sister_  was in.

Ariel on the other had had been fidgety the whole time they were walking. She glanced up and noticed the close proximity she was in to her supposed  _father_. "Uhm, hi…" she greeted nervously. Anxiety racked her to the core. She had every reason to be nervous. Here she was with an opportunity to get to know Ursula — without her father around to spy on her. " _Okay. You can do this. She's just a person like you are,_ " she mentally prepared herself.

Ursula looked down to the redheaded sophomore in both mild confusion and intrigue. It has been years since she had spoken directly to Ariel. The pair walked at a slower pace and lagged behind the group. "Hello Ariel. How are you?" she asked in genuine interest. This was a chance she probably wouldn't get again until Ariel graduated.

They talked about the most random of things, even Ariel's crush on Eric. "He's so sweet and he makes me laugh. I really like him. I know it sounds stupid, but it's like I could give up my whole world for him," she admitted with her gaze downcast. The hefty woman gave a hearty laugh at the statement. She knew how her  _daughter_  felt. It's how she felt about Athena all those years ago; even know to a degree. It brought her immense joy to talk to her child. With contentment, she walked on with her head held high. In doing so, she noticed that another girl that she cared for seemed disheartened. Her vision scanned the area ahead of her. Something stood out; Anna had been skittish the entire time. By her surveillance something had happened between the teens.

Ariel had ended her conversation when her  _father_  had yet to reply to her question. She followed the woman's gaze to her depressed friend. Usually, she would be concerned about this matter, but she couldn't bring herself to be as caring. The redhead harbored a mild jealous of Elsa's relationship to Ursula. "Why don't you go see you  _favorite girl_ ," she hissed emphatically.

Once the words left her daughter's lips, Ursula knew something was wrong with her. Her attention went to the girl. Jealousy filled her eyes. The choir instructor sighed and came to a stop. "Ariel, let me tell you something thing: Elsa and I have a wonderful relationship. We're very similar, and we understand each other. She's like a daughter to me," the word made Ariel flinch, but her parent carried on, "… but just because I've grown to care for Elsa as if she were my own, doesn't mean I love you any less. Your sisters are grown and don't need me. They can take care of themselves. You are  **my**  daughter! My  _youngest_  daughter; my own flesh and blood." The harsh reality of the word hit her like a bulldozer. "You are still young, and therefore, you still need me. You will always be my first priority above all things."

Ariel looked up to her devastated friend and felt guilty. Elsa was a good person, and a better friend. How could she feel such resentment towards her? "You're right. I'm sorry," she apologized and looked up to meet Ursula eye to eye.

Ursula hugged her. "It's all right."

"You can go talk to Elsa if you're still concerned. I promise I won't get jealous again," Ariel vowed.

"Thank you Ariel. We'll spend time together later. I swear it."

A mutual understanding came between them as Ursula walked over Elsa. Elsa had registered the presence of her favorite teacher and offered a half-hearted smile. "Hey," she said with tears glistening in her eyes.

It almost broke her heart to see one of her favorite students in such a state of melancholy. "I suppose this has something to do with Anna again doesn't it. You're too strong to get upset… unless it involves her," Ursula pointed out. She knew this from her honed observation skills and the words that they shared over the years.

Elsa relayed what had preceded their hike into the forest. The instructor nodded in understanding. She knew from first-hand experience how that felt. She wasn't the most confident person either when she first presented herself nude to Athena. "Anna probably thinks I'm a freak. It's true anyway," Elsa exhaled; her hot breath fogged when it came in contact with the cold air.

The way that had Anna reacted wasn't doing her self-esteem any favors, and it only enforced the belief all the more.

"You are many things Elsa. Talented. Smart. Different. But you aren't a freak. There's a difference, and don't ever say that about yourself again! You are saying these things about yourself because you're hurt by Anna's reaction. A little time to yourself will do you some good," Ursula offered her suggestions. Sometimes there were no words of wisdom. A simple moment to one's self worked wonders.

While the two chatted away, neither realized that Anna had been watching them talk from afar.

* * *

Late afternoon set in as the activities on the itinerary came to a close. Most of the students lounged around the lobby in their cliques while others rested in their rooms. A few teachers were in the lobby also. Someone had to keep an eye on the wayward youths after all. The weather had gotten remotely better, but most students were advised to stay inside for the hour — all except Elsa. With her skates in hand, the heiress walked outside.

Anna saw her walk outside in spite of the advisory of their teachers and rose from her seat. She felt bad about earlier. She knew that her reaction had hurt Elsa's feelings in some way or another. Elsa wasn't the most confident when it came to her  _condition_ , and Anna was supposed to be one of her friends — someone that Elsa had stated both consistently and emphatically that she really cared about.

Both girls were on the move away from the ski lodge. It was quite the journey but it wasn't unbearable. Hidden away in the thickets of the woods, a frozen lake lay concealed in a virgin-like beauty. Nothing scathed its crystalline surface. Elsa brushed her gloved fingers against the surface with a smile. No one ever came to this area of the resort. It was her hidden sanctuary. She slipped on her skates and kicked off onto the ice.

Anna watched on from afar as her crush glided in a shining beauty across the ice. Frozen fragments soared across the thick, frost-coated surface. Her ears picked up on a faint melody from the middle of the ice. Elsa appeared to be singing as she from transcended a sit-spin into an I-spin. " _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small — and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,_ " she heard from her position on the snow.

Elsa backcrossed her legs as she went into a stag jump. Her eyes met the fiery contrast of Anna's hair as she barely managed to land from her jump properly. She stood on the ice in silence.

A few minutes went by before Anna realized that Elsa had no intention on leaving the safe haven of her icy sanctuary. Just as stubborn as ever she wobbled onto the ice as though she were a fawn on its legs for the first time. Elsa saw that Anna was a failure when it came to holding her balance on the ice and resigned herself to catch the girl before she fell. Right on time she caught the clumsy cheerleader. "Uhm, thanks," she muttered before she steeled herself for what words were to come. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm pretty sure I hurt your feelings with how I acted."

Elsa hefted Anna on the safety of her ice skates to prevent the girl from any further falls. "It's fine. Accidents happen  _even though I'm going to skin Kristoff when I get my hands on him_ ," she muttered the latter. As much as she loved her friend she was going to chew his ear  **off**!

"It's not fine Elsa. You didn't deserve for me to react that way. We care about each other too much. I… didn't mean it, and I should have considered how you felt when I reacted so… so  _strongly_." Once again Elsa tried to dismiss the earlier events as though they were nothing, but she could see that Anna was caught in one of her rambles. "… not that you can blame me. I mean  _holy gods_  have you seen yourself naked? You're very sexy, and  _way_  better than whatever I could have thought up."

Silence fell over them as the confession's words hung in the air. Anna covered her mouth — albeit too late — after her words sunk in. " _Oh shit! Shouldn't have said that! She does **not**  like you like that Andersen!_" she panicked and tried to push away from Elsa.

The sudden movements almost made both of them fall, but Elsa stood steadfast in her resolve to clench onto the girl in her arms. Anna ceased her struggling and looked down at the icy. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist while her other hand lifted Anna's gaze to her own.  _It was now or never_. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you find me attractive. I've waited years for this moment; to say that I like you Anna, as in romantically like you."

Anna gazed at the clear endearment prevalent in Elsa's eyes. The eyes never wavered nor deviated from hers, and that was how she knew — and felt — the sincerity of those words. She leaned into the taller girl until their foreheads touched. "I have a crush on you too Elsa. A  _really_  big one. I can't believe it took me so long to see that you liked me more than a friend."

"Then will you do me the honor or being my girlfriend?" Elsa refused to hesitate anymore.  _She came this far didn't she?_

"Of course!" Anna almost squeaked at the question. She gasped when she felt Elsa initiate a surprise kiss. Now she knew this was real. That Elsa was  _hers_.

They were in the afterglow of their newfound relation. "What should we do?" Elsa asked in mild confusion. Like most new couples neither knew which step to take first.

Anna looked around the area. First and foremost she wanted to get off the ice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. Elsa giggled and agreed to the random suggestion.

* * *

After their moment alone in the snow, the new couple walked hand in hand and talked about sweet nothings on their way back to the ski lodge. Sven happened to noticed them and let out a few grunts. Kristoff turned his way. " _Elsa is back and she has that girl with her,_ " Kristoff translated for his furry friend.

Esmeralda still couldn't get used to that. She swore he was the reincarnation of Dr. Dolittle because of how accurately he could guess what the animal  _said_. In spite of this, she was happy to hear that her friend had returned and went up to the outcrop that the reindeer stood on. She didn't even realize that Hans was nearby trying to get a good signal for his phone.

Jack saw his cousin and got a wicked idea. While Elsa was distracted with the conversation she had with Anna, she didn't notice the large snowball headed her way until it was too late. The white ball of snow nailed her pretty hard. She wiped the snow off of her face with a glare towards her pesky cousin. "You want war Jackie?  **You got it!** " she shouted as she ran to the hill. She nearly tripped on the way there.  _Damn soft patches of snow_.

Once the pair made it up the outcrop a snowball ward ensued. Elsa already had her revenge with her little cousin. They don't call her  _the Snow Queen_  for nothing! Hans even managed to get caught up in the festivities, and truth be told, he was terrified of the bloodlust that Elsa, Kristoff, and Jack had when it came to snow.  _Nobody was safe_ , not even Anna.

Elsa felt her girlfriend hit her in the shoulder with a small snowball. Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she packed together a large heap of snow into one massive snowball. The girls laughed as Elsa chased after the cheerleader. Anna had no intention on being hit with the colossal snowball, and thankfully, Esmeralda came to her aid. A well-aimed snowball collided with the giant and made it collapse on top of the winter-blonde.

Anna laughed at the surprised expression that dawned on Elsa's face. Elsa never took kindly to being laughed at though. She made a snowball and hurled it at a nearby tree. "Missed me babe," she teased. Little did she know the force of the impact was enough to send forth the flurry of snow from the branches above. Her head popped out of the snow and she fled from the chilly pile like a wet cat. "Cold, cold, cold, cold…"

Despite the well-calculated stunt, Elsa stood waiting for the girl with her jacket open. Hesitantly Anna accepted the gesture and wrapped up into the warm refuge that both Elsa body heat and the jacket provided.

"Get a room," Ariel gagged.

Anna buried herself under Elsa's chin. "She's not that lucky yet," she replied loud enough for them to hear. Elsa released Anna from her jacket and rolled her eyes at the reply. She had been patient this long; it wasn't like she couldn't wait. "Aw don't be that way," she teased as she placed a kiss on the corner of Elsa's mouth.

"Damn Els! When did that happen? My cuz got game!" Jack rolled around in the snow as he laughed.

"Shut up Jack!" Anna huffed. It was official. Anna had her first offense of telling one of them to shut up. She was a part of the gang.

Elsa rolled her eyes as her group had ascended the outcrop to go back to the lodge. Snow crunched under their thermal boots. It had been a good day by her standards.

A soft creak snapped her back to attention. She looked around herself in mild concern and sidestepped the soft patch of snow. She heard the exact same noise as her foot made contact with the snow again. That's when it happened. It collapsed under her feet. Try as she might, she couldn't manage to gain her bearings until she skidded to the nearby drop. " _Are you freaking kidding me! I finally get the girl and I'm going to die? What kind of sick fucker is writing my life?!_ "

" **HELP!** " she shouted for her companions to see what had happened.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out and tried to sprint over to her. She almost stumbled over another soft patch of snow until Esmeralda grabbed her by the wrist.

The Romani pulled her back to safety. "It's too dangerous!" she warned although her eyes were full of dread for her friend nearby the gorge. Snow started to spiral in the air.

Jack looked around. His anxiety was high. "What the fuck is with this weather?!" he questioned. His words seemed to have made matters worse when the tempest gales roared overhead. "Shit!"

Kristoff looked around to assess the situation. His expertise in the mountains allowed him great insight on where the unstable snow was. " _Holy shit it's everywhere!_ " he muttered. Sven snorted as he tromped about unnerved.

"You're all acting like pussies!" someone shouted.

None of them knew where the sudden outburst came from until they saw a blurred figure leap into action; someone sprinted towards the edge. It was Hans of all people. His years of soccer aided him in his quick descent down the hill. It also helped him keep his balance whenever he hit a crumbling patch of snow. Snow spilled over the edge as he skidded to where he saw the girl cling in distress.

Elsa felt a bulky gloved hand grab onto her own. "Kristoff!" she shouted. Her pupils shrunk when she saw who it was who had came to her aid. "Hans?!" she shouted in disbelief.

Hans scoffed at her shock. "Now's not the time to be picky Angelface," he gritted his teeth as he tried to pull her up. Another crackle resounded over the area. The teens looked at the ledge. Parts of it started to collapsed under their combined weight. The bitter bite of the cold seeped into his gloved hands, but he held firm.

"The edge is breaking because we're too heavy!" she said as another portion of stone chipped away.

The redheaded boy sneered at what she had implied. His finger dug in deeper to her skin. "You do not let go! Don't even think about letting go!" he growled at her. Elsa nodded and tightened her grip while he tried to pull her up.

Elsa and Hans buckled from the sudden shudder of the cliff giving in on itself. " _Shit!_ " they cursed under their breath.

His fingers were numb. The storm seemed to get worse with each passing moment. Slowly, she slipped from his grip until he no longer had her in his grasp. Hans looked on as she made a desperate effort to grab his extended arm. Her body was engulfed by the whites of the storm; her eyes faded into the darkness below. Tears seeped from his eyes. His body trembled as reality set in. " **NO!** " he cried out.

Hans scrambled back when he heard another crackle from the weakened cliff. His outburst had triggered several worried cries from everyone who watched from above. He looked at the ground and over to the cliff.

Kristoff hung his head in grief. "What the hell's he doing?" Ariel asked in confusion. Her words caused him to look back up. Hans took a few cautious steps back. "He's not going to do what I think he's doing?"

"No! Hans, don't do it!" Anna shouted as she watched him run off the cliff to go after Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: *singing Let It Go* *notices all the stares/glares* Oh… guess now is one of those times it's not okay to sing Let It Go considering the ending. Erm… yeah. Some may ask if the ending was necessary, and the answer is YES! I can't emphasize enough how important this chapter is to the story! Any questions, comments, or concerns can be left in the reviews; or leave me a PM. See you guys next time.)


	14. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Rapid, strong pulsations throbbed against her brain. Her body unconsciously rolled against a hard, cold surface. It felt like stone.  _Stone? How could the ground be covered in stone when it snowed so heavily only moments ago?_  Something shifted nearby. She flinched at the sound of what appeared to be boots scrapping against the stony floor. It echoed ominously in her ears. Panic coursed through her veins and roused her into awareness.

Frosty blue eyes peered around a cave. Mild yet sharp pain stung at the base of her skull. She bit her lip and noticed that there was a minor gash inside her mouth. The taste of copper coated her tongue as she licked her lips in thirst. "So the dead has arisen?" a familiar voice resonated from across her.

Elsa sighed in relief when she realized whom the voice belonged to; but she was curious as to how they got into the cave. She looked up at the closed off stone ceiling. Definitely didn't fall in. "How did we get in here?" she asked as fog seeped from her lips. Everything felt slow as her head swam when she decided to sit up.

Hans intently looked over to the girl who had questioned him. He raised a fiery brow as though the answer was obvious. "When you fell, I jumped after you. I fucked up my rib a little bit, but I don't think it's broken. I blacked out for a second and when I came to, I found you unconscious in the snow. The storm had settled, but I didn't think it was a good idea for us to be out in the cold, so I carried you to a cave that was a few yards away from where we fell," he explained as he blew his hot breath on his gloved hands.

"Thank you…" Confusion plagued every curvature in her face. "But why did you save me?"

Hot air trailed from his nostrils as he chuckled to himself. His striking emerald eyes leered over to the winter-blonde. "Your friends were acting like little prisses, and… I was hoping something that there could be something more between us instead of our past as love rivals," he said as he pulled his cowl up further.

Elsa held onto her head and shook it to gain a bit of clarity. "Something more? I think I can manage a friendship," she pinched the bridge of her nose as her mind cleared up a bit more.

Small puffs of vapor fluttered from his mouth as he chuckled at her words; but he would accept that; at least for now. He glanced out into the white world of snow outside. Even in the darkness the night provided it was obvious that it was nothing more than a gentle snowfall.

" _How long have I been out?_ " she thought she said that in her head.

Hans pursed his lips in contemplation. His cellphone battery had died hours ago. "It was around three in the afternoon when you and Anna came back from wherever you were. The snowball fight ended around five, and you fell a few minutes after that. It was sunset when I woke up and we've been in this cave for maybe three to four hours; so I'm going to guess and say it's somewhere between nine or ten o'clock," he guesstimated.

"Ten o'clock?!"

"Yeah, you slept about a solid five hours sleepy beauty," the redhead snickered at her shock. "Surprised a damn bear hasn't dragged your ass out of this cave by now." Although it was a joke he was rather paranoid about their environment.

Elsa glared at the teen. "The Northern Mountains don't have any bears you numbskull," she shot back with an equal amount of teasing. She saw relief on his face, which made it all the more enjoyable when she would take it away. "No bears, but we do have to watch out for the wolves!"

Hans was pale as a sheet when she mentioned  _w-wo-_ _ **wolves**_! Her laughter at his terror ended when the howls of a nearby wolf pack encircled the grand white expanse outside their temporary shelter. The pair clung to each other in fear.  _Don't judge._  "I'm too young and handsome get disemboweled by wolves!" he muttered; his eyes never left the entrance to the cave.

The winter-blonde glanced up to him from her position in his arms. "Geez, what am I choice cuts?" she grumbled.

"Hey I said  _handsome_. I've always taken you to be more feminine than masculine. In my opinion, the word beautiful is more fitting. You would be considered too beautiful to die, hence my statement doesn't apply to you," he countered.

Elsa decided to disregard his statement. "Whatever. The point is that we have to work together to survive out here or we're fucked!"

Hans sighed but kept her close. Her body was surprisingly warm for how cold it was outside. "Yeah, and we can't go outside now. Wolves are extremely predatory at night…"

"A lot of good that's gonna do us. If we stay in here too long they'll catch our scent and we're still fucked. Plus we're both  **bleeding**!" she pointed out.

"Why do you gotta be a negative bitch?" Hans growled.

"Why do you gotta to unrealistic asshole?" Elsa sneered.

Neither of them knew it, but their stare-down became a silent agreement. They knew they could befriend each other but there would forever be one going at the other's throat. Years of fighting must have instilled it as natural response, but both of them knew the other wouldn't go  _too far_. Not anymore.  _Some way to start a friendship_.

"Fuck it. I'll take the first watch. You can go back to sleep," he huffed.

Elsa shook her head in protest. "No, you said I've been out for like five hours. You need to go to sleep too. You looked after me for hours. It's the least I can do," she said as she watched the weather undulate outside.

Hans shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in closer. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and dozed off. While her new friend slept her mind wandered. It's been at least eight hours, and they were going to be stuck outdoors throughout the night. Anna. Kristoff. Jack. All of them had to be worried sick right about now.  _What if the staff told her parents?!_ That thought could wait. For now, her focus was set on a way to get back to her friends and family. She just had to bide her time until sunrise, and then they would leave.

* * *

Morning washed over the Northern Mountains with a citrus-like light. Everyone was in a state of unrest — quite literally in some cases. Anna was one of them. She couldn't bring herself to a state of slumber. How could she while her girlfriend was out in the harsh cold? It unsettled her down to the core just to imagine if she was hurt or even… She flinched as a lone tear fell from her cheeks.

The chaos within the lodge couldn't be contained. Some of the members on the soccer team were at the teachers throats about Hans being their captain, and key to their victory for their season. A search party had been sent out as soon as Jack informed them of what happened.

Kristoff sat on a large furred couch in contemplation. His hair was disheveled and there were worry lines creasing his brow. "This is all my fault. I should have kept a closer eye on her. Why couldn't I see that the snow was fucking unstable!" he banged his head against the arm of the couch.

Ariel had her hand on his shoulder with a look of blatant sympathy. "It's not your fault Kristoff. It was an accident. It could have happened to any of us. We were all on the slope. There… was nothing any of us could do about it." The robust male cupped his face in his hands and exhaled. He couldn't bring himself to even thank her for her encouragement. She looked from one distraught friend to another.

Jack was long gone. He was one of the people at the forefront at the search party. Anna looked lost as she stared outside from the window nearby the rafters. She finally got Elsa to like her and then this happened.

Esmeralda was nearby the front of the lodge with her rosary secured between her fingers. She wasn't the most holy person, but she had never stopped praying since she witnessed her friend plummet into the gorge. Even now she could be heard. " _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._ "

Ariel felt a hand on her head. She turned around and found her  _father_  there with open arms. She clung to her parent in much-needed comfort. Ursula stroked her hair and let out a sigh.

* * *

Hans stretched his arms above head with an exaggerated yawn. Sleeping against the stone wall almost murdered his back. If it wasn't for the fact that Elsa made a great pillow he was certain the wall would have thrown out his back. Elsa pried herself from his arms and stretched her spine nearby. She wasn't too fond about being slept on by a male who was clearly bigger than her, but what were friends for, right? "We need to get moving," she said as she dusted off specks of grit.

"Earth to Elsa, rule one of being lost: wait for help."

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood on her feet. "You want to stay here and be eaten by wolves, go ahead. I'm not going to become an overgrown mutt's chew toy! I'm going to try to get back to the lodge," she informed as she headed for the exit.

Hans shook his head but followed after her.

* * *

The two were on better terms after the night of rest, and they had made decent progress from their abandoned safe haven in the cave. Hans eyed the terrain lazily to spot a new object. "I spy with my little eye something white."

Elsa groaned and face-palmed. "This game is so stupid. Everything is freaking white or looks the same," she was a heartbeat away from clawing her own eyes out.

"No need to get so irritable and hormonal about it," Hans said in his calmest voice possible.

Fury slithered like a sporadic serpent as her eyes cut into his. She hated when people brought up her hormones. For a brief moment she recalled the instance her hormones went out of control and made her want to clobber Hans. Even though she did so out of self-defense, she hated to lose control of herself. Being born with two sets of hormones left irrational thoughts and emotions in her head. She let out a calming breath before she muttered, "I am not hormonal, and you need to cram a rat in it."

Silence hung in the air before Hans looked her way. He noticed that her body was rigid and she made a considerable amount of distance between them. Then it hit him why she was upset. "Oh… Eh, don't sweat that kind of thing. You hit like a little bitch anyways," he laughed.

Elsa scoffed at his teasing. "I hit like a little bitch? Yeah right. Jacob from Twilight could kick your ass," she quipped in an equally lighthearted manner. She couldn't enjoy her taunt since the wind blew her hair and caused her braid to smack her in the mouth.

Hans opened his mouth to make a raunchy innuendo, but she nailed him in the face with a snowball. "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say," she warned. He hit her in the chest and another snowball war ensued.

He ran away from her when she started to pummel him with an onslaught of cold, spherical death! "Ah! Chill out. Fuck! I quit," he said as he retreated. She snickered in triumph as they made their descent down a small incline of snow. Her eyes went over to him when she saw him clutching to the left side of his chest.

"I irritated your injury didn't I?"

"How cute, you're worried about me," he goaded. Even though he had the energy to tease her, he never took another step forward.

"Ugh, you're a pain in the ass. No one can be nice to you," she rolled her eyes.

The redhead stuck his tongue out at her remark. "If you must know, I've had worse. With twelve older brothers I'm surprised I'm still in one piece." He started his pace once again after a moment of rest.

Elsa looked in the distant mountains that they were headed towards. Something familiar caught her eyes. It was tall and shined against the sunlight.  _A mountain lookout tower._  She stopped and calculated their location by the position of the sun and location of the lookout tower. The only tower that was nearby the gorge was the southern tower. Her theory was proven correct when she noticed the nearby thickets had a trail. "Halle-freaking-lujah! If we take that path and cut through the woods from there, then we'll be at the ski lodge before sunset!"

As they walked the path, the heiress pondered their situation… and how her parents would react if the staff hadn't contacted already. "Hans… buddy," she said as she looked at him with her peripheral.

Hans rolled his eyes at her coy way of talking to him. "You want something don't you?" he guessed; although he already knew based on her tone that it was fact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to need you not to tell your rents what happened. I'm going to try to convince the teachers not to tell my parents what happened so I'm hoping that you won't tell yours. If they find out why you jumped, the school is going to tell my parents, and let's just say it's not going to be pretty…"

"Are you nuts? Of course I'm not saying shit. I'm in the same situation as you. If they realized I jumped off a fucking cliff for a girl, my ass is grass! As far as my parents are gonna know: I rolled down a hill while skiing and landed wrong."

Elsa nodded once they came into an agreement.

* * *

There was a struggle inside the ski lodge. Two pairs of boots slowly skidded against the woodened floor while another gradually made progress towards their destination — the front door. "Anna this is ludicrous!" Ariel said as she tightened her grip around Anna's waist. If it wasn't obvious by now, Anna was tired of waiting and was about to go look for Elsa herself.

Kristoff couldn't help because he was too emotional distracted to do otherwise, and Esmeralda was too deeply engrossed in her prayer efforts. To put it bluntly: both of them were useless.

None of the teachers thought it was a good idea to help. Some of them found it adorable that Anna would go out into the mountains to search for Elsa. Just when she had made a significant amount of progress the front door burst open with two figures coated in snow. Hans threw off his cold coat and sprinted nearby the fireplace. "Sweet, sweet warmth!" he shouted and put his fingers to the open flame.

Elsa wasn't as dramatic with her entrance. She was in favor of brushing off the frost that stuck to her clothing. While she did so she didn't notice her girlfriend was upon her before it was too late. Her eyes swirled as she registered that she had hit the floor.  _Damn, Anna could be on the varsity football team if she wanted to._

Anna scrambled from on top of Elsa with concern. "Oh geez, sorry. I just…" she stammered as she helped her girlfriend back to her feet. "You aren't hurt are you?" She meticulously scanned the heiress for any damage she could have inflicted.

"I'm fi-"

All of a sudden Elsa felt another person slam into her frame. Esmeralda muttered a silent  _thank you_  to whatever god that be. Then she felt another from Kristoff, and then Jack, and finally Ariel. She wasn't one for group hugs, but she allowed it for this occasion. For all she knew they probably assumed she might have died. "I'm all right really. I have a cut in my mouth from the fall, but Hans took good care of me while we found our way back. He might have bruised his rib though," she informed and glanced at her friend warm himself nearby the fire.

Hans shrugged off her words. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I'm not for that sentimental crap so you can keep your hugs to yourself," he said and left the matter at that.

* * *

One thing that Elsa loved was that her family name and wealth could either buy or threaten the silence of the Laneway staff. It didn't hurt that her family had a reputation for making unpleasant individuals _disappear_  whenever they invoked an Arendelle's wrath. Fortunately for the staff that wasn't required. With their silence taken care of Elsa headed towards her room to take an afternoon name.

On her way there she collided with a familiar face. Violet tucked her hair behind her ear before she decided that it was best to just leave it to shroud half of her face. "Must have been one nasty fall huh? Glad that you're okay," she said as eyed Elsa's body. Not a single scratch.

Elsa smiled and looked herself over as well. "Yeah. I don't know how I managed to get away with a small cut in my mouth. Hans bruised his rib and here I am fit as a fiddle," she laughed at the coincidence

"Yeah. It's definitely abnormal. A rarity I'd say," Violet said and ended her observation. "See you later Elsa," she said before she went down the hall. After she walked a few more feet, she pulled out a file and checked a statistic box.  _Superhuman resilience: maybe._

Elsa walked into her room with the intent to relax. She jumped into the softness of her bed and closed her eyes. She was on the verge of sleep until she felt a pressure on the side of her bed.  _Someone was in the room_. It frightened her because she was positive that she locked the door. Her eyes cut over to the intruder and she slumped against her bed in relief when she saw that it was only Anna. "You have a talent for getting into my room Snowdrop," she muffled through her pillows.

Anna raised her eyebrows at the pet name, but she could question that later. "After you left, I asked Kristoff if I could borrow his key so I could  _visit_." Elsa hummed and hugged Anna around her waistline. She felt too tired to give a full-body hug.

Anna bent down and placed a small kiss on Elsa's forehead before she moved to straddle her girlfriend's hips. Elsa opened her mouth to question her, but the strawberry-blonde shushed her. Curiosity got the better of her when she felt the girl roll up the back of her shirt until it was at her shoulders. Elsa propped herself up on her elbows to ask what she was about to do, but she was thwarted once again by a warm kiss placed on her lips.

Lithe fingers glided across her skin before they kneaded into her muscular tissue. Elsa's eyes widened but gradually lost their surprise. She slid back onto her sheets without protest. Anna chuckled when she heard Elsa purr like a kitten by her ministration. Maybe snow leopard was more fitting considering her girlfriend's love of winter.

Teal eyes roamed over the curved expanse of Elsa's back. From time to time her hands would deviate from their task and caress a certain patch of skin. One lone nail raked against the base of the heiress's back. Elsa stifled her moan in her sheets before she sent a warning look over her shoulder. "Don't arouse something you don't want." Lust danced a passionate tango in her irises, and both sets of hormones swam through her veins with the vitality of an Olympic swimmer.

Anna knew she didn't want something like that so soon. They just started their relationship the afternoon before, and she wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with someone she just started dating. The both needed the closure after what happened yesterday. She went back into her massage until it lulled her girlfriend into a deep sleep.

After her fingers had worked their magic their owner slowly rolled Elsa's shirt back down; she wrapped her arms around the winter-blonde. To hell with it. She almost lost the girl she loved, and Elsa would have to find out about her snoring sooner or later. Unconsciously Elsa had pulled her closer.  _Seems like someone was a cuddler in her sleep._

  


 


	15. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Snow coated the grounds of the early January morn. In spite of the cold, winter weather the spring semester had begun on that day. Children, tweens, teenagers; all were headed to their various designated learning institutes. A black Mazda rolled through the streets at a leisurely pace. Its inhabitants were remotely quiet. Just moments ago the mother had dropped her son off to his middle school while her daughter road shotgun to Laneway.

The car undulated from a random bump in the road. The teenaged girl jumped in response. Helen watched her daughter, but left the matter alone. The girl calmed down. She saw no danger nearby. Another bump rippled through the car. Violet wasn't able to take it anymore; she veiled herself in her invisibility powers.

Helen sighed and pulled the car over. She stroked her child's invisible hair with reassurance. This encouraged Violet to come out of her withdrawal. "It's okay Sweetie. Nothing is going to happen," she reminded her.

The Super looked at her mother as if she hadn't heard correctly.  _Nothing was going to happen? What fantasy world did she live in?!_ Doubt riddled ever feature in her face. "Are you kidding? Do you not remember what happened in Rochester? That was cutting it too close to home! For Christ's sake we killed a guy!" she shouted.

Mrs. Parr pinched the bridge of her nose in collected thought. She opened her eyes and turned her full focus to her panicked daughter. "Mr. Dicker said he would handle Rochester," she said in the gentlest voice possible.

"Just because they government is going to cover it up doesn't justify murder mom!"

"These things happen in our line of work Sugar. It's a casualty of being a Super… or a villain. We can't help that Syndrome is dead. If anything it's a good thing. If he had lived then he would continue to execute Supers without mercy. You know he would have came back for your brother Vi," the more experience Super reminded her somberly.

Violet tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back to her mom. "His family knows he's dead. How… can I go to school knowing that I had a hand in killing one of my classmate's brother?" she said in fear.

"E is going to look after you. She always had a soft spot for Supers. If you're really unsure you can always call for help," Helen said as she tapped on her GPS engraved into her concealed super suit. Her daughter nodded in understanding, and got out of the car once they pulled up to Laneway.

Once she made it to the front of the school she loosened up a bit more. " _Easy Vi. You are a Parr; an Incredible! There is no one after you,_ " she soothed her nerves. All guilt washed away by the time she walked to the main gate. However her relief didn't last for long. She heard a car door slam in the nearby student parking lot. She cringed when she saw Hans in all his seething rage.

Violet booked it, but inadvertently crashed into someone. She looked down and noticed that it was Elsa. "Sorry. Gotta go!" she said in a hurried panic. She did not want to be nearby Hans of all people at the moment.

The small group watched the black-haired teen enter the school. "She's acting strange today. More strange than usual," Elsa remarked as she got to her feet. She then spots Hans as he tromped her way. She raised a hand to wave at him, but he deliberately ignored her. The heiress lowered her hand with a scowl. "You don't need to be a rude asshole so early in the morning ya know!"

For a moment Hans paused his stride and pulled out his cellphone before he put it back in his front pocket. Not long afterwards she heard her ringtone go off.  _Shit, forgot to put it on vibrate!_  She pulled out her phone, quickly put it on vibrate, and glanced at the text message.

Message read as:  _In a_ _ **really**_ _bad mood Angelface. Need someone to talk to. Meet me on the football field at lunch._

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the redhead's bad attitude. "You sure you want to be friends with someone like Hans?" he asked. That became a constant question that he asked over the holidays.

"He said he's in a really bad mood and wants to talk about it with someone, so I'm assuming he's being more of an ass than usual for a reason," she defended. Her  _brother_  lifted his hands in peace and left the matter alone; at least for now.

Any thought or concern towards her new friend disappeared once she saw the bus pull up to the front of the school. A familiar girl with freckles strutted off of the bus and over to her girlfriend. "Laneway I have arrived," she announced to the open sky.

" **We love you Princess Anna!** " Miguel shouted from one of the school's windows. His friend Tulio pulled him back inside, and scolded him about possibly getting into trouble on the first day back.

Elsa ignored one of Anna's fans and pulled her love into her arms. She placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Anna's nose. "Morning Snowdrop. Miss me?" she said with a quirked eyebrow.

Over the Christmas holidays they only saw each other twice; once was for a date at a sushi bar, and the other was to deliver a gift… or maybe  _gifts_  is the better term. Elsa lost her mind with the amount of gifts she had bought her girlfriend. If Kristoff hadn't reminded her that she had an identity to hide, she would have given them all to her.  _Damn first world problems!_

By Kristoff's insistence she had gave Anna a semi-homemade gift: a miniature, crystalline horse attached to a silver necklace. In return, Anna had made Elsa two batches of double-chocolate chip cookies from scratch.  _Who knew Anna could bake?_  Elsa didn't, and she almost killed Jack and Gaston when they tried to take one.  _She wasn't sharing so_ _ **back**_ _ **off**_ _!_

Her reminiscence was interrupted when Peter made a strangled noise when he saw the cutesy public display of affection. "So lovey-dovey. Not even Valentine's Day," he gagged between breaths.

Mulan smacked him in the back of the head and stuffed her arms back into her sleeves. "I think it's sweet. Don't you Mushu?" she asked as her pet eased his head outside of her hoodie. She scratched him on top of his scaly head with fondness.

"One of these days Ms. Mode is going to catch you with him," Belle warned. She flinched when the bearded dragon went back into his owner's hoodie at the mention of Mulan getting in trouble because of him. " _I swear he_ _ **really**_ _understands humans,_ " she thought to herself, slightly freaked out.

As the group walked into Laneway for another glorious semester, the airways were brought to life with the sounds of muffled static. Principal Hellman cleared his throat for a brief announcement. "Attention Laneway there seems to be a bit of miscalculation in the nurse's immunization records, and three students need a government recommended injection pronto. Will: Hercules Athens, Elsa Rimes," Jack laughed at his cousin's predicament, "… and Jack Frost go to the nurse's office to get their vaccination. If not, the nurse will come and get you herself." He ceased his laughter when he heard his name on the list of needed vaccinations.

Elsa scratched her chin in minor confusion.  _How odd?_  Her parents were sticklers when it came to her, especially her health. She was vaccinated for everything — even foreign diseases. Her record should have been up to date. The same could be said about Jack. His mother was the same way as her mother; then again, they were sisters.

The pair walked over to the office and noticed a man in a business suit. They pressed up against the wall to eavesdrop. What they saw surprised them. Miasma seeped from the iffy looking case that contained the injections. If that didn't add to their suspicion then the odd color of the serum surely did.  _It was black!_  No: it wasn't a really dark red that could be confused for black; it was legitimately pitch black.

Jack jumped when he thought he saw a crackle of energy flow inside the empty space of the barrel of the syringe, between the serum and the plunger. The pair eased away from the office with as much stealth as they could muster. "I'm a man. I'm not afraid of needles, but that shit looks fucking  **creepy** ," he grimaced.

Elsa was concerned too. Neither of them required an injection until they hit the age of twenty-five. Their doctor even said so on their last visit. In hasty judgment they bolted down the halls away from the nurse's office. Something was up.

Anna tilted her head at her girlfriend's behavior. "Does Elsa have trypanophobia?" she asked Kristoff.

The blonde shook his head in confusion. "Nah, Els is okay with shots. Maybe she and Jack are playing a prank on the nurse."

Nurse MacNeille sauntered out of her office. "Hello nurse!" two boys howled towards the blonde woman. Their sister face-palmed and muttered something about  _boys being stupid_.

The nurse tsked at the absence of the three that were required to get their injections. " _Fine. We can do this the hard way_ ," she muttered. Her persuit was halted by the sound of the bell.

* * *

Half of the day was already over with. Both Jack and Elsa had evaded the nurse at every turn. Elsa relied heavily on her resources, specifically Aladdin. Somehow he always knew how to stay one jump ahead.

After she promised to assist him in his poverty, he was informed of her heritage and given a job as an assistant. It was the only thing she could think of, and it had paid off on this day.

Jack, on the other hand, had relied on fewer resources and his own cunning. It was lunch and he figured that he had a few moments to eat before the nurse prowled the lunchroom in search of him. He found Hercules slumped against the table with the rest of the football team.  _He looked… drained._  The Greek had rubbed his arm frequently too. "Aw hell, the nurse got Herc," he muttered and scrambled to his feet with a few snack items now placed in his bag.

"You are really spooked about getting a shot Jack," Ariel pointed out.

The white-haired boy shook his head and turned on his heels to leave, but he collided with the one person he was trying to avoid.

Nurse MacNeille was quick with her injection, and none of his friends could see how ominous it looked at it went into his veins.

Everything in the room began to waft around in distortion. Something indescribable rushed through his veins and felt as though it was slowly depleting his energy. He stumbled back into the table with his friends. "What was in that shot?" he growled as his pupils shifted between contracted to dilated.

Nurse MacNeille wrote down a few notes on her clipboard before she addressed him. "It's a government recommended immunization Mr. Frost. All of you are required to take it. You'll be fine. The side effects cause a  _little_  sleepiness. You can sleep in my office if you want to," she offered.

The sound of sleep sounded like music to his ears. As upset as he was, he was too tired to be angered about his shot. Jack stifled a yawn as he made his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

While lunch was still in session Elsa made her way over to the football field. For one: Hans requested for her to meet him; and two: the nurse wouldn't check the outside of the building first. She saw him lying on his back as he tossed his soccer ball in the air. Hans heard her footsteps and sat up. A few blades of grass flew when he rustled his red hair.

Elsa sat on the nearby bench. "So… what has you so upset?" she asked cautiously. Certain things required a more delicate approach, and she didn't know what had him irate.

"You remember my brother, Buddy, right?"

She mulled over the name before she nodded. "Yeah. The one you said had created some kind of Super-Technology. You were going to help him after the test run," she recalled their conversation that they had last semester on that very same football field.

"Precisely. He was one of my brothers that I actually liked — looked up to even. He had to do his field test earlier than expected; over the Christmas holiday." Ironic that the happiest time of year had caused him such unbridled rage and despise. "This group of people not only destroyed his research, but they  **murdered him!** " he growled as he recalled the day that his parents told him of his brother's fate.

Elsa's shoulders sank in unadulterated sympathy and grief. She wouldn't wish that kind of ill will on her worst enemy, let alone her own friend. "I am so sorry for your lost Hans," she mollified and she pulled him into a hug.

Her arms were like a calmative to his anguish. He tightened his grip around her and buried his nose into her neck. She heard him mutter, but couldn't make out what he said. "I didn't catch that," she whispered.

"I said that I appreciate the hug. It helps," Hans said. Elsa felt him smile into the exposed skin between her shirt and clavicle. "I'll avenge my brother. Any involved in his murder is as good as dead!  _Them_ , and everyone  _like them_ ," he vowed with venom laced in voice.

Elsa loosened up her embrace and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She was concerned he would do something stupid. "Don't. Hans, I'm serious. You'll get yourself killed," she pulled away from him.

Hans rolled his eyes frivolously and shoved snow down her back. The winter-blonde jumped from the bench and shook the back of her shirt to remove the cold substance. "You bastard!" she tackled him to the ground.

The pair rolled around on the ground in a play spar. Ever so often Elsa would have an advantage until she felt him pin her. She grunted as her back slammed against the sleet-covered earth. The heiress struggled under his weight and slowly bucked him off of her. Her eyes saw something in the distance.  _Oh shit, the nurse!_ "Get off. The nurse is outside! You have to help me," she stated as she hid behind him.

The soccer team captain looked confused on why she was so afraid of a needle, but went along with it. "Fine. Come on. We can cut through the bleachers and make a run for it to the boys' locker room. After that, you're on your own Angelface," he said as he took her by the hand and weaved through the metallic support beams.

* * *

Through the locker room, up the stairwell to the third floor, hang a right, and book it to room 3316. Yeah, Hans was a huge sucker. He escorted her the whole way to class instead of leaving her to fend for herself.

Time ticked by at an eerie, slow pace. Elsa had her eyes on the clock the entire class. Would it sound paranoid if she thought the minute hand went back a minute ever so often? " _Come on! Please I just gotta make it one more class,_ " she thought. In honesty she had contemplated skipping her eighth period class, but she had Mr. Weasletown… erm… Wesleton. He would tell her mother that she hadn't attended his class. Swear the old buzzard was an ass kisser.

While in her contemplative state she failed to recognize that class had let out moments ago. She snapped to attention and brushed passed Jonathan, who was asleep most of the class. As she walked out the door, she spotted the nurse lurking the halls; headed her way.  _Shit!_  Elsa back-peddled into the classroom and bumped into her history teacher. "Mr. Peabody, please  **hide me!** " she begged.

Mr. Peabody raised his ivory brow and pondered her request. He didn't have an eighth period class to teach, and his baser instincts had a distinct dislike of needles. "Very well. Hide behind my desk. She's coming."

Elsa didn't have to be told twice. She scampered behind the desk before the blonde woman entered the room. Nurse MacNeille looked around the room and gruffed in mild frustration. "Honestly, that girl… Mr. Peabody have you seen Elsa," she asked in her sweetest voice.

The historical teacher nodded as he cleaned his glasses. "You just missed her. She's probably in her eighth period by now. Best of luck ma'am," he said as he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He watched as the woman left his class, and gave his student the all clear.

Johnny yawned as he looked at his classmate arise from behind her hidey-hole. The commotion had roused him from his nap. Not like it mattered. He didn't have an eighth period class. "Never took you for a trypanophobe Rimes. You're afraid of a little needle. Big scaredy-cat," he teased as he walked passed her.

Elsa scoffed at his jab and stuck her leg out to trip him. Regrettably she actually caused him to lose his balance. However, Mr. Peabody lunged out to try to prevent the fall. Jonathan staggered and clenched at his teacher's collar, accidentally ripping off the red accessory in the process.

Elsa was quick to amend her small joke. "I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't meant to actually make you fall," she said as she helped the shaggy teen to his feet.

"I'm cool Elsa," he said as he dusted himself off.

Her eyes cut over to her teacher who was curled in on himself. "I'm sorry Mr. Pea- _body_?" she said the latter with inquisition. Static glitched around the man before his image was replaced with a white dog. Elsa gawked and began to panic. "Oh crap, we turned Mr. Peabody into a dog!"

Jonathan peered over her shoulder and smiled. "Cool. Mr. Peabody is a dog!" he laughed. His excitement left when his words clicked inside his brain. "Oh shit, Mr. Peabody's a dog!" he cursed. "We could get expelled for this bro! We are so screwed. How did he turn into a dog?!"

The beagle rose to his hind legs and waved his hands to get their attention. "Will you two please be quiet? I do not want all of Laneway to know this!" he spoke in his usual professional voice.

Elsa leaned against Jonathan to support her. She thought she was about to faint. "H-h-he talked. Dogs don't talk! Why is the dog talking?!" she ran her fingers through her hair.

Mr. Peabody shook his head and resorted to drastic measures. He lifted his white paws and wafted them about in a hypnotic way as he said, "Look her, and over here, and…" he snapped.

Neither of the students looked phased by the ancient Balinese hypnosis. Jonathan clapped after his teacher snapped his fingers.  _Wait do dogs have fingers?_ Whatever… "Are you a magician too Mr. P? Cause that's like totally awesomeness! I met this one old guy in Vegas, who said he studied magic and illusions under Houdini, and I was like 'nuh-uh', and he was like 'yeah-huh'. It was super crazy, but he was a nice old dude," he recapped his trip to Vegas.

Mr. Peabody snapped his fingers again in confusion. "I don't understand. Why isn't my hypnosis working?" he muttered to himself.

It was at this moment Jonathan face-palmed as he realized what his teacher was talking about. "Wait, wait, wait…" he said as he dug into his eyes to pick out his contact lenses. "I'm wearing contacts. I guess these babies work against vampires and ancient hypnotic practices too."

"Preposterous!" the white dog scoffed.

Realization hit her as she just noticed that her teacher tried to wipe her memory; however, her ears perked on what Jonathan just said. "Wait did you say vampires?" The mention of the mythical blood-sucking creatures earned Mr. Peabody's attention also.

Johnny realized that he said too much. "Okay, I'll spill as long as you don't tell anybody." He wasn't serious about many things, but his monster friends were a different story. After gaining their word he retold his tale on how he met his friends at Hotel Transylvania.

"So… the monsters at the Halloween party were real? That means that werewolf kid actually tried to eat my pants!" Elsa stated; not as freaked out about it now, but she never would have guessed that monsters were real. Then again her teacher turned into a talking dog before her eyes.

The scraggly teen nodded at her confusion. He freaked out on his first time too. "Kids will be kids, even monster kids. The only reason most of my friends were at Drac's old American mansion was because they wanted to be supportive for Mavis when she said she wanted to meet my family. Kind of a big deal when you  _zing_  with someone," he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's a zing?" Mr. Peabody asked, not familiar with the origins of the word, or way his pupil was using it.

"Kind of like  _love at first sight_ ; true love at that. The way Elsa looks at Anna you'd swear that they zinged years ago," Jonathan snickered. "I really love Mavis and we're working on people accepting monsters, but people are so… negative."

Mr. Peabody concurred. "It's for that same reason that I've hidden the fact that I'm a dog. I'm not the only anthropomorphic animal. There are more of us than people realize. One of the most powerful men on this planet — Superintendent Mouse — is an anthropomorphic mouse." Elsa blanched at the mention of her father's business associate being a mouse. She listened in to find out more, and why someone like Mr. Peabody was teaching at Laneway.

_Three years ago, his son triggered the events that led to their need to flee from New York. After a conflict at his son's elementary school, he was required to host an event at his former condo to mend the broken fence between the two families. As a scientist he kept most of his inventions at home, even his greatest creation of all — the WABAC. It was a time machine._

_During the night of the get together, Sherman, and his now-friend Penny, had snuck into the time machine and used the WABAC inappropriately for its time travel capabilities. Unfortunately, one thing led to another, and their adventured led to a disruption of the space-time continuum. With his clever wit, Mr. Peabody and his son were able to divert the impending Armageddon by not travelling backwards in time, but forward. All should have been well afterward, but Peabody was no fool._

"After that, I knew without a shadow of a doubt we had to leave New York as soon as possible. The WABAC may have been my idea, my invention, but someone else funded it when I first started out on the project. I lied to the financier when I realized they intended to exploit the WABAC for their own personal gain. They would have manipulated history, and by the laws of space-time, if you rewrite history you could either save or destroyed the universe! By temporal calculation the percentile of our destruction was too high! I couldn't let that happen so I told them that it was a failure. Ever since then I kept it a secret and used it to teach Sherman my love of history," Mr. Peabody paused his story to collect the remainder of his thoughts.

"After what happened in New York, I had to abandon my dog form, or we'd both be  _hounded_  by that greedy financier. I couldn't risk it so we fled, and Superintendent Mouse gave me a cloaking device that most of us anthros use so I could pretend to be human," he gave a dry laugh, "I must say that it's a bit easier to pretend to be human. It's easier for me to be a good father to Sherman, and no one would belittle my intelligence for being a dog."

Johnny's heart sunk in the bottom of his chest. "That's… racist," he sighed in disapproval.

Elsa was more furious than she was hurt. "Who do they think they are? Humanity has the nerve to be unforgivably cruel. They'll shun you or treat you like a freak of nature if you're different," she looked over to the two males. "Both of you have told me your inner most secret, and I think it's only fair that I do the same. I am not Elsa Rimes. My name is Elsa Arendelle — heiress of the Arendelle family. I've always wanted to be normal so I tried to hide behind my mother's maiden name, but I'm not a normal girl; and I could care less about that sort of thing anymore!"

"You have my word on it Elsa. I'm not going to tell anybody," Jonathan promised. He knew by the passion in her eyes that she meant what she said. She held no prejudice or judgment. That was how he knew that his secret would be safe with her.

Her eyes went back to her teacher. "Mr. Peabody, you're the world's most extraordinary dog. You have a brilliant mind. Your heart is as big as your brain. You invented  **time travel**! No one should treat you any less than you deserve; and if you ever miss the challenge that science gave you then the door will always be open at Arendelle Corp and Rimes Inc."

Tears stung at the corner of his eyes but they didn't fall. "Thank you Ms. Aren-" he paused to correct himself, "… Elsa. Not many would be accepting to being taught by a dog, let alone hire one at a company as prestigious as the ones owned by your parents."

The bell rang, which surprised the trio inside of the history classroom. None of them kept track of the time, and it was already 3:45 pm. School was over.

* * *

Jonathan had helped Elsa to the front of the school undetected. She was relieved to see Kristoff waiting for her at their usual spot, but she felt a firm hand on her arm. All the color in her face drained when she saw the nurse with the dreadful injection in hand. Before she could retaliate Nurse MacNeille had already administered the serum into her bloodstream and was off to her office.

Words couldn't describe the feeling. It was an odd mixture of vertigo and nausea all wrapped up into a state of catalepsy. Kristoff already had Jack leaning against him in exhaustion, and he couldn't catch her. Fortunately, Jonathan was right there. "I got ya Els," he confirmed as he walked with the trio to their destination.

Ever so often Kristoff would look at him suspiciously. "It's all right Kris. He knows," Elsa slurred. She didn't have the will to battle with his brashness. Kristoff left it alone after being informed.

* * *

Half an hour passed as the trio traveled the roads of their hometown until they reached the Arendelle Family Estate. On the way to Arendelle Manor Jack was dropped off to Frost Manor since it neighbored the Arendelle main household. "Thanks guy Gerda I think I'm gonna lie down before I hurl," he said with his tongue lolled out as he gagged. A servant nearby escorted him into his home.

Elsa was sprawled out in Kristoff's lap and groaned. "Ugh Jackie don't say hurl..." she lurched as she clutched her stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it until we can get you to the bathroom. I don't want vomit on my favorite jeans," Kristoff said as he hefted his best friend into his arms. As soon as she was settled in his arms, she went limp. Somehow she remained conscious. " _What the hell was in that shot?_ " he pondered in concern.

Kristoff walked inside the Parlor and found his adoptive mother. "Bulda where are my parents," Elsa muttered from her friend's shoulder.

The hefty woman noticed the teenagers enter the room. She squinted her eyes and saw that her employer's daughter wasn't looking too well. "They're in the Family Room. You don't look too good Honey," Bulda stroked the girl's blonde hair. All she received in response was a small whimper.

Kristoff walked over to the Family Room where the pair found Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle enjoying a romantic tango together. It was one of the few times they had to themselves, and they loved every moment of it. Rosenwyn giggled like a schoolgirl when her husband dipped her to the ground. Gareth chuckled, but his eyes were brought up when he noticed that they weren't alone. "Care to dance Snowflake?" he asked as lighthearted as ever. Upon further inspection he noticed that his daughter looked paler, clammy, and that she was completely exhausted.

Rosenwyn followed his gave from her dipped position. Even upside down a mother's eyes never lied. She corrected her posture, and walked over to them. She brushed her daughter's bangs out of the way. "Is she sick?" she whispered.

Elsa leaned into her mother's cold hands. "The school was told to give me and Jack these government injections. They looked weird and we didn't want to take them, but the nurse got us," she muttered.

"Is this kind of thing even legal?! The government can't just force someone to get a shot, can they?" Kristoff asked.

Lady Arendelle flinched away from her daughter once the question rolled off of his tongue.

Gareth stepped up to his fragile  _snowflake_  and placed a kiss on her crown. "We… know what shot they gave Elsa. It's complicated to explain right now. We've neglected to give her the shot because of the strange side effects it has on  _certain people_ ," he explained as vague as he could.

"What kind of people?" The elder Arendelles noticed a pair of frosty blue eyes upon them.

"People that are  _really special_ ," Rosenwyn stated after she managed to compose herself.

Elsa looked between her parents and realized that she wasn't going to get any more information out of them. "Kris take me to my bed. I'm just going to go to bed early," she mumbled.

"The side effects should wear off by morning, and if not, you can take a skip day tomorrow," Rosenwyn stated as if it were fact. Her daughter nodded before she and her best friend made their exit. On the way out, she heard her parents mutter amongst themselves. Her mother distinctly said something about "calling her sister" about the incident.

Elsa plopped down in the comfort of her large mattress and sheets as sleep consumed her consciousness.

* * *


	16. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Four people sat at an elongated steel table: three adults, one teenager. At the head of the table two files were up for discussion between those who were present. Edna was about to open both files but the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Mirage, now reformed, had noted the sudden change in temperature. No relief came in spite of their efforts to turn up the thermostat. Something was off.

Frost crackled, hissed, and twisted across the large steel doors before a harsh gale forced the door open. A distorted wail creaked as the door bent in on itself from the brunt of the cold and the severity of the winds. The sudden intrusion startled the four until two pairs of eyes pierced through the onslaught of harsh winter air. The owner of the lavender pair stalked boldly with ice lapping at her heels, while the other — the owner of a set of blue eyes — hovered ominously from above. She watched as her sister made her way over to the four at the table.

Edna opened her arms with a wide smile spread across her face. "Dar-" She — and the other adults — were pinned against the wall with jagged ice scraped against their skin and sharp icicles aimed between their eyes. The intruder could easily kill them if she desired but that wasn't why she was there. "You forced our children to take Serum X!" her question reinforced with incredulous malice.

Edna shifted her neck to find a minor bit of comfort.  _Supers could be such drama queens._  At least they were better than uppity models.  _Super_  models? Yeah right. "You know that you couldn't have kept this a secret for long. You knew that Elsa," her eyes wandered over to the airborne Super nearby, "… and Jack were born with powers and they haven't had a single lesson in learning how to control their powers. Something has started to trigger their powers, but I haven't found out what exactly."

The hovering Super spat at the excuse spewed at her and her sister. "That gives you no right to vaccinate our kids without our consent!" Celyn snarled as she the temperature dropped further.

Up until then Mr. Dicker had remained silent. "Yes, but what you and Mrs. Arendelle had done was beyond illegal. You bought out the hospital so that they would remain silent about your children being Supers. You kept them off record for years! We're willing to let this slide because of your assistance in the past, and even compensate or the brash tactics used to vaccinate Ms. Arendelle and Mr. Frost."

No one could blame the two mothers for their actions. They wanted their children to be protected and viewed as normal. Not every Super produced offspring with powers. Jack's sister, Emily, was a clear indication of that. Elsa was born dual-sexed. She was already different enough. No parent wanted their child to be a target of speculation.

Rosenwyn scoffed as she walked around the room. Her eyes cut over to Violet who had a shield erected to defend herself from their powers. She looked back up to the government worker. "You think this is about money? I'm a successful business woman and wife to one of the wealthiest men in the Americas!" she boasted with her chin held high. "You betrayed me. You betrayed my sister. You gave them a standard dosage of Serum X you fool!" Her maternal instincts flared at their careless mistake.

Serum X: a serum that was created after the fall of the Supers back in the early eighties. In order to keep Supers in line — after Congress created a law to ensue that Supers never saved people in exchange for being acquitted of any law suits — the government created the serum to nullify Supers of their powers. As irrational as the reason for its creation was the government wasn't cruel enough to forcefully inject Supers with the serum. Its main purpose was to serve for the generation that came after the fall of the Supers. Parents would be held accountable if their offspring were never taught to respect the clause set by Congress or if they didn't have control over their powers; but even that was up for debate after the events in Rochester.

The fury within the wielders of the winter elements was highly justified. In the right amount Serum X would nullify a Super's powers for a year or so, but a Super who has never been exposed to Serum X would be given a lower dosage than the standard given to a Super who has came into contact with it before. Similar to how the immune system can handle a foreign body that it has encountered before. However, Serum X affected a Super's powers down to their DNA. If handled carelessly, the serum would render a super either crippled for life or the worst-case scenario — dead.

"My little boy had been sick for four days! My niece was sick for six!" Celyn commented as cold as the element she conjured.

"Consider their attendance flawless. I'll put in a word with Mr. Hellman sometime next week. We'll cover it up and say that they had a bad reaction to their immunizations. He won't be any wiser darling. Elsa and Jack will be as normal as you wanted them to be for a while," Edna stated.

A question was upon her lips at the mention of the teenagers' sense of normalcy. Rosenywn lowered them from the walls as she asked, "In Elsa and Jack's case, how long would a standard nullify their powers?"

Mr. Dicker shuddered as he was released from his icy restraints. "A standard at their age, and their situation, would probably nullify them for around five years or so, unless... there is another strong trigger interference. That's been something we haven't been able to pinpoint. Something started to trigger Elsa over the course of her puberty years, and something more recently caused her powers to expose itself. Jack has had a steady inclination as he matured, and something during the winter holidays was a huge trigger for him."

Edna pressed a button and summoned two cups of hot chocolate in front of the women. The sisters glared at the cups.  _Damn their weakness to chocolate._  "You are their mothers darlings, so I'm assuming that you could shed some insight on this," she coaxed as she stirred her coffee with a biscotti. Her stubby fingers eased the teens' Super files over to their parents. Rosenwyn and Celyn sat at the table as the files went up for discussion.

* * *

On that same day, on the opposite side of town, a familiar clique was headed downtown. They were invited by Hiccup to attend the robot-fighting league hosted by the state. Toothless was one of the most well crafted robotic innovations created at Laneway and retained the highest AI in the robotic program's history.

For Hiccup the day couldn't be more exciting; he even managed to get Astrid to come — even though she pointedly stated that she would meet them there. Usually the Vikings wouldn't associate with anything that they deemed  _geeky_ , but hey, it was progress. Astrid wasn't the only one who was reluctant to attend. Peter and Gaston didn't want to risk social suicide; but Belle came up with a clever plan to ensue their attendance.  _Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade!_  Funny how easily they could be persuaded by the mention of one of the best arcades in the US.

Surprisingly the convention that hosted the robot-fighting league was packed. Student, scientists, investors, and all the alike walked about to inspect the numerous advanced technologies presented. "There are so many people here. Look at all this fancy stuff," Kristoff said to no one in particular as his eyes wandered from one side of the convention to the other.

Hiccup shrugged as he ran his hand through his short, brown hair. "It's like this every year. Oh here's the security checkpoint," he said as he took Toothless out of his backpack for the inspection. After the security guards gave him the thumbs up activated his robotic pet.

Faint humming reverberated from the inside of the robotic dragon as his system started.  _His_  mechanical eyelids slowly snapped open, and gave a few experimental blinks to test his ocular awareness. His green eyes flashed a bit brighter once the test was completed. The onyx robot looked up at his creator and the people around him.

Toothless made a few chirps as his struck a defensive pose near his master. A red grid flashed over his green eyes as he analyzed the group of people. He put away his scanner as he deemed them non-threatening. "He's actually kind of cute," Anna said as she knelt down to look the small dragon in the eye.

Hesitantly he tromped over to her with a slight sway in his tail. Toothless rubbed against her knee like a cat as she stroked his metallic exterior. After a few friendly strokes he bit her olive colored capris pulled on them expectantly. His eyes started flashing.

Hiccup pulled out a canister of fish oil. "You are so greedy Toothless," he chuckled as he applied the oil into his pet's open mouth — feeding the liquid to its oil tank. With that taken care of they were ready to head to the arena.

When they arrived at the arena, Hiccup bumped into a familiar face. Maximus Wits, better known as  _Megamind_. Maximus always made it to the statewide competitions. He lived up to his reputation, but aside from the occasional peacocking he was one of the better competitors to go up against. Victory was always the goal but he never let the glory get to his head too much.

Megamind glanced down at the small dragon. "You almost got me last year until your  _pet_  experienced that faulty hydraulic error. You did take care of that didn't you? I'd hate to have so little competition this year. Rather boring don't you think?" he extended his unoccupied hand. His other hand was occupied in carrying his fish.

Hiccup shook the offered hand with a cocky grin. "I fixed that problem months ago. I'll give you some real competition Maximus! Toothless is ready to win," he said as his pet chirped in agreement.

"What the hell is up with your fish dude?" Peter questioned as he neared the bowl.

"There is nothing wrong with… my pet," the gothic clad teen looked around the room to ponder an explanation. "He's a rare ancestor of the modern piranha. Good luck Hiccup. I'll make your defeat swift," he said before he entered the arena.

* * *

Cheers chorused throughout the arena as fans and competitors entered the booths. Hiccup had abandoned his friends to position himself in the competitors' booth. He looked on as Megamind proved to have upped his game since last year. It appeared that he meant it when he said that he would make his opponent's defeats swift. If he blinked, he would have missed the preliminary fight.

Hiccup had done fairly well. Toothless had rose to the top of the leaderboard fairly quickly, and the support from his classmates only spurred him to do better. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a blonde teenager. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.  _Astrid!_  Now he had to win. Geeks like him don't invite hotties like her and lost in front of them.

Toothless crept onto the battle arena as Megamind unleashed his animatronic prototype out for the spar. " _And begin!_ " the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

Toothless rolled out the way of a large mechanical foot as his AI calculated and anticipated his opponent's next move. His empty mouth dropped open and a set of razor sharp teeth unsheathed. Complex mathematics scrolled down his eyes as he leapt to the right and lunged at the oncoming arm. With success the robotic Night Fury latched onto the arm and ripped out a few of the wires.

The animatronic grabbed the dragon and flung him across the arena. Toothless shook his body as a warning symbol flashed over his eyes. Hiccup gasped when he saw the alert appear on his controller screen.  _Warning: Hydraulic System Locked._  Shit! Unless Hiccup did it via controller his pet couldn't unlock his hydraulic system.

The metal reptile chirped in panic. Just because he was a robot didn't mean he didn't know what danger was. He evaded the onslaught of attacks from his heavy hitting rival. He hissed; his  _ears_  flared in an attempt to intimidate his opponent, but it didn't work.

Megamind chuckled as he realized that the hydraulic system failed. " _Let's make this quick_ ," he snickered.

Hiccup hit an emergency button on his controller. Toothless' tailfin fanned out and activated the defective hydraulic system. His wings spanned out as he pounced onto the animatronic. His fangs went to work and began to rip out the wirework around the neck. The animatronic didn't stand a chance. It flailed its arms in an attempt to get rid of Toothless, but its servomechanism began to spark.

The announcer came on the speakers. "Minnesota State Champion: Hiccup Haddock and Toothless!" Everyone from the stands stood and cheered for the victor as he took a bow.

Celebrations and congratulations went out to the state-champion and his pet once he exited the arena. "Seems like Toothless isn't so toothless after all," Gaston said as he poked the metal creature on his head. Toothless unsheathed his teeth and snapped at him. The burly teen pulled his finger back as the robot appeared to be laughing at him.

"Yeah, but now Toothless has to have another repair on his hydraulics. I just installed the addition to his tailfin as a fail safe since he got banged up pretty badly last year. Until then I'm going to have to control his hydraulic system myself," Hiccup said as he inspected the injury to his pet.

Astrid strode over to the group and punched the tech genius in the arm. "Is it always gonna be this way, cause I think you get a sick satisfaction fro-" she places a kiss on his cheek. Almost everyone there dropped their jaw.  _Did the leader of the Vikings just kiss the uncool?_  "I could get used to it…"

Hiccup slammed his fist in his open palm as he realized that he almost forgot something. "Got something for you. Ta-da!" he pulled out another robotic dragon. The dragon opened its eyes once it was activated and blinked curiously at the Viking leader. "I call it a Deadly Nadder, but you name it if you want."

The Deadly Nadder tromped over to her before it flexed its wings. "I think I'll name  _her_  Stormfly. She looks awesome! Thanks dork," she ruffled his hair.

Elsa grinned as she watched Hiccup hit it off with the other drama club member. She had a soft spot for the underdogs. Hell, she was an underdog not that long ago. To their disappointment Megamind had exited the arena at that time.

"Congratulations Haddock. You finally beat me. To be frank I'm kind of glad. You helped point out a few flaws in my prototype for this body suit I'm building. The arms don't have enough joint flexibility to reach the neck," he said as his animatronic trailed behind him. The neck sparked a bit from the bite wound inflicted by Toothless. That was on his fix-list once he got home.

The animatronic jerked once more. The Night Fury growled as he watched the machine come closer. His green eyes gleamed at the menacing robot as he reared up on his hind legs. Something wasn't right.

The prototype jerked and lunged forward. Elsa slowly eased in front of Anna as they backed away. A pair of red eyes went their way at the sudden movement.  _Damn it!_  "Look out!" she shouted as pushed her girlfriend out of the way. The winter-blonde evaded the robot as it swiped its clawed hand their way, though it left her with a tattered shirt. She shielded the downed cheerleader as the robot took another step.

Nothing worse than a faulty robot gone rouge. "Oh dear Odin. Elsa! Anna!" Hiccup panicked. His concerned shout triggered the prototype to focus its attention on him.  _Uh-oh_.

Megamind pulled out his control to shut off his robot but the animatronic wasn't responding. His green eyes went to the exposed circuitry at his creation's neck. Toothless had destroyed the wires embedded in the robot's neck that connected to the servomechanism. It was locked so the fail-safe wouldn't trigger. He looked over to Hiccup as he staggered back.

Absentmindedly, Astrid was about to rush upon the robot until he spoke to her. "Astrid, don't. You'll get hurt," he begged. She was the toughest girl he knew, but robotics was his calling. A human girl — no matter how tough — didn't stand a chance against a robot that was built on a level this sophisticated.

Toothless scanned the scenario as the prototype advanced upon his maker. A pair of warning signs flashed over his eyes as the threat was detected to be deadly. Neon blue heat waved coated the armored spikes down his spine as they divided in two. His nose and some of the crevices in his metallic hide glowed in that same searing intensity. His hostile growl transcended into a battle cry.

Armed and dangerous, Toothless leapt between the robot and his best friend. The Night Fury opened his mouth, blue miasma seeped out as he did so, and he unleashed blast after powerful blast of plasma energy. He roared in the defense of his creator, and shot another bout of plasma until the prototype shut down from the rise of its external temperature. The dragon snorted blue embers once the hazard was disabled.

If everyone was amused by the match in the arena they were beyond stunned at the brawl between the two robots now. "Holy shit I want one! That was fucking awesome!" Peter cheered.

Spectators drew near as the battle came to a close; some asked if the teens were okay. No one was injured. Toothless disengaged his  _Titan Wing mode_. His movements had slowed considerable as he tromped over to Hiccup. It was faint, but he could barely use any energy to flash his eyes.

Hiccup noticed the telltale sign of Toothless' low fish oil supply. "Thanks buddy," he whispered to his metallic pal as the dragon shut down. He picked up the downed Night Fury. In order to save his inventor the robot depleted the remainder of his energy. He looked around to his invited guests as they checked to see if the other was okay. "You guys go ahead to Litwak's. I've got to head home and work on Toothless."

Megamind stopped his departure. "I can't say how sorry I am. My prototype could have killed you. No hard feelings, right?" Hiccup smirked and extended his hand. He knew that robotics was tricky, and a faulty servomechanism would cause any robot to go rouge. They shook hands and left the building on a brighter note.

* * *

All the chaos that ensued at the robotic convention was behind them as the group walked a little further downtown to Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. Each pair dispersed across the great expanse of entertainment: Kristoff and Jack went into the arcade to play Mortal Kombat; Gaston flaunted his superiority in the gun booths to win his girlfriend random prizes; Mulan and Ariel were in the fun center playing air hockey. Lastly Elsa and Anna were left alone with nothing in particular in mind.

Elsa looked around the establishment to find something to entertain them. " _Arcade game? Nah. Skeeball? Pass. Wack-a-mole? Are you trying to bore Anna to death?_ " she racked her brain for an idea. Nothing came to mind so she decided to ask. "Anything you want to do Snowdrop?"

"Go-karts?" Anna offered.

"Sounds like fun to me."

With their decision finalized the couple headed over towards the southern end of the arcade and exit the main building. Outside there were two race tracks: one built for the uncompetitive racers, the other built for the competitive. Both had readied themselves for the track.

Anna flipped up the protective visor on her helmet. "Hey babe do you feel like being beat with dignity or do you want to tag team and own the track," she quipped with a wink towards the heiress.

Elsa rolled her eyes from behind her visor as she weighed her options. "When you put it that way can I really refuse?" Her helmet may have concealed her smirk, but her girlfriend was acutely aware of her tone.

The couple entered one of the dual-seated go-karts as they lined up with the remainder of the competition. Some of the racers decided to ride solo. Anna even pointed out that she spotted a few of their classmates in the race. This was about to be fun. The Prince and Princess of Laneway were about to make their subjects bow down.

Impatience streamed from her pores as they waited for the signal to change.  _Red. Yellow. Yellow._   _Green!_  Elsa's body snapped back a bit at the force of their race. She decided not to drive in favor of watching her lover whip their kart around the track. Glee was the first emotion she could see in the girl. Then again, this was Anna. Anna was the sweetest girl she knew but she had a passionate, competitive streak.

She looked back as a few of the racers behind them cut in front of one another in an attempt to catch up, however, she doubted that any of them ever would. It was the final lap and they were so close to the end. Victory was within reach.

Out of the blue a couple zoomed close to curve of the track; the female was the driver. They dropped their jaws as the girl flipped up her visor — revealing her smug hazel eyes — and performed a flawless drift on the edge of the curve. The racer whipped around the corner and took off at impressive speed; thus pulling off a close victory.

Anna pulled the go-kart to a stop as they parked nearby the winners.  _Who the hell were these people?_ The mystery racer removed her helmet as they approached her. Based on her youthful appearance she was a few years younger than them. A large teenaged boy came up from behind her. "Top shelf?" he offered as his fist at their accomplishment

"Hellz yeah!" she cheered as they bumped fists at their teamwork.

"I so want a rematch," the strawberry-blonde said. "You don't just come out of nowhere like that!"

The black-haired girl snickered and eyed the two older teens. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked although she knew, based on their shock, that they didn't know her reputation around the track. "The name's Vanellope von Schweetz; proud ruler of the racetracks."

Elsa tilted her head. "You're named after a type of sweet?" she questioned.

"Sue me! It's a family tradition. My family has run a candy based company for generations and we get named after something confection based," Vanellope explained. Elsa raised her hands peacefully after he question had been answered. She was a child of two business tycoons so she wasn't going to judge.

"Anyways, I would race you again, but I'd kick your prissy butt without breaking a sweat. Racing is my passion. I could compete in NASCAR if I wanted to."

Anna scoffed at that, and challenged her again. "All right, you're funeral," Vanellope warned as she got back into her favorite go-kart. She watched as Anna got into another kart. "Be back lickety-split Stinkbrain," she winked at the behemoth of a boy.

Ralph waved her off as he and Elsa went to watch from the sidelines. By the time they arrived to the sidelines the race had already started with the girls neck and neck. The buff teen watched his girlfriend flaunt her skills. Vanellope had drove backwards for some of the race, which lost her a bit of the lead — until she swerved into another drift and took off down half the track. He shook his head at the girl's peacocking.

"That girl is such a spitfire," he commented with fondness.

Elsa smirked as she watched her poor girlfriend get obliterated by Vanellope. "Yeah, Anna is a bit of a firecracker too. Guess both of our girls are bundles of fire."

"You said it sister."

Before they knew it their respective girlfriends approached them. Vanellope looked victorious while Anna pouted. The cheerleader snuggled under Elsa's chin and started muttering something inaudible. Most likely, her lost to her opponent for the second time. "I warned you that I would win," she said as she climbed onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

Elsa placed a chaste kiss on Anna's crown and pacified the girl. It wasn't necessary, and to be frank, she knew Anna didn't care about winning; she just wanted an excuse to cuddle. She brought her arm around her girlfriend's waist and brought her back inside the arcade to have fun elsewhere.

Both girls jumped when a set of hands clapped them on their shoulders. Anna turned around and found Peter and the rest of the group just a few feet away. "There you guys are! Been looking for you guys all over the place. We're about to play a round of laser tag!"

Kristoff whined as he shimmied away from his friends. "Let's not…" he grumbled. Elsa, Jack, and Gaston smirked evilly at his turmoil and grabbed him. The three teens dragged him over to the fun center where the laser tag field was.

Anna looked over to Kristoff in mild confusion. "Why doesn't he want to play?"

Elsa's grin got wider as she recalled their first time playing laser tag at the arcade. "Kris had a…  _bad experience_  playing laser tag when we were kids. Ever since he tries to avoid playing; or at least at the one in Litwak's."

In Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade there is one of the best-built laser tag fields in the country. It wasn't surprising seeing as the arcade had one hell of a reputation. The laser tag field was made more exciting when the employees got involved. Some of the workers entered the competition as false players for the costumers to either rack up on points or take out players. The game had two teams, and sometimes the employees had to balance out the playing field if a team got too far behind.

Everyone strapped on their vests and was assigned one of the two types of guns. After their preparations had been handled the small group of friends walked onto the laser tag field. Darkness encompassed the room. The only sign of light was the glow from the oblong wall structures. A groan of agony echoed across the field's horizon. "Ugh, the sounds… I don't like them…" Kristoff whimpered.

Elsa patted him on the back with a wicked grin. "You'll be fine you fraidy-cat." She ran into the maze to take advantage of the head start each player was given.

A deafening siren blared overhead and signaled the start of the hunt.

Obviously someone like Gaston excelled at this game. Years of hunting only made bringing down his rivals easy. When he had another player cornered, he failed to see Mulan with her laser aimed at his back. His vest flashed red. The bodyguard groaned and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't attack for a while, but at least he couldn't be attacked for points either.

Smoothly and quietly, Anna moved with glided steps. Stealth situated in the confines of the soles of her shoes. Not a sound could be heard in this particular region of the laser tag field. She peered over the edge and found Peter ready to strike one of the random players on her ragtag team. As she edged closer, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of sight. The other hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Calm down dear or they'll hear you," Elsa chuckled and pulled Anna into a hug. The cheerleader sighed in relief when she recognized her girlfriend's face. She punched the laughing girl.

"Not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed.

Elsa placed an apologetic kiss on each knuckle. "If I didn't then that guy over there would have got you," she whispered and directed her significant other's teal eyes over to one of the players that rushed passed their hiding spot.

Anna looked at Elsa's style of gun and saw that she was on the other team. "So you decided to take me out yourself? How romantic," she drawled while she rolled her eyes.

"A coup de grâce would be better if it came from someone who likes you as much as I do, but I like you when your running around being feisty," the heiress winked at the girl in her arms.

"Then that makes you a traitor to your team."

Elsa rolled her eyes and could give less than a damn about something like that. "I'd commit the highest act of treason for you," she admitted with a smile of affection.

Anna's eyes gravitated towards the ground as her face flushed scarlet. Two fingers tilted her face up to meet the gaze of the taller girl. Her abashed nature seemed to have dwindled; yet at the same time it seemed to have skyrocketed through the roof. Subconsciously she had been walking backwards until the wall that separated them from the other players enclosed her.

A small squeak rose from her throat as she felt the wall pressed against her back, and her girlfriend barely a hair away. Her gun abandoned on the floor. She looked at Elsa's lips as the canine teeth raked across their owner's lower lip in desire.

Elsa leaned down and softly nibbled upon her girlfriend's lower lip. Gradually the gentle bite transcended into something more. Anna pulled Elsa down further and ran her tongue on the blonde's lower lip; ever so often she suckled on it. She released the girl's lower lip from its pleasurable torture in order to deepen the kiss. Her fingers ran through a hole in her lover's tattered shirt.

She jumped at the sudden sensation of Anna's fingers. Elsa moaned as their tongues danced in a lucid, lucrative waltz. Ever so gently Anna peppered a few chaste kisses on her mouth until she stopped entirely. Clear displeasure irrupted from the heiress as she felt their lips depart.

Anna scraped her nails across the older girl's semi-exposed, firm abdomen. "It's okay if you want to touch me babe… that is, if you want to," she encouraged. Usually, she was the one who made their kisses more physical while Elsa kept any intimacy to a minimal.

Experimentally Elsa started with the curvature of Anna's waistline until they snaked around to the girl's spine. They picked up right where they left off; Anna being the tease that she was, and Elsa charting out new grounds. Her hands migrated south — playing with the arc of the back on their descent down — until they found purchase upon her girlfriend's ass.

Anna jumped at the sudden boldness but didn't mind the contact at all. In fact it goaded one of her own curiosities to travel austral. At a unhurried pace her fingers slid downward until they caressed the underside of Elsa's concealed shaft.

Although her encouragement had good intention she had no idea what she spurred within her lover. Elsa's brain had worked overtime to compensate with the additional activities to the kiss; and that's when she got concerned. A familiar tingling sensation flowed through her veins.

Lust clouded her eyes, and her brain. She hoisted her girlfriend up by the back of the knees and pinned her lover between the wall and her hidden arousal. If Anna had little room when her back was against the wall, she had no room to move whatsoever now.

Elsa looked up to her girlfriend and was fraction away from continuing were their make-out session left off until a loud siren blared overhead. That was the signal that ended the laser tag gameplay. The loudness startled her back into reality; almost as if it snapped her out of a deep hypnosis.

All players exited the laser tag field to look at their team's score. The green team won, with the MVP noted to be none other that Gunner Four; Mulan. She had been on fire the entire match had been a flawless victory for her. No damage taken and a grand total of thirty attacks. As they glanced on they saw that two of their friends were near the bottom with the lower scored players.

"Damn Elsa, if Mulan didn't go juggernaut on this round your average would suck!" Peter commented since he faired well in the game; he was near the upper bracket.

Elsa shrugged. "Everyone has a bad game every now and again," she offered aloofly. At least she had not been hit often.

"Damn Anna. What the fuck is up with your score? No hits, but you're kind of down there for the yellow team," Jack pointed out. He didn't have the best score, but he was in the middle. That was something, right?

"I'm not really great at laser tag," Anna lied. She had no intention on explaining her horrendous score.

"Daddy is going to want me back in about two hours so I got to catch the bus no or he'll fillet me!" Ariel said as she pulled out her phone.

Mulan did likewise. "Oh papa is going to be so furious. Later!" she said as she bolted from arcade.

"Guess we're all going home," Jack guessed.

Elsa glanced over to her distracted girlfriend. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to walk Anna home first," which was code for pick her up afterwards.

* * *

The couple walked joint at the hip with their fingers woven together down the Minnesota sidewalk to Anna's apartment. Before this instance a shroud of silenced draped over them on the bus ride that took them closer to the apartment. In spite of what would appear affection to the passersby both were a little anxious.

Anna didn't like when Elsa became silent. Silence reminded her of that dark period where she had been ignored by the winter-blonde. "You're a lot quieter than usual," she stated. "Please don't do the shutting me out thing again."

Elsa winced — not because she had no inclination on addressing the matter, but that Anna considered that she was about to be shut out again. "I'm just a little unnerved about earlier. I'm sorry about that," she apologized as she wrung her hands out of old habit.

Anna blushed as the recollected the steamy moment that had not that long ago. "It's okay Elsa. We're together. That's what couples do. I told you that you could touch me. I wasn't exactly innocent with my touches either," she reminded her apprehensive significant other.

Elsa abruptly guided them away from the public eye as she leaned against one of the nearby buildings. "Do you remember why I can't be in girls' gym anymore?" she asked.

"Because you have a dick?"

"That's the cause of it, in a way. Anna having two sets of sexual organs messes with my body in a way you probably won't understand. I look like a girl, I have breasts, I have a vagina, and I produce estrogen. Just because I appear physically female doesn't mean that all of me acts female. I have testosterone from my male half. I can have very primal reactions when I am physically active: from the sports I play to the intimate things I do with you. I dislocated a girl's leg freshman year because of this. It's something hard to control.  _I… don't want to hurt you if we ever decide to take our relationship further_."

Anna pulled Elsa's stress-stricken face down to her eye level. Her thumb rubbed against her girlfriend's cheek as she smirked. "Elsa, I trust you. My mama always told me that I should save something special like this with someone I trusted. You would never hurt me," she peppered kisses upon her the blonde's face.  _One on the forehead; one on the left cheek; one on the right cheek; one on the nose; and one on the corner of the mouth._  She pulled her into a hug.

Elsa returned the warm gesture and placed a kiss upon Anna's head. "You give the best hugs," she muttered.

Now with that emotional hurdle out of the way of their relationship the two walked the remainder of the distance to Anna's apartment as jubilant as always. They gave each other a parting kiss before Elsa walked down the stairs. She stopped just before her head disappeared down the steps. "You know. I like kissing you," she winked.

Anna held her stomach as she laughed at the random statement. "You better like kissing me because there's a lot more of them in your future," she blew a kiss towards Elsa before she went inside her apartment.

Down the block a white Chevy Cruze parked in wait for the Arendelle heiress. She sat down in the car with three teenaged boys grinning wickedly at her. "What?!" she asked. The looks on their face creeped her out.

"I don't know; you tell us. Here we are cruising down the street, following you to pick you up, and you drag Anna into an alley. Then when you come out you've got lip gloss all over your mug Els!" Gaston snickered.

Elsa pulled down the front the front-seat visor's window and saw what they meant. She wiped them away with flushed cheeks. "All of you can burn in hell," she muttered as they laughed at her flustered composure.

Jack nudged her in the rib as he continued to exploit his cousin's embarrassment. "Ha! You pulled her in the alley to give her the D didn't you?" he stretched out across the backseat after the words fell from his mouth.

"N-n-n- **no**!" she sputtered as the heat returned to her cheeks.

Kristoff enjoyed her mild humiliation but he decided to save her. "Eh you guys know Elsa. She'd want their precious first time to be special and perfect. Oh boy is that going to be a doozy for you!"

Gaston shook his head. "She'll be all right because I'm going to give her a class in Women Pleasure 101!"

"Mother of the gods I'll walk home!" Elsa was tempted to jump out of a moving car.

"Virgin 1 and Virgin 2 over there can't teach you shit so of course I have to teach you the moves… unless you want to tell your parents that you have a girlfriend you haven't told them about yet and that you want to rock her world?"

" **Shut up and drive!** "


	17. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Clear, trimmed nails rapped against a pale, freckled cheek in a quick rhythm. The owner of the nails had her eyes shift from one side of the hallway to the other. If it wasn't obvious, she was paranoid. Beyond paranoid in fact. Her reason was fairly pathetic in her opinion. Why the paranoia? To put it simply, three teenaged boys who were like family — hell, one of them  _was_ family — had tormented her the entire weekend and had done so for the majority of the week. Nobody knew why she hid behind her hands whenever they spoke. Must have been an inside joke. Funny thing about that:  _she was the joke!_  They made her weekend a living hell.

Gaston, as earnest as he was, had been at the forefront of her humiliation. Sure he was the only close male friend she had that  _wasn't_  a virgin but the guy just wasn't good with words…  **at all**. She would rather chew glass than hear him explain the process of  _Women Pleasure 101_. He was unpleasantly descriptive of his various female conquests up until he reached his sexual moments with Belle. That was where she drew the line. Nobody wanted to know about something like that. She had lunch with Belle everyday. How could anyone look at their friend the same after they knew what they've done in the sheets? She didn't know how, and quite frankly, she didn't want to figure it out.

Kristoff and Jack were worse. If they kept up their act someone would think they were in the closet gays. Yeah… it was  **that bad!**  It was the combination of all three of their  _efforts_  that made her avoid them like the plague.

Another hand came up to her face and grabbed her fidgety fingers. She looked over and remembered that she gotten up from her desk with Anna to leave their first period class. Her Princess kissed her restless fingers and playfully nipped on one of the tips for good measure. "Babe you're tense," she said as she laced their fingers together.

Elsa caressed Anna's fingers as her mind wandered a bit. She pondered on what she should say. " _Good relationships need honesty,_ " she told herself. "It's a little embarrassing. I… It's just… Jack, Kris, and Gaston have been hounding me about my-, I mean our sex life and-" a finger shushed her about whatever else was about to fall from her lips.

Anna pulled her Prince into a hug. "There's no need for us to rush into this kind of thing Elsa. I've waited seventeen years, and I'm still a virgin. I can wait. We both need to be comfortable about this."

Even though the words were meant to comfort her, it left a mixture of despondency and dissatisfaction in its wake. Her emotions and body were ready, and they were willing; but something held her back, and she knew exactly what it was. As much as she wanted to she couldn't tell Anna why. Guilt was one of the problems, and pride the other. Guilt: because she had failed to tell her parents about her girlfriend yet. She knew she could never bring herself to touch Anna so intimately without accomplishing this task. Pride: because she knew she was inexperienced. The last thing she wanted was to mess up, or worse, harm her girlfriend.

"I- I am ready Anna, I just… have a few things that I need to get in check first."  _Well that's just great. She was back to stuttering like a fool._  Oh how the emotion known as love could bring the greatest amongst men to nothing more than a puddle at the feet of their beloved.

The cheerleader wanted to question this further but they were in front of the classroom and Mr. Gru happened to have walked out the door. "Hey quit with the love puppy eyes of yours and get to class. You make me give you detention," he exasperated in his thick accent. They heard him continue on about  _teenagers these days_. Anna ignored the man and blew her girlfriend a kiss.

Elsa grasped at the air as if she caught something. "Oh guess I'm going to save that for later. Zip it, lock it, put it in my pocket," she said and pocketed the invisible kiss. The random cuteness of the statement made the girl she loved giggle; and soon enough she was headed to her second period class.

Once she saw her girlfriend go she turned around to head to her own second period, but she bumped into something that felt like a person but was as firm as a stonewall. Elsa looked down and saw Merida. Of course it was Merida. She was the only person shorter than her that could be as unyielding as a mountain.  _What did she want now?_  One idea after the other went through her mind until it dawned upon her that the girl actually looked like she had something to say in comparison to shouting at her.

Elsa tapped her bottom lip. " _Does she want my help? Hercules doesn't really need my help anymore and he's been doing really well this semester,_ " she pondered. Two words snapped her out of that thought, and proved her wrong.

"I'm sorry."

 _Sorry? Wait, what?_  "Huh?"

Merida grumbled under her breath. "Don't ye dare make me go an' say it again. Ye heard me. I said I'm sorry for how I've treated ye o'er the years…" the Scot muttered.

"You're going to have to elaborate here. You're a very… proud person so I'm assuming you want something."

The redhead rolled her eyes before she pondered how to put what she had in words. "Yer right in a way. Has it ever crossed yer mind why I ne'er liked ye?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it,  _why didn't Merida like her?_  She never expected everyone to like her. Some of the students still taunted her in spite of being their crowned Prince. Elsa almost jumped as Merida went into a rant on when they first met. At first Merida was indifferent to say the least, but something caused her to become hostile.

"… then I saw ye in the hall wit' him an' got mad. Hell, can ye blame me? That laddie is perfect an' 'ere ye are bein' overly chummy wit' him. Nippin' him on the cheek, carting ye around like yer some sort of royal, an' all that intimate jargon. Swear I was closer than brown on horse shite to clockin' ye in yer head." If it wasn't obvious,  _him_  was none other than her best friend and  _brother_ , Kristoff. Piece by piece the conversation, albeit hard to translate was coming together.  _Dat accent though. Seriously, where's a damn translator?_

Elsa face-palmed once she thought about her intimacy with her closest friends. It was nothing but platonic on their end but she wouldn't be surprised if others figured one was dating the other. " _Wouldn't put it passed anyone if they thought Es and I were a couple either. Damn we're stupid_." It clicked as to why Merida never liked her but she wasn't about to jump the gun based on a hunch. "So… you like Kris, and you were jealous of me?"

For once Elsa saw something warm and kind within the brash Scot. "Aye. Kristoff's my type. He's a nice bloke, yet he's a manly kind o' jimmy that ain't a sexist git, unlike yer ot'er friend," she was of course referring to Gaston. "Had I knew ye liked Andersen so much the I wouldn't have bothered ye, so as I said earlier; sorry."

"Then I accept your apology."

"Good, now ye can help me bag Kristoff then," Merida said as if that was the end of the matter.

Was it her or did any mention of helping Merida get Kristoff fly right over her head? "The fuck?"

The redhead tapped her cheek before an idea struck her. "Ye help me an' I promise that I'll never be an unbearable bitch to ye again," she offered.

Elsa weighed in her options. On one hand, Kristoff was single and, if she thought about it, someone like Merida seemed to  _fit_  him. On the other hand, she was about to sell out her friend for her own personal gain; even though he's been an insufferable ass about her sex life lately. The worst he could do was reject Merida so it was a win-win in her book. Two birds, one stone. "Fine. I'll help you. Kris and I were going to head to the animal shelter on Friday, but I was considering asking Anna if she wanted to go since she's got a weak spot for animals. So maybe I could say you wanted to tag along so it wouldn't be so obvious," she offered her plan.

Merida had a secret love for animals as well, which made the idea sound perfect. "Sounds like a good idea. Ye won't regret it Rimes," she punched the winter-blonde in the shoulder before she bolted off to class.

* * *

Superiority was etched into her smile as she watched her best male friend in their third period class. Ms. Atlantica left the trio alone though. The woman was biased with what she allowed them to get away with during class.

Kristoff wasn't enjoying Elsa's triumph. Call it paranoia but he knew that she had something in store for him. "Never took you as the petty type Els," he commented.

"I'm not being petty. I'm simply happy Kris. If you weren't guilty about being a pain in the ass then you wouldn't feel scared right now," she quipped.

"Me, scared of you? Ha! I'm talking to she who is scared to touch her own girlfriend. From one friend to another, you're worrying me if you'll keep your v-card forever," he snickered.

The blonde growled at his remark. She knew he hadn't meant to come off as hurtful but a low blow was a low blow. Before she could make a comeback their other friend decided to stop their bickering. "At least she has a girlfriend unlike you Kristoff. Lay off her. You, Jack, and Gaston have been pressuring her but two of you are fucking virgins! How the hell can you give advice on something you've never done?" Elsa laughed in triumph once Esmeralda came to her aid, however her victory was short-lived. "And you. You are one hell of a coward my friend. You work years to get Anna, and now that you have her you basically gave her your balls before you even fucked her. I understand being nervous but have some confidence for Christ's sake!"

Both blondes flinched at their lectures. Esmeralda was a great friend but she never sugarcoated a damn thing. The dark-skinned teen looked between them and sighed. "Look, I'll be the one to give Elsa the sex advice. She needs a more feminine approach to this kind of thing," she stated as if that were the end of the matter.

Elsa fiddled with her fingers and gave brief, sporadic glances towards the Romani. Esmeralda put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It won't be that bad Els. Who was your first kiss?"

"You were."

"Exactly. I've always been your go-to person on these kind of things," her eyes went to Kristoff who looked at her as if he heard incorrectly, "Okay, I'm your female go-to person for these kind of things and I'm not a virgin unlike you Kris." The boy looked a little indignant about her observation but let it go. "I've helped with your low self-esteem and  _intimate know-how_  for years so who better than me?" Elsa knew she couldn't argue with that kind of logic. "I'll meet you in the backstage of the auditorium."

* * *

Right after the third period bell rung, students filtered into the lunchroom to converse with friends or dine on their meals. The Prince and Princess' cliques were together at their usual table at the far corner of the cafeteria. While others had a more solid food to eat, Jack was stuck with a  _special_  type of soup made by his mother. From time to time his stomach would still get upset.  _Damn injection_. Fortunately the soup seemed to do the trick. Mother definitely knew best and he was grateful for it. His mother had made extra in case Elsa succumbed to the same ailment, but she wasn't in the lunchroom.

At that moment he spotted his cousin's significant other. She had Chel and Fiona on both of her sides. The two girls made way for their friend, and cheer captain, to sit next to her girlfriend only for them to notice her lack of presence. As perceptive as ever Anna noticed that Elsa wasn't the only one missing. Jack's frosty eyes roved up to meet her before they darted back towards his thermos. " _Uh-oh, ladylove looks mad._ "

Anna downplayed her observation and sat amongst the teens at the table. "So, Elsa and Esmeralda running late?" Kristoff flinched at the question. If no one knew then things could — and by  _could_  he meant  _would_  — get ugly.

"I don't think they'll make it today. Ms. Atlantica said that Les Misérables is going to be our next production so Els and Es said they were going to go help," he said as he removed his gloves so he wouldn't get food on the cottony material.

Peter looked at Kristoff and scratched his chin at what he said. It wasn't the first time the two would volunteer for pre-production assistance but the script wasn't even written yet. One look at Anna and he knew he didn't want to gain her attention on the matter.

Good thing he had no need to worry about that. Ariel seemed to have gained her attention just fine. "That's weird. I just talked with mo-, erm, Ms. Atlantica before lunch. She said she was in a rush to the teacher's lounge," she said as she picked at the salad she bought in line not that long ago.

If looks could kill Ariel would have died. No, it wasn't by Anna. It was Kristoff. The blonde winced when he felt the heated gaze that came from the little spitfire his  _sister_  loved so much. Now under pressure to tell the truth, he licked his dried lips and ran through another possibility.  _Way to go Ariel._

Just as he opened his mouth Coraline stopped him. "He hesitated," she stated. The freshman had nothing against Kristoff but she had a low tolerance for someone who lied to her best friend. He was caught in his lie before he could even lie!  _Damn these perceptive women!_

"Kristoff," Anna warned.

"Okay, okay! Esmeralda is helping Elsa with a  _personal problem_. Happy?" Kristoff caved under the heated glare. The strawberry-blonde wasn't a fool. She may not be a good liar, but she knew a half-truth when she heard it.

"Personal problem? What could be so personal that she could tell Esmeralda and not me," she snapped. Everyone at the table knew where this came from. Some of them were a little surprised by it but Anna was apparently still jealous of Esmeralda.

Jack screwed the thermos cap back on his lunch and looked over to Anna. He didn't need to be present to know what his cousin and her friend were talking about. Kristoff may have had a few years on him when it came to having a relationship with Elsa, but he was just as observant about her as anyone else. Rule one on Arendelle Manor:  _family sticks together_. That included having each other's back through emotional problems. "I'm not saying anything new because everyone from our side of the table knows this to be fact: Elsa is usually a pretty confident person, but she has some pretty heavy self-esteem issues. Her pride is probably getting in the way of wanting to talk to you about it. As a guy, and Elsa's cousin, it's a blow to the ego when you have to go to your ladylove and appear weak. I know it sounds stupid but I know my cousin. That's probably what's going through her head right now. No shade but out of all the chicks at this table Esmeralda is Elsa's female go-to friend. They are really close and I'll tell you why," he started off.

_Four years ago — before Jack even attended Laneway — Elsa had joined the school's drama club. That was when she first met Esmeralda, but she was extremely different from how she acted now. Esmeralda knew she had a talent for drama, much like Elsa, and they started off as rivals more than theatrical comrades. Down the line their rivalry never dwindled, in fact, it seemed to get worse. Hatred never sprouted from this; just a mutual unease. With the way the girls acted it was highly unlikely that the two would ever befriend one another… until something — or better yet, someone — forced them together. His name was Claude Frollo, the former Principal._

_The man was one of those 'holier than thou' types, and he was a prejudice bigot. Under his guidance, the student body was far worse to the outcasts. Hiccup was ostracized for his 'demonic sciences'; Elsa was slandered for being born a 'debauched rug-munching abomination'; Esmeralda, for simply being a foreigner. Ex-principal Frollo's own adoptive son was ostracized by his caregiver. It was inhumane, and it was why they banded together against him. At one point Esmeralda was caught by the principal in an attempt to assist Quasimodo in his maltreatment by his so called 'father.' It incurred his wrath, but with the assistance of Elsa and Hiccup, the Romani was able to get away._

_Their protest eventually touched the heart of the school, and dialed down the hatred. Life was well for the outcasts, the little guy had won — or so it was thought. The ex-principal began to act funny, or at least funnier than usual. Something about him changed since the day Esmeralda stood her ground against him, and it set a fire in his skin._

_One day their rehearsal for 'Little Shop of Horrors' was canceled due to an emergency in Ms. Atlantica's family. Everyone had been informed about the cancellation but they forgot to check their phones for the update. With nothing better to do they began to talk while Elsa practiced on her cello. They were the only ones in the room when their principal arrived in the auditorium with a crazed look in his eyes. To say it startled them would have been the understatement of the year. The man had went mad! He even had the gall to blame Elsa's 'carnal prowess' — as if she could control the feeling of desire itself — on why he had lusted after the gypsy._

_With their combined efforts they managed to keep his pedophiliac advances at bay, but the real hero was none other than Frollo's own son. Quasimodo was a stagehand who happened to have been in the auditorium at the time. He leapt into action to buy them enough time to get away from the sex-crazed man. The battle was tough but the girls managed to get help from the then Vice-principal Hellman. He got ahold of the authorities, and the fiend was charged with sexual assault, endangerment of a child, and attempted rape of a minor. If it wasn't for the combined efforts of Elsa and Quasimodo there was no doubt about it; Frollo would have raped her, and who knows what else to her. And since then, the two knew that there was that special someone who looked out for them when trust and friendship needed to be tested._

Anna remembered that dark year. It was another reason she knew she could do nothing to defend Elsa. The newspaper was the last of her worries. Her ex-principal was a monster, and they all knew it. She… never knew to what degree though. " _He truly was a sick bastard,_ " she glowered. With the added insight, she knew why Elsa and Esmeralda were so close, but it only added to her insecurity. They had so much in common and they had a history to prove the durability of their relationship. She and Elsa… didn't have that. Her heart felt heavy at her emotional plight. As far as her feelings went, she considered that Elsa might be her  _the One_ , yet someone like Esmeralda could probably waltz right in and take her if she wanted.

Fiona looked at her distressed friend. She knew that Anna was a reasonable person but love made fools out of everyone. "Anna, no one is saying you have to trust Esmeralda, but if you really like Elsa then you do have to trust her," she said as she rubbed soothing circles in the cheerleader's back. Her words left the Princess to her thoughts about her faraway Prince.

* * *

Homeroom was about to start. All students bustled the halls to make it to their designated classrooms. Anna was walking with Tinker Bell since they had the same homeroom. "Tink" had been going on about how she hoped Coach Calhoun would go easy on them this semester. The girl was a freshman and therefore she had no clue what she had gotten into when she signed up to be a cheerleader.  _The poor soul._

"That's highly unlikely Tink. Coach will ease up since Laneway doesn't play many sports during the spring," she informed. A sigh of relief came from the petite girl.

Two familiar people walked in the opposite direction. Of course it was none other than Elsa and Esmeralda. A small growl escaped her when they crossed paths and not even a single greeting came from either of them. To hell with if she sounded petty. She was envious of Esmeralda and that's all there was to it. Sure, she learned the dynamic of Elsa and Esmeralda's relationship — and she could accept most of it, but damn it if it didn't piss her off that Elsa had issues talking to her… then again, she wasn't an innocent party in this either. She had her fair share of secrets; but that's beside the point!

Tinker Bell wasn't making the matter any better either. The underclassman had her fair share of jealousy when it came to other females; particularly Wendy. She's been crushing on Peter all year and then Wendy came into the picture and ruined it with her sweet demeanor. Neither of the girls knew that Peter is an asexual so they've been at each other's throats for a while.

The situation didn't bode well with Anna at all, but she went to her class regardless of how she felt. Upon her entrance to homeroom she received a text message. The sender was none other than her girlfriend.

_Hi Snowdrop. I saw you in the hall but we were in a rush to class. I felt a little bad that I didn't at least say hi, especially since you looked a little upset about something._

Heat rose to her cheeks once she read the message, and now she felt silly about her jealousy. She looked over to her occupied teacher and replied back.

Elsa looked down at her hip when she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled at the message. Now was as good a time as ever to put her plan into action.

_Kris and I are going to head to the animal shelter this Friday. Volunteering is one of his hobbies, and he asked if I wanted to go. I thought I would invite you to go since you love animals so much. Are you in?_

Anna's eyes widened at the invitation. Where there's an animal shelter there were adorable puppies and kittens!

_Of course I'm in! You can't hog the bundles of cuteness for yourself babe. X3_

Elsa raised her brow and smirked:  _I know you think I'm cute, but you'll always be beautiful. ;3_  She typed in three more words.  _I love you._  Her thumb hovered over the send button but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Gaston's words continued to haunt her. " _How can you say you love her yet you're hiding her from your parents!_ " She deleted the last three words and sent the message.

She propped her chin upon the palm of her hand. Seconds later she went through her contacts and sent another text message.

* * *

Ten o'clock rolled by at the Arendelle Manor. The owners of the family estate reclined in the main household's library. Rosenwyn sipped on a cup of hot chocolate mixed with whiskey while her husband sat nearby with a book in hand. The brunette heard footsteps outside the library. Her pristine cup clanked once she rested it upon an ivory saucer.

The parents set their eyes upon their daughter once the girl pushed the double doors open. Gareth set his book down before he went to the fireplace. The business tycoon prodded the flames with a fireplace iron and threw another log into the hearth.

Warmth washed over the room with a renewed vigor.

Once he was back in his plush seat he cleared his throat to address his daughter. It was rare — if ever — that Elsa requested both of them to be present; not that they minded. Business may have been a huge priority but family came first. "Is there something on your mind Snowflake?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Her equanimity was rigid but her courage wouldn't buckle. "I'm dating someone," she blurted out rather hurried.  _Yup courage for days._  Elsa saw her mother's composure shift in the soft chair.

Rosenwyn caressed the brim of her cup with her fingertips. The woman's silence made the teenager nervous. "So you've reconsidered the nullification to previous marriage contract?" she questioned. Her eyes never left her daughter.

Elsa exhaled through her nose but remained as calm as she could be. "No. It's not Aurora. My girlfriend's name is Anna," she said.

Gareth twisted the end of his mustache with inquiry. "Anna, huh? It's a lovely name. What is she like? What kind of upbringing has she had? And what of her aspirations, hm?" he prodded.

Relief quailed the anxiety in the winter-blonde teen. Silent appreciation went towards her father when he intercepted any comment her mother could have made. "Anna is very beautiful. She has the most incredible eyes, her hair is like molten copper, and her smile is to die for. Her personality is A-1. She's kind, friendly, feisty, and caring. A real go-getter. Her family is a part of the working class but they live nicely. I've been over to their apartment. Very beautiful by the way. And she dreams to be a writer one day," she counted off the basic things she loved about her girlfriend. There was a larger list but that could be held for a later date. "I've liked her for a while and I'm happy we're finally together."

Rosenwyn cast a  _look_  over to her spouse, which silenced any of his further questions. "I don't approve of this Elsa. You're dating a commoner who isn't worthy of your status. You will end your relationship with this girl tomorrow," she stated in finality.

Shock prominently reflected in Elsa's eyes. She looked over to her father for any assistance on the matter. Her mother wasn't a bigot, and far from narrow-minded, but the statement was just too much. Sometime snapped inside her once she realized her requested assistance from her father fell on deaf ears. "How can you not approve over something so trivial as money? This is beyond shocking coming from you! And you know what? I'll still date Anna regardless of if you approve or not!"

Nothing. Not a single emotion; nor did she bat of an eye. The Arendelle matriarch was as impenetrable as a fortress made of ice. Her lover looked between the two women before he nodded his head towards the woman.

Rosenwyn smirked at her daughter and softened her frigid demeanor. "Seems like our little girl has finally developed her own spine," she said to Gareth. Her words confused the teenager. "We were scared for you for a moment. You're almost out of high school after all. We thought all of our coddling might have made you too afraid to stand your ground against us."

Gareth picked up right where his wife left off. "Exactly. We've known all about Ms. Andersen the whole time but didn't want to push the matter until you were ready," he chuckled as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I'm fine with whomever you desire to be with Elsa but my only concern is that this girl will use you for your money," the brunette said.

Elsa couldn't refute her mother's logic. Gold diggers weren't uncommon amongst people of her status, but she had a good eye of character to know that Anna's interest in her was genuine. "I haven't told her that I'm an Arendelle yet… but she's worth telling my secret to eventually. I was considering telling her the night before prom."

The Arendelle patriarch laughed heartily at her suggestion. "So you're bringing out the big guns then Snowflake?" His words sent a spell of merriment around the room.

Elsa still eyed her mother not certain on if she was genuine in her words or not. As nice of a woman as Rosenwyn was — or better yet, as nice as a woman as her mother was  _to her_  — she was a tad merciless. She decided to leave the matter alone and left her parents to get back to their jobs.

Gareth's attention went to his wife once their daughter was out of the room. His lover was calm on the outside but her frozen not-so-hot chocolate said otherwise. "You know I don't like  _this_ ," she said as she bit into her thumb's nail in an unladylike manner. She held no ill will against commoners but her maternal love for her only child clouded most of her common sense.

Her husband pulled her into a comforting kiss as he stroked her hair. "Elsa has a good eye of judgment dearest. If she can't see it then she has Kristoff, Jack, and Gaston to look out for her too," he soothed.

"And if she breaks Elsa's heart?"

The man was silent for a moment before he offered his best response. "We can't shield her from everything.  _If_  something like this were to happen the best we could do is be there with our hands ready to pick up the pieces," he muttered.

Rosenwyn sighed and waved her hand in the air. A cold air swept across the room, and eventually extinguished the flame in the fireplace. They had work to do and she had no reason to remain in the room any longer.


	18. Fallin' For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Another successful day of education ended at Laneway High School. Students filtered out of the various exits of the learning establishment, but one fair  _princess_  awaited her  _prince_  at the main entrance. Distracted by her cellphone, she failed to register the presence of her significant other until she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She jumped at the sudden display of affection, and bumped her hip against her girlfriend's in a playful manner. "Nice to see you too," Elsa commented and caught the cheerleader's lips in a chaste kiss.

If it weren't for the loud crash down the hall, she would have enjoyed the afterglow of the kiss a moment longer. Out of the corner of her eyes the winter-blonde caught a glimpse of the poor soul who was being banged against the locker. What caught her off guard was the combination of who slammed the person into the locker and who had been thrown against the metallic storage. It was Hans with… Hiccup?

Hans appeared to have muttered something to him before the teen tried to break free from the iron grip around his collar. Elsa hated that her friend had started to bully someone. "Hans can you stop being a jerk for one day? I will fight you again if you don't let him go," she shouted from her stance down the hall.

The rich boy shivered at her voice. He adored the chilled assertiveness in her tone. He looked down the hall and released Hiccup from his vice-like grip. "Anything for you Angelface. We were just playing around. Believe me I have no intention on pissing off  _Her Majesty_ ," he said with a mock bow. Hiccup slowly eased away from his tormentor as the two talked.

Elsa rolled her eyes but gave him a pointed look that meant she would keep to her word. Unaware as to what would unfold, she walked out of the door with her ladylove in tow. As she left Hans snapped his attention back to his target and grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt. "Thought you would get away?" he said as he pulled Hiccup's backpack away from him.

In a futile attempt, Hiccup tried to retrieve his backpack, but it was too late. Hans held a deactivated Toothless above the brunette's reach. The redhead tutted at the tech-wiz's attempt to get his pet back. "Give me back Toothless," he demanded.

Hans rolled his eyes and kicked Hiccup in the stomach. Pain wretched in the pit of his stomach as he tried not to spill its contents on the floor. He curled in on himself as he clenched in pain.

"You'll get your toy back, but you have to do me a little favor," he sneered. Hans rustled through his coat pocket before he retrieved a mangled piece of metal. He tossed it to Hiccup, which the brunette managed to catch.

Hiccup analyzed the structure of the device and tapped at a few of the buttons. His fingers jumped when he accidentally opened the circuit board. Shock, and mild amazement filled his eyes as he identified the device. "Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. All I want is for you to crack the security code and activate it so I can use if."

His curiosity got the better of him. "What do you need a morphing device for?"

Hans hoisted up the downed robotics protégé and slammed him back into the lockers. "Keep your voice down damn it!" he hissed. His venomous glare sent fear down his captive's spine. "It is for my own personal gain. There's an exquisite  _asset_  that I want, and I always get what I want. But a troublesome obstacle is in my way. This little device will simply ensue that I remove it from my path," he stated. "If you want  _Toothless_ , then you'll fix this. You've got two weeks, and don't you dare snitch or you can consider the toy scrap metal!"

Skepticism filled his vision as he looked at his tormentor. His task was odd, and he could only imagine what the son a wealthy business lineage would want with such a device; but if it saved Toothless, he would do crack the device. "Okay. Please don't hurt him. He's my best friend."

The soccer captain scoffed. "How  _sentimental_ ," he laughed as he placed Toothless into his own bag and left the boy to his thoughts.

Hiccup dusted himself off and stored the Cloaking Device in his backpack. He shook his discombobulated head and walked towards the east hall exit. On his was towards the aforementioned exit he walked into someone.  _Astrid._  Before she noticed him he ran his hands through he mussed tawny locks.

The Viking looked at her…  _hm… what was he to her?_  Well, she looked at him and noticed that he appeared to be less chipper than usual. "Are you okay," she asked.

For a moment Hiccup was tempted to tell her what happened with Hans. She was tough, and would kick Hans' ass after being told… then again he could have asked Elsa… or Merida. He tutored her in chemistry and they became good friends.  _Damn the girls at Laneway could throw down._  The thought quickly dissipated into oblivion since he remembered one key detail:  _Toothless would get hurt._  His pet saved his life not that long ago so he knew he could never bring himself to betray his best friend.

"I'm fine. Just in a bad mood is all," he shrugged.

Astrid raised a blonde brow at him and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on," she said as she dragged him out of the building, towards the student parking lot.

Hiccup's jaw dropped when his eyes rested upon a sleek, navy motorcycle. "This is my baby. Hope on loser," she said as she shoved a helmet in his still sore stomach. He grunted at the force aimed at his gut, but otherwise did as instructed.

The Viking leader pulled his arms around her waist. "It's for safety only," she muttered and quickly pulled down her helm's visor to hide her flush. The two caught the attention of another couple as they walked through the parking lot. They watched the pair speed off down the road.

"That's kind of cool that Astrid has her own motorcycle," Anna said as the other pair left her line of sight. Elsa remained silent as she led her girlfriend to her own transportation. Yes, she brought one of her own cars to school that day. Not one of her over-the-top luxury vehicles, but it was luxurious enough to the point anybody with functioning eyes knew it cost a pretty penny.

Anna was taken aback by the grandeur of the semi-luxury car. "This is your car?" she asked as she circled the vehicle.

At least she had a plan for if —in this case, when — Anna would ask about her mode of transportation. "Yeah. The rents are  _really good with money_  so I can have nice things like my own car." By her logic her car would be a decent introduction on how to ease her lover into the life of luxury without overwhelming her. As much as she loved Anna she couldn't give her the world without bringing her into it first.

"Why do you always walk to school if you have your own car?"

Elsa nibbled on her lip as her eyes wandered towards the ground.  _It's not like what she would say was a lie or anything._  "I don't like to flaunt material things to build my popularity or boost my ego. I prefer to earn my respect and friendship sincerely. Fake relationships aren't fulfilling," she said as she leaned against her car. Her eyes picked up on Merida headed their way.

"That's very noble of you Els," Anna commended as she saw Kristoff not that far away.

Elsa unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. "Everybody ready?" she asked, her head slightly turned to address those in the back.

* * *

Four teens walked into the building, two of which seemed transfixed on their new surroundings. Kristoff had waved at a few of the volunteer heads while Elsa inspected some of the architecture in the building. From time to time she sent an anonymous donation to the shelter and she wanted to see if her money was used wisely. So far so good.

In her state of observation her  _brother_  had went on a lecture about a few of the inner workings of the building and some of the knickknacks within. Ever so often Elsa would chime in with a random fact to assist their  _guests_  in getting familiar with the place. "… and over there is where we have the washroom. Very state of the art for such a sma-" she jumped back at the sounds from behind the closed door.

Right behind the door a slim, brown and white-coated Jack Russell Terrier exited the room with a pair of shades on his muzzle. He was perched upon one of the wheeled chairs from the sanitation room. His scarlet scarf a clear indication that he had just been cleaned. In his mouth a massive bag of treats — clearly stolen — dangled as he escaped the clutches of one of the volunteers who decided to be the unfortunate chump to wash the wayward dog.

The dog always stayed one step ahead of the handler as he shared his score with a few of the other dogs. "Well Dodger is up to his same old tricks again," Kristoff chuckled his loyal pack ran amok.

"That dog is a lil' scoundrel. I like 'im," Merida commented with approval.

"Scoundrel doesn't even begin to describe  _The Dodge_ ," Elsa air quoted.

"Care to enlighten us then?" Anna said as she watched a Chihuahua, a Great Dane, and a Bulldog scamper about the floor with the infamous troublemaker.

_In New York City the notorious pack was known across the city as a band of thieves. However, one day, one of their scams went awry and in a tragic accident they lost the homeless man who took care of them. Without an "owner" the city took custody of the dogs, but there was one problem; their shelters were full, so the Larcbost animal shelter offered the canines residency in their open space._

Kristoff looked among the pack and noticed that the lady of the group wasn't amid the chaos. "Hm? Wonder where Rita is?" he muttered to himself.

"She's probably with Oliver," Elsa stated as if she knew that was definite location of the female.

"Oliver?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yes. He's Rita's  _baby_. Here, I'll show you," she said as she took her girlfriend's hand and led her into the room where they kept the dogs. Anna was excited from the various dogs in the room, but she wanted to see the  _puppy._  They stopped at one of the cages near the center of the room.

The heiress leaned down towards the second cage from the bottom. Inside the cage a slender, tan-coated Saluki with a unique blue hue to her eyelids rested next to a lone bundle of orange fur. Upon further inspection the bundle of fur differed from any pup's anatomy.  _It was a kitten._  " _Okay that's it. I can't assume that everything is a dog when it comes to Elsa and Kristoff anymore,_ " Anna thought to herself.

_It was a very interesting backstory behind how the former-New York canine became a surrogate mother to the kitten. Oliver had been left in a cardboard box to be adopted. All of his littermates had been adopted, which left the kitten alone. Fortunately for him, the shelter found him not long afterwards. With no littermates or mother Oliver was left without care. The oddest thing happened when Rita walked her way into the washroom that day. Oliver imprinted on her, and she vice versa._

"Usually cats and dogs are kept in cages in opposite rooms far away from each other, but this little guy is a rare exception. Can't go breaking up a family now can we?" Elsa said as she opened the cage.

Oliver flinched at the metallic noise and roused from his slumber. Rita opened one of her closed eyes, took in that the handler was Elsa, and let her sleep-ridden eye droop back closed.

Anna cradled the kitten in her arms. Oliver simply stared up at the human with curiosity. His nose twitched as her scent wafted across his nose. "I would adopt you if my dad didn't have a cat allergy," she muttered to the kitten. As the feline observed the girl he noticed one of her braids, and made an attempt to attack it. He failed miserably and settled on suckling the tip of the braid. The cheerleader squealed at the kitten and coddled the cat.

Kristoff peered over Elsa shoulder as they watched Anna interact with Oliver. "Bet you wish you were Oliver right now," he snickered. Both of them noticed that Oliver had nuzzled against Anna's bosom.

Elsa punched Kristoff in the shoulder. " _Nobody asked you smartass,_ " she muttered and wandered over to her girlfriend in a minor huff. Oliver noticed one of his familiar caretakers and climbed upon Anna's shoulders. Anna stood stalk still to prevent the likelihood of him falling.

Once he balanced on the shoulder closest to Elsa, he pawed at the air between them. Elsa was a few inches from him until she saw him attempt to stretch out towards her. She scratched him under his chin and took him from the unstable shoulder.

Not even a second out of Anna's grip and the kitten went at it with Elsa's large French braid. The winter-blonde rolled her eyes as she took her braid and tickled Oliver's stomach. "Almost every cat here tries to lay a claim on my braid."

A question popped up into Anna's head at the sight of the two interacting. "Why don't you adopt him Elsa?"

Completely distracted by the kitten in her arms she replied, "It would be hard to keep track of an animal so small at the man-" Kristoff cut her off with a loud gasp as if he had an epiphany.

"Almost forgot. It's my shift to walk the dogs today," he said. Elsa's lips pressed tightly together once she realized that she almost revealed her secret. Kristoff gave her a pointed look, which she silently thanked him for.

All hell broke loose when they teens released the dogs from their kennels. Kristoff shook his head at the rambunctious canines. Elsa pulled the tips of two of her fingers to her mouth and set a high-pitched whistle for her special helper.

Light paws scraped against the tiled floors. A toned, medium-sized, white-coated German Shepherd mix scampered from the chaos and ambled over to the jean-clad leg of his handler. Elsa scratched the dog behind his ears. "Watch this," she said with a brief glance towards the strawberry-blonde. "Bolt, speak."

Bolt snapped to attention: eyes vigilant; ears alert. His stance was firm as he looked among his canid brethren. A low snarl rumbled from inside his chest. A sharp, explosive bark reverberated across the room. The aftershock shook the room a bit.

The bark called all dogs to attention. Some whimpered at the force behind the outcry. "Now that's more like it. Outside everybody," Kristoff shouted as he led the way out the shelter.

"You taught him that?" Anna questioned as she closed the door on their way out.

"Yeah. Bolt's a natural. He already has a girl in Hollywood who wants to adopt him. He'll be out of here when he's eight weeks old. Gonna miss him though," Elsa said as she saw the pup amble around the lush grass with his tongue lolled out. Out of all the animals at the shelter, Bolt was an ideal pet for her. He made one hell of an actor and would have been an ideal pet for her considering her dream; but one look from the girl — Penny — and she could tell that Penny loved him just as much, or even more so than her.

Elsa looked ahead as she saw Kristoff point out a few of the special features on the small plot of land outside the clinic to Merida. He was so caught up in his explanation that he seemed to have forgotten about her presence.  _Seems like someone's hitting it off._

Slowly, the girls drifted further from the two as they walked the trail. Anna was enraptured by the playfulness of Bolt as he circled between her and Elsa's legs. Elsa knelt down to the white pooch with fondness. "We're going to leave buddy. Go up there with Kris okay?" she instructed.

Bolt whimpered as he licked the pale hand that stroked the tuft of fur on his cheeks. The white German Shepherd mix scampered up ahead with the other dogs. Anna raised an eyebrow at Elsa as she brushed the dirt from her jeans.

"I didn't intend on us staying at the shelter," Elsa explained. Confusion still riddled Anna's face. "I have a surprise for you," she said as she blindfolded the girl with one of the clinic's bandannas. The heiress pulled out her cellphone and sent a text message before she led her girlfriend to her car.

* * *

After five minutes of silence Anna became antsy about where they were headed. Elsa smirked yet she remained firm about her resolve to keep their location a secret. Not long afterwards the car pulled to a stop. The significantly older teen removed the blindfold from her lover once they exited the vehicle.

Anna looked up at the huge sign that loomed above them.  _The Larcbost Zoo._ "I believe the zoo offers more of an animal variety in comparison to the shelter for my animal-loving princess," Elsa said with a low bow towards the cheerleader. "Shall we?" she offered her arm.

Elsa felt a quick peck to her cheek before she felt a familiar arm loop into her own.  _Good job Arendelle._

They walked over to the admissions booth. Elsa already had her wallet out, ready to pay, but apparently Anna had different plans. "Come on Anna. It was my idea for a surprise date. I should pay."

"Yes, and you're a sweetheart baby, but I insist on taking some part on this date. You'll spoil me rotten at this rate," Anna insisted. Elsa whimpered.  _That was the whole point!_  To her, Anna deserved the best; and her heart always yearned to give her everything. As much as she wanted to deny her ladylove her request she knew that Anna was also prideful and wouldn't accept otherwise.

"You win." With the debate settled Anna paid their admission

A vibrant garden parted as they embarked through the zoo's gate. Not many people were there: it was a decent amount of people but not too crowded. The couple walked around until they found a directory. "This is your surprise hun. You pick first," Elsa said as she looked at the nearby exhibits.

Eventually they decided that the gorilla exhibit would be their first stop. Once there they came across another couple. A brunette with long hair had a sketchbook pulled out and sketched the large primates in the false environment. The man with her leaned close to the edge and seemed very connected with the beasts in the habitat below. The woman laughed at him as he imitated some of their odd behaviors. Her boyfriend's natural connection to the gorillas gave her great research for her college paper.

After their trip from the gorilla exhibit, they came across some giraffes. One in particular happened to have craned its neck as they passed by. The closeness of animal halted Anna's movements. She drew closer to the hoofed creature while it absentmindedly munched on the leaves from the nearby tree. Elsa was wary of the animal. Although it was a vegetarian she had no reason to near the animal, but it interested her at the avid curiosity it brought her girlfriend.

"Giraffes have to be my favorite animal," Anna commented.

Elsa scrunched up her face as she relayed what she just heard. "What happened to your love of horses?" she asked.

"I mean they're my favorite  _wild animal_. Sorry," she giggled at the confused expression on the blonde's face. Elsa stored the information into her memory and watched the teal eyed girl wander back over to her. They hooked their arms together. "Hey Els. What's your favorite wild animal?" she asked.

For a moment Elsa had to ponder the question. "Hm… Artic foxes are cute, but I like snow leopards best," she answered.

That one question spurred on an onslaught of questions. Over the course of the walk to the lion exhibit they talked about the most random of things in order to learn more about each other. "Well… I like it when we hold hands, but I really love it when you hold me too," Anna brushed the invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

The confession encouraged Elsa to loosen their hands and wrap her right arm around her lover's waist. "Better?" Anna quickly stole a kiss from under her jaw. "I take that as a yes," she smirked and leaned down for a kiss. As she dipped downward she felt an annoyance in her pocket, followed by the equally annoying ringtone.  _Oh come on!_  She sighed and looked at her cellphone. Kristoff sent her a message.

_What the fuck Els? REALLY?! You just left us at the clinic. Where the hell did you go?_

_Keep your lid on Kris. I planned on a surprise date with Anna. I didn't leave you guys without a ride. I texted Bulda to pick the two of you up. :)_

_YOU DID WHAT! O.O_

Elsa grinned wickedly at her phone.  _Revenge is sweet bro. Bulda's never had you bring a girl home so the car ride should be fun. Next time don't fuck with me on a car ride home. I have a plan for Jack and Gaston later. Have fun. ;D_

_You suck! I hate you!_

_Love you too Kris. ^3^_

By the time she put down her cellphone she realized that she was alone. She looked around but Anna was nowhere in sight. " _Now where did that girl o' mine go?_ " she asked herself. Elsa pulled out her cellphone to text her however she never got the chance.

Something fuzzy tickled the crown of her head. She raised her hands and grabbed the mysterious, fluffy entity. It was a snow leopard plushie. A giggle came from behind her. "Surprise." Anna looped their arms. "I figured that since you gave me a horse plushie, I could return the favor and give you a snow leopard so we could share the same feeling of someone we-" stumbled over her words, "…  _care about_  giving something we care about. I don't know. Does that sound weird?"

Elsa placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "No, you sound too sweet for words," she replied.

They made their way to the lion exhibit; Elsa with her arm wrapped around Anna's waist, and Anna, with her hand tucked in Elsa's back pocket; but they finally arrived.

Even though the date was a surprise for Anna, Elsa was a bit excited to see this particular exhibit. Ever since they removed the snow leopard exhibit there weren't many big cat habitats left in the zoo and lions were her next favorite big cat species. A nearby placard descriptively told a story of why they removed snow leopards and merged the two exhibits. Evidently there was a huge fallout between the two alpha lions. The dark one, nicknamed Scar, had killed the other alpha lion in order to gain some semblance of leadership amongst the pride; however he failed to kill his own nephew, the cub of the other alpha lion. Ever since then there had been a division between the pride; the  _Pridelanders_ and the  _Outlanders_.

Yet none of that seemed as interesting to her as the bit of backstory behind one of the  _Pridelander_  lions; a male named Tojo. Tojo was a rather clumsy lion, but he was very gentle-natured. Beyond gentle actually. The zoo keepers found Tojo with a clutch of abandoned eggs, but what surprised them was when they hatched. Usually a  _normal_  lion would probably have eaten them long ago, but not him. He protected them and even taught them how to fly.

Elsa looked from behind the glass and found that Tojo was a lot closer to her than she thought, after all she doubted that any of the other male lions would have remained as calm as Tojo with a small flock of birds around them. He appeared to be watching her, almost as if he had gave her a friendly smirk. It really showed how gentle animals could be towards something  _not of their own kind_ … unlike humans.

Anna rubbed her shoulder against Elsa's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking," the blonde looked at the clock on her phone. "The zoo is about to close and I should take you home," she brushed off her thoughts.

Anna pouted when her girlfriend mentioned the end of their date. "Aw, but I enjoy spending time with you Els," she purred into the girl's ear.

Saliva slithered down her throat. "You do?" She wanted to smack herself. Her voice was a tad too high when she said that. She coughed and composed herself. Carefully, she ruminated on the words whispered into her ear until she came to a conclusion.  _Valentine's Day was in two more weeks!_  "Since I am oh so irresistible," Anna gave her a compendious look, "… I will spend all of Valentine's Day with you. Anything you want to do, we'll do. Anywhere you want to go, we'll go."

"I don't want to go out on Valentine's Day. There will be too many couples around town. How about we spend Valentine's weekend together?" she requested.

Elsa wrung her hands together in mild anxiety. "Are your parents going to be alright with that?" she asked.

"Totally. The crowds are so bad that my parents are going to be out of town to spend Valentine's Day together. They like you so they'll be fine with it." Her eyes shifted to her wary girlfriend. The girl gave her the most guarded look she had ever seen from her. "You said  _anything I wanted_  right?"

Well she put her foot in her mouth on that one. " _I really need to stop making promises like that,_ " she scolded herself. "All right."

By the time they discussed the details they had made it to Elsa's car. The heiress still had to figure out a way to gain her parents' approval. Then again they usually left her to her own devices; and if they had asked, she could simply say she went to a friend's house. Anna was her friend in a way. Her girl _friend_. Technically she wasn't lying. She felt a peck on her cheek after they entered the car.

" _This woman played me like a damn fiddle!_ " A very happy fiddle, and she would be the biggest liar if she said she didn't enjoy it.

 


	19. Hold On To the Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Across the town of Larcbost, the large abode — Arendelle Manor — lie nestled in an exterior form of peaceful beauty on the wonderful  _day of love_. That's right it was Valentine's Day! On the outside of the grand manor, its gardens still radiated with beauty despite the light coat of frost on them. But what appeared calm and beautiful on the outside had not transcended towards the inside. Inside the manor, chaos ensued between the heiress of the estate and her younger cousin.

The two teens went back and forth. Kristoff gave up about an hour ago on stopping the bickering. Gaston chose not to get involved. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and mumbled something about " _not breaking them apart this time._ "

"Why are you being so negative? I thought you would be more supportive of this!" Jack yelled at his relative.

Elsa gaped at what he said. "Me, not supportive? I love you Jack, and would be more than supportive if it was any guy except  ** _Pitch Black_**!" she spat the name at him. "Jack what were you thinking? You didn't even tell  _me_  up until yesterday! He is not good for you or good enough for you," she berated. In her eyes the gothic teen was a bad example, and more than likely, a worse boyfriend!

Jack scoffed at her rage. "You haven't even talked to Pitch in years Elsa. You sound just like aunt Rose," he quipped sharply.

Unknown to the white-haired boy, he struck a raw nerve. For a moment, Elsa had a brief flashback about the conversations he had with her parents in regard towards Anna. " _I don't approve of this Elsa. You're dating a commoner who isn't worthy of your status. You will end your relationship with this girl tomorrow,_ " the words rung in her head. Although her mother said their conversation was  _a test,_  she had a sneaking suspicion that her mother wasn't as onboard on her relationship with Anna as she said.

Elsa growled at him. " **That's it!** " she shouted before she tackled Jack onto the ground. The two tussled and rolled around the tiled floors of the Frost mansion on the estate.

Gaston blanched when he saw his feisty employer pounce onto her unsuspecting cousin. No, it wasn't the fact that they physically fought — that was nothing new — but it flabbergasted him that the argument escalated into a physical fight. Even he and his little brother, LeFou, weren't as bad as them. It wasn't worth it from his perspective, but he knew that their fights could get nasty if they weren't pulled apart. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate of pulling them apart…  _yet again_.

A large silhouette brushed passed the burly teen before he could interfere. The adolescents on the floor hadn't registered the shadow until the owner hoisted Jack up by the scruff of his hoodie and Elsa by her ankle.

Elsa yelped at the sudden action and got a head rush from all the blood racing to her head. Who she assumed was Gaston was none other than her own grandfather. "Grandpa North?" they said in shocked unison.

Their initial astonishment faded into happy grins. They haven't seen the man since Christmas. He was always so busy the days that led up to the holiday. "I come to visit family, and grandchildren ready to pop off each other's heads?" he said in his thick, Russian accent.

A groan came from the winter-blonde. "Grandpa if you're going keep us apart please hold me upright.  **The blood is rushing to my head!** " she begged. The large man shifted his grip and held her by the scruff of her shirt. She sighed in relief.

"Now I ask again. Why are you fighting?"

Both of them immediately shut their mouths. Besides Elsa, no one in their family knew Jack was a bisexual, and the boy was hesitant to tell any of them. North watched their lack of response and set them down on the floor. His figure may have towered over them but the massive man was as gentle as anyone they knew. "You have something to tell me  _Shkval_?" Jack remained quiet, which worried the man. "You know I love you and you can tell me anything."

Jack shifted his weight between his legs before he sucked in a breath. "I'm a bisexual grandpa," he muttered.

Wild and unruly laughter erupted from the large man as he held onto the great expanse of his belly. "Is that it?  _Vnuk,_  I no care about if you bisexual or not. I love  _Snezhinka_ ," his hand gestured towards Elsa, "… just as she is so why not you,  _da_?" he clapped his muscular hand onto the teen's shoulder.

A sigh of relief escaped Elsa as she recanted the events that led up their fight. "… and I just don't think it's a good idea," she explained her half of the story.

North stroked his long, white beard in thought. Pitch Black was Sandy's son, and the two of them were brothers in arms — quite literally. "Pitch is a wild child, but I no see big problem. The only problem that I see is that I won't have great-grandchildren," he laughed.

Jack flushed while Elsa was at a lost for words. While his cousin tried to compose herself, he blurted out, "Elsa's got a girlfriend." Elsa shot daggers at her little cousin for throwing her under the bus.

North pulled them both into his arms for a bone-crushing hug that neither Kristoff nor Gaston couldn't rival. "'Tis good then! There is still hope!" he laughed joyfully.

Elsa huffed and grumbled under her breath, " _You wouldn't have to pin it all on me if Jack picked someone else. Pitch is a cruel jerk, and as much as I like Mr. Sanderson I don't trust his son,_ " but she might as well have said it aloud because they all heard her.

"Oh so you can't trust Pitch, but you can trust the dirt-bag who actually bullied you?" Kristoff hissed at that one. He agreed with Jack. He never would trust Hans, but  _a low blow was a low blow._

North saw that they were about to pounce on each other again so he put himself between them. " **No fighting!** " he ordered.

Jack looked up to his grandfather. "Grandpa North can you drop me off in mid-town so I can spend Valentine's Day with Pitch?  _Obviously Elsa's not gonna do it!_ " he asked.

The buff man paced the space between his offspring as he muttered. " _Wait, wait, wait, wait… Idea!_ " his statement spooked the teens. "We go on family car ride!" he beamed.

Elsa knew she couldn't get out of her grandfather's  _wonderful idea_. "All right, but can we take my car? I want to take it with me when I spend time with  _my_   _valentine_."

"But of course! Just drop me off at Bunny's house after we take Jack to midtown. I have to have word with him." Then mention of the man brought a smile to Elsa's face. E. Aster Bunnymund had a soft spot for her.

* * *

Down the road, a white Audi cruised the sleek asphalt. In the back of the car mid-sized car, the two youths sat in quiet as their joyful grandfather hummed to the instrumental on the radio. Elsa gave her cousin a side-glance. She knew she had to be the mature one, as always, otherwise Jack would never let their argument go. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt Jackie."

The younger of the two wiggled in his leather seat. "You can't protect me from everything. I don't want you to; not in this case," he stated as he watched for her response.

"Our family's most important rule is ' _family sticks together_.' It's my job to protect you. Kris and I are as close as people can get, and the fact that he isn't my blood doesn't change anything, but  _you are my blood_. You are the closest thing I'll ever get to a blood sibling," she said as she stared out the window.

Jack wanted to kick himself. Her words were like a blow to the gut. He knew that Elsa lost all of her siblings because of her mother's multiple miscarriages. At least he actually had a living sibling — his little sister. "I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean it. I got a little defensive but I didn't need to be so rude about it."

Elsa rubbed her shoulder against his as they smiled at each other. North watched the interaction from the rearview mirror.

They arrived at the park in midtown. There Pitch leaned against his black motorcycle. It was customized to have a fierce, black mare's head protruded from the front. While Jack talked to North about his planned out date with Pitch, Elsa slunk over to the dark-clad teenager. "I'm going to be civil with you Pitch. We don't get along anymore, but I won't complain about you dating Jack. However… if you do anything to hurt Jack I will end you," she warned.

Pitch cackled darkly, his laughter seemed to have reverberated from everywhere that surrounded the two of them. Apparently it hadn't reached over to North and Jack. "Don't worry about Jack. I'm not going to hurt him, but-" he gave a grim smirk to the female he towered over,"… it seems you've forgotten that we were comrades not that long ago, when Frollo was the principal, eh old chum?" his voice slickened as if it were oil.

She shuddered as she kept a fair distance from him. "What's the matter? Scared of an old friend? You have no right to judge me Arendelle! You are no better than I am. You were a freak-show like me. I was the first to help you when that monster berated you; when others left you alone to deal with his wrath. I knew your loneliness _: how much he frightened you_." It wasn't like it was a difficult task; he was a Super with the power of fear. He could sense it as if it was right in front of his very own eyes. "But it seemed that you have forgotten that as soon as you and Esmeralda sent the bastard to jail. You lucky girl. You had friends to pull you out of your ostracism, and you left me alone in the shadows," he sneered.

"Don't try to push this on me like it was my fault. I didn't know, and it doesn't dismiss the damage you've done," Elsa said as she took a step back.

The fear-wielding boy knew that he was a problem child. That mayhem trailed behind him like an elegant robe. It was a curse that came with his powers, but he couldn't help it…  _for the most part_. Other times... weren't so forgivable. "It's easy to say that when you have the attention of friends, a mother, and a beloved girlfriend isn't it?" the ebony-haired troublemaker jeered. He sniffed the air. He could tell she was scared. "Afraid Arendelle?"

Elsa knew that the boy got a sadistic kick out of others' fear, especially when the fear was directed towards him. "Not of you!"

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes. "You have a new fear," he drawled out, "… no, not new, but definitely more important that your former fear of being accepted." Pitch manipulated a wave of dark sand, unseen to the untrained eye, and continued. "Ah, I know. You're afraid you'll never be adequate enough for Anna. That one day Anna will look elsewhere and leave your heart broken," he cackled darkly.

The winter-blonde was left frozen in place as he passed her by. A faint whisper caressed her ear. "Your fear is in the wrong place if you think I'll hurt Jack or break his heart. Try to focus on your own relationship before you decide to judge me."

For the first time in a long time, the heiress felt a chill run down her spine as she watched him greet Jack. They seemed to have a romantic chemistry between them that she had never suspected, but Pitch's words weren't doing him any favors or earning brownie points that's for sure.

Jack glanced over to his stiff cousin. "What did you guys talk about? Els looks a bit off," he asked.

Pitch shrugged and replied, "I have no idea what has her  _off_. She threatened me not to hurt you and I told her that I never would. Must have shocked her," he chuckled. He snapped his fingers to evaporate the black nightmare sand from around his boyfriend's cousin.

By the time Jack's eyes went back to Elsa, she already made it back to her car to leave. "My family is so weird," he exhaled. "Come on let's have some fun," he grabbed Pitch by the hand and walked into a nearby store.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa drove her grandfather to E. Aster Bunnymund's home. The tall man was already at his gate ready to welcome them into his home. "'ey there lil' sheila. Haven't seen you in a while. Don't tell me you're gettin' to old to come say 'ello?" the Aussie said as he patted her on the head.

Something tickled the man's nose. It twitched slightly as he took in a familiar scent and looked down to her. His eyes went to the specks of dark sand that lie unknown on the blonde's shoulder. "How 'bout you help me in the kitchen? I'll make you a piping hot milo," he knew how much she loved his special treat.

At first Elsa was about to deny his hospitality until she looked up at him. She followed Bunnymund into his kitchen as the man went through his pantry to gather ingredients. After a few minutes he slid a chocolaty drink in front of her.

Elsa's eyes shifted from the drink then back up to him. His eyes were filled with concern. The slim man always had a soft spot for children, particularly little girls; and since her grandfather was one of his best friends he naturally took an instant liking to her. During her childhood, she remembered that Aster had dressed up as a huge rabbit every Easter and helped them with their egg hunts. Now that she thought about it, the design was very realistic; down to the realism in the eyes… though Jack emphatically pointed out that Bunnymund looked more like an Easter Kangaroo.

" _He couldn't be an anthro could he?_ " she theorized.

The steel-haired man's voice snapped her out of her nostalgia. "I dunno what it is, but something ain't sitting right with you Permafrost," he said pointed out. Elsa could never lie to Bunnymund. He cared about her a great deal and never wanted to break any trust between them. She retold him everything that proceeded until they came into his home. Aster growled as he thought about the pasty-skinned Super. " _That shadow sneaking rat-bag,_ " he sneered. He couldn't bring himself to be civil with the teenaged boy. Pitch was a bad egg in his book.

"I kind of deserved what he said. I didn't give him a fair chance," Elsa said.

Pity churned inside him as he sensed the dread that Pitch caused her. It irked him more than it should have. Sanderson was his comrade, but damn it if he didn't want to skin his son at times. "Oy look this way," he said.

Elsa turned her head and held his gaze. Bunnymund twitched his nose and a trickle of glimmering fragments sprinkled in front of her. Something overcame her and caused her to laugh. Proud of what he had done, the man ruffled her hair. "Nobody like Pitch bounces my favorite ankle-bitter if I have anything to say."

She hugged the man around his midsection and thanked him for the talk. As soon as she let go she asked him something that made him jump out of his skin, which was something he literally didn't want to do at the moment. "Aster are you an anthropomorphic rabbit?" she asked. Before he could deny it she resumed, "I know that they exist and I've befriended one, which is why I'm asking. He said being cooped up in a false skin is a little uncomfortable. You try to make me comfortable whenever I'm around so the least I can do is say that I'm fine with you being yourself in your own home," she said.

Time ticked by before he came to a decision. The alleged rabbit in disguise removed his wristband, and revealed his true form. Elsa stepped back at the bunny's  ** _huge_**  form. "Perceptive aintcha mate?" he smirked.

"I forgot how tall you were Aster," was the only thing that came from her mouth. Bunnymund was already tall enough in his human form, but the rabbit was almost seven feet tall!

At that moment North figured that they had enough time to talk. The two had a meeting to go to and he didn't want to be scolded by Sandy or Tooth about their tardiness. His rosy cheeks paled when he saw his friend in his true form. "No worries 'ere mate. She figured it out on her own and I didn't want to lie to her," he said, knowing that his secret was safe with her.

North gave the Pukka a warning look on what should and shouldn't be revealed to Elsa. " _Snezhinka_  I need to have business moment with Bunny.  _Alone._ " Based on his tone of voice she knew better than to attempt interference. Now was as good a time as ever for her to leave.

" _Do svidaniya_  grandpa North. Later Aster."

The two males stared at each other as she left, and waited until they sound of her car's motor faded. "What were you thinking Bunny?! Revealing true identity when they're children is one thing, but this is pushing boundary!" he huffed.

Bunnymund scratched the tuft of fur at the base of his cheek with his hind foot. "Don't get all bent out of shape North. You're blowing things outta proportion," he said. "I wanted to help her out because of what Pitch said to her since I am  _the Guardian of Hope and New Beginnings_. Elsa may not be a child anymore but I'll be thrice damned if I let that bloke bounce her."

The usually jolly man seemed less happy at what he heard. "You used powers on her?! I do not want our work to be revealed to Jack or Elsa, especially with what happened with that man Syndrome over the holidays," he warned.

"Boy that was one hell of fight. The bloke was bloody bonkers," the Pooka said as recalled their adventure over the winter break. His joke sunk in. "Oh…"

"Exactly! Unless Manny says otherwise you keep zipped lip!"

Bunnymund's long ears pressed down against his head. He never wanted Elsa or Jack wrapped up in their line of work, particularly because North informed him that they had been injected with a standard dosage of Serum X. He shuddered at the name of the injection. "You've got a good point. Sorry mate. Guess I got too carried away since it's been a while since I've seen her."

North engulfed his brother in arms in a huge hug. "Is all right. Point is that you know better. Now! We head over to The Island of Sleepy Sands. I drive!" he insisted.

Bunnymund shook his head in terror. "Buckley's chance mate. You talk 'bout me revealing Guardian work but 'ere you are 'bout to fly your sleigh in broad daylight." The springtime Guardian stomped his foot twice to summon one of his tunnels. "May not be The Warren, but it's still my house so my rules. Come on before we're late." He hopped down the hole. " _I want to talk to Sandy about giving Pitch an attitude adjustment anyways_ ," he muttered, even though it echoed cantankerously against the tunnel.

North hated going down the tunnels just about as much as Bunnymund hated riding his sleigh, but his friend had a point about riding in the middle of the day. He jumped down the hole before it closed.

* * *

Confidence exuberated from deep within her. She couldn't place it, but she felt more sure of herself about spending the day with Anna. She parked her Audi in the parking lot nearby Anna's apartment and walked up the stairs until she came to the familiar address.

Cecilia was the one who answered the door while she multitasked to prepare to leave town for the weekend. "So nice to see you again Elsa," she said as she hooked the clasp on her earring. Her husband wasn't that far away as he seemed to be lecturing his daughter.

"Just in case you decide to leave the house after all here's some cash. Have fun you little lovebirds," Tony winked at the couple.

In instances like these Elsa would probably be a stammering idiot but she cocked her eyebrow up with a witty reply ready on her tongue. "I'll treat Anna the way she's meant be retreated — like a princes," she said with a lopsided smirk on her face.

Anna blushed at the forwardness Elsa displayed directly to her parents. " _When did this happen?!_ " she asked herself. Any hope she had for figuring it out herself was drowned out by her parents' laughter at her embarrassment. Their laughter died down as they left the apartment complex.

Elsa turned to her girlfriend with a smile. "I did say that we would spend the day doing whatever you wanted; so what's first?" she asked as she swaggered over to the coach. Anna looked at the slightly older girl while her hips swayed until she reached the coach.  _Damn when did_ _ **this**_ _happen?_   _Confident Elsa was sexy!_

The cheerleader calmed her thoughts. "How about we play Mario Kart?" she pointed to her game system.

Elsa's cheeks drained. "I'd rather not…"

A soft giggle came from the strawberry-blonde. "Oh? And why not?"

"Mario Kart ruins friendships, families, and relationships," she replied. It was true. All it took was one race and relationships were destroyed. One time Gaston refused to talk to her for a solid week!

A teasing smirk curled upon Anna's lips. "Then what's your opinion on Mario Party?" she waited for the answer.

"Oh sweet gods, that's way worse!" she distinctly mumbled something along the lines of Kristoff being a  _star stealing bastard_.

With a few sweetly placed words Anna managed to get the winter-blonde to play the game.  _Yup, played like a damn fiddle… again_. But there they were, Anna nestled in her lover's lap while Elsa rested her chin upon her head.

Out of all of their matches, Elsa barely kept up with Anna. To her amusement she was in the lead; until she was hit with a blue shell. That's when she saw her girlfriend take the lead, and thus she won another race. " _You are so fricking evil and relentless_ ," she muttered.

Anna tilted her head so she could kiss Elsa's chin. "Aw don't be a spoilsport."

"We're on Rainbow Road, and you knocked me off! How can I not be a spoilsport?!" she grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll have better luck next round," she stuck her tongue out to the heiress. Elsa made a mental note.  _Note to self: Never race a competitive girlfriend. Ever!_

After a few more races Elsa admitted defeat. Confidence be damned; she was getting creamed. Anna had been merciful and decided to do an activity they could enjoy together;  _watch a movie._

Elsa brought a few DVDs from her collection in her night bag. They came to a mutual agreement that they didn't want to watch a sappy chick-flick or romance film. They settled on  _Oz: The Great and Powerful_ , which Elsa appeared acutely enraptured in. Halfway through the film she made a comment about the spin-off. "The Wizard of Oz franchise is one of my favorites of all time. There's even a musical based on a spin-off tale from the Wicked Witch of the West's perspective. One day I'm going to audition for a role," she said to the freckled girl in her arms.

Anna glanced away from the film. She loved when Elsa was animated about something she enjoyed. The actress had a certain sparkle in her eyes. "I know you'll be great at no matter what role you audition for," she said.

"You're being a little biased because you're my girlfriend," Elsa said as she ran her fingers through the curtain of crimson tresses. She relished in how it felt between her fingers. It was a rarity to see Anna with her hair down.

"Damn right I'm biased," she stated proudly.

They continued to observe the film until the credits rolled. "Since you don't want to play a competitive game, how about we play Rock Band?" she suggested.

Elsa shook her head and went to her other bag. "If you wanted music I brought my cello," she said as she pulled the large, string instrument out of its carrier.

"Is there something you're not good at Elsa?"

The cellist smirked at the rhetorical question. "I tried picking up guitar when I was twelve but I could never get the hang of it," she replied as her bow glided against the strings to a ballad. She orchestrated a medley of love songs. Her crystalline eyes went up to the cheerleader when she heard footsteps. Anna was dancing not that far away from her.

Anna's enjoyment prompted her performance onward. As she transcended into another song she felt a hand upon her wrist. Music played in the background from the stereo system. She allowed herself to be pulled away from her cello and danced with her ladylove to the music.

Elsa — with her confidence boosted — led the dance with poise and certainty. "So who are you and what have you done with  _my_  Elsa," Anna smirked up at the teen.

The winter-blonde shrugged her shoulders at her lover's teasing. "I don't know where it came from, but I feel on top of the world; especially right here with you," she replied.

A pair of lithe arms curled around the back of Elsa's neck and pulled her down to Anna's eye-level. Her chilled lips thawed by the feel of her teal-eyed lover's breathe. She felt her beloved's lips upon her own in a delightful warmth. Elsa pulled Anna closer until their bodies blended together to the point where they appeared to be the same entity.

Heat raced to Anna's crimson flushed cheeks as her girlfriend ran her fingers against her shirt-covered breasts. A jet of air filtered from her nostrils as she felt the nimble fingers flit from one location on her body to the other. They searched for any form of body response that they could manage. Her chest heaved into the girl's pale palm when the other hand roamed across a patch of skin around her waist.

The attention from her usually skittish girlfriend surprised her, but it was more than welcome. Anna squeaked at a particularly bold move from the taller female.

Elsa groaned when she felt Anna break apart from her. Her eyes went wide when the smaller female pushed her down on the couch. The brash move wasn't exactly gentle, but that thought left her mind when she felt a weight on her crotch and her girlfriend connected to her lips.

Her previous ministration resumed when she traced her fingers against the skin beneath the shirt. Her fingers were cold to the touch, but it seemed to kindle Anna's need for body heat. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw the strawberry-blonde on top of her remove her shirt and press their bodies closer.

A warning signal blared in the back of her head; however, something quelled the typical insecurity and fear. She marveled at the beautiful flecks on the speckled skin before her. She nipped her way down the exposed neckline until she came across the clavicle. Her teeth raked across the bone with fondness.

Friction ground against her concealed manhood. She hissed and bucked her hips upward at the cloth that brushed her phallus. Lissome fingers dug into Anna's hips, as their hips met thrust for thrust. Anna wrapped her knuckles in the fabric of Elsa's shirt.

Elsa threw off her shirt and felt nails scrape against her shoulder blades. The heated skin melted her chilled skin. The warmth of the skin faded as she saw her girlfriend leave her hips. " _Shit I fucked up. You don't start dry humping your girlfriend just because she's in your lap stupid! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-_ "

Obviously she was wrong since Anna pulled Elsa to her feet. Her eyes followed the cheerleader's hips as they swayed. It wasn't until her hand was released that she looked up at Anna; they were in her room.

Lustrous teal eyes shimmered against the darkness of the rooms. Sensual seduction whirled the sultry eyes. They were so huge that Elsa felt she could get lost in them. She blinked and took in Anna's full body. She was in less clothing than before.

Finally her common sense and caution returned to her when she realized just how far along they were in their pleasurable escapade. She walked over to the edge of the bed. Her hand brushed against Anna's cheek as she asked, "is this what you want?" She licked her lips and looked away from the observant eyes that rested upon her. She silently berated herself at one huge factor she forgot about on her way to Anna's house. "I didn't bring a condom either."

Originally she planned on making a trip to the store to buy a pack — just in case — but her fight with Jack distracted her from taking care of the matter earlier, and she couldn't do it one the ride over to Anna's house with her grandfather in the car. Talk about awkward.

Anna brushed their foreheads together, Elsa's bang tickling hers as she did so, and gazed up at the winter-blonde next to her. "I already told you that my mama always said for me to save this for someone who I trusted. Elsa you have more than my trust. I think you're my  _The One_. I- I love you," she confessed. Elsa was left blown away. "I want our first time to be special. I want to feel  _all_  of you."

What Anna wouldn't have expected was to see a tear form in the corner of her girlfriend's eye. She brushed her thumb against the tear before it could be shed. "I've always loved you Anna. I didn't want to push things with you because I didn't want to sound clingy and have you turn me away," she admitted.

"I could never turn you away. You mean too much to me." Wise men said  _fools rushed in where angels feared to tread_ , but this uncharted territory was a new mutual ground between the two girls. A mutual ground that they would explore together.

Slowly, they removed each other's clothing. Mild touches massaged muscle and gentle nails scraped against sensitive skin. Elsa took a deep breath and trailed her lips down Anna's bare abdomen. Her lover's cold breath against her freckled skin caused a small shudder to run down her spine. A moan came from Anna's lips as she felt a delicious combination of teeth, tongue, and kisses migrate her navel.

A low rumble vibrated from Elsa's throat as she nipped at Anna's inner thigh. Her nails teased their way up and down the thigh that wasn't being worshipped by Elsa' mouth. She hesitated once her face came in contact with the heat that radiated from Anna's desire.

Esmeralda had warned her about what would happen. Elsa knew that she would more than likely hurt Anna on her first time, so she started off at a slow yet bold pace of lapping away at the strawberry-blonde's maidenhood. In response she received a combination of gasps and shudders.

Anna counted her blessing that she was on her bed because as soon as Elsa's tongue dipped into her centerfold, she became undone. Her legs buckled as she felt the gentle sensation of Elsa's lips on her clit. Elsa kept a firm but assuring hand around her princess's hips to keep her in place.

Encouraged by the positive body language, Elsa removed herself from the Anna's heat and ran her tongue over her thumb. On her way back up Anna's body she heard a whimper. She smirked as she leaned over the body. Her thumb swept against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Elsa relished in the sultry cries of the girl beneath her. She took her unoccupied hand and cupped Anna's cheek to get her attention.

Anna looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair fanned across her pillow like a velvet, Broadway curtain. Her eyes held every bit of love in them. "I'm going to start now," her prince informed in an endearing voice.

Elsa aligned herself up to Anna's slickened entrance. Blue eyes flashed up to teal eyes.

Anna nodded her approval.

With nothing else to stop her, she parted the glistening folds of Anna's womanhood. A strangled breath managed to find its way from Elsa's throat as she felt the tip of her length slide further in. There was a thin barrier that blocked her from going further. She gulped as she pressed a bit harder against the flesh.

Anna bit into her lip as she felt the shaft rub against her maidenhead until something tore. Her nails dug into Elsa's back while her teeth bit into the blue-eyed girl's shoulder. Elsa grabbed the sheets on Anna's bed when she felt Anna's teeth sink into her. The nails were bearable, the teeth…  **Ouch!**

Although it caused her a bit of discomforted pain, she acknowledge that Anna was in more pain; so she halted all movements. She looked down and kissed the girl who shuddered like a leaf caught in a winter's gale. " _I love you_ ," she whispered into her beloved's ear — producing as much comfort as she could offer. Her words seemed to hold some effect, but she refused to move until Anna gave her some kind of signal to continue.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another until Anna's desire unfurled like flower pedals. It was subtle, but she jerked her hips to sheath more of Elsa's length inside of her. Patient as always, Elsa slid more and more of herself inside of her lover's heat until their hips met.

Elsa leaned over her beloved as the sensation overwhelmed her. She felt Anna's breath brush against her ear with sweet words. It was like hearing an angel sighing.

She pulled out to the tip, a smirk on her face as she heard the girl beneath her whimper at the loss of contact, before she pumped back inside her with a steady pace. Elsa savored the velvety tightness that engulfed her shaft.

Anna rocked her hips in tandem with the rhythm that Elsa had set. "Oh gods… Elsa this f-feels a-ama-z-zing," she managed to get out as she felt her girlfriend's virility drill into her core. A sheer coat of sweet glistened her skin. The intense pressure built inside her, and suddenly skyrocketed as Elsa hit a  _sweet spot._

Elsa stopped when she heard the scream. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"N-no, but I'm going to hurt you if you stop again," Anna threatened.

The heiress pressed her lips against Anna's and resumed their lovemaking: this time with more fervor. The combination of their fierce thrusts was so intense that it rocked the headboard against the wall. The background noise of their lovemaking was rather annoying.

Elsa pulled Anna until they were at the edge of her bed. The action earned a surprised yelp from the strawberry-blonde. She smiled down at her lover and cast on her princess's legs across her shoulder.

Anna opened her mouth to make a comment until she felt how deeply Elsa was inside her. "Oh!" she gasped. At this point Elsa was sure she owed Esmeralda half of her inheritance for this. She wouldn't trade the moment for the world. To be able to pleasure the girl she loved as she did now.

Elsa felt pressure coil deep within her. " _Oh fuck,_ " she stuttered. " _S-so close. Anna please,_ " she begged. Anna pulled the leg that wasn't draped over Elsa's shoulder around her prince's waist. Elsa wanted to slow herself down so that she could bring Anna pleasure, but  _fuck_  she felt so good!

Anna faired no better than the winter-blonde pounding into her. She bit her lip, lost in her lover's eyes. So many emotions swirled in the dark pupils; but above them all — there was love. Electricity flowed through her system at being loved so completely.

A shockwave of pleasure hit her when she felt a thick, ropy spurt stream inside her. Elsa thrust inside Anna with every jet of her seed until she heard the girl vocalize her climax. Her body went rigid until her legs couldn't hold her up anymore.

Her brain was still in a haze, but managed to roll from on top of Anna. She pulled her girlfriend into her arms as she did so. Anna placed chaste kisses on the back of Elsa's knuckles as they shared each other's body heat.

"Anna… did you mean it when you said that you love me?" Elsa asked from behind the cheerleader.

Anna shifted in Elsa's arms until she managed to meet her girlfriend eye to eye. "Yes, I do love you. I don't want to end what I feel either," she responded.

Elsa brushed her lips against Anna's forehead. Anna curled in on the girl she loved. She felt something vibrate above her. It took her a moment to realize that there was a melody followed by the vibration. " _Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more. This ever-changing world, pushes me through another door._ "

Anna listened intently on the song as Elsa went through the verse. " _How do we explain something that took us by surprise?_ " Well that surprised Elsa. " _What happens now? Do we break another rule; let our lovers play the fool. I don't know how to stop feeling this way_ ," she joined in.

" _Hold on to the nights. Hold on to the memories. If only I could give you something more…_ " they sang together. " _… Every time I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware, that the someone I've been searching for is right there…_ "

As soon as they finished the love ballad, Elsa tickled her girlfriend's belly. "Someone has still been practicing," she complimented.

"You never know when you have a musically gifted girlfriend." Elsa opened her mouth to say more, to tell why she started to sing in the first place, but she decided to leave it alone. The revelation could be held as a gift for another day.

Their conversation detoured to sweet nothing until they drifted off into a state of blissful slumber.

 


	20. Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

It only took a moment for the black-clad teen to place fear in the heart of one so easily disheartened like Elsa Arendelle; but in a way, he regretted it. Not out of a sympathetic nostalgia from their previous friendship — definitely not that. More so he felt that it wasn't in his best interest to make a habit of doing such things to his boyfriend's relatives.  _The things that one does for their significant other._

Mild pleasure crawled under his skin when he sensed the surge of fear the Arendelle heiress felt jolt down her spin. He felt her eyes upon him when he interacted with Jack briefly before she fled to the safe haven of her car.  _Typical._  " _Seems some things never change eh Elsa?_ " he kept his question to himself.

The fear-wielding teen heard his boyfriend call out to him. "What did you guys talk about? Els looks a bit off," Jack asked with the same child-like curiosity that always radiated off of him.

Pitch shrugged and replied, "I have no idea what has her  _off_. She threatened me not to hurt you and I told her that I never would. Must have shocked her," he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and evaporated the black nightmare sand from around his former friend.

The Super watched his boyfriend wave off his departing kinsmen with fondness. He felt a hand upon his own. "Come on, let's have some fun!" Jack beamed as they walked down the Minnesotan sidewalk into a few shops.

Pitch allowed Jack to drag him from one shop to another in Larcbost's shopping district. Jack was childish in certain ways. Pitch came to that realization early on in their relationship.  _Always on the lookout for something he deemed "fun"_ ; and that's how they arrived at one of the toy stores.

Jack wasn't in the store to buy something for himself. He wanted something for his little sister Emily.  _One of these days Pitch was certain that all the sentimental people around him were going to be the death of him_ … but Jack looked happy and that's what mattered. The cheery atmosphere bothered him a bit. It reminded him of his childhood: the times that his father brought him to Nicholas St. North's workshop; whenever he didn't have a sitter and they adults had  _business_  to tend to. The visits were enough to make him physically ill.  _Yeck!_

He walked out of the peppy toy store for some not so fresh air. While Jack busied himself with purchasing the gift for his sister, Pitch pulled out a cigarette.  _Marlboro Menthol Black 100's._ He slipped the cigarette between his lips and was a fraction of a second from igniting the drug until someone snatched it from his mouth. "Pitch you know how much I hate it when you smoke," Jack scolded.

Pitch plucked the cigarette from his boyfriend's hands and held it between his slim fingers. "I'm eighteen Jack. If I'm old enough to buy them then I'm old enough to decide if I want to have a smoke," he said before he placed the  _menthol_  between his lips once again.

Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right. Fine. If you want to smoke it: go for it. Just remember that your choices are between smoking your cancer sticks or being able to kiss me today," he said with his face scrunched up in mild disgust.

Ever since they started dating Jack made a habit to openly state his opinion on his boyfriend's bad habit.  _It felt like licking an ashtray,_  or so he said.

Begrudged, he puts away his smokes with a pout.  _Who wouldn't want to be kissed by their lover on Valentine's Day?_   _Crazy people that's who!_

A pair of lips caressed his pale cheeks like a gentle snowfall. A dry chuckle came from his throat. "If I was just getting a kiss on the check then I'd rather smoke my  _cancer sticks_ ," he teased.

"Shut up  _Kozmotis_ ," Jack snickered, knowing full well that Pitch hated being addressed by his middle name. He grabbed Pitch by his black trench coat and pulled the gothic teen down for a kiss.

Pitch pulled the younger boy in by the hip. "Was that so bad?" he stuck his serpent-like tongue out of his mouth.

Another couple across the road happened to have witnessed the interaction between the two males. The young woman appeared to have no qualms on the matter but the young man on the other hand… Well, his reaction could have been a lot nicer. "Oh God, ew. Nobody wants to see that. Take that shit somewhere private  _damn_ ," he lurched over as if her were about to vomit.

In these kinds of situations Pitch would have lashed out at people like that but he was beat to the point. "Why do you have to be such an asshole? They have a right to enjoy Valentine's Day too," the woman said before she walked off down the block — leaving her boyfriend confused about what just happened.

Jack snickered at the confused expression on the man's face. "Serves him right if you ask me," he snorted with a mischievous look in his eye towards his boyfriend.

"I don't need to hear this coming from a queer little shit like you," he sneered.  _Oh great, the bastard's walking across the street_.

"I'm not gay. I'm a bisexual who happens to have a boyfriend. If you weren't such a judgmental prick then your girlfriend wouldn't have left your sorry ass alone on Valentine's Day," Jack replied with a cutthroat glare. This guy had already passed the point of making him mad. He was pissed!

Pitch remained characteristically quiet during the verbal back and forth between his boyfriend and the stranger. Bigoted people angered him severely. They reminded him of his freshman year in high school; when he and Elsa were still friends. He found out that Elsa had a similar preference; they preferred people of their gender. Regrettably their principal found out and made their lives more of a living hell.  _As if their lives at the time wasn't bad enough._

Anger bubbled beneath his skin as another verbal lash went towards his boyfriend. One word out of the entire argument was the straw that broke the camel's back; and he'd be thrice damned if he let some asshole treat his boyfriend terribly while he was right there. The silver flecks scattered across his golden eyes swirled ominously as black sand warped around his hands.

The granular material sifted from his fingertips and spiraled into a trio of atrabilious, fearsome equine-like beasts. Their whinny chorus chilled the man to the bone as one reared up on its hind legs. Slowly they advanced upon him before they dragged him off into the darkness of a nearby alleyway.

Each of the beasts unleashed their ruthless influence upon the man, and produced merciless, unyielding terrors while he was still conscious.

The man's scream could curdle blood.

Jack shuddered as he watched the mares drag the man into a literal living nightmare. "Holy hell Pitch what he said wasn't worth damn near traumatizing the guy for life." Although he was shorter than Pitch he could still see the silver flecks while they spiraled in the pasty teen's irises.

Beyond the physical manifestation of rage behind the fear-wielding boy's eyes, Jack could see that he was visibly upset. Pitch peered at Jack from the corner of his eyes before he dismissed his Nightmares from their task. Any remainder of his emotional vulnerability was gone. When the last Nightmare disappeared the man was left a blubbering mess in the alleyway.

Jack was the only one concerned about the man's mental condition. "He'll be okay… with a few years of therapy," Pitch said as he walked away from the man as if he had no hand in the guy's emotional state.

Minutes went by as the couple walked from the shopping district to the nearby park. Snow crunched underneath their shoes. It was the only sound that came from either of them. Although their arms were looped together it was obvious that the once happy air around them had dissipated. "Pitch are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'll be okay," he replied to satisfy his younger lover, but Jack wasn't stupid. For years Elsa had done the exact same thing — lying: saying that she was okay when she clearly wasn't.  _No wonder those two used to be friends._  Jack stopped walking. The abrupt action caused Pitch to jerk when the gap between their locked arms closed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A low growl trailed the malicious sneer on his face. It wasn't aimed at Jack, but himself.  _Self-loathing_. "I don't like letting some random git get to me. He made me angry to the point where I started to  _feel_ ," he shuddered in disgust.

"It's okay to feel emotions Pitch. You may be a Super but you're still human," the white-haired boy reminded.

Pitch paced a few steps away before he turned around. "I do not like to feel. Feelings make people weak," his scowl deepened.

Anguish flickered in his icy blue eyes. For months he had known that Pitch had a bad history with people mocking him for being different — and for his sexual preference. While Jack would never agree with the means in which Pitch defended him, he knew that it was Pitch's  _unique way_  of showing that he cared about him and his emotional well-being. "I… didn't know that you felt that caring about me made you feel weak," he responded.

Pitch's jaw clenched shut when he own words were shot back at him. Jack looked at him expecting some kind of response, but received nothing. The air became awkward and he began to regret pointing out how Pitch's words affected him. "Why don't I just give you some space? I'm going to sit on that bench over there," he said.

_Trying to talk about the situation appeared to have backfired so the he went with the next best thing._

Something aberrant from his usual nature stirred within him; fear. It was rare for something to scare him. He thrived on the sensation. However, when he saw Jack walk away the feeling flooded his system like it was his lifeblood — and not in the usual good way. Without thinking he latched onto Jack's arm.

The sudden movement surprised them both. Pitch looked away from a set of curious eyes. " _Don't…_ " he muttered. Jack stepped closer as his confusion grew. Elsa usually warned him to stay single and be mindful of women but to hell with that. Guys were beyond confusing too.  _There was no safe haven of understanding the sexes._ He raised his brow at the single word. Its meaning unclear.

" _Don't… walk away,_ " he muttered loud enough for Jack to hear him. The silver specks traced around his pupils danced slowly. He hated when strangers made him feel, but Jack was different. He made Pitch  _feel_  in a  _good_   _way_.

Fear was something that he understood exceptionally well, but it became foreign when it desired to target him. His eyes hovered over Jack's smaller form. "Jack, are you afraid of me?" he asked seemingly out of the blue.

Jack hesitated before he replied, "no."

A familiar scent tickled the edge of Pitch's nose. "You're lying," he stated.

Another moment passed between the two boys. "I'm afraid of the things you could do with your powers but I'm not afraid of you," he elaborated as he grabbed a hand full of snow and rolled it around in his hands. "I still believe you when you said that you won't hurt me." He didn't need to have Pitch's keen ability to detect fear to see it in the golden eyes that stared down at him. It was faint, but he could see the fear of loneliness, abandonment, and isolation in his boyfriend's eyes.

Jack closed the small gap that was between them, and that quelled Pitch's paranoia until…

Something cold rushed down Pitch's spine when Jack removed his hand from inside the back of Pitch's shirt! Mischief twinkled in his eyes as he made a run away from his now angry boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to get Pitch to ice-skate with him. He always made a comment saying, " _one day you're going to fall in,_ " or something like that — so a snowball fight would have to suffice. "I'm gonna kill you Jack!" he shouted as he grabbed some snow to fling at the fleeing boy.

A snowball hit him in the middle of his face. Pitch snickered and shook off a strange feeling. If Jack wanted to have fun, he was going to give him fun. "Catch me if you can!"

"Your ass is grass Frost!" Pitch vowed with a snowball in hand.

* * *

Outside of main portion of Larcbost another couple traveled up the road to the Northern Mountains. Once again they visited  _Oaken's Ski Lodge and Sauna_  before all of the snow melted. With this morning's argument between Elsa and Jack behind him, he could enjoy the day with his girlfriend. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell them they had excellent chemistry.

The two had a love for the great outdoors so a trip into the mountains seemed ideal. They would spend the day at the lodge,  _in separate rooms obviously_ , and return home the following morning. So far their day consisted of settling in and waiting for Merida's horse, Angus to be brought from his stable.

A simple mention of the equine's pedigree and speed and he knew Kristoff wanted to meet the stallion.

After they settled in Kristoff decided to talk to Oaken about the last arrangements for Angus' stall and upkeep while the horse spent the day in the mountains. Merida was outside of the lodge with her bow and arrows. She was in her element, and  _damn_  she had blown him away when he walked outside.

Sven stomped his hooves with an excited grunt as the refined, sharpened arrowhead pierced the air to the triple ringed bull's-eye. Kristoff let out an impressed whistle when Merida lowered her bow. "You're one hell of a shot," he commented.

Merida shrugged her shoulders. "I've been shootin' e'er since I was a wee lass," she replied. Her fingers ran through the reindeer's thick coat. Sven melted into her  _magical fingers_  when she rubbed against one of his favorite places to be scratched.

Kristoff would never admit it but he felt that he owed Elsa for pushing them together. " _She would be the one who is the living Cupid,_ " he mentally scoffed with a grin.

In the distance an abrupt, shrill sound echoed near the lodge. A large truck hoisted to an even larger carrier held the girl's faithful companion. Merida ran up to the truck and greeted the large man inside. Kristoff was too far away to clearly hear anything that was said between his girlfriend and the man in the truck. Based on his unruly, read hair and the chaste kiss she placed on his cheek, he assumed the man was her father.

At first Kristoff was tempted to walk up and introduce himself to the man… until Merida's father exited the vehicle.  _Ha! If Elsa thought Anna's father was huge then Merida's dad was a damn giant. Fuck! Why do the adorable redheads have to have fathers that could put the Greek titans to shame? Why?!_  " _The writer of my life is a fucking sadist,_ " he muttered.

Angus trotted out of his carrier and the horse was way bigger than Sven. The reindeer snorted with a passive pout on his face. " _Looks like you've got one hell of a girl don't you bud,_ " he stated for his reindeer friend.

"Like you wouldn't believe. She's pretty amazing though, don't you think?"

" _She's got magic fingers Kristoff. They know just where to scratch,_ " Sven's face perked up in affection.

"Hey, hey. Get your own girlfriend," Kristoff bumped his shoulder against his animal friend. Sven tackled him to the ground and rubbed his forehead against Kristoff's stomach. The blond went into a laughing fit. "Okay, uncle!"

By the time Sven had removed himself from his human friend Merida was already at their side. Kristoff looked up to see her holding back a laugh. "It's clear to me who's boss 'round 'ere," she giggled.

Merida's father, Fergus, left the carrier nearby the stables. He had been gone for a few minutes.

He managed to gain his bearing since Sven no longer pinned him to the ground. Kristoff brushed his hand around Angus' toned torso. "You've must be exercising him daily. And just look at his coat," he said mildly enraptured by the horse.

The Scottish girl flushed at the compliment towards her pet care. "Nah, Angus is just an easy horse to care fer. Aintcha ye big lug," she cooed as she stroked his muzzle fondly. Angus pressed his nostrils up to her face and began to breath long, steady breaths. Nothing confirmed their bond more than the display:  _sharing breath._

Merida swung her leg over her steed's back. Angus shook his mane out and trotted in place. "Ye said ye wanted to give him a birl, right? On yer mount then," she challenged.

Kristoff mounted Sven in a similar fashion. "Just see if you can keep up. Go Sven," he shouted. Sven snorted and bolted into the forest. Angus followed not long afterwards.

The two steeds thundered against the snow-covered ground in tandem. Wherever Sven went Angus wasn't that far behind. He maneuvered and weaved through various trees. Their race into the forest led further and further away from the lodge.

Kristoff looked over his shoulder and slowed Sven's pace until they rode side by side. "I wanna show you something since we're over here," he said before Sven galloped off in another direction. Merida just shook her head at her boyfriend's antics and followed suit.

The path towards the location had several trees thickly woven together as they rode passed them. From time to time Angus had to jump over a few fallen trees but nothing that the horse couldn't handle.

After a few choice turns they arrived at the  _secret place_  that Kristoff was so firm about visiting.  _What was so special about it that it required a trip through the thickets of death?_  Merida dismounted her horse when she saw Kristoff dismount Sven.

This  _secret place_  was nearby the lake that Elsa usually practiced her ice-skating on. If he squinted his eyes a bit it appeared to be half melted. The place held sentimental value for both of them. "This place holds a lot of fond memories for me. It's where I first met Elsa and her family. Ever since then we've been inseparable," he stated.

Merida knew that Elsa held no romantic interest in Kristoff, but it had not stopped her from being a smidge jealous on how long they've known each other. If she remembered correctly, they've been best friend since infancy. She heard her boyfriend speak. Apparently he felt like sharing.

_Seventeen years ago at that very spot, the Arendelles sat under a withered tree covered in frost. The family celebrated the rare time that neither of them was busy by having a small picnic with their newborn. Rosenwyn seemed the happiest as she cradled the baby in her arms as she breastfed. "Should Elsa really be out in this could dearest? We wouldn't want our little Snowflake sick," Gareth peered over to his tiny girl._

_Rosenwyn giggled at his concern and blew a small jet of frost from her lips. "It's rare that a baby from my family isn't born with ice powers. The cold won't bother her one bit," she said as she pulled her daughter from her breast and created a teething ring made of ice._

_Bulda was one of the servants that usually accompanied the Arendelles wherever they went. The large woman offered to be Elsa's nanny several times but Rosenwyn shot her down every time; not that she could blame her employer. It was a miracle that Elsa was born a healthy baby — well, minus the duel-sexed defect, but neither Rosenwyn nor Gareth cared. They finally had their baby and they were proud of her!_

_Bulda didn't know if the amount of failed attempts that the Arendelles previously had in regards towards having a child had anything to do with their openness to accepting Elsa as she was or not. It made no difference to her. The child was sweet and down right adorable. She was a little envious of her employer's success on achieving a child since she didn't have one._

_The cold may have been nothing to Rosenwyn and Elsa, but the decline in temperature affected the rest of the people at the picnic. Gareth's cheeks were flushed red: a clear sign for them to pack up and leave. In his haste Gareth knocked a bottle of sparkling cider over. The bottle rolled until it tilted over the edge, down the hill._

_Bulda would have left the bottle but she was a bit of stickler for nature. Her father always told her about their family heritage. He told her that their Native American tribe was descended of mountain trolls and that she should be mindful of how she respected the world around her._

_The hefty woman walked down the snowy hill to retrieve the bottle while the Arendelles placed the other items from their picnic back into a carrying bag. It took her a minute to locate the bottle. The glass container was slightly buried from the light snowfall. Just as she was about to return to her employers she heard a faint cry. She paused and waited to see if she heard correctly._

_Another outcry._

_The cries got louder as she walked further away from the hill. Bulda looked down at a bundle of ragged cloth wrapped around a squirming form. She looked down and found a pair of faded footsteps being covered by the snowfall._

_The tanned woman lifted the squirming form from his cloth cocoon. It was a baby boy. "Who's heartless enough to leave a baby out in the snow?" she asked the air. She quickly wrapped the baby up with the semi-warm material and held him close._

_Gareth smirked when he saw Bulda return uphill. "We were afraid you almost got lost Bulda," he commented with a bag slung over his shoulder._

_Bulda removed a bit of the tattered cloth to reveal the boy's rosy face. "I found this fella lying in the snow. I found a few footprints but not the parents."_

_Rosenwyn looked appalled. Someone was fortunate enough to have a healthy child and just left him to fend for himself?! The thought in itself made her blood boil. She raised one of her hands skyward and a giant snowflake began to form. Slowly, the temperature around them began to rise. "Let's get him inside. Somewhere warm."_

_The ride to Oaken's lodge wasn't long. "Hoo-hoo. Hi family. You enjoyed picknic, ja?" Oaken greeted his boss. His usual chipper demeanor was slightly dampened when Gareth relayed the information to him and demanded to use the phone._

_Inside the couple's suite the two women settled the infants inside the room. Bulda started a fire while Rosenwyn placed Elsa inside of her crib. She held the boy in her arms and contemplated where the child would sleep. It crossed her mind to let him sleep with Elsa; the crib had more than enough room for two, but she was paranoid. They found the child and they had no idea if he was healthy or not._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Elsa began to gurgle and try to reach up towards the boy. She leaned against the crib and her lip began to quiver when she couldn't reach him. Rosenwyn knew she was the biggest sucker when it came to her daughter. With a sigh, she placed the boy into the crib and watched the two "baby talk."_

_The boy sneezed, and sent Rosenwyn on high alert. She was about to remove him from the crib until Elsa grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Bulda walked over to the crib and felt her heart swell. "Now that's adorable. He's a real cutie. I'm gonna keep you," she cooed at the baby._

_Rosenwyn looked at her employee with a raised eyebrow. "What are you going to name him?"_

_"_ _I think I'll name him Kristoff."_

Kristoff leaned against the tree. "We've been as close as people can get after that."

Any form of jealousy Merida had towards Elsa melted away. If anything, she owed Elsa more than she already had since her parents invited a nice person like Bulda to come on their family trip the lodge.

"We should head back to the lodge. I think they're serving stew for lunch," he said as he mounted Sven.

Merida mounted her horse, and they both rode off to the lodge.

* * *


	21. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Daylight filtered through the window as the sun had risen to herald another morning. The absence of sound ended as the faint warbles of songbirds chirped just outside the apartment complex. Slightly melted frost still clung to the windowpane, and with it, a welcomed chill entered the room. The aforementioned cold air slithered across the air towards the mass of haphazardly strewn sheets. A single lump stirred at the invasive sunshine that slid across her eyes, as if to rouse her from her slumber.

Yet, what motivated her from to abandon her rest was not the caress of the sunlight, but the absence of a warm bundle that was beside her the night prior.  _Wasn't there supposed to be a beautiful, strawberry-blonde next to her?_  Her naked form and observation that she was in her lover's room confirmed that last night was not a  _vivid_  fantasy of hers. She shivered at the thought of their lovemaking.

Elsa rustled her hair and left the bed to collect her clothes, or try to. She managed to find every article of clothing except her shirt. Her thoughts brought her back to the start of their sexual exploration. A pale hand smacked her forehead as she realized that the shirt was in Anna's living room. She decided that she would retrieve the shirt after a shower. " _I'm sure Anna won't mind._ " She also wanted to rid herself of one particular morning task that all males had to deal with.  _Yup, stiff as a rod._  " _You finally get laid and you're still insatiable,_ " she joked to herself.

The heiress grabbed her night bag on the way to the bathroom — still no sign of where Anna could have went — and she closed the door behind her. Once she was inside the bathroom, she noticed that it held a certain fragrance that reminded her of Anna.  _Of course it would, this is her bathroom_.

Hot water streamed upon her body as she meticulously scrubbed at her skin. Soap slid down her torso wherever the streams of water hit. Just as quick as she entered, she exited the shower with a refreshed, clean aura around her.

Her phone fell out of her pocket when she slipped them on. She winced, hoping that the screen didn't crack. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw that the phone was perfectly fine. She went through her phone while she brushed her teeth and noticed the notifications that littered her phone; some for games, others from her contacts.  _Two missed calls and five text messages._

_Texts already? It wasn't even 10 AM. It was a Saturday! Which of her friends could be calling her early on a Saturday morning instead of sleeping in?_

She leisurely leaned against the sink and browsed her notifications. The two missed calls were from Kristoff and Gaston while the messages were from Jack and the other two.  _Figures._ She clicked on the messages; Kristoff started the group chat a little bit before she entered the shower. He was usually the morning person out of their bunch.

Elsa made herself known to her comrades. Might as well text them. She couldn't find Anna in the apartment for the time being.

_Elsa: Morning boys. How's life?_

_Jack: She lives! ;)_

She rolled her eyes.

_Elsa: That's so funny I forgot to laugh._

Jack sent an MP3 file to the group. Elsa knew that she was begging for whatever punishment her little cousin sent her way when she clicked it. The chorus of " _I Just Had Sex_ " by  _Lonely Island_  blared from her phone, which she quickly shut off.

_Elsa: Fuck you Jack!_

Kristoff fell off of his bed in a laughing fit when her heard the song play. He was still up in the mountains with Merida, but they were about to head back down to the main part of Larcbost.

_Kristoff: You naughty girl. Spending the entire day all alone with Anna. We are just humble men laughing at your expense. XD_

_Elsa: Do we want to have a repeat of what happened at the clinic Kris? You know I'll do it. T_T_

The blond boy flinched as he recalled his payback from Elsa the last time he teased her about her sex life. Moms were the worst kind of weapon a person could use in payback.

_Kristoff: Lovely morning we're having… -_-'_

_Jack: Did I miss something? o.o_

Elsa had yet to get him back. He was the only one left for tormenting her. What? Her friends were on  _the list_  and none of them were safe until revenge was hers!

_Kristoff: Don't worry about it!_

Gaston had yet to reply to the group-chat. At first she assumed that he decided to sleep in but she knew that he was another morning person, much like Kristoff. He went hunting during open season and hunters were usually up before the break of dawn just to start tracking their prey.

_Elsa: Gaston? Bud. You okay?_

Three dots appeared next to Gaston's text bubble before the text message went through.

_Gaston: I fucked up._

_Kristoff: You're probably blowing things out of proportion. After all, no one's perfect as Gaston remember? XP_

_Jack: Shut up Kris. You know damn well that it takes a lot for someone as proud as Gaston to admit that he has flaws or that he can mess anything up._

Elsa and Kristoff silently agreed with him on the matter.

_Elsa: What did you do that was so terrible?_

_Gaston: …_

_Gaston: I slept with Paula…_

The group chat went silent for a moments Elsa couldn't bring herself to reply. She was speechless. Jack was actually the most furious one of the three of them.

_Jack: Dude what the fuck?! You slept with one of the Bimbettes! You do not cheat on your girlfriend. Hell, no one should cheat on their girlfriend._

Gaston started to text his side of the story.

_Gaston: I already feel bad! Get off my ass! I took Belle to one of those literature lectures she likes so much yesterday guess who I see her talking to when I leave her for two fucking minutes. That bastard Adam. I can't stand that mother fucker! You know I can't stand him. And here he is with my girl. MY FUCKING GIRL! She was just taking all of his flirting too. I got so mad that I left. Finding Paula was by complete coincidence. She saw me mad and she offered so… yeah… I fucked her._

_Kristoff: You left your girlfriend downtown without a ride home for one of those morons?! GASTON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

_Gaston: Don't tell Belle guys. I still love her._

_Jack: You have a funny way of showing it._

Elsa was a huge advocate for romance, and her calm attitude on the matter surprised all of them when she finally had the composure to respond.

_Elsa: Gaston, Belle is our friend too. Just because we're childhood friends doesn't mean I'm going to lie to Belle for you. It's not fair to her. This is really serious and you need to come clean about it. If you don't tell her, I will._

A few minutes passed by with no response from the black-haired boy. Kristoff and Jack tried to get an answer from Gaston but to no avail. Elsa was tempted to call him herself but she had the false-hope that Gaston went to do the right thing and call Belle. If he refused then she would find Belle first thing Monday morning.

" _Some way to start the day after Valentine's Day,_ " she huffed and pocketed her phone.

Elsa wrung out the remainder of the water out of her dampened hair and quickly put her hair in its usual French braid. She managed to find her shirt neatly folded on the table in the living room. No doubt Anna saw the clothing and folded it for Elsa to find in the morning. " _Aw, how sweet,_ " a small flutter tickled her in the pit of her belly.

When she slipped on the shirt a heavenly scent hit her nose and she followed it into the kitchen. Anna was in the kitchen with a content afterglow radiating off her skin. There was a plate full of assorted breakfast foods.

A pair of teal eyes caught her lover spying and she blew a kiss towards the winter-blonde. "Morning babe," she greeted.  _Well no use hiding now._  Elsa strutted into the kitchen with a look of inquiry on her face. "I woke up earlier than usual to make you breakfast," she answered.

By the looks of it, Anna had set out an assortment of fruits along with bacon and toast. Elsa's eyes came across the pancake batter. From her observation: double-chocolate chip, chocolate pancakes. Elsa lifted her hand and insisted on helping until a spatula swatted the back of her hand. "My house, my rules. If you want to help so badly you can set the table."

Elsa held her afflicted hand as if the spatula genuinely hurt her. "As you wish," she said as she about to do as she was told — but not before she placed a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Get out of here before you make me burn something," Anna said; the radiance from her skin seemed to intensify. The winter-blonde chuckled and left the kitchen to do the task she was given.

Not long after she set the table, Anna came into the dining area with their breakfast in one hand and a carton of orange juice in another. "You're spoiling me Anna," she commented.

"Someone as wonderful as you deserves it." Elsa smirked at the thought considering that her parents had already done an excellent job of giving her everything she wanted, but this moment definitely topped her list by leaps and bounds.

"Now wonder I fell so hard for you," Elsa commented as she cut her pancakes into smaller bits. She looked up from her breakfast and saw the remnant of Anna's confused gaze. "What?" she asked.

"Yesterday, you said that you were in love with me since the moment you first saw me."

"Yes I did. We didn't know each other that well back then, but I did love you the moment I saw you in the hallways."

* * *

Three years ago — in the middle of November. Two months have passed since her peers hunted her down and found out her secret. No. Not the one about of her being the Arendelle heiress. They would have to try a lot harder than to even get a clue that she  _might_  be an Arendelle.

Word spread like wildfire when one was seen as a  _freak of nature._  She hated when they referred to her as such. It only took a few short weeks for them to have her cornered and confirm the rumor. Usually Kristoff or Gaston assisted in keeping the rumor at bay but they had classes spaced far away from Elsa, and couldn't always be there to defend her no matter how much they wanted to.

Luck was on her side when another of the school's outcasts came to her defense and they had been tight-knit friends ever since. Elsa had met him prior to attending  _R.A. Laneway_. He was the son of one of her grandfather's comrades but she rarely talked to him until now.

After he came to her defense she never knew why they weren't friends any sooner. He was a great companion to talk to and always seemed to be able to find her whenever she was at her lowest point.  _Pitchiner Kozmotis Black_ , aka Pitch Black. She was one of the few people that he didn't mind calling him by his proper name.

Elsa and Pitch walked around the halls in a deathly silence. Ever so often the silence was cut by the faint whispers of their peers. Humor wasn't one of Pitch's fields of expertise but his dry retorts made up for it. "It's absolutely remarkable that the halls can get so quiet when we're around," she commented flatly.

"Not really. You can hardly hear anyone over the amount of bullshit in the air," Pitch replied and rolled his eyes. She snickered, which actually brightened his dark mood towards his peers. He joined her in a brief moment of laughter.

Something collided roughly against Pitch's shoulder, but Elsa grabbed him by the arm to prevent her friend from falling. Her icy eyes cut daggers towards the pair — Eris and Cetus.

"If you two dated each other instead of pretending to be something you aren't then maybe people wouldn't treat you like freak shows," Eris giggled from beside her brother.

"You're just bitter that I'll never go for someone like you," Pitch bit back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Principal Frollo was nearby. "Trying to earn brownie points so early in the day?" he commented sharply.

Cetus knew the pale boy never buckled easily, but he knew that Elsa was one way to twist Pitch's arm. He stepped in front of Elsa with his intimidating size.

To her relief he hadn't laid a hand on her, but in comparison to what she heard she would have preferred a punch to the gut. "Guess the toothpick has a point sis. He probably would prefer Rimes over you. He could always go down on Rimes like a guy anyway."

_Ouch._

Elsa shuffled back a few steps and folded her arms over her abdomen. She hated when people talked negatively about her friends, but he used her as a means to hurt Pitch. She opened her mouth but refused to speak.  _Just run and hide behind your friends like you always do. All you do is run._ " And that's exactly what she did. She hid behind Pitch. Her eyes refused to look up at their tormentors.  _Fucking coward!_  At least Pitch stood up for himself while she… hid herself from anyone who attacked her.

Pitch felt the anguish and turmoil that churned within Elsa. It angered him deeply. Taunting him was one thing. Taunting someone he cared about was a whole new ballgame. Nightmare sand began to form at the tips of his fingers. The siblings had no clue that they were messing with a Super. Hell, they were messing with two of them based on Pitch's observation of what Elsa's grandfather was capable of. Screw the Congress' law!

When he snapped back to reality, he heard someone giving the siblings a verbal lashing.  _It was Anna, just shorter. Well, technically she was younger_. Whatever. The point was that she wasn't going watch someone get bullied. She sounded like a bat from hell with the amount of fury that rolled off of her tongue.

They fled when they couldn't get in anything edge wise in comparison Anna's rage. Fiona walked up to her friend and tried to calm the girl down. "Geez Anna, you're as red as your hair," she offered soothing body motions.

"You know I hate when people do that. We were right there in journ-" the conversation got briefly muffled out when Pitch stopped paying attention to his savior. He looked down to see if Elsa was okay.

Apparently he had no need to worry about that. Elsa looked like she was in a trance. She seemed enraptured by the energy that flowed off of the strawberry-blonde freshman down the hall. Pitch snapped his boney fingers in front of his friend's glazed over eyes. She shook her head. "What?!"

"Someone's a little lovestruck," he commented.

"Lovestruck?! I am not!"

"You didn't hear a single word I said to you, did you?"

"I did so. You said that… Eris and Cetus deserved to get their asses chewed for once," she offered with a flush on her cheeks.

"I lied. I didn't say anything at all, and you just proved me right," Pitch stuck his tongue out towards the heiress. Elsa growled at him for tricking her. He snorted at her expense. "We're in the same boat. I'm not going to judge you. I would probably be attracted to her if I were straight."

Elsa gave him a cutthroat glare when he mentioned a possible attraction to her. "Easy girl. Not straight. Could care less about Anna," he reminded her.

"You know her?"

"No. I just heard her friend say her name a while ago," he replied as he inspected the black polish on his nails. "You really are smitten with her if you're getting possessive over a girl you haven't even met yet. You're even casting daggers at the one constant companion you have in this place," he droned.

Heat arose to her cheeks. "I can't help it. She's got such an  _aura_  about her, and I love it. I've got a lot of emotions that I can't deal with properly because of this," she puffed out.

Pitch rolled his eyes at her. " _What a drama queen_ ," he pondered. A thought came to mind. "You should try out for drama club," he suggested.

Elsa had a fondness for theatre. Her aunt Celyn took her to many Broadway productions when she was younger but she never considered herself to be an actress. "Drama club?"

"Sure. Why not the choir while you're at it," he added in. She was beyond confused at Pitch's line of thought. "You know I don't like lovey-dovey crap. I refuse to be some emotional outlet for all of those romantic feelings. I am not Kristoff. I am not one to stay up on the phone and talk about crushes," he squirmed. "You could do that or…" Pitch began to push Elsa towards the fuming strawberry-blonde.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa panicked as she struggled in his grip.

Pitch rolled his eyes at her hysterics as she attempted to get out of his grasp. "You either confess your feelings or try out for the drama club," he gave her his ultimatum.

Saliva slithered down her throat as they approached the strawberry-blonde. She knew she was a coward. She had proven herself time and time again to lack any form of a backbone. "So how about that drama club?" she gave a false grin.

"I thought so."

At the end of the week, the two went over to the auditorium. It was the day of auditions for the school's next production. Over the course of the week Elsa realized that Pitch had a point when he said she would need an outlet. She was smitten for Anna. How sad. To fall so hard for a girl she hadn't even met yet.

Although she didn't know it, Anna made Elsa's heart swell with a warmth that could only be described as love. Every day the feeling just seemed to grow stronger as she stalked, uh,  _observed_  the journalist. She found out that the girl would try out for cheerleading the next semester.

Elsa wanted to face-palm so badly.  _Yup, definitely not a stalker_. Having feelings so strongly could not be good for her health or sanity. She needed this.

Pitch abandoned her for his preference of being along the back row, amid the shadows. Elsa walked down the aisle as a Romani readied herself on stage. She recognized the tanned girl. It was hard not to. She was very beautiful and had an enchanting, emerald eye color that complimented her skin the most tantalizing way possible. That, and she noticed that Principal Frollo made it his solemn duty to ridicule the gypsy for the simple fact that she was a foreigner.

Elsa was interested in the rehearsal. The play that the school would put on was the first play her aunt took her to:  _Cats_. She sat close to the stage — a few seats away from the drama teacher.

Esmeralda had quiet the impressive voice on her as she sung out the lyrics. It was clear that she would sing both Jemima's and Grizabella's part for the infamous, show tune melody  _Memory._  " _Daylight; see the dew on the sunflower, and the rose that is fading. Roses wither away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn, I am waiting for the day…_ "

The song hit close to Elsa's current life now that she entered high school. It seemed to hit most of the outcasts to be honest. Left in the cruel throes of ostracism by their peers because of the cold demeanor their principal had towards his students.

Prior to Frollo's reign of terror her peers were perfectly okay with most of the outcasts. Pitch was a bit of a loner but no one shunned or bullied him like they did now. " _Memory, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you; open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin,_ " she sung to herself. The song was a comfort to her in her personal hell.

Ursula looked away from the stage as she heard the melody fall from the winter-blonde's lips. She had heard of Elsa  _Rimes._  It was hard not to with all the gossip mixed in with the girl's pedigree. Her heart went out towards the teen. It pained her to see the girl in a woeful state. The heiress had a hidden talent based off of what she heard.

"Elsa I want you to go on stage with Esmeralda. You will sing for Grizebella and Esmeralda will sing for Jemima," she instructed.

The random request surprised both girls. Esmeralda wanted to protest about the sudden intrusion on her audition but she wasn't the teacher nor was she the director so she had no room to complain.

Elsa hesitated for a second but she slowly made her way to the stage. The spotlight dimmed slightly when she finally made her way onstage. She gulped a bit when she was the expecting gaze of the drama teacher on her. " _This was such a bad idea! I am so nervous!_ " she shouted in her head.

Pitch shifted from his spot in the shadows to a more lit area. He went into one of the corners nearby the stage. His fingers wafted gently as his nightmare sand went over to Elsa's ears. She heard a faint whisper — one that sounded like Pitch. " _Go on. There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll be fine,_ " the voice whispered. It wasn't in the usual realm of his powers but he could alleviate fear just as easily as he could cause it.

It appeared to have worked when Elsa looked for him off-stage. He waved at her. "Pick it up from the top," Ursula instructed from her seat.

Elsa nodded and began her  _audition_. " _Memory; all alone in the moonlight . I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then . I remember a time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again,_ " she began in a somber tone. Her voice picked up more confidence when she saw an approving glance from the drama teacher.

Esmeralda folded her arms over her chest as someone who had not waited their turn upstaged her. She opened her mouth as her lyrics came up. " _Sunlight through the trees in summer; endless masquerading…_ " she sang.

Elsa looked over to Esmeralda with a particular twinkle in her eye. She noticed that the gypsy had taken her singing up a notch. " ** _Like a flower as the dawn is breaking. The memory is fading_** _,_ " they chorused together as if they tried to outdo the other. The remainder of the song was sung solo by the winter-blonde.

Ursula noticed the competitive edge that each girl gave the other. It would help them grow but they needed to work on their volume control while they competed against one another.

Pitch saw Elsa walk off stage after she had gained the role for Grizebella. "I have to say that was very, very exciting," he complimented. "I'm a little starstruck."

Elsa wrung her French braid in her hands. " _Thank you…_ " she mumbled. "I guess I never knew what I was capable of," she smiled up at her friend. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her muse. The affection she had for the girl never dwindled but she felt more content after some form of venting her feelings.

* * *

Elsa sipped on her orange juice after she told a bit more about herself. "Ever since then I've been singing and haven't been able to stop. I think it's one of the best ways of expressing yourself," she admitted.

Anna flushed at the thought of being the source of someone's inspiration. "I never knew how much I meant to you," she blushed behind her cup of milk.

"Every time I sang something I usually had you in mind or thought of you listening to me. Why do you think I chose to play  _You Are My Song_  for you on the piano?"

The confession brought up a good point. Something clicked inside Anna's mind. "Then… what about the Moulin Rouge play," she asked.

Elsa bit her lip at the mention of the musical: how she got rejected as soon as it ended. It was a bitter memory for the both of them, not just her. "Funny thing about that. I asked Ms. Atlantica to help orchestrate it to be a confession to you. Peter, Kris, and Es were in on it and tried to help it go smoothly," she gave a dry laugh. "Didn't go as well as I planned," she looked away.

"You put on an entire musical production for me?" Now she really felt bad for her cowardice response to the now obvious sign of affection from her girlfriend.

The heiress nodded proudly of her courting even though it failed miserably.

She jumped when she heard a frustrated noise come from her girlfriend. Her eyes widened when Anna almost face-desked at her confirmation. Anna muttered a bit of her infuriation. "We could have been dating ages ago!" she huffed.

Elsa snickered at the cheerleader's reaction. " _I'm pretty certain you aren't the only one who thinks that Anna,_ " she commented.

Their conversation died down as they finished their breakfast. Elsa made sure to compliment Anna on her cooking. She would never tell Gerda that preferred her girlfriend's cooking to one of her nannies. Then again she was extremely biased about Anna.

"Your mom must be very proud of you," she said as she gathered her plates in her hands.

Anna looked away in mild guilt. "You could say that," she said vaguely.

Elsa titled her head slightly as she noticed a particular change in pitch from her girlfriend. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her head so she probed for more information until she got exactly what she wanted.

"I may or may not have been completely honest with my parents when they gave me the okay to have you over this weekend." Elsa waited for the freckled girl to continue. "They know you're my  _girl_ friend," she blurted out.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the silly thought.

"I mean as in my  **girl** friend," she emphasized a bit more.

It didn't take much for Elsa to connect the dots. The Andersen's had no clue that Elsa was half male. She almost dropped her plates but managed to keep them neatly stacked. "Are you ashamed of me? Of telling your parents about me?" she asked

Anna looked just as hurt as Elsa did. "What? No! It's just… they probably would have said  _no_  if I told them you had a dick. Dad's a bit overprotective like that," she hugged the taller girl around her abdomen. "I just wanted to spend the day with you is all so I told a bit of a white lie."

Elsa berated herself at her insecurity. " _She said she loves you numbskull. You should know better than that_." She feathered a few kisses upon Anna's forehead. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Anna tilted her head and claimed Elsa's lips with her own. "It's fine. We just need to learn to watch what we say to each other a bit better is all," she replied.

Elsa received a text message from Kristoff while Anna busied herself with taking care of the dishes — another task that she refused to have Elsa help her with.

_Kristoff: Where'd you go?!_

She rolled her eyes at her friend's question.

_Elsa: I was eating breakfast. Anna made it._

_Kristoff: Selfish much? Didn't even offer to share._

_Elsa: Breakfast is serious business. I will not share!_

They both laughed at their antics.

_Kristoff: Jack said he wanted to hang out today. You can bring Anna. It's sort of like a post-Valentine's Day day out. Merida and I are still up in the mountains so we're starting sometime in the afternoon. We're going to have hot chocolate in the square. :D_

Elsa went into the kitchen. "Do you want to go downtown to hang out with a few friends?" she asked.

Anna planned to have Elsa all to herself for the weekend but she wouldn't mind sharing her girlfriend with their friends for a few hours. "Sure. Are we catching the bus or do you have your car?" she asked.

"Like I'd let you ride a bus when you're out with me," she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Anna jumped at the sudden body heat.

"Hugging me isn't going to get me to move so you can do the dishes Elsa," she chided.

Elsa huffed once her intentions were known. An idea popped into her head. She knew just how to play it off. " _Who said I wanted to do the dishes_?" she purred into Anna's ear. Like a leaf Anna wilted at what was implied. A few not-so-innocent kisses trailed her neckline.

Anna gripped the rim of the sink at the sudden affection. " _Elsa…_ " she whispered.

" _You know, Kristoff hasn't left the Northern Mountains yet. It will take him a while to get back in Larcbost. Probably two hours if he's on his way right now_ ," she muttered. "… that is, if you wanted something better to do."

Anna weighed her options. She guessed that  _this_  was one way Elsa would get her way to help her with her hospitality. " _Wash dishes or make-love with your girlfriend?_ " To hell with it! One of those options didn't include a sexy winter-blonde, and gentle kisses.

" _What… do you have in mind that I, we, could do better?_ " she asked in false-naivety.


	22. Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Winter began to yield as the days rolled in favor of the springtime weather. As those days diminished so had the patience of a certain heiress in regard toward her friend. Patience was a virtue she fortunately had, but her bodyguard was pushing that limit. She expected him to man up and confess his wrongdoings to his girlfriend, and based on their interactions together, he failed to tell the brunette of his affair.

It sickened her deep in the pit of her stomach to see the deliberate disregard Gaston had towards his actions: how he could carry on as if nothing happened. Simply knowing about the affair chipped away at her.

Elsa had such a strong love for her own girlfriend that she wasn't able to fathom the thought of cheating. Even if she could fathom it, she certainly couldn't wrap her head around acting as if it never happened. The guilt was insufferable.  _Who dealt with these kinds of things?_  Another thing she figured she would never know.

She had a set of loving parents who were deeply infatuated with one another to the point of being the modern-day Morticia and Gomez. They were the perfect role models and everything that Elsa idolized when it came to her relationship with Anna.

For the passed fifteen minutes Elsa walked the halls of Laneway in search of Belle before school started, or worse, Gaston tried to stop her. She warned him in the text that if he wouldn't man up and tell the truth then she would.

In those fifteen minutes she succeeded and found Belle nearby the library.  _Of course._  The brunette spotted the winter-blonde and waved at her. "Good morning," she greeted.

Elsa replied a simple  _good morning_  and took a deep breath. "There's something I think you should know…" she started off. Belle looked confused, and then outraged when she heard the next string of words flow from her friend's mouth.

_Smack!_

Elsa clinched her eyes shut as she placed her hand against her afflicted cheek. It stung. Badly.  _Ouch! Why do people always have to shoot the messenger?!_  She suspected that something like this might happen, but she hoped she would have been wrong. "That's not a funny Elsa. Don't say such horrible lies about Gaston," Belle huffed.

Where she failed with words she succeeded with proof. Elsa pulled out her cellphone and opened the group chat where Gaston confessed what he had done. To take matters one step further, she clicked on Gaston's contact information to prove that it wasn't from a different number. "I'm sorry Belle. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but Gaston looked like he would never tell you," she said and looked away.

One by one tears began to trickle down Belle's face. She clutched onto Elsa and sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

Elsa felt terrible for what she said, but she rather Belle know the truth than continue a relationship with Gaston and be completely oblivious to it. Right now she could care less if Gaston hated her for it. She was more concerned with comforting her devastated friend.

At times like these she wished she had Esmeralda's  _words of wisdom_  because her mouth refused to operate save for the few words of encouragement and support.

A few minutes ticked by until the brunette managed to calm down. Elsa brushed her thumb against Belle's flushed, tear-stained cheeks. "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

Immediately she wanted to smack herself.  _What kind of question was that to ask a girl who had been cheated on?!_ But she was surprised when Belle nodded — albeit slowly. At least it was something. "Yeah I'll be fine.  _I… better go_ ," she brushed past Elsa with her book clutched to her chest.

Elsa watched Belle leave. Her head snapped up when the school bell signaled fifth period.  _English Literature taught by Mr. Baker._  On her way to the second floor she bumped into another familiar face — Hiccup. The boy looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept in days. Dark rings formed around his eyes as he clenched a deactivated Toothless.

Hiccup jumped and scrambled over to Elsa as she staggered to maintain her balance. "Erm, sorry. Can't talk. Gotta check Toothless," he muttered in a hurried voice. Elsa barely caught any of it before he bolt down the stairs.

"You're going to be late for fifth period," she warned.

By the way he continued his course down the stairs he either did not hear what she said or he didn't care about his class attendance. She shrugged at his odd behavior and walked into her class.

Outside the building — nearby the cafeteria — Hiccup placed Toothless on the ground. He had his repair kit at the ready as he activated his robotic pet.

Toothless' eyes flashed before he went through his standard activation protocol. His green eyes flashed the date and time briefly, which confused him. His owner usually activated him every day after he got home from school, but he was deactivated for a little over a week. An amalgamation of meshed roars came from the robots hollowed, mer.

"I know buddy. I couldn't activate you for a while. I bet you're really hungry," Hiccup said and scratched the metal dragon behind one of his  _ears_.

Toothless checked his low fish oil input and wagged his long tail. Hiccup laughed and pulled out one of the oil canteens from the repair kit. He fed a large quantity of the liquid down his creation's throat. The oil appeared to have done its job considering that Toothless flounced around the open grassy area with as much energy and efficiency as a robot of his standard should.

The dragon picked up a stick and sat upon his haunches. His pulled his front paws to his chest and dilated his pupils. Toothless chittered as he swayed his metal tail from side to side.

As much as Hiccup wanted to make up for his lost time with Toothless, he knew he had to go back into the school. "I promise we'll play during lunch you silly dragon." Toothless took the rejection amazingly well and rubbed against Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup stroked Toothless' spine and deactivated the robot. "Don't worry buddy. I won't let that rich pretty boy get his hands on you again," he promised. Ever since Hans held his pet for ransom — in exchange for the Cloaking Device's repair — he began the outlines for a built-in security system for Toothless; one that involved automatic activation upon remaining inactive after school. If the dragon was stolen again, the thief would require a security code or Toothless would automatically defend himself and hone into the beacon installed in Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

The technical genius never thought he would have to resort to a security system for Toothless. People in the robotics league had a code of honor, or the robotic leagues he went to had a code of honor. "I just hope that Cloaking Device works so he'll leave you alone," he said as he carefully placed Toothless in his backpack.

* * *

Sixth period flew by and it was time for lunch. The two cousins appeared to be at each other's throats… again. After their post-Valentine's Day hang out the two hadn't been on good speaking terms. All went well on that day until Jack arrived with Pitch. The former friends made a silent yet mutual agreement to ignore one another... well, they tried anyways. The day went downhill from there.

"I don't give a damn if he's your boyfriend. You invited Pitch to sit with us at lunch and gave me no warning at all! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Elsa lectured her younger relative.

Jack threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "Don't bitch at me about bringing people to  _our_  table Els. You nonchalantly brought Anna to the table just because you had a crush on her. At least I invited him when he was actually my boyfriend. Hell, you didn't even ask the rest of us how we felt about it either. The only person who has an issue with Pitch is  **you**!" he poked her in the chest to emphasize his point.

Elsa snarled when she felt his finger jab her in the chest. "Thin ice Jackie," she warned. The last thing either of them wanted were their mothers getting a phone call about them fighting at school. Celyn and Rosenwyn were a deadly combination when they worked together.

The white-haired boy huffed and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. "The two of you used to be the best of frie-," he reminded.

"That was in freshman year," she cut him off abruptly.

Jack flinched at her bitter tone. His expression softened as he looked away from her. " _Fine,_ " he muttered.

Elsa peered at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. Jack genuinely looked up to her and she knew it. She was that special person in his corner through everything. He probably thought she was rejecting his relationship; even when she promised him that she would be supportive of any relationship he had with a guy… even if it was Pitchiner. " _Why do Arendelle's have to keep their word,_ " she muttered to herself.

"I promise I'll be civil with Pitch," she replied.

The heiress gasped when her little cousin scooped her into a hug and twirled her around. " _Put me down Jackie_ ," she squeaked. Sometimes she forgot that Jack was strong in spite of his scrawny physique.

They walked the halls and arrived at their table. Most of their friends had already arrived. Pitch hadn't arrived yet — and to be blunt — Elsa silently hoped that he wouldn't.

She felt something soft intertwine between her fingers. Her gaze shifted and found Anna looking at her. "You look on edge hon," she said and placed a kiss on the back of Elsa's hand.

The force of a thousand butterflies fluttered against her stomach at the contact between her hand and Anna's lips. It quelled her apprehension. "I'm fi-" before she finished her sentence she saw the familiar, slim frame of her former friend.

Pitch briefly looked her way. She knew that look in his eyes better than everyone at the table… almost  _everyone_  at the table. It was the look he had whenever he waited for something to happen.  _Was he expecting her to be the first to lash out?_  The gothic teen placed a kiss against Jack's temple.

Elsa's unoccupied hand clenched and their eyes locked with crackling electricity. The stare-down seemed to go on forever until she was the first to break contact. Pitch's mouth twitched upward at the small victory and sat beside Jack.

The joint clique broke off into smaller groups; each off in their own conversations. Elsa, Anna, Esmeralda, and Coraline were off into one group; Kristoff, Peter, and Mulan were off in another; and Jack and Pitch seemed off in their own little romanticized bubble. Neither Belle nor Gaston were at the table. Ariel was off to have lunch with Ursula. The two really hit it off after the winter break and she spent most of her time together with her  _father_  figure.

The girls were enraptured about how each spent their Valentine's Day. The hottest subject amongst the girls was Elsa and Anna. Coraline made matters worse for the couple when she reminded Anna that they were neighbors.

Occasionally Pitch darted his eyes off to Esmeralda while the freshman continued on about her endless teasing. Elsa looked the other way when the blue-haired teen mentioned that she heard  _noises_. "I neither confirm nor deny these allegations against me," Anna blurted out.  _Someone was guilty._

Completely oblivious to the conflict at the table Coraline asked Jack what he did for his Valentine's Day. "Not much. We did a bit of shopping and had a snowball fight," Jack said. His eyes widened when he remembered something else. "Oh yeah. Pitch bought me a new curling broom," he beamed and pulled out the gift.

What separated the broom from any other broom was the hilt. Sleek and polished from one end to the other. It was made of a dark-colored wood and resembled a shepherd's crook. Kristoff whistled at the artistry in the well-crafted wood.

Elsa raised her winter-blonde brow at the gift. She supported Kristoff and Jack in their games but the sport was something she couldn't wrap her brain around.

Pitch rolled his eyes at the attention he received from his boyfriend. "Our day would have been better if we didn't run into that asshole," he grumbled.

Jack took his attention from his gift. "Pitch let it go," he sighed.

The golden-eyed teen ran his fingers through his spiky hair and looked off to the side. He noticed Elsa stare at him. "You got a problem or do you find something attractive on my face?" he snorted.

A loud clatter resounded from across the table when Elsa jumped to her feet. "I'm not the one with the problem Pitchiner," she barked.

Silver fragments billowed across his eyes as his anger grew. "Don't you dare call me that Are-" he paused. Regardless of their ended friendship, he still kept her secret. The black polish from his nails began to chip with how hard he clawed against the table.

Both Jack and Anna looked horrified at their lovers when they went back and forth. It was clear that whatever issue Elsa and Pitch had ran deep. "You have lost all right to call me that!" Pitch stated harshly.

Elsa flinched. It wasn't the bitterness in his tone that hurt; it was what he said that hurt the most. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her throat tighten. " _Like I care_ ," she managed to get out. If Pitch wanted to aim for words that hurt, so could she. "Now why don't you leave me alone," she bit back.

Pitch's jagged, shark-like teeth gritted together. He recoiled as if she actually bit him. He hadn't expected her to go that far, but then again, Elsa never expected Pitch to revoke her special privilege to call him by his first name.

"Very well. You want to be left alone.  _Done!_ " Pitch turned away from the table to exit the cafeteria. He kicked the door open on his way out.

All eyes went to Elsa, as she appeared more angered by his declaration than she should have been. Technically Pitch did what she asked, but no one knew how much the statement stung for the ex-friends.

"Elsa what the hell?! You promised, and now I have to calm Pitch down," Jack huffed and left the cafeteria in search of his fuming boyfriend.

Anna looked at her shaken girlfriend. "Elsa… why do you-" she was cut off.

"It's not my secret to tell," Elsa said quickly and left the cafeteria in favor of the football field. Her shoulders slumped at the irony of the place that brought her such comfort was the same place that she lost friendship with Pitch.

* * *

_Spring was in full bloom and the semester took a turn for the better. Principal Frollo had officially been trialed in court and finally placed in jail where he belonged. An aura of freedom washed over Laneway like the warm rays of summer. The outcasts finally came out of the shadows._

_Elsa and Esmeralda had developed a stronger bond since the arrest too. They spent most of the winter break together and continued their new friendship well into the spring semester._

_In spite of the recent events for the outcasts, Elsa favored the sanctuary that the football field provided. Sure she had her friendship with Esmeralda, and she got Kristoff to join her in a theatre elective, but not all of the hostility died down yet. Some students just couldn't get over their hateful ways._

_Elsa looked up from the steel bleacher with a sense of loneliness. It wasn't all bad. Solitude meant she was free to be who she was without a care in the world. It was one of the reasons that most outcasts flocked to the football field._

_Black tendrils swirled from the shadows cast below the bleachers. A pair of golden eyes pierced the darkness with ease. "Boo!" A small yelp came from the winter-blonde as she lost her balance from her resting place. A hearty laugh came from beneath her as the massive shadow ascended. "Did I scare you?"_

_"Pitchiner Black that was not funny!" she chastised._

_The pale teen smirked in triumph. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_Elsa rolled her eyes and rested against one of the metal beams jutted from the base of the bleachers. "You felt lonely," Pitch commented. It wasn't all that hard to transfigure his powers to sense loneliness._

_The heiress looked over to her friend as his outline solidified from its ethereal silhouette. "A little," she admitted. "People have treated me like a hero lately but I don't really trust it. It might be a phase and 'boom' back to the Outlands," she gestured to the area around them. "Come next year I'll probably be a nobody again so why make fake friends?"_

_"See, now there's the Elsa I befriended," Pitch took her hand in his._

_Elsa looked at him with confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about? I haven't gone anywhere," she laughed._

_Pitch looked off to the side and back at his friend. "That's not what I meant. You've been gone a lot… away from me," he clarified. "It's like you're ignoring me… like everyone else," he whispered the latter._

_Elsa knew that Pitch had abandonment issues. Ever since his mother died in elementary school Pitch's sand went from gold to black. The loss burdened him to the degree of altering the nature of his powers. She was certain that the damage the loss had done wouldn't mend itself. Not while Pitch was so unreceptive of happiness or hope._

_"No, you're wrong. I've been busy helping the police with the Frollo incident."_

_He shook his head. "I understand that, but that's not what I meant. Ever since the incident you've hung out with that 'gypsy' more and me less," he pointed out._

_By no means was he a selfish when it came to his friendship with Elsa. People were allowed to have more than one friend, or more than one best friend for that matter. He shared her friendship with Kristoff just fine, but Kristoff never put a wedge in his friendship with Elsa. That was the key issue in his book._

_"Think about it Elsa. She practically hated you up until you saved her arse. She only bothered associating with you **after**  you helped you. You said you wanted real friends but she only came to you when you did something for her. If that's the case she may have a crush on you, like a fleeting fancy of a knight in shining armor. Heaven forbid you tell her your last name. She'll be expecting you to propose before we graduate," he grumbled._

_Elsa brushed off his rant. "Are you sure you aren't being paranoid, and possibly jealous," she pointed out._

_"Me? Jealous of her? That's so hysterical that I'm bursting from the seems."_

_Their voices quickly escalated as they began to yell at one another. Neither yielded as their argument waged on. The bickering caught the attention of their constant tormentors — Eris and Certus._

_Elsa's arms flopped to her sides in exasperation. As she turned to look back at Pitch, she noticed the siblings advance upon them. "Damn," she muttered._

_"Look Certus, Miss Hero doesn't look to happy to see us," Eris started off._

_"Seems she's got too good for us," Certus continued as the walked up the bleachers._

_Elsa shuffled backwards as she ascended the bleachers one row at a time. Panic rushed in her system as she tried to run from them, but Certus wouldn't allow her to get away._

_The burly boy grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the hard, steel bleacher. The back of her head crashed against the metal seat. Her inner ears rang as she clutched her aching head. Eris held Pitch in a headlock as he tried in a futile attempt thwart Certus' wrath._

_Usually silver speckles swirled in his eyes when his emotions activated his powers, but they burned into a blistering, hot scarlet color. Black sand swirled from his body and an explosive force pried Pitch from Eris' grasp._

_Eris' thin body flew across the bleachers and slammed into one of the metal guards at the bleacher's edge. The guard dented where her body impacted against it. The sudden noise caught Certus' attention, but before he knew it Pitch was already upon him with a scythe forged from his nightmare sand._

_Unadulterated terror etched into every feature of Certus' face._

_From her position a few feet away, Elsa witnessed her friend knock their tormentors around the bleachers in sickening gratification. He looked as if he was relishing every moment of it. Sure, they deserved it, but what she saw next was something they never deserved._

_The two were practically begging for mercy as the nightmare sand hefted them a few feet in the air — away from the safe haven of the bleachers. Her blue eyes widened when she noticed what Pitch would do. "No! Pitch stop," she shouted before she tackled her friend against the bleachers. They rolled around until Elsa had him pinned against the seat._

_"Get off me. They deserve it!" Pitch hissed._

_Elsa glared at him. "Not a chance. You will put them back down **now**!" she ordered._

_Pitch glared up at her until he felt a sudden chill on his shoulders. He glanced at Elsa's hands and saw a faint blue light seep from them. "So she does have them. Just as He said," he mentally noted: his gaze skyward._

_" **Pitchiner**!" she shouted, bringing him back to reality._

_The black sand flung the two teenagers in its grasps back onto the bleachers. The collision knocked them unconscious. Pitch slid into the shadows an appeared next to Elsa and tried to help her up. She shoved his hand away. "What is wrong with you?! Not even they deserve to die. Do you know what the government would do to you if they realized that you just used your powers on **civilians**? You can forget jail. They'll  **execute**  you," she walked down the bleachers._

_Pitch slid through the shadows beneath the bleachers and eased around the corner Elsa turned. "The second they wake up your boned Pitch. I'm going to have to fix your mess," she stated bluntly._

_The Super raised an ebony brow at the statement. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he rolled his eyes at the matter._

_Elsa pulled out her phone and called in one of her family's "favors." An awkward silence filled the air between them as they waited for the "favor" to arrive and handle the situation._

_"How long are you going to stay upset? I'm sorry okay!"_

_"No, it's not okay Pitch. That… was terrifying," she muttered the latter. "You were terrifying." She walked away from him; her arms wrapped around her stomach as she did so._

_Pitch watched her as she walked away. He knew that pose. She always ran away from her issues whenever she assumed that pose, which was why he appeared right in front of her. "I just can't deal with this right now. One of us should go," she said as she continued her pace._

_Pitch froze in place and looked up at the barely visible moon, as if it held the answers to his conflict. He mouthed "what do I do," but he gained no response from the celestial body. Fear pulled from his friend as she departed from him. It sent him into his own panic. "I was just trying to protect you Elsa! I would never hurt you!" he shouted from his stationary stance._

_"Enough Pitch! Just… leave me alone," she said as she looked over her shoulder. Her thoughts raced through her head as she realized just how badly things could have ended for them. For crying out loud, she was covering up something illegal. It wasn't something new to her family or their line of work, but she never thought she would have to use one of those 'favors.'_

_Unbeknownst to Elsa, red ice formed beneath her feet. However Pitch noticed. He looked back up at the barely visible moon and hung his head. His father had warned him. So had Elsa's grandfather. At the beginning of their friendship he knew what to expect if he had listened to their warnings._

_It never occurred to him that the warnings were true. Confusion mixed with hurt streamed from his eyes at the revelation; but he knew what he had to do. "Very well. You want to be left alone? So be alone!" he shouted as he engulfed himself in a shadow._

_Darkness swirled passed her as the violent wisps of darkness created a vortex in his exodus. Elsa looked on from her stance as his resolution sunk in._

* * *

The pale, round heavenly body reflected against her black iris. She blinked and turned her gaze from the moon's comforting sight. Her eyes focused on the dent that still remained in the bleachers throughout the years.

Words were said that shouldn't have been said, and she knew that Pitch had a point about her negligence towards their friendship the more time went by; but even after she realized it, she knew Pitch was prideful and could hold a grudge for ages. She knew she wasn't entirely wrong either; even though Pitch reacted to defend her.

Eris and Certus never bothered them after that day. Their memories were wiped clean thanks to her  _favor_ , and transferred to another school the next semester.

Elsa looked down at the shadows beneath the bleachers. Part of her expected to see a familiar pair of golden eyes pierce the darkness, but she was wrong. She wouldn't admit it — not even to herself — but she missed her former friend a little.

"I thought I saw my Angelface sulking up in the bleachers," a familiar, smug voice came from below.

Elsa flipped on her stomach and rolled her eyes when she saw her other friend. A smirk graced her face at his "greeting."

Hans walked up the bleachers with a towel draped around his neck. He reeked of sweat but it didn't matter in either of their opinions. "You look glum," he pointed out, not as chipper as his previous attempt.

The winter-blonde pondered her former friendship but knew her lips were sealed. In a way, it was her last gift to Pitch as his friend. "It's a private matter," she stated.

The redhead lifted his hands in defeat. He knew when to leave certain matters alone. "If you aren't going to talk about it, can we talk about something else?" he asked.

Elsa shrugged. "Go for it."

"Laneway is going against Tarentella in a soccer game in a few weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to go and cheer me on?" he asked.

It had been a few short weeks since she last hung out with Hans. She remembered how her neglect caused one of her friendships to end so she replied, "Of course I'll be there!" Her mind wandered to another thought. "I'll bring Anna too. Kind of have a surprise for her."

Minor irritation coursed his veins but he wouldn't let it show. "Sounds like a good idea," he replied. "What kind of surprise do you have for her?" he asked.

"What part of it's a surprise don't you get?" she chided with a smirk.

Hans felt like he was punched in the gut with how her relationship with Anna progressed.  _Why was life so unfair for him? What had he done to deserve the wrath of some unseen being who made his love life a living hell?!_ Now that he heard her response he was glad that he had the Cloaking Device fixed.

The bell's cry faintly shrieked over the football field. "See you in Business?" he asked. She nodded and they both departed to their separate seventh period classes.

Elsa walked into her seventh period class and waved at Mr. Peabody. They became a bit closer ever since she found out that her teacher was a dog. Jonathan walked in not much later than she had and bumped her fist. "Sup P-Doggie," he greeted.

Mr. Peabody shook his head at his student. "While we are associates outside of school, I would like to remind you that I am your teacher during school hours and at scholastic events," he stated pointedly.

"Won't happen again sir," the teen apologized. Jonathan slumped in his seat about to take a nap before the class began. A thought occurred before his eyelids drooped. "Hey am I still DJing for prom Your Majesty?"

She wanted to smack herself when realized that prom was in another month.  _Where had her mind been today? Oh right. Some of her friendships — current and past — were blowing up in her face!_  "Yeah. Council should have a meeting first thing next week. We'll have your info ready by then. I'll see to it," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Cool."

Elsa's mind seemed preoccupied by the events that happened within the day. Jack would be pissed off at her for a while; Gaston would probably threaten to knock out her teeth when he found out about Belle; and Belle…  _Belle._  No one at their table saw her after Elsa informed her about what happened between Gaston and Paula.

Belle probably avoided lunch to elude Gaston, or that's what she told herself. Gaston wasn't even at the table. He favored his friends on the archery team for the lunch period. Elsa was pretty sure that after Gaston realized what she had done he might stay over at the archer's table for a while.

Another thought occurred to her.  _Maybe Belle went home?_  The girl looked devastated enough when she left Elsa. It was possible. She snapped away from the thought when Mr. Peabody called his class to attention.

"Today's lesson takes place during the Trojan war…"

* * *

While others were in the classroom, Belle left the school for the comforts of Larcbost National Park. Her father probably received a call from the school that she skipped classes for the day. He might be worried about where she was, but she would handle the matter once she went home. For now she spent her time in the park with a book she rented from the school's library.

Not many people were at the park save for the few adults either on lunch break or those who worked later in the day.

Belle walked along a well-known path through the wooded area until she found solace against a tree. She looked around, almost as if she were looking for someone, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

In a nearby thicket a large deer craned its neck. Based off of the large antlers — it was a male. The cervine walked from the brambles with grace towards the brunette.

Belle brushed her hand against the stag's muzzle as he flared his nostrils. Apparently who she was looking for was an animal, not a human. "It's great to see you again Prince," she greeted.

The two had met a few years ago when Belle was a sophomore. Much like today she had a book in hand and found a private place to enjoy the literature. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a pack of wolves that migrated from the Northern Mountains. Fortunately Prince leapt to her aid and warded off the carnivorous canines. She had heard a great deal about the stag from park rangers — dubbing him the Great Prince of the Forest based off of his proud demeanor and leadership of the heard of deer that migrated to and from the mountains.

Prince was a wise animal considering that he wasn't an anthropomorphic deer. He survived year in and year out with ease, dignity, and grace. Thanks to his broad intellect he could detect the hint of sadness in his human companion's eyes. The massive stag nudged her in her rib and jerked his head.

By Belle's assumption she presumed that Prince wanted her to follow him. She was well aware of his mannerisms and bright mind. On their jaunt the buck kept excellent vigil. His earthy brown eyes settled upon his destination.

Once again, he craned his neck; his head gestured towards the grand expanse over the outcrop. Belle peered from beside Prince, her hand rested upon his muscular, soft neck. Bucks leapt across the lightly frosted opening while does and fawns grazed on fallen pinecones and grass.

"Thank you," Belle said. Upon the foundation of their friendship — when Prince saved her life — she knew that the stag was highly protective of his heard, and he was wary of many humans; but not her. She gained his trust, and it was a tremendous honor to be bestowed the right to view the deer next to their leader.

Prince nodded as if he understood her gratitude. His ears swiveled upward in inquisition. Belle looked at the defrosted lake and back at her companion. "Guess there's no fooling you?" she snorted. The stag tilted his head and gave her an incredulous look. "All right, fine."

Normally, someone would be deemed as insane if they talked to a reindeer, but it was something she shared with Kristoff; and no one question when he talked with and  _for_  Sven. She recapped the information she was told about her  _boyfriend_. Prince appeared to have comprehended her words since his typically stoic eyes widened in shock. Belle noticed that the deer's eyes were livid and his frame rigid. "Prince he's a hunter and you're a deer — a highly intelligent deer — but still a deer nonetheless." The cervine cleared his head with a cleansing breath. As much as he cared for Belle she had a point. He was a deer, and hunters were the enemy. One of them killed his mate and left him to care for his fawn many seasons ago after all.

"Gaston isn't a bad person, but he's such a numbskull. I wouldn't be able to cheat on him with Adam even if I wanted to," Belle huffed as watched Prince's son flounce around with some of the other fawns. He perked his ears to indicate that he was still listening despite his vigilance on his son.

_Adam had transferred to Laneway over the summer when he couldn't take life at his previous school. When he arrived, he shut himself off from the remainder of the school and acted as if he was intimidated by anyone who even looked female. Most of the school assumed he was a coward, but Belle knew the truth when she started tutoring him. It was during these times that she got him to open up; however, when he opened up he brought the floodgates with him._

_Before Laneway Adam was a star football player in Rochester. He was known as the Beast on the field, and he had one hell of a temper on him. In spite of this he found a meaningful relationship with a girl named Odette. He even treated her like she was a princess. The amount of time they spent together quelled most of his temper and anger problems, but one day they got into a heated argument. One that Adam couldn't even remember what they argued about. He regretted it and always wondered if whatever they fought about was worth it._

_In his fury he struck her. As soon as the damage was done, he regretted it. On the collision course to the ground, Odette injured the back of her head. The force of the blow sent her into a four-month coma._

_All of his peers turned on him. Called him "Beast" for a completely different reason. Their torment and his grief combined into one of the greatest lessons Adam has ever learned. He vowed that he wouldn't try to date again. Not as long as he considered himself a monster. Not until he found a way to control his temper._

Belle was touched that he shared such an intimate topic with her. She even offered to help him with his anger, but their relationship was completely platonic.

"If Gaston knew about how Adam was really like then he probably wouldn't have been so jealous," she huffed.

Prince craned his neck around her and enveloped her into something akin to a hug.


	23. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Soft auburn faded to faint yellow as the opaque blues became prevalent in the waning sunrise. Where the pale moon descended to lie hidden, and the brightness of the sun ascended from its slumber beneath the wilds of the estate's rim. Not many skulked the ritzy abode at this hour unless they were a hired hand, but the blond was not a hired hand.

Imperceptive beneath a thick, wool, homemade blanket, a lone figure walked the halls until a throaty yawn erupted from his maw. Kristoff stretched and the remainder of the warm fabric fell to his feet. He blinked blurrily and tossed his blanket onto his shoulder. He was in nothing more than his boxers. He finally met his match.  _Someone who woke up earlier than him._

_Morning Kris._

Kristoff smiled at the text message from his morning bird of a girlfriend.

_Good morning Red. How has your day been?_

_Good on my end. Da is already out feeding the pigs and the boys are handling the chickens. Ma is in the kitchen with breakfast and I just had a quick run with Angus. What about you?_

The blond couldn't believe it.

_I'm just getting up. The house is about to wake up in another hour, but I'm about to call dibs on the bathroom._

Merida laughed and tapped at her phone.

_Good luck with that. I'm about to take my shower since Harris takes forever playing in his baths._

Kristoff blushed at the next message.

_You're so cute Kristoff. So manly and you have the best eyes. I could just kiss you right now._

Another message came in.

_IGNORE THAT! Damn brothers stole my phone. Wait until I clobber them._

Kristoff snickered at her frustration.

_It's okay. You should consider yourself lucky. I don't have any siblings except Elsa, Jack, and Gaston. Well… I had Gaston. He hasn't been talking to anyone lately. He seemed antsy about something._

_Want to talk about it?_

_I guess so. Wait a sec…_

Kristoff finally arrived at one of his destinations; a large, ivory door with snowflakes engraved in its wood. He rapped his knuckles against the door loudly. "Get the hell up Prince Elsa. You've got work to do," he shouted in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Fuck you!" came from the groggy heiress behind the door.

The large male shook his head and looked back at his messages. "Love you to sis," he said as if she said a simple  _good morning._  With his task completed he walked to the bathroom to take care of his morning grooming.

On the opposite side of the door, the winter-blonde stared up at her starry ceiling. Unlike her girlfriend, Elsa had no issue with mornings. Waking up was easy. Getting out of bed — not so hard. Starting the day… doable. However today, and the many days of the week that led up to this day, left her completely exhausted.

Elsa snuggled into her snow leopard plushie as she watched the ambers fade from the morning skies. The plushie and the sky's diminishing orange glow made her not want to return to her school. She'd rather stay in her bed. Yesterday she contemplated skipping school altogether, but decided against it. Her crystalline eyes shimmered in the oncoming sunlight as her gaze cast downward to the stuffed animal in her arms. It made her sad. It reminded her of what made her week seem so insufferable.

Last weekend Anna suddenly became ill with a terrible stomach virus, or that's what Anna replied to her text. There were details she could have lived without in the message, but that paled in comparison to her worry. She tried several times to visit her ailing lover but was stopped by the strawberry-blonde's massive father.

Her eyes drifted from the toy to her cellphone. She stretched across the expanse of her bed and retrieved the device. By that time her feet had already touched the ground.  _Great. Now she felt obligated to start her day._  While she assembled her clothes she found Anna's contact information and began to type a message.

_How are you feeling darling? Better I hope._

All that she received was an emoji vomiting.

Elsa flinched at the blunt response. It was Wednesday, but Anna had pretty decent attendance so she wasn't worried about it that much.

 _I'll drop by to bring you some fruit._   _Promise. ;)_

Over the course of her illness Anna apparently grew an appetite for fruit. It seemed like the only thing that quelled her upset stomach. Elsa smiled when she received a kissy face emoji.

With newfound motivation she readied herself for her busy day at school. Kristoff hadn't made that  _Prince_  quip for nothing. Since Anna was temporarily out of commission the school looked to her to lead all preparations for prom.

Elsa walked down the mansion's stairway to retrieve Kristoff and Jack — if he finally accepted her offer to drive him to school. Yeah… they still weren't on talking terms after the blowout she had with Pitch in the cafeteria.

Jack usually ate breakfast with his family in Arendelle Mansion so she knew she would run into him eventually.

The eldest cousin waved at him on her way to the kitchen, but he ignored her. Elsa sighed. She expected that much. "Would you like a ride to school," she asked as Bulda handed her a small container filled with various fruits. "Thanks Bulda."

Jack opened his mouth to decline the offer until the sound of heavy boots against the stairs in the middle of the room. "What the fuck did you do Elsa!" Gaston shouted with a death-glare in his eyes.

"What are you talking ab-"

Elsa felt him grab the scruff of her shirt and pull her up to his eye level. "Don't play dumb with me! Belle has been ignoring me all week and then I get a break-up text? I know you ratted me out!" he snarled.

She wasn't in the mood for Gaston and his temper.

"You were never going to tell her! You'd rather lie and hurt her than do the right thing," she barked back.

"So you did tell her!"

The two went back and forth for who knew how long. It couldn't have been that long since Gaston was never all that great with using his words.

"I should kick your ass!" Gaston snorted hot breath on her.

Jack could no longer stand idle while Gaston threatened his cousin. "Don't be such a dumbass.  _You_  are  _her_  bodyguard; and need I remind you that you aren't the only one. No doubt about it: someone's got a loaded gun aimed on you right now. You're a bodyguard. You know what they'll do to you," he glared up at the older teen.

Gaston sneered and released Elsa from his grasp. "What you did was none of your business!" he growled before he stormed off.

Elsa straightened out her collar before she turned to Jack. "I… uhm… thanks Jack."

The younger cousin shrugged. "That's what family does," he turned his back to her, "…but I'm  _still_  mad at you," he pointedly stated.

Celyn walked from the kitchen and waved at her niece. "Do you want a ride to school Elsa?" she asked.

"No thanks aunt Cel. I have a stop to make on the way to school."

"All right, but don't be late to school. Bye sweetie," she said before she made her exit from the mansion.

Elsa looked for Kristoff one last time before Bulda told her that he went to school early to meet his  _extremely cute future-wife_. It took everything in her not to laugh.

She looked down at the fruit basket and walked to her car.

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes passed by the time the Arendelle heiress made it to her sickly lover's apartment. She knocked on the wooden door and was greeted with the familiar face of Anna's mother. Just looking at her face made Elsa feel melancholy.

Cecilia rested her hand upon Elsa's shoulder with a look of empathy. "She's feeling so much better than she was yesterday, but she looks a so pale from all the  _vomiting_ ," they both winced when they heard hurried footstep across the apartment, followed by a door slamming, "I think I'm going to keep her home one more day."

Tony shook his head as he slid on his work boots. He looked over to his wife and his daughter's girlfriend. "Don't worry too much about her," he thrust his thumb in the direction of the bathroom. "If she's not feeling better by tonight we're taking her to the doctor tomorrow."

The statement made Elsa's heart feel more at ease. "Thank you," she said and handed the basket over to Cecilia. She peered passed the strawberry-blonde woman, but knew she wouldn't get in the apartment for a quick check-in. Anna asked her parents to keep Elsa out of their apartment so that she couldn't get sick, and as kind as Tony was, he still terrified her. "Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Andersen."

Elsa walked down the stairs and went back into her car. She peered up at the building before she put her key into the ignition.

* * *

Laneway seemed alive now more than any time in the entire year. Not even Homecoming Week could top the hustle and bustle of the halls. As soon as Elsa stepped one foot inside the doors several students barraged her. Some with questions, others with concerns. Since the beginning of the week, students had ran about frantically in attempts to get decorations from one location to the other or other kinds of preparations for their shining moment. All looked to Elsa — their Prince — to settle many of the affairs.

Max and Roxanne tailed her as she spouted various notes for them to jot down for their meeting on Friday. "…Max make sure that Coach Calhoun has the gym cleared of students during lunch; and Roxanne, I need for you to get Ms. Mode to contact the caterer to check up on hors d'oeuvres and cake."

Roxanne nodded and commented, "Right. The last order should be the finger sandwiches and the red velvet/lemon cake."

Elsa nodded and watched them scramble off to handle their duties. She sighed in relief. " _Not even in the building five damn minutes and I'm already up to my neck. I'll have to call Aladdin to remind me to thank Maleficent for all the business tutoring,_ " she mentally noted.

" **Elsa!** "

_NOW WHAT?!_

She only knew one person who had that loud, obnoxious, pretty-boy voice.  _Kuzco…_  Elsa had dealt with his shit since freshman year. Want to know the student who ratted her out to the journalism club in freshman year? Yup. That bastard over there!

Back when she hated Hans, she hated him less than Kuzco! He ruined her high school career before it even began, and for doing that Elsa had a middle finger ready for him every time they met. She would have flipped him off if a blinding light hadn't flashed her in the eyes.

Elsa shielded her eyes and growled in frustration at the annoying journalism head. "Prince Elsa. Can I just call you Elsa? We've been well acquainted through the school's papers for so many years so I think I should get a bit of special privilege don't ya think?" Kuzco started off with his trademark grin.

It took every bit of her not to pounce on him and throttle him. "Anywho, how about we get to the scoop. With your ladylove absent, what are your plans to make  _our_  prom the best prom in Laneway history?"

"You've literally got a second to get that camera out of my face Kuzco!" she snarled at him.

"Come on. Be fair. I've got to have something for the paper! The people have a right to know."

" **Sod off Kuzco before I kick your ass!** " she shouted loud enough to be heard across the halls. The death glare she sent him made him flee.

Elsa sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this week. She placed her Calculus book into her locker and slumped against it to get moment of peace of mind. Her moment was interrupted when a buff body leaned against her shoulder. "You look tired. Didn't get enough sleep eh Sleeping Beauty. Maybe we should head back up to the Mountains," he snickered.

"It's too early in the morning for me to deal with your sass Hans," she groaned.

Hans tapped against his chin and got an idea. "How about I help you? It'll be like I'm your royal vizier. Anything you want, consider it done," he offered with a genuine smile.

Elsa hugged the redhead with a grin from ear to ear. Kristoff was distracted with Merida lately. Gaston wouldn't be talking to her any time soon, and the same could be said towards Jack. Most of her other friends seemed completely oblivious to her plight so she could take as much help as she could get. "Thanks Hans. I'm so happy right now I could kiss you," she commented.

He coughed with a light blush flushed against his cheeks. "N-no problem," he stuttered.

Inside the school's gym a few students stood scattered in preparation for the prom. As per tradition the prom would be held inside the gym. Hans strayed from time to time to assist in the groundwork but he mainly stayed by Elsa's side to jot down information. "You're quite good at this Hans," she commented as she climbed down from a ladder.

Hans shrugged. "Mom and dad really put a lot of money into making their sons top notch businessmen. It was either this or become world-famous soccer champion, and since Randall's team has already won their fourth title at the World Cup I've got nothing but business left for me. I was planning on doing a brother-to-brother company thing with Buddy…" he paused, "…but Arendelle Corp will suit me just fine."

Elsa pitied Hans. She never had blood brothers, but she couldn't imagine someone telling her that her  _brothers_  — that Jack, Kristoff, or Gaston had been assassinated. "Uhm… can you help the cheerleaders with that banner over there," she asked quietly.

The teen looked down on his friend and knew he unintentionally made her uncomfortable. "Yeah. Sure," he said before he walked away.

Elsa turned around and collided with a smaller student; a freshman. She knew that vibrant, blue hair. "Coraline?" The winter-blonde shook off her confusion. "You can't be here. Freshman aren't supposed to be in the gym when we're setting up."

Coraline looked from one side of the room to the other. She knew what upperclassmen did to freshmen that broke traditional rules. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I went to visit Anna last night and she asked me to help you since she's been sick lately," she explained as she fiddled with the cuffs of her maroon and orange sweater.

Well, she had complained earlier about her friends' obliviousness on assisting with prom, and Coraline was technically a friend. "All right, fine."

With Coraline and Hans help the gym was filled with several decorations and tables. All she had to do was send off a note to Coach Calhoun about initiating  _The Shutdown_  — the time when the gym would be closed to all students except those who weren't on prom committee.

"Thanks Coraline. You've been a real doll."

Coraline paled as her eyes darted around the room. "Doll. Where?!" she panicked. Elsa raised a brow at the odd behavior. "I had a bad experience with dolls as a kid before I moved to Minnesota. Don't ask. I'm just gonna go…"

By the time Hans walked over to the Prince, Coraline had already exited the gym. Elsa scowled a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like I've been repelling a lot of people lately. It just doesn't set right with me is all."

Hans put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I'm still your friend. Besides, we've already bashed each others' heads in. What more can we do to each other?" he smirked.

Elsa snickered at his quip. "True."

"Walk you to class?"

"Sure. Let me grab my bag from my locker," she said as she walked into the girls' locker room.

On her way into the locker room she heard a male voice followed by a familiar one; Mulan. " _What's a guy doing in here? Better yet, what the hell is Mulan doing_ _ **with**_ _a guy in the locker room,_ " she pondered. Mulan wasn't one to sneak males into locker rooms, and in her opinion, Mulan never struck her as someone who was one hundred percent straight.

Elsa leaned against the edge of one of the adjacent lockers, just out of sight.

No one was in the area except Mulan, and her eyes were focused on whatever was swiveling in her clothes. Mushu popped out of her collar after she question one of his methods.

"Now I'm sick of you doubting me! I've been your guardian since you were a little girl so a little trust is in order thank you," Mushu replied.

Honestly, it didn't surprise her that Mushu talked. It explained why he understood human language so fluently and responded with human-like mannerisms.

One of Mushu's black-tipped ears perked and he sniffed the air. "I know you're there Elsa," he said as he climbed up to Mulan's shoulder.

Mulan face-palmed once Elsa came from her hiding place. "Papa is going to be furious that someone knows about you," she groaned.

Elsa shook her head and stroked Mushi under his chin. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm an anthro rights activist. I won't tell anyone," she promised.

The dragon shook his head. "I'm not an anthro. I'm a dragon spirit. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your clothes…" he said as his eyes moved from her face downward.

Flustered, Elsa shielded her chest and smacked the spirit. "Ow! All right! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your family! Mulan, make a note of this: Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your house-" Mulan clamped her fingers on her loud guardian's muzzle.

"Mushu, you're loud!"

Mushu struggled for a few seconds before he managed to release himself. "You are so lucky I love you otherwise I wouldn't put up with this. Now where was I… oh right… Mulan's ancestors sent me with her as her guardian when her family moved to America. She was just a toddler so I had to really look out for her, but we've got bigger problems to deal with than me."

"Problems? Anything I can do to help?"

Mulan scratched the back of her neck. "Highly doubt it Elsa. I'm eighteen so I'm old enough to be independent from my family without getting in trouble with the law. I'm trying to get to China."

"China?"

"Yeah, it's why I've been gone for a while. I've been working a job to get a plane ticket to go home. There's been a civil unrest in my home country and the government is trying to bring him back to handle those matters. They're thinking war might break out and they need soldiers on the frontier to make sure that someone maintains the peace. I'm not going to let them take my father so I was going to go in his place."

"Mulan this is pretty serious. You haven't even finished high school yet and you're talking about fighting in a war. For heaven's sake you could die."

Mulan rolled her eyes and got her book bag from the locker. "I wasn't asking for your approval. I'm going to China to save my father," she said — slamming her locker as she did so. "Hopefully I'll have enough cash for the ticket before Spring Break so I can slip out."

Elsa could look at Mulan and tell that her resolve wouldn't waiver so she would do the next best thing. "If you're going to go I'm helping. I've never told you this, but my last name is actually Arendelle." The older teen gawked at the news.

The heiress pulled out her wallet and retrieved its contents. "I've got $2670 on me right now, and you can have all of it. It'll cover your plane ticket, an apartment, and food for a while." It's not like she needed it. She would have donated it on her way home anyways.

Mulan looked at the large sum of money that was offered by her friend. "Take it. All I want is one thing in return: come back alive," she stated firmly.

Elsa felt her spine almost break from the strength in the hug she received. "Thanks Elsa. You're a really good friend." Mushu wiggled from between the girls embrace.

"Although dying between two attractive women is any man's way to die, I'm not ready yet. Yeesh, can't wait until a fella moves first," he muttered and settled onto Mulan's shoulder.

Mulan apologized to her guardian with a smirk. He could feel pain, but he was indestructible and immortal. "How about I prepare a hot bath for you in the sink when we get home?"

Mushu's ears perked up and he hugged her cheek. "I love ya girl! Don't forget the bubbles. You know I like a good bubbly bath."

Elsa rolled her eyes at their antics. Their interactions deepened her perspective on their dynamic, and why Mushu stayed with Mulan regardless of school rules.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period and the beginning of their seventh period. Elsa left the locker room with her head held high, which went noticed by her patient friend.

"You're in a better mood," Hans commented.

The winter-blonde hooked arms with him and replied, "I had a much-needed talk with a friend."

* * *

While some students went to their seventh period class, others were headed to the lunchroom to start their lunch period. Jack rested in one of the school's trees nearby the football field. He arrived early to initiate his plan.

Pitch eased from the shadow casted on the ground from the treetop. He looked around the area expecting his boyfriend to appear, but saw nothing. Jack had a mischievous glint in his eye as Pitch nonchalantly swirled his black sand between his fingers. His time to act was now!

Just as Jack was about to pounce on his boyfriend, Pitch's neck twisted in a distorted angle and his golden eyes glowed in a deathly eerie light. "Boo!" The freshman shrieked at the horrific display. "Trying to scare me is futile. You know that I rarely scare."

Jack huffed from the tree limb. "Buzz kill."

"You're the one that thinks he can scare a guy who has the power to manipulate and sense fear. Logic behind that Frost?"

The younger leaned downward to give his snide boyfriend a piece of his mind until his hand slipped.

Pitch's pupils slit as he saw Jack plummet from the tree. He used the shadows trailing the trunk of the tree to catch Jack before he could hit the ground.

The white-haired boy looked up at his furious lover. He offered a nervous smile. Beneath the fury he detected worry, and possibly  _fear_. "I'm okay," he promised.

Pitch wanted to drop the boy for his carelessness, but remained passive. "You could always kiss it to make it better," he tapped his forehead. The taller teen rolled his eyes and placed a kiss upon the smaller boy's crown followed by one on the lips.

Jack's eyes widened and he deepened the kiss. He flushed when they pulled apart. "You need to quit your dispute with your cousin too. I know you've been ignoring her," Pitch commented soon after.

The freshman blanched at the random words. "You want us to quit fighting?"

"You're the only one who's fighting. Arendelle wants you to quit ignoring her."

Jack folded his arms. "That's a real shock coming from you."

Pitch bit his tongue and continued his route. " _I have my reasons._  You are her family. You can't stay mad at her forever. She'll need you. She has been alone for the past week.  _Someone like Elsa isn't meant to be alone_. Negative emotion… isn't good for her," he commented vaguely.

Jack looked at Pitch for his ambiguity. "I'll do it because you don't sound mad about what happened last week anymore. I don't like it when you guys fight."

* * *

While the two lovers were at lunch Hans had passed room 2221 — Mr. Baker's class. The instructor called her over. Hans waited patiently until the teacher gave him a suspicious look. "See ya later Angelface. Remember: big game on Saturday. You better be there," he reminded.

Elsa pinched his cheek and confirmed that she would be at his game; and hopefully Anna would too if she was better by then. A brief twinge of sadness hit her in the pit of her gut. " _I miss you Anna._ " She turned and entered the class.

Mr. Baker was in the class clearing the board from his previous class. He peered over his shoulder. "Ms. Rimes, I need to have a word with you."

The teen flinched at his question. As far as she knew she had done nothing wrong. She walked over to him. "Yes sir?"

"Rest assured, you aren't in trouble and I'll send you a pass to your history class," the Englishman replied. "Now: where is Ms. Andersen? She has been absent the entire week. You're her girlfriend so I'm assuming that you know."

"Remember how you got that stomach virus? I think you passed it on to Anna when you returned."

Mr. Baker tapped his nose and shook his head. "Impossible!" The instructor went to the halls and closed the door. Students, and in some cases, teachers became nosy in private affairs. The man was hardly wrong with his deduction skills. "Hector told me of your  _knowledge_  about  _us_. Are you genuinely a friend?"

"Yes. Any civil anthro is a friend of mine. I found out by accident. I thought anthros were a myth until I accidentally ripped Mr. Peabody's Cloaking Device off. I'm an activist on trying to get your kind back into the open. You shouldn't have to hide. It's demeaning and wrong," she answered.

Now it was the heiress' turn to ask questions. "You said it was impossible for Anna to get a stomach virus from you. Why? You took the entire week off two weeks ago."

The disguised mouse anthro pulled at the tips of his gloves. "My Cloaking Device was stolen. I have yet to crack the case but it occurred during school hours when I wanted to  _take off my skin_. Without a way to disguise myself, I couldn't work and I probably would be fired. Mr. Mouse had a low supply ever since his supplier was killed and I had to wait."

Elsa became curious. "Who would steal an anthro Cloaking Device, and why?" she asked.

Basil struck a pose as if he cracked that portion of the mystery. "I haven't the faintest idea, but whoever took it either has no idea what they've got their hands on or plan on using it for something really bad." The teen looked at her teacher to elaborate. "You see, when a Cloaking Device is first activated it has an empty database. In order for an anthro, such as myself, to disguise themselves they would have to get an image of a person and import it into the database. Usually, anthros scan several human features and would compose our disguise out of those. For example: my disguise is made of fourteen different humans — both male and female."

Elsa realized the severity of his words. Humans were selfish and they abused new things or things that intrigued them. "I'll keep an eye out for it. You said you lost it around school. Maybe someone dropped it off at the lost and found."

The anthro mouse shook his head. "I've already checked there. Nothing." A knock came from the other side of the door. "We'll talk later."

Elsa walked to the door and saw Mr. Peabody with a knowing look on his face. "I hope Ms. Arendelle was informative enough for you. I came to retrieve her before my class began," the disguised dog anthro said as he pushed the teen out the door. "See you at the  _meeting_  Basil."

After all classes ended Elsa felt a bit of relief. She could actually do an activity she loved. On her way to the auditorium she bumped into one of her favorite ladies — Anna obviously being the first.

Esmeralda smirked and pulled Elsa into a hug. "You've been a stranger all week! I missed you. How have you been?" she asked.

"Being Prince has its perks, but it's a real pain in the ass Es. I'm really wondering why teachers can't do this and they're abusing student labor," the winter-blonde commented dryly.

The Romani laughed at her friend's dry humor. "Don't be like that silly. Things will be perfect once everything is done and you can dance the night away with your Princess. You've gotta stay positive. If you want your fairytale ending you have to work for it."

Elsa placed a kiss on Esmeralda's cheek. "Thanks Es. I kind of needed to hear that."

Esmeralda noticed the shift in the heiress' tone. "You okay Els?" she asked, concern prominent in her voice.

"I don't know. Ever since I had that fight with Pitch things have shifted in a direction that I don't like. It reminds me of freshman year. Instead of Kristoff being on the other side of the school, he's off with Merida all the time. I'm happy for him, but he's my best friend and I thought he would be a little more  _available_ ," her words hurt a bit once she realized how low she must have made Pitch feel when she started making other friends. "Jack is barely speaking to me and I'm sure Gaston won't be forgiving me anytime soon. It feels exactly like freshman year all over again!" The blonde took a quick breath to calm herself.

Esmeralda placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's not all, is it?" she asked, even though she knew the answer to her own question.

" _I miss Anna,_ " Elsa whispered. "The rest would be bearable if she was here, but I feel alone; and not having her here makes me feel so… empty. It's like there's nothing to  _fuel_   _my_   _fire_."

Esmeralda listened to her friend's plight. "Love is a powerful thing Els. You of all people know that it can make you feel ten feet tall or lower than dirt. You've been knocked off balance because no one appears to be around when you need them, but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and you can't get rid of me," she flashed a smile. "Now let's head over to the auditorium before they try to start the show."

Elsa scoffed. "Like they'd start the show without me."

"I'm the female lead. You're just a sweet transvestite," the Romani cooed as she tapped her friend's nose.

Elsa snapped her teeth at the finger. "… from Transsexual Transylvania."


	24. I Wanna Take Forever Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Daylight broke out a few hours ago and the day had barely begun. Faces blurred into unrecognizable amalgamations of odd humanized hybridizations. Boredom was prominent upon the school's Prince as she carried on with her  _monarchial_  duties. Students flooded every sense and she hardly had time to herself. If Aladdin and Hans weren't assisting her in her obligations then she didn't know what she would do. The two males were scattered across the school, which left Elsa in the throngs of the main hall.

Today she hadn't even bothered dropping by to visit Anna before school. It wasn't like she didn't have the time, but she recalled that Tony and Cecilia said they would take Anna to a doctor if her illness persisted. She would text her beloved Princess around lunchtime to see what the doctor said.

" _Well Christ isn't listening, so Almighty Thor **smite me**!_ " At least that way she had an excuse to elude her peers for a while.

Elsa jumped when she was blinded by a pair of feminine hands. She felt the curvature and grooves of the hands and rolled her concealed eyes. "Oh ha ha. That's so amusing," she teased whom she thought was one of her friends.

The Prince's neck arched when it was assaulted by a flurry of kisses. If it weren't for the fact that she knew those lips she would have frozen in place at the awkwardness. "That's not a proper way to reply to your sick girlfriend babe," Anna whispered in the winter-blonde's ear.

Riddled with shock, Elsa pried the strawberry-blonde from her backside and pulled the freckled teen into her vision. Her grin spread from ear to ear when she confirmed her girlfriend's presence.

Anna gasped when Elsa's lips were upon her own. The sensation overwhelmed her, and made her skin tingle everywhere their skin made contact. Wolf-whistles and cheers chorused the halls as the student body witnessed the passionate display. One of the unfortunate males couldn't even handle the intensity and fainted.

While the school's monarchy had all the support in the world from their peers, they hadn't received such positive feedback from the school's faculty. Ms. Mode stomped on Elsa's foot and kicked Anna in the shin. "You two can have all the lovey-dovey moments you want when school lets out!" she barked through her bullhorn.

Anna flushed in embarrassment and apologized for being swept in the moment while Elsa held onto her sore foot. "You two will follow me," the former-designer ordered as she walked down the hall. The stout woman stopped and looked at the downed boy who fainted. "Someone get the school nurse," she sighed while she shook her head.

Elsa trudged alongside her girlfriend, and behind the school disciplinarian. She checked the details of all her weeklong planning.  _So far so good_. Anna held onto her Prince's hand. "Relax. I'm back now so we can share the work," she said with every bit of encouragement.

" **Are you two even listening!** " The couple looked down at their miffed disciplinarian. They had no response. " _The things I put up with. Totally not worth it…_ " she muttered before she repeated herself. "I said:  _the two of you will see me after school today._ "

A scowl came upon the heiress' face. "Giving us detention for a kiss is a little extreme don't ya think," she asked rhetorically.

Edna looked back at the student nonchalantly. "I didn't say you were in trouble, at least not yet anyways. I said  _you will see me after school today_. My God how many times do I have to repeat myself?  _Youth nowadays have bad listening skills. God help the next generation..._ " she grumbled the latter. The couple looked at the woman as if she had forgotten that they were still there and had heard her. "You need to stay after school because I have work related to you two. As Prince and Princess you have to have an exclusive photo shoot for the yearbook…"

While the older woman went on about her designs, Elsa and Anna were off in their own world. Their eyes strayed from their disciplinarian until they locked eyes with each other from their peripheral.

Anna's mind wandered towards thoughts related to which type of clothing Elsa preferred. She had seen her girlfriend in both feminine and masculine attire, and Elsa looked stunning either way it went. Elsa's mind on the other hand veered  _way_  off course. She heard wedding bells the second she thought of Anna in a breath-taking dress.  _Talk about lovestruck_.

Edna realized that the two were enamored with whatever fantasies dwelled in their adolescent heads, and concluded she would to put a stop to it. She blew her air horn, which startled the couple — and a few students within the vicinity of the noise. Elsa and Anna looked visibly irked about the interruption. "As soon as your extracurriculars are over, you are to report to my office. Is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am…"

A twin headed, mechanical reptile flew above the three and crashed into a wall. Another dragon animatronic chased after the downed Zippleback. Anna cocked her head to the side as three members of the Vikings retrieved their  _pets_  from the wall.

"What does the rules say about activating robotics outside of the robotics lab?!" Edna shouted through her bullhorn. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut looked between each other and made a run for it. "Get back here you barbaric Neanderthals!"

Every students snapped to attention when the bell rung. The Prince wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist as they walked to their shared first period class. She smiled, but her mind was plagued with questions. "If you were feeling better why didn't you call or text me?" she asked.

The Princess rested her head against Elsa's shoulder as she looked up to her worried love. "I started feeling better late last night, but I was really tired. I figured that it would be a good idea to surprise you so you can see for yourself," she replied with an apologetic look in her eyes. Anna felt a quick peck on her forehead before they arrived at the entrance of their chemistry class.

Mr. Gru looked at the romantic act. "No display of public affections. Oy Gods! Don't make me give detention. Kids always make Gru bad guy who gives detentions…" he smacked his forehead. It seemed that every instructor was intent on being a barrier for any affection they had towards each other, so they parted from their cozy embrace.

Class began and all students were seated. The instructor begun his lecture on the current chapter for the chemistry assignment they had for the week. Elsa remained studious, but Anna couldn't keep her eyes off the winter-blonde. She thought she was lonely in her home, but it was until she looked at her partner up close that she realized how much she missed the girl.

Soon they would part ways to go to their other classes, but at least they had lunch together.

* * *

Lunch rolled by and at least half of the student body was either inside the cafeteria, or scattered in various other places to enjoy their meals. Elsa appeared a fraction earlier than her freckled beloved. Mulan noticed her and gave her a subtle bow of respect and appreciation. The heiress nodded and accepted the gesture. Usually she would brush off anyone's gesture to return her act of kindness, but the last thing she wanted was to disrespect her friend's culture.

A hand clasped hers and she knew her girlfriend had arrived. "So who are we debating now?" she asked.

"Frank Sinatra vs. Freddy Mercury!"

Elsa surveyed the table and noticed three people weren't present: Gaston, Belle, and Jack. She knew Gaston was still miffed and expected him to be mad with her for a while. Belle… well, she was patient with Belle. She understood that a broken heart needed time to heal. Then there was her little cousin. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's the matter Els? Can't choose between legends?" Jack inquired as he walked over to her.

Elsa turned her attention to her young relative. Everyone at the table quieted; each equally surprised that Jack returned to their table. The cousins stared at each other. The elder stayed stationary until the younger threw himself into her arms, and embraced her. The heiress reciprocated with happiness; her smile hidden between his shoulder and hood. " _I hate it when we fight_ ," she murmured.

Coraline saw Kristoff cough as he looked away. "Are you crying?" she asked in disbelief.

"N-no!" he denied.

The two cousins sat at the table and joined the debate about the two musical legends. "… you have a point that I can't chose between them when it comes to music. It'll be like comparing Phil Collins and Elton John. **It's impossible!** But as far as the Rap Battle goes: Freddy Mercury won," Elsa answered.

About half of the teens at the table remained silent while the debate went on. Certain Rap Battles weren't good to debate — mainly because some of their comrades were homosexual, bisexual, or pansexual.  _Yeah… no thanks._  They just managed to get mostly everyone back at the table, and the last thing they wanted was another blow out.

Everything carried on as usual for the clique.

Some settled with eating their lunch while others went back and forth on other rap battles. In the end the conversation died down when everyone pulled out their lunches.

Fiona looked between Jack and Elsa as they continued a conversation about some frivolous matter about their mothers. It was like they never fought at all. "How often do you guys fight? It's like nothing happened," she asked.

A few eyes shot daggers at the curious redhead.

Jack tapped his chin and shrugged. "Dunno. We're more like siblings than cousins so we fight  _a lot_. It's kinda rare that we get into fights that get as bad as they did last week," he looked at his cousin as she nodded in agreement.

"Well we missed you guys. The table was really quiet with Anna being sick, and you, Elsa, Belle, and Gaston gone," she confessed with relief.

Peter looked at Esmeralda. "Yeah and Esmeralda went ghost too," he commented.

Elsa titled her head to get a better look at her tanned friend a few seats to her right. Esmeralda glared at the boy who ratted her out to her best friend. "Fuck you Peter."

"No Es, fuck you! Where the hell did you go? We knew where everyone else was except you," Kristoff halted the girl's attempt to shift the subject.

Esmeralda sighed. "I forgot to tell somebody I wouldn't be at the table. Sorry," she grumbled.

"Don't try to brush this off. Where did you go?" Elsa asked. Out of everyone at the table Esmeralda never lied to Elsa, or even tried to for that matter.

The tanned beauty looked at the winter-blonde and scowled. " _God damn it Elsa. Why the hell do you have to drag me back into this conversation?_ " she cursed in her native tongue.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked — looking confused as everyone else at the table. Despite being multilingual, Elsa was at a loss on what Esmeralda said. Very seldom would the Romani use her native tongue — unless she was infuriated.

"Es… English please?" Elsa asked.

Esmeralda calmed down before she leaned her elbows against the table. "Basically: I don't wanna talk about it," she replied.

Jack looked at Esmeralda and spoke his opinion. "I bet she's dating a guy and didn't want to tell us," he stated and sipped on his tea. Based on the death glare she threw his way, he hit the needle on the head. "I missed being at this table," he sighed with a mischievous grin aimed at the peeved senior.

Elsa switched her focus between her cousin and her friend. "Wow… really? You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me? I told you my crush on Anna," she said with more outrage than hurt.

Esmeralda laughed. "It wasn't really much of a secret when you told me Els. The only person at Laneway who didn't know was Anna," she remarked.

"Look here bitch-" the strawberry-blonde attempted to stand until she felt Elsa's firm grip on her arm. All eyes darted between the Anna, Elsa, and Esmeralda.  _Well that was different._

Elsa placed a pacifying kiss on the back of her Princess' hand. "Whoa Snowdrop, it was just a joke," she said calmly. Anna huffed with her arms folded.

" _Moody much_?" Jack muttered to Kristoff. Fortunately for him neither Anna nor Elsa heard him.

Esmeralda held up her hands in surrender. "If you want to know that bad, it's Quasimodo. Damn. No need to have a cow." Some things just weren't worth drama. At least Elsa handled the temperamental Princess.

Curious eyes stayed on the Romani while Elsa focused her attention on her grumpy girlfriend. The heiress rubbed her shoulder against the cheerleader with fondness. "I have something for you," she informed with a twinkle in her eye. Anna raised one of her eyebrows as she watched her lover intently.

Two tickets flashed in front of Anna's eyes. The freckled girl's eyes widened as she snatched one of them. "You got Oh Boyz ticket?!" she all but shouted. That statement alone gained the attention of every female at the table.

"Oh Boyz!" they chorused one after the other as they shifted in their seats to get a better view of the concert tickets.

Jack flushed and looked to the side. He wouldn't admit it but he was a sucker for boy bands too.  _Don't judge okay!_ Kristoff saw the flush on the white-haired boy's face. "Hey Jack, your gay is showing," he snickered.

The freshman flipped the blonde off with a pointed glare. His attention then went to his cousin. "How did you manage to snag those ticks? They've been sold out for wee-" he noticed the smug grin on Kristoff's face. "Shut up Kris!"

Kristoff held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I didn't even say anything," he sighed.

"I got them as soon as their manager announced their tour would be in Larcbost. I even got backstage passes," Elsa said. She almost fell out of her seat when she felt a giddy strawberry-blonde cling to her arm.

"Oh my gosh, I get to see Robbie in person. He has the best smile!" she squeaked.

Elsa scowled and snatched the ticket from her girlfriend. "That's it! Anybody want free Oh Boyz tickets?" she asked contemptuously.

Some laughed while at least three of the adolescents made an attempt to take the offered tickets. Anna rested her head against Elsa's shoulder with a pout. "There's no need to be jealous Elsa. He's just a celebrity. I don't love him. I love you," she stated proudly.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Anna's attempt to mollify his  _sister_. "Don't worry about grumpy over there. Everyone's entitled to a celebrity crush here or there. Elsa had one," he said while he pulled out his cellphone to text his own girlfriend.

Elsa shot him a warning glare.  _He wouldn't dare…_  "Oh now this I've gotta hear," Esmeralda said as she probed for information.

All attempts to keep her former celebrity crush a secret went in vain. "Elsa had a huge crush on Kim Possible when she was in middle school," he said. Kristoff knew that Elsa would kill him later.

Anna turned her attention to her nervous Prince. "So you have a kink for cheerleaders with vibrant, red hair?" she questioned with a possessive glint in her eye.

Kristoff regretted his choice to tease Elsa when Anna pointed that out. It sounded so much worse coming from a jealous girlfriend.  _Yikes…_  "That is complete coincidence! She was my role-model growing up and by the time I got to high school, you knocked that crush out of the park without even trying." Elsa still idolized the world-saving heroine's " _I can do anything_ " attitude though.

The bell rung: motioning the student body to report to their homeroom classes.

Jack went through the halls to his homeroom, but something shifted in the corner of his eyes. He ignored it until he saw it again. An irregular shadow undulated and moved from one shadow to another. The familiar, sharp features of Pitch's visage became clear briefly before melding into the shadows once again.

His interested piqued and he decided to follow his boyfriend's silhouette. His pursuit distracted him and he ran face first into a broom closet. Pitch flinched when her heard the collision. The senior sighed and pulled his young partner into the closet. " _Why are you following me?!_ " he whispered.

Jack shook his head to clear his disorientation. "What am I doing? What are you doing using your powers in the halls? What if you got caught? You're just trying to go to jail aren't y-"

Pitch pinched his boyfriend's lips closed. "There's been a foul scent hanging in the air lately," he answered. Jack just stared at his boyfriend in bemusement. The Super rolled his eyes and continued. "There's been an incline of fear in the school." The freshman still looked lost. "Look, fear doesn't manifest itself this way naturally. Someone's worst fear will become a reality."

Jack started putting the pieces together but one thing bothered him. "Since when do you care about others being scared? You thrive off of others fear."

The fear-wielding Super looked his boyfriend over. "Someone's planning something, and whoever their plans affects will initiate someone to have a  _living nightmare_. I need to either find the person responsible or the person it will affect because it will ultimately effect the entire school; so I'm trying to stop it!"

 _Well that made enough sense_.

Pitch genuinely looked concerned. "I don't understand, but I get the gist of why it's important. I'll try to help," he promised and pulled his lanky boyfriend into a hug.

* * *

Extracurricular activities were about to come to a close. Students were scattered across the school while others were at their homes — or various alternatives to after school activities. The drama club was about to wrap up their full-costumed rehearsal to  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Black stilettos sashayed as their leather-clad wearer strutted from one end of the stage to the other. She swung her slender leg over the edge of a throne placed in center stage. " _Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favorite **obsession** …_" Kristoff shook his head as he watched his best friend perform her number. He pitied the theater members that made up Elsa's little fan club.

Elsa strutted down the stairs that led from the stage to the center aisle. " _So come up to the lab and see what's on the slab!_ " she popped her hips with each lyric. She leaned over Esmeralda with a grin on her lipstick-covered lips. " _I see you shiver with antici… **pation**!_ " The Romani resisted every urge to roll her eyes. " _But maybe the rain isn't really to blame! So I'll remove the cause… but not the symptom!_ "

"And scene!" Ursula called as she watched the scene come to a close.

Esmeralda pushed her leather-wearing friend aside. "You were enjoying yourself a little too much," she scoffed.

The winter-blonde stuck her tongue out. "You're just a hater," she replied with as much sass as the character she portrayed.

The leading lady simply flipped one of the metallic spikes that jutted out of her friend's collar. "Perhaps," she said before flicking the  _antagonist_  on the nose. The two turned when they heard the  _theatre fangirls_  swooned. "That leather is gonna kill one of them."

Elsa looked lost. She still had no clue that she had fangirls, or that they had a crush on her _._  They've been swooning over her since her first performance in Cats.

Most of the students who weren't in the number already packed up their gear and took off their costumes. Esmeralda looked at her friend as she started removing some of the more complicated latches on her costume. "You need some help?" she asked.

"Nah. I told Ms. Atlantica that I'd lock up," Elsa said as she jingled her pair of keys to the auditorium. "I knew I'd take the longest getting in and out of costume; plus I have Prince of Laneway duties after this so you can go home," the Prince said while removing her spike-studded collar.

Elsa locked the backstage exit as soon as Esmeralda exited through it. She began to lock the other doors but left the main entrance open for when she finished putting away her costume. Most of her work was done until she heard the main doors open. She couldn't see who entered — and she really didn't care. "If you left something you need to hurry up. I'm almost done," she shouted as she pulled down the piano's fallboard.

Elsa almost jumped out of her skin for the second time that day when a pair of arms wrapped around her abdomen. "Since when do you wear leather pants?" Anna asked as she craned her neck over her startled girlfriend's shoulder.

The heiress loosened up and gave the cheerleader a side-glance. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Anna removed her arms from around the taller girl. "I was going to meet you at Ms. Mode's office but I kind of wussed out because she terrifies me," she explained with a nervous laugh. Elsa chuckled and said that their school disciplinarian wasn't  _that_  scary.

Anna caressed Elsa's check with a smile. Elsa readily leaned into the affection with her eyes attentively on her girlfriend. "I really missed you," the cheerleader said.

"It could have been avoided if you didn't have your dad manhandle me out the door every time I tried to visit," she reminded.

Anna was adamant about her choice, even if she had to go a few days without seeing her girlfriend. Without a doubt she realized just how smitten she was with the tall, winter-blonde heiress. She placed her lips on Elsa's jawline before claiming the girl's lips with her own.

Caught off guard — but not completely — she eagerly returned the kiss. Elsa played with one of the buttons on Anna's cheerleading shirt until it popped open. Her hand slid beneath the fabric until her fingers brushed against skin. She stopped when Anna gasped. Their lips parted as she muttered an apology. "Sorry. Am I being pushy?" she asked.

One of the things they missed most was that they hadn't touched each other in days. Ever since their first night on Valentine's Day they were almost insatiable when it came to intimacy. Very seldom were they not seen kissing, holding hands, or otherwise — but they were also teenagers… with hormones.  _Lots and lots of hormones._

Anna pulled her lover closer. "No. I missed  _this_  too… plus you look hot in those pants," she replied breathily.

Elsa took in their surroundings. They were in an auditorium. Not many — if any — comfortable places suited for lovemaking. Seats were obviously out;  _too small_. She looked at the piano beside them. It was her piano: her first piano at that. Her parents donated it to Laneway when they bought her a new one. Not like it mattered. The entire school belonged to her. Yup. R.A. Laneway was hers.  _Rimes-Arendelle._  Laneway wasn't even a name; it was an acronym.  _Laurence, Alexandria, Nathan, Ella, William, Aaron, Yancy: Laneway._  Named after her deceased siblings, but that's beside the point. The point was that the piano — and everything in the school — was hers and she had the right to use it however she pleased.

Step by step Elsa backed her girlfriend to the piano. Her hips ground against Anna's until the girl's thighs bumped against the fallboard. The cheerleader gripped onto Elsa's leather vest as she settled against the musical instrument. Nimble fingers clasped onto the metallic zipper and slid the closure down at a painfully slow face.

Elsa on the other hand busied herself with removing her lover's top. It wouldn't take much effort to push up the skirt so she enjoyed every moment of teasing her Princess. Her lips ghosted across freckled skin while her tongue laved against the girl's pulse point.

Anna shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact. She left loving nips everywhere her teeth trailed. Elsa moaned at pleasure induced by the bites; all the while she ground her masculinity against her lover's concealed womanhood. "Elsa, you're teasing," she whispered into the heiress' ear.

The Prince gazed down to her lover. "Then where do you want me?" she asked as her nails racked down speckled ribs. She felt a well-toned leg wrap around her hips and pull her closer to her Princess' center.  _Well that answered her question._

It took a bit of effort to remove the complex zippers and buckles on the costume, but she managed to undo her pants constraints. She trembled at the sudden cool air around her member. Anna shivered as her exposed body came in contact with the same cool air. "Allow me to warm you up," Elsa said as she pulled her girlfriend's hips closer.

Her eyes never left Anna's while she looked for a sign of consent. With no inhibition restraining her, Elsa pushed her masculinity to her girlfriend's entrance. She felt the glistening maidenhood clench and unclench at her manhood's sudden invasion.

Anna whimpered at how close her lover's member was. It parted her folds and teased her entrance; almost as if to  _test the waters._  "Elsa!" she warned; her legs pulled the girl closer.

Their bodies pressed tighter and tighter together the more Elsa inserted herself into her girlfriend. Anna arched her back the further her lover entered her until she felt their hips connect. Any protest that the strawberry-blonde had was soon satisfied when she felt her girlfriend stroke against her walls.

Heat danced in their veins as they met each other thrust for thrust — too caught up in their own pleasure. The scent of their lovemaking manifested in the sweat sheened upon their skin.

Elsa rocked energetically against her girlfriend; barely registering the liquid heat that flowed down her member and dripped on the wooden fallboard. Going a few days without any physical or emotional contact from one another intensified the electric wave of pleasure. "I  _really_  missed you Anna," she said in between thrusts.

Anna toyed with one of Elsa's nipples between her fingers as she rolled her hips in tandem with the winter-blonde's pace. "I missed you too." The heiress moaned in the crook of Anna's neck and increased her thrust as more liquid heat coated her nether regions. It was hypnotic: the hooded gaze Anna casted towards her beloved Prince, as she was ravished with lips, tongue, fingers, and nails. The manifestation of the sensation made her heart beat wild in her chest.

The amount of build-up began to coil deep in the pit of their stomachs. It became too much for either of them. Elsa grabbed Anna by her hips and increased the intensity.  _She was close. Really close._  The name of her lover became a chant in auditorium until finally, she came. The tightness — followed by the melodious outcry — told her that her beloved girlfriend hit physical ecstasy.

In their euphoria the sensation of fireworks bursting in air washed over them. And just like fireworks, the explosive apex of their lovemaking waned until it fizzled out in a faint afterglow.

Elsa held onto her girlfriend as she nuzzled into the strawberry-blonde strands. The earthy scent of open fields and spice wafted across her nose. It smelled so  _Anna_ , if that made any sense. Her heart palpitated in her lover's ear like a thunderous drum. The heiress chuckled.

Anna propped her chin against Elsa's clavicle. "And what's so funny?" she asked.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble with Ms. Mode when we go to her office," she answered; not like it was completely unreasonable for the woman to be furious with two students wasting her time. Anyone would be mad if that were the case.

The freckled teen gulped at the idea of the disciplinarian contacting her parents. "My parents would kill me," she banged her head against the winter-blonde.

Elsa hadn't considered that Edna would call her parents. Then again the former-designer was well acquainted with her mother for many years…  _Oh shit…_  " _They'll castrate me!_ " she thought as her eyes widened.

No further encouragement was needed for the two lovebirds to scramble whatever human dignity they could muster and amble down the halls to the fuming former-designer. "I…" Elsa tried to get out before she was smacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Who do you think you are keeping me waiting? I said be here as soon as your extracurriculars were over  _ **and you're fifteen minutes late!**_ " she shouted.

Anna was silently grateful that their instructors ended their extracurriculars early otherwise they would have been beyond late meeting with Ms. Mode. "We're very sorry. We got a little  _distracted_ ," she apologized, but was met with the same punishment as her girlfriend. For a rolled up newspaper it actually hurt.

"I do not need to hear your excuses. You couldn't wait until you left the school to suck face. My God kids these days are so depraved," Edna scoffed.

 _Suck face?_  Elsa and Anna looked at each other. If their disciplinarian thought they had a make-out session instead of sex, then they'd rather deal with their parents' reaction to that instead of  _the alternative_. At least they couldn't get expelled for making-out.  _A few days of detention? Fine!_  As the proverb goes _: see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil._

"Now the photo shoot will be over there. We will be doing two series considering our  _Prince_ ," the small woman eyed the aforementioned  _Prince_. "Elsa, you will change into this dress," the short woman held up a blue dress, "… and this tux," she held up a white tuxedo with a light-blue shirt beneath. "Anna, darling, you will be wearing this," she held up a wintergreen dress with blue accents.

Elsa eyed the dress. She knew Edna made it based off the woman's  _signature_  she always left in all of her work. "Can my parents buy this dress? It's really beautiful."

The former-designer scoffed. "Those dresses are so last season darling. They're just for the photo shoot; but if you're so insistent on keeping such tragedies you can have them," she said nonchalantly. "Now get changed. We have fifteen minutes to catch up on. Go, go, go!"

The two went behind different panel screens — not like it mattered that they kept their bodies hidden from each other. What was there to hide at this point?

Elsa was the first to come from behind the screen. She brushed out one of the wrinkles in the dress as she waited for Anna, and what she saw next blew her away. Elsa looked at her, and Anna looked back. Distracted by each others' beauty, but not completely, they silently agreed that their prom was going to be one of the best days of their lives.

 


	25. Don't Leave Me This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

Steam bounced off the tiled walls inside the apartment bathroom. In the midst of the wispy haze, the freckled cheerleader stood under the jets of hot water. Her mind left her for the events that have yet to come.

Anna stepped out of the shower once she deemed herself clean. Her feet carried her from the shower to the mirror, as she towel dried her vibrant locks. Her rich teal eyes roamed her body for any imperfection. Between her illness, and their shared duties as Laneway's power couple, they haven't been on a date since Valentine's Day passed. After another body check she deemed herself presentable.

The strawberry-blonde fetched her toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth. She pulled on her pants with the brush clenched between her teeth. By the time she strapped on her bra, an unsettling gurgle came from her stomach. Her eyes snapped down to her upset stomach. " _No, no, no, no, no…_ " she chanted, leaning over the sink, " _You are not going to throw up,_ " she muttered until her stomach clenched. Her stomach was fine when she retuned to school on Thursday, and her stomach handled food like a normal stomach on Friday; so why now?! The loud uproar her stomach had caused ceased. She sighed in relief and spat the toothpaste foam from her mouth. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom to retrieve a shirt, her stomach summersaulted.  _Fuck it. She was about to throw up._

Nausea flooded her gut and raced up her throat. She leaned over the toilet, and spilled her stomach's content — which wasn't much considering that she hasn't had lunch yet. Five minutes passed before she regained the strength to stand without any assistance from the toilet's tank.

Anna leaned against the cool tile in her bathroom while her muscles writhed. " ** _Fuck!_** " she silently cursed. " _I am not missing my date at the concert of the year over this!_ " Her meditation was interrupted by a knock. "Yes?"

Cecilia held an unreadable expression on her countenance, but behind it there was a twinge of concern. "Did I hear you throwing up? Are you sick again?" she asked from behind the door. The younger strawberry-blonde bit her lip as she looked around the room.

"No mom. I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet. I tried to get it before it fell in."

The Andersen matriarch chuckled, but there was clear relief in her voice. "You can be such a klutz. You need to be more careful," she said and began to walk away from the door.

When the coast was cleared the teen sighed in relief. She went into her room to get a shirt, and went into the kitchen where her mother had a few sandwiches on a plate. Anna took one of the sandwiches, and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl while she was at it.

Her father was in the other room watching television until he felt the couch shift from a newly added weight. By the time he took his eyes from the television his daughter already ate the sandwich and nibbled on the last bits of the apple: core and all.

She finished just in time since her phone rang in her back pocket.

_Hey Snowdrop. I'm waiting in the parking lot. :)_

_Be down soon._

Anna swung her bag over her shoulder. "Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll be back by midnight."

Tony went into his wallet. "Do you need any money for the game or concert?" he asked.

"No thanks. I still have the money Mr. Peabody paid me the other week." It wasn't like she had the time or strength to spend it while she was ill.

Anna placed quick kisses on both of her parents' cheeks before she left the apartment. On the way to the parking lot, she ran into Coraline — who was taking out the trash. Coraline notices the parked car with a familiar winter-blonde in the driver's seat. "You lovebirds have fun," she shouted as she waved them off.

The concert wouldn't start for another four hours. The soccer game would keep them busy for an hour to an hour and a half. They planned on arriving early so that they wouldn't get in the way of the stagehands.

Elsa gave her girlfriend a glance. "I like your top," she complimented.

"Thank you."

Upon further inspection she noticed her usually tanned girlfriend's skin was remarkably pale and clammy. She wanted to question it, but she hesitated. Anna was sensitive to words said to her as of late. " _Not even married and I'm already choosing my battles wisely._ " Usually a situation like this would be comical, or comical to their friends, but Anna wouldn't let the whole " _redheaded cheerleader kink"_  thing go. It wasn't even Elsa's fault! Anna was being irrationally temperamental, and Elsa had no idea why.

The couple arrived at Tarentella High's parking lot. Elsa exited the car and leisurely opened the door for her girlfriend. Anna took Elsa's offered hand once she exited the vehicle. The pair walked up the grassy field and went into the bleachers.

Laneway's soccer team was on the field doing warm-ups with their captain leading the drills. The girls shouted his name. Hans sifted through the crowd and found his friends on the far end of the bleacher closest to the parking lot. He winked and went back to his warm-ups. "Incorrigible flirt," Anna commented with a smirk.

Elsa pursed her lips together with a suspicious glance to her friend on the field. " _Nah. Don't be silly Arendelle._ " Hans was her friend, and Anna loved her.

The sharp whistle from the referee signaled the beginning of the game. A loud uproar came from fans and families alike as the two high school teams competed for victory. Anna looked over to her overzealous girlfriend and found out another fact about Elsa; she was a diehard soccer fan.

" **Come on!**  Go, go, go, go,  **go**! Deke,  **deke**!" she shouted at the Laneway team. Anna chuckled when the winter-blonde stood and shouted at their team's captain. "You have a  **clear**  shot! Freakin' go for the upper 90 damn it!"

"I didn't know you were a soccer fan Els."

Elsa's eyes shifted between her girlfriend and the game. "Kristoff and I used to play a lot of Super Mario Strikers when we were kids. I loved the sport ever since," she answered before her attention went back to the match. Tulio bicycle kicked the ball over to Hans so he could make the suggested shot.  _Almost… **almost!**_  They were close — until the Tarentella goalkeeper blocked the shot with his forehead. "You were right  **there**. The goal was like  _three feet_  in front of you!"

Hans face palmed at the missed opportunity.  _Way to impress the girl idiot!_  She was right. He could have made that shot. "Shit!" he cursed. In order to leave Elsa with a better impression of his skills he would have to resort to drastic measures. He called his team over and muttered to them. Elsa and Anna recoiled when they noticed that he pointed in their direction.

Miguel and Tulio looked into the stands and confirmed that their school's monarchy was there to support them. They were huge fanatics of their Prince and Princess. "Well we can't let them down now can we?" Miguel stated as if there was no other option.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Do what you have to in order to win. Got it?!" Hans asked with a glare.

The remainder of the team saluted and positioned themselves at the center line. Waves of energy billowed from player to player in abundance. Tarenetlla High wasn't fazed by the new aura of seriousness; but they were aware that the game would be a lot more  _interesting._

Interesting wasn't even enough to describe it. When Laneway got serious, they tended to play  _dirty_. As to how they managed to trip players and play it off without getting a penalty was beyond anyone amid the stands. "Wow. That's just… wow," Anna commented as Tulio and Miguel toyed with three of Tarentella's players before Hans took the ball and scored while the mesmerized goalkeeper was distracted. "How is that even legal?" she asked.

Elsa snickered. "It's not, but there's nothing in the rulebook saying they can't," she replied as their team made up for their earlier blunder by receiving a  _hat trick._   _Ruthless bunch._

" _And that is game ladies and gentlemen: Laneway wins it! Ten to four!_ "

The couple decided to congratulate their team while they celebrated among themselves. Hans, in his jovial excitement, scooped Elsa up and spun her in the air. It shocked Elsa to say the least. "Put me down!" she squeaked at the sudden lack of gravity. Some of the team thought her reaction was hilarious, but Anna raised a brow at his  _overly friendly_  merriment. She shook her head.  _No. Don't have thoughts like that._ They already had a few private talks about the concept of jealousy. Ever since Anna lashed out as Esmeralda  _and_  damn near chewed Elsa's head off over a former celebrity crush, they went back and forth in their first argument as a couple. She agreed that some of it was petty, but as bubbly as the ginger was, she was highly insecure when it came to relationships.

Anna tuned in on the conversation the two were sharing until Hans' eyes bulged out of his head. "Free the beast? What beast?" he asked with mortification dominant on his face.  _His mind retreated to the gutter based on his horrified expression._  The cheerleader snickered at his shock. Apparently Elsa was sharing their experience with Ms. Mode on Thursday.

_Now that the pair finished up the formal picture as the school's reigning monarchs, they headed for the exit so they could spend time with each other, **and**   **away from prying eyes with every intention to get in their way** ; but as fate so had it, they weren't done. _

_The former designer made them an offer that they'd be stupid to refuse. What offer? The woman offered to let them go — detention free — if they modeled some of her newer designs. She mentioned something of her former commissioners coming out of the shadows, or something; but she needed test subjects for designs of all kinds. Get out of detention and have their parents left in the dark, or get detention and have their ears chewed off._

_Not even fifteen minutes in and the girls were practically clawing at the office door in attempt to escape the "passionate" designer._

"I never knew how much I hated spandex until I had to try on four dresses and a weird suit," Anna snorted. " _Release the tigress my left foot,_ " she muttered.

Hans was more amused now that he knew the details that ensued on the Thursday evening. A light bulb went off in his head. " _How could I forget_? I talked to the rents to see if they would fund some of our prom. Mom gave it a big thumbs up. Dad was a little harder to convince, but the point is that I got us a bigger budget."

"Talk about impressive," Elsa commented. "Thanks!"

The redhead folded his arms over his chest and puffed up with pride. "If there's one thing this Westerguard knows how to do: it's get money," he smirked with arrogance. The girls stuck their tongues out to the haughty teen, but Elsa honestly considered that her friend would make a good employee to her parents. His voice snapped them back to reality. "Come on. Let's get a group photo; just the three of us," he said as he pulled out his phone.

"Conceited asshole wants a selfie," Elsa rolled her eyes.

Hans pulled the two on each of his sides. "It's not a selfie if you're taking it with friends; plus I'm gonna tag you guys once I upload it," he said as he positioned the phone to take the picture. "Say soccer," he grinned into the lens. The couple shrugged and flashed a smile for the photo.

Elsa pulled out her phone once he uploaded the photo to his Tumblr. She noticed the time at the top of her phone. The concert would begin in a couple of hours. Chances are that the parking lot would be atrocious and they would barely have time to actually talk to the Oh Boyz if they didn't. "Sorry Hans. We've got that concert to go to. Text you later?"  _Way to sullen his mood Elsa._

Despite the sudden abandonment he flashed them a smile. "Yeah. Text me when you get home, or tomorrow," he shrugged. "Just make sure you make it to the after party. We're having it at Tulio and Miguel's place Friday night at 8."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

While the couple left for the parking lot Hans pulled out his phone. He leisurely scrolled through his phone until he came across the photo. He synced his phone to a green wristwatch and watched a loading bar run its course across the suspicious wristwatch.

* * *

By the time the girls arrived to the downtown theater, where the concert would be held, the band and roadies were already shuffling backstage in predations. Fans off all ages were lined up outside to enter the front. Elsa flashed the two backstage passes to the security guard and they were ushered in.

An overzealous announcer came on the concert hall's airways. "We have an hour until the hottest boy band on the planet." The large roar of the fans in the crowd washed over to the backstage. "But coming up, we'll have the famous singing sensation  **Chip Skylark**  opening up the show!"

Anna almost lost consciousness at the name of the notorious singer. "Forget about Robbie. Chip Skylark literally has the best smile. Look at those teeth; they freaking sparkle! If the Tooth Fairy existed she would probably be his biggest fan!" she bounced on his toes.

Elsa's facial expression faltered. "Yeah and next you're gonna tell your girlfriend how he has the best blue eyes too," she commented dryly. The heiress knew she was being unexceptionally petty, but who enjoyed watching their significant other smitten over someone else. The answer: nobody!

Ever since she bought the tickets the two argued more and more over their petty jealousies. The concept wasn't new. It happened before; when they weren't together; when neither was in a position to be jealous in the first place. Not like either of them was an innocent party in the argument. They had sharing issues. Sharing with friends: no problem. Sharing with competition; not a chance in hell! Obviously they were both too possessive of the other. Yet, in spite of this, Anna decided to be the bigger person. After all, what kind of person took their significant other to a concert — completely disregarding their own feelings — just to make their partner happy?

Elsa felt the heated gaze of her girlfriend, but she refused to look her way. She folded her arms over her abdomen and tried to find something else to occupy herself with, until Anna took the winter-blonde's arms and wrapped them around her waist. The heiress rested her chin on her girlfriend's head. "Elsa do you love me?" she asked.

The taller girl was confused about the question. "Of course I do. You know I adore everything about you."

"Then do you trust me? I trust you."

Elsa knew this to be true. Before they made love for the first time, Anna steadfastly stated that she needed to trust someone before she let them touch her. It would be immoral on her end to not trust her beloved cheerleader. "Yes… I trust you," she answered slowly. "But how do I compete with celebrities." Moments like this required the girl to get a reality check. Sometimes she forgot that she was  ** _one of the richest people on the planet_**!

"I know that we've been arguing lately, but I still trust you; and I want you to trust me." Anna started off. "You don't need to compete with some pretty boy. Sure Chip Skylark has his shiny teeth and pretty blue eyes, but his smile doesn't brighten up my world, nor does the twinkle in his eyes act as a beacon that makes me feel safe."

"Do you really feel that safe with me?" Elsa asked.

"Hey someone has to protect me from the big bad pop stars," Anna said warmly.

The winter-blonde nuzzled into the smaller girl's crimson tresses. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it. Anytime I feel that I could lose you… I…  _I get terrified,_ " Elsa admitted as she pulled the Princess in her arms closer. Anna had no response for that. Her girlfriend had a legitimate phobia of the matter at hand.

The deeper Elsa fell in love, the more she realized that she empathized with how Christan was to Satine.  _Love is like oxygen,_ indeed. Elsa heard her girlfriend singing underneath her. " _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs..._ "  _Elephant Love Medley_ : how fitting. Elsa joined in. " _Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go... again... Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!_ " Anna snickered. " _Love makes us act like we are fools…_ "  _No kidding._

The couple sang the rest of the love medley and reassured their lover of whom their heart belonged to. "Thank you Snowdrop," she said and kissed her girlfriend on her head; another placed on the corner of the girl's mouth.

The crowd roared much louder when the lights dimmed across the stage. A man spun onstage and flashed a smile, illuminating the concert hall in the process. "Hello Larcbost," Chip greeted. Right as he acknowledged the crowd the intro of his classic hit single began to play. _"When I'm feeling lonely; sad as I can be. All by myself, an uncharted island, in an endless sea. What makes me happy; fills me up with glee? Those bones in my **jaw** , that don't have a  **flaw**. My shiny teeth and me…_ "

Now that Elsa had no reason to worry about famous pop stars, she could enjoy the concert. In actuality, she was a huge Chip Skylark fan. She preferred his work in comparison to the Oh Boyz. The man had a natural talent, and his voice alone — although perfect for a boy band — made up for the lack of having his own group.

Chip hit the final note with as much power and perfection that was expected from a pop legend this advanced in his career. " _My shiny teeth and me; my shiny teeth and me; **my shiny teeth and me!**_ "

Elsa tightened her hug around her girlfriend's waist. "Great. Now I feel the compulsive urge to brush my teeth," she chuckled.

As Chip Skylark went into an encore performance with his song " _Find Your Voice_ " the cheerleader couldn't help but smirk up at her Prince. "Does someone actually like pop stars?" she teased.

"I never said I didn't. I just don't like them thinking they have the balls to try to get at my girl while I'm right here," she responded while the singing sensation danced onstage like he owned the place.

Eventually the star retired for the night, leaving the crowd asking for more. Dexter nudged his fellow band member in the shoulder. "Well damn! We know not to let Skylark open for us again. Dude gets down with  _only two numbers_ and makes us look like chumps. Fuck we didn't even perform yet," he commented.

Elsa and Anna could only laugh at the boy band's plight. Don't compete with those who have superior experience. That's like One Direction trying to go against NSYNC. It's just not going to end well for somebody. Chip Skylark bumped into the two. "Hi there. You guys enjoy the show?" he asked and flashed his infamous shiny teeth.

"Elsa… he's talking to us!" Anna almost forgot how to breathe. Elsa had rubbed her hyperventilating girlfriend's shoulders to get her to calm down.

"Glad to see I have fans here," the pop star snickered.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I hear thousands of fans out there asking for you to come back onstage," she commented.

Chip split his sides when the words came from his fan. "Guess you have a point. Do you girls think you're going to the after party? Everyone with backstage passes gets to go," he asked.

The heiress' expression paled.  _After party?_  After parties weren't a good idea. No thanks, but she had no intention on explaining to Tony or Cecilia how alcohol or drugs got into their systems. "I think we might pass," she offered.  _It wasn't a yes, and it wasn't a no_.

Chip shrugged. "Suit yourselves," he said before he walked over to the catering table.

Pink mist filtered across the stage as crystal containers rose from the stage's trap doors. "Give it up: Robbie, Ryan, Dexter, and Nicky Nick!" If it weren't for the fact that they were safely backstage, Anna was certain that they would have went deaf at the round of applause for the boy band.

When the soft ride cymbals of the intro began to play, the audience got quiet for the song " _Hello, Hello, Hello._ " Their dance moves much softer and intimate in comparison to their opening act. " _I'm going through a tunnel_ ;  _stuck in a canyon_ ;  _in an elevator; do you even listen?_   _No. No, no, no_.  _No. No, no, no._ " Followed by their chorus, " _Hello, hello, hello_ …  _Can you hear me now? Or am I losing you?_   _Got to reconnect somehow_ ;  _'cause I can't hear you._   _Hello, hello, hello_ …  _hello…_ " they harmonized throughout the remainder of the number one hit.

Not even a second passed before the boy band snapped into their more aggressive number " _I Want It My Way._ " Elsa cackled. "That was bipolar as fuck."

Anna nudged the girl in the ribs. "Elsa, behave."

When the concert was at its apex something, or rather — someone — decided to rain on the parade. In the middle of the air a giant war machine rained mechanical claws down on the stage. The Oh Boyz scrambled to their feet and tried their best to evade the chaos. However a barrage of laser stopped some of their advances.

"The Oh Boyz are getting kidnapped; again?!" the couple shouted in unified disbelief.

By the looks of the duo in the warship it appeared to be the same culprits: Señor Senior Sr. and Señor Senior Jr.  _Fuck!_  This was not what she had planned when she wanted to bring her girlfriend to the concert. Just as their hopes seemed lost, Señor Senior Sr. shouted out, "Oh you've got to be kidding me! That's impossible!"

A grappling hook shot across the stage, and woman with red hair stood triumphantly. "No, but real close."

"Holy Christ, it's Kim freaking Possible," Elsa gasped; however, her fan-girling was cut short when the globetrotting heroine knocked one of the lasers off. The sudden assault set the lasers to blast anything that ever moved. Anna had to push the distracted blonde out of the way of the laser. "Shit, shit, shit… we're boned. We're gonna die," Anna cursed.

While they dodged the heated beams an idea struck Elsa. Her childhood obsession was about to pay off. "Anna, on my count. We'll have to dance to the beat of  _Quit Playing Games With My Head_ ," she instructed.

"That's gotta be the most absur-" Anna stopped when her girlfriend dodged the laser with ease in comparison to her tactic of trying to outrun the lasers. Her attitude changed quickly in the heat of danger. "Okay, so we're dancing! I'm a dance captain so this is cake-walk!"

Thanks to Elsa's quick thinking the girls easily got out of range of the dangerous lasers as they neared the exit. "Let us never speak of this again," Elsa stated.

"Like you had to ask. I'm just surprised that this is actually working."

"Years of admiring Kim Possible doesn't sound like a bad thing now; does it?" The heiress commented as they slid out of the backstage door.

Anna swatted her haughty girlfriend in the shoulder.

Ron Stoppable ran by, followed by… Shego? "… Honest to God Stoppable, I can't believe I tutored the moron. By the time the Señors become an issue, the world is fucked…" the green-skinned woman chided as they entered the building.

Elsa's poor fan-girl heart had no clue what just happened. It made no sense. "Hell no! My fan knowledge gets us out of laser  **not**  plasma slinging Super villains!  **Nope!**  Time to run," she shouted as she grabbed Anna by the hand and fled the concert hall.

By the time Elsa drove them a few blocks away, the theater crumbled as one explosion went off after the other. It was safer to stop the car rather than try to drive on a rumbling road. "You sure know how to show a girl an exciting time Elsa," Anna sighed in relief.

"Even if the theater didn't blow up, I am not taking you to a concert again any time soon…" Elsa commented flatly. "I'm sorry our date got interrupted."

Anna stifled her laughter. "Unless you can control when super-villains decide when to take over the world, you have nothing to apologize for. Seriously, that was the most exciting concert of my life! And, I got to see you bust out Oh Boyz dance moves."

"We agreed to never speak of it again!"


	26. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

At the centerfold of the effervescent school, Laneway's Prince and Princess busied themselves with the hustle and bustle of the impending celebration of the year. Prom was just a month away. With the school's Princess back at the helm of preparations, the student body managed to increase their productivities exponentially. On the other end, there was the school's Prince. Although the Prince was a she, the girl held her own in the task at hand with as much pride and dedication that was expected.

Inside the gym the cheer captain and her coach upheld their responsibilities as key designers for the prom's theme and complimentary elements:  _Winter to Spring._  It was a beautiful contrast between the two seasons. Though they worked in separate areas, the couple worked off of the energy projected by their partner. Where Anna shined as a socialite and key motivator, Elsa shined, in her own right, as a planner and facilitator.

The business savvy persona projected from the Prince to her committee. Who would have thought that such a reclusive soul, an outcast, would edict the school with such authority? Even the school president yielded to the power couple. He was amongst the students in the committee working the hallways.

Underclassmen marveled at the grandeur of the senior's dedication to the preparations. Although he wasn't on the committee, Jonathan weaved through the congested halls until he reached his target — the Prince. She barked out a few commands to those upon the ladders while she switched between taking inventory and putting up her fair share of the themed decor. The redhead tapped the busy winter-blonde on the shoulder.

Elsa glanced back briefly before she realized who tried to get her attention. Sure he interrupted her at a busy time, but he was their DJ, and he offered to do his job for free so it didn't bother her. She clamped her pen to her clipboard and gave him her undivided attention. "How may I help you Johnny?" she asked. The boy jutted his thumb backwards to a secluded area. The heiress looked around for a moment before the two walked out the public eye. "I take it that this isn't something related to your DJ work?"

Dryness overtook his lips as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. He offered a nervous grin and coughed. "Yeah… I, erm…  _Okay focus Johnny,_ " he motivated himself. Elsa patiently waited for him to gather his bearings. She had no idea why he would be nervous to talk to her. "I've been talking to Dracula about possibly flying Mavis from Transylvania over here to America so she could be my prom date," he started off in a hurried voice. "She won't be a problem and she'll help me with my DJ work."

 _Ah, so that's why he was so nervous_.

As far as Elsa's perspective went Mavis was a sweet, curious, kind-hearted person — even if she was a vampire. Although she hadn't talked much to Mavis at the Halloween party; hell, her entire night was focused on a certain cheerleader; but regardless the vampire seemed trustworthy and Jonathan was an upright guy. "I don't see why not. As long as the two of you can maintain her identity so we don't have a panic I have no reason to tell you  _no_ ," the Prince stated.

Neither of them considered that Mavis was a threat. She dressed like a gothic kid so it wouldn't be out of place in this modern day and age. "I doubt you'll have to worry about her. She's still learning about human culture and stuff, but she won't do anything that's too out there. She can kind of get away with if we lie about her not knowing any better because she's a foreigner."

That brought up a question on Elsa's end. "I know she's not going to try to eat anyone, but what about her diet? We've recently came into a significantly bigger budget but I don't know if we can import blood to prom without it looking shady," she replied.

Johnny chuckled. "Nah, you don't have to worry about Mavis' diet. Her dad has a thing about not drinking human blood since  _you don't know where it's been_  and it being too  _fatty_. She's also in her  _training fangs_ , or whatever that's supposed to mean, so I don't think she can hunt humans effectively even if she wanted to. Monsters can eat a few human foods, but she'll probably eat before she comes." Elsa scribbled a note on her clipboard to have their DJ's ticket read  _student plus one guest_. The two students discussed further preparations for the vampire that would be in their midst before all matters were finally taken care of. "Thanks Elsa. I really appreciate it. Mavis is going to flip out about going to a human prom. This is going to be the best prom ever!" Johnny said with a fist pump.

Satisfied with their conversation, Elsa returned to her duties in the halls. Very seldom had she found a slacker in the committee, which pleased her immensely. She wanted prom to be perfect. She had so many plans in store for herself and Anna. It would be the time where she pulled out all the stops: to lavish her beloved girlfriend with the world's increase; when she would confess her most private secret. It unnerved her a bit: for a secret that she kept from so many for so long to be revealed so suddenly. _Would Anna feel angry, mad, hurt, or betrayed?_  " _No, no, no! Stop that!_ " she berated herself. Then there was one option:  _would Anna feel… happy?_  Anna told her that she never cared that much for monetary things.

The heiress sighed as she turned down another mundane hall.  _So many thoughts… **so many thoughts.**_  A familiar face cut through the fog of her mental penitentiary. Mulan stroked the bridge between Mushu's small horns. Elsa saw the last remnants of the tiny guardian's tail glide into the green hoodie as soon as the dragon noticed her approach. The behavior hadn't register to Mulan until she saw Elsa headed her way. The two friends gave nervous half-smiles at one another. "Hey," they said in unintentional unison.

Spring break was next week and Mulan would use that time to officially leave for China. The air was uncharacteristically thick between the two. One would be gone while the other remained. "We… we should all do something. Maybe hang out as a way to send you off," Elsa offered.

Mulan protested. "I don't think that's a good thing to do. I don't want anyone else knowing that I plan on leaving," she said as she bit on her thumb's nail.

"We don't have to tell everyone the truth. Just gather a few friends together and have a little fun before you leave."

The black-haired teen thought about it more. "I guess it would make it easier to leave if I had a few fond memories to take with me," she said slowly.

The heiress took out her phone and sent out a massive group chat.

_Elsa: Mandatory meet-up tomorrow. Have other plans? Too bad! No excuses!_

_Kristoff: Can I bring Merida?_

_Elsa: Sure._

_Jack: All right. I didn't feel like going to practice anyway._

There was a substantial amount of confirmations, but a few others had complaints.

_Esmeralda: I don't get paid until Friday!_

_Peter: Oh no ya don't. If my broke ass is going, so are you!_

If she wanted to send Mulan off with fond memories of her friends she had to do something cheap.

_Elsa: All right. I have a plan. We don't have to go to our usual hang out spots. Let's hang out at the park. There's plenty to do and we can take a few snacks from home to have a picnic._

_Fiona: Sounds good to me._

While others remained in the group chat to discuss further details Mulan noticed that her friend seemed a bit distracted. "You okay?" she asked.

Elsa looked up from her cellphone. "Is it weird if I say yes and no?" she offered.

Mulan shook her head. "Something's gotta be eating you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Thinking about prom."

"Ah. You're worried about all the preparations."

"It's not that. Don't get me wrong the preparations are a pain in the ass, but it's actually about Anna. I've decided to tell her who I really am;  _that I'm an Arendelle_ ," she whispered the latter. "I'm a little nervous about the whole thing. Like, what if things change? I want to be honest and I want to have a meaningful relationship with her but the more I think about it, the more anxious I get," she said as she clutched onto her abdomen.

"Please don't barf in the halls," Mulan joked. The winter-blonde heiress lightly punched the girl in the shoulder. "All right, all right. No jokes. But seriously Elsa, you worry a lot when it comes to Anna. Anyone with eyes can see that no one else exists in you guys' world except each other."

"I guess you're right."

"I wish the Chinese military could have held off calling in my dad. I would love to see Anna's face when you tell her at prom," Mulan chuckled. She felt another punch in her shoulder.

* * *

Larcbost was known for its beautiful landscapes and wonderful mountains; but it held a high reputation for its marvelous parks. Thirty acres of wondrous greenery was dedicated to the town's most resplendent recreational region. Verdant foliage filled one corner of the eye to the other. Metal benches, tall playgrounds, and various courts for various activities filled the landmass. It was a different change of pace for the teens, but in a good way.

Many adults remained at their jobs. The main occupants of the park were elderly people enjoying the sights on the serenity of the park benches, and the children that remained nearby the multitude of playgrounds. It was a Tuesday so not many teens bothered with the beauty of parks so the clique had the run of the place.

Entering the park the group felt the warm caress of the evening breeze. The spring equinox was not due for another couple of weeks, but in spite of that, the weather yielded in favor of the warmer season.  _Wow. Even the sun was out._  Way to go weather!

Most of the group travelled in mass via car. Everyone managed to get there — including Belle and Gaston. They weren't on speaking terms yet, but at least they showed up. The males of the group hustled out of the parking lot and ran the grassy fields. Peter stood proudly upon an unoccupied table. "I'm king of the castle, and you're a dirty-" his declaration was interrupted by the other rambunctious boys.

" **Dog pile!** " Jack and Kristoff tackled the youngest off of the table. Gaston ran in and decided to show the boys who the  _man_  really was.

Anna giggled at their childishness. "You don't want to defend your title my Prince," she asked.

Elsa had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend and looked between said girl, and her male friend. "Oh no, no, no. That's okay. I have my title and no one can take that from me. If they want to tackle each other to the ground and lose a few brain cells then who am I to take such a thing from my subjects?" She had no problem holding her own against Jack and Peter, and on a rare occurrence — Kristoff, but Gaston could keep at it for hours and not get tired. Besides, her friends  ** _loved_**  to cheat.

The strawberry-blonde tittered at her girlfriend's response. "You're so noble and benevolent my Liege," she replied haughtily while using her hand as an implied fan.

Coraline stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound. "Gag me Your Majesties," she snorted. Esmeralda ruffled the freshman's blue hair and walked out of the parking lot.

While the boys tussled in the grass, the girls set up the food they brought for their picnic. Elsa's attention snapped over to the boys when she heard her cousin's outcry. "Elsa help! Kristoff's cheating! He's gonna break my arm," he whined.

The elder cousin shook her head. "Be a man Jackie. You got on that horse so you've gotta ride it," she reminded as she watched from afar.

Merida hissed as she watched her boyfriend floor the poor white-haired boy into the grass. "Tough love," she stated.

"He'll live. Kris isn't going to hurt him. Just rough him up a bit," the winter-blonde commented. Just as she spoke it, the buff blonde extended his hand out to the dazed freshman. "Told you." She replied. "He needs to pick his fights wisely. If he wants to be a show-off it should be in a sport where his scrawny ass is on fair ground."

Almost on cue a sharp, grating sound echoed from the nearby recreational courts. A group of local college students left the now vacate basketball court. Merida apparently had a similar thought. The Scot pursed her lips around two fingers and sent a high-pitched whistle to the rowdy males. "Oi lads! Who wants to shoots some hoops?" she shouted and thumbed over to the empty court.

One by one the members of the clique intrigued in playing the game environed the center circle: Mulan, Peter, Merida, Kristoff, Jack, Fiona, Elsa, and Anna. The latter surprised Elsa. "Uhm, Anna," she said as she tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. The aforementioned teen looked at the winter-blonde. "You sure you want to play. Most of us are a competitive bunch when it comes to sports," she informed. Although she couldn't speak for Merida, since she was still getting to know the redhead, the years that the Scot made her life a living hell painted a vivid mental picture that the girl thrived on competition.

The statement alone fueled a flame in teal eyes. "Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I can't handle a little competition. I could beat you," she challenged.

Their friends snickered as the watched the couple go back and forth. "Is that a challenge I hear," the heiress asked her friends.

"This is gonna be interesting. Ten bucks on Anna," Jack said as he nudged Gaston in the ribs.

Elsa grinned as she saw that her fiery girlfriend wasn't about to back down. "All right, how about this: I won't make a fuss about all of us playing if you score one point on me," she offered.

"You're on babe," Anna chided with a glint in her eye.

The group dispersed and gave the girls plenty of room for the quick game. What should have took roughly a minute or two went on to about five. Elsa wasn't in her most competitive mode, but she wanted to give Anna a feel of what she really could do in a game, however, it didn't matter to the sprightly cheerleader.

She stole the ball not that long ago and the girls were close to the three-point line. Elsa was excellent on defense, but their  _short_ match had to end soon otherwise the others would never get the chance to play. That's when Anna got an idea. With the heiress close on her backside she yelped and winced as if she sprained her ankle. "Hey are you okay?" her girlfriend asked. Just as she leaned over in concern, the cheerleader brushed passed the winter-blonde and used the opportunity to make the shot.

Elsa face-palmed as everyone saw the ball go through the net. "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Kristoff laughed.

"Should have seen that coming. I got played like a chump," she muttered.

Anna snickered. "Don't be so huffy. You were being stubborn and we'd end up playing forever at the rate we were going," she said as flashed an apologetic pout.

"You still cheated. Everyone I know loves to cheat at everything. What happened to old-fashioned honest play?" Elsa sighed.

Esmeralda pinched the pale teen's cheek. "Who are you: my nana? And to answer your question, you never said Anna had to score the point fairly," she teased and held the basketball in her hand. She wasn't about to join the game, but would assist as referee. The group divided in two teams as they huddled around the center circle.  **Team A:**  Elsa, Jack, Peter, and Merida.  **Team B:**  Kristoff, Anna, Mulan, and Fiona. "All right ladies and gents, I want a fair game meaning no tripping, no biting, no illegal possessions of the ball, no pushing, and for the love of God don't fucking punch each other again," she exasperated the last point. Anna raised a brow at the latter. Elsa mouthed an,  _I warned you,_  before the teams lined up at the midcourt line.

Esmeralda passed the ball to Coraline, who threw the ball up and set the game in motion. So far Team A was determined to make it their life's mission to put Team B to shame. Kristoff couldn't help but mock his friends. Who wouldn't with an eight-point lead? "You're worried about your girlfriend not being able to keep up and you can't even keep the ball. All of you are slow," he teased.

"That's easy to say when you have the fucking ninja on your team!" Jack retorted as he tried to catch his breath.

Merida patted the boy on his shoulder with a vengeance in her eyes. "Don't worry about lov'r boy ov'r there. He'll be singin' a different tune in a minute. I got the samurai," she chuckled. Elsa and Jack looked between each other.  _Note: don't fuck with the Scot._

Esmeralda began the next  _quarter_  when she set the ball in motion, and Merida stuck to her vow on putting her  _boy-toy_  in his place. Elsa knew the girl was ruthless, but never before was she more thankful that she was on Merida's team. Both Merida and Mulan seemed like they were in their own sparring match with the way they aggressively took the ball from the other. It took a team effort, but Team B was tied with Team A once Jack's narrow body pushed through Mulan's defenses.

Anna saw the arrogant look in her girlfriend's eyes and smacked Kristoff upside his head. "Take it from a redhead: don't piss us off stupid," she growled.

The poor blonde held his afflicted head and looked at the miffed cheerleader. "I'll take your word for it. I've got two of 'em on my ass," he muttered, earning another slap to the back of his head. " **Ow!** Es, call a foul!" he whined.

Esmeralda shook her head and looked away. "I ain't see nothing. You should know better anyways," she remarked.

"Unbelievable…"

The game resumed with both teams at each other's throats. Elsa had to admit it; it was fun to play against her girlfriend — unlike her last time when she was forced to play against her in gym last semester. The blood nose wasn't that bad, but  _she got sis-zoned that day_ : a fact that she'd rather forget. She shook the thought and focused on the game.

Sweat glistened down her forehead as her attention went from player to player. Merida and Jack were monopolizing the ball in order to get Mulan's attention away from the basket. The heiress backed away until she was nearby the three-point line. Immediately her eyes caught sight of the ball as it soared her way. Now that she had possession of the ball, she was in position to score — only there was one problem: Kristoff. Her movements began to get more agitated the more the blonde blocked her target.  _Damn him for being taller than her_. In her irrational thinking she all out assaulted the boy's personal space and made the shot; yet her victory shot came at a price.

Coraline called her out on  _foul-play_. Elsa offered her friend a helping hand all the while expressing her opinion on the call. "Foul play my ass. This is bullshit," she retorted. The teams debated among themselves on the call. Some were blinded to the attempted shot while others saw the invasive gameplay. Even Anna called her out on it.  _Un-freaking-believable._

Esmeralda remained a silent observer between the teams. Usually her best friend was one for fair play, and it was clear to practically everyone what happened. It astounded her that the girl wasn't going to let the matter rest easily. The heiress actually looked a little pissed off about it. That's when the Romani noticed the sheen glistening across the winter-blonde's forehead.  _It struck the tanned teen's curiosity._  She walked over to Elsa. "Els, you okay?" she asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm fine," even though she was sweating profusely and lost her shirt in favor of her sports bra.

Jack caught on to what Esmeralda had implied as he noticed where the Romani's gazed trailed. He had more experience with his cousin when she  _got this way_. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his.  _Her pupils were extremely dilated_. It was at that moment that he knew his cousin's hormones were working in overdrive. "I think we should take a break from the game. We're tied anyways," he offered as he began to walk off the court.

"Oh for the love of god. I'm fine!" Elsa insisted.

Kristoff stared at her inquisitively with his arms folded over his chest. He was actually there the last time Elsa lost control of her hormones. " _Unless you want a repeat of freshman year, you need to let your body cool down sis!_ " he whispered as he passed her by.

Elsa froze in place as she looked between her friends on the court. Her eyes hovered upon Anna the longest though. She snarled and left the court in a heated and hormonal aggravation.

Time passed by sluggishly as each individual went off to do various things. Kristoff and Merida went on a hike in the adjacent sylvans; Belle went off on her own venture in the woods; Esmeralda, Anna, Coraline, and Mulan were nearby playing Frisbee. That left the rest scattered about the adjoining area to lounge and eat the foods that were brought for the picnic.

Elsa sat under a tree occupied by her cellphone. A shadow loomed over her and caught her attention. She looked up and saw her cousin readying himself to sit with her. The younger offered a brownie to the elder as they watched the clouds travel the skies.

Silence weighed heavily in the air until Jack commented on their predicament. "You've isolated yourself Els."

The heiress replied with a half-hearted, dry laugh. "Yeah, well what else is new?" she said with as much enthusiasm as her laughter.

Jack drew his cousin into a hug. "That's not funny. You may be the older cousin but you can talk to me too," he offered as he looked around to confirm that they were alone.

One minute passed; followed by another; until she finally opened her mouth. "I ruined our game," she sighed and banged the back of her head against the tree. Jack rolled his eyes but he let his relative continue with her tirade. "Every time I think I have control over my hormones they come back to bite me in the butt. I should have control over them!"

"Hey, no one has control over their hormones at our age," he said with a slick grin. When his frosty-blue eyes weren't met with his cousin's similar ones, he realized just how upset she was about her lack of control. "Come on Els. You've gotten so much better than you were three years ago."

Elsa looked absolutely petrified as she continued their talk. "I knocked Kristoff on his ass Jack! He's a big guy. What if I did that with someone Esmeralda's size, or Coraline, or…" The freshman's eyes lit up in revelation.

"You're worried about Anna."

The winter-blonde held her knees up to her chest. "I've been chasing after her for my entire high school life. Jack, I love her. I'm undeniably and deeply in love. I don't want to lose her," she admitted ardently.

Jack watched as he listened to his cousin pour her heart out to him. "Why don't you talk to Ms. Atlantica? She's a hermaphrodite too. She has to know something that could help you out. I don't know how she wouldn't know something about what you're going through at her age, right?"

The suggestion perked up the despondent teen as she scrolled through her contacts for her teacher's number. Her reaction made the boy's chest wheal in pride. For once he could return the advice and kindness that his cousin always offered him. " _I hope she has some good advice for me. Until then I'm going to refrain myself from getting too intimate with Anna,_ " she considered mentally. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Anna in  _that_  way. She felt a reassuring hand rub soothing motions against her shoulder.

* * *

After a lackluster week of prom planning and stress, the weekend was upon the teens. It was Friday night: the night of the party that Hans had invited the monarchial couple to. Miguel and Tulio hosted the event and their shared apartment. Most of the school was invited to the event, or at least those in the higher-grade levels. Gaston drove those in attendance in his car. He was invited to go, because who doesn't invite Gaston?  _Nobody that's who!_  Anyways, he offered to drive since he and Elsa shared a living space. He would have drove Kristoff to the party, but the blonde was so obdurately against attending that he opted out to go help Merida at her family's farm on the outskirts of town.

Elsa rolled her eyes at how the argument went down. " _That boy is so petty_ ," she murmured. In all honesty she was nervous to attend the party.  _She wanted her brother with her._  Sure she had Gaston — and she was surrounded by friends — but she was raised around more conservative social gatherings. She was a socialite in her own right, but those parties were usually ritzy or business-related. In other words: this was her first high school party.

Leave it to Anna to notice her girlfriend's anxiety. As they exited the car Anna laced their fingers and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the girl's palm.

Once the couple opened the door, the party hosts introduced them as special guests. The partygoers gave a hearty Timberwolves' howl to their soon-to-be Prom King and Queen. Anna looked up at Elsa. "See, the pack isn't going to eat the Alphas," she giggled.

Gaston gestured to Elsa that he would have his eye on her. They might still be on rocky terms but he was still her bodyguard, and teenagers tended to lose their inhibitions at parties. She nodded for him to enjoy the party, but she knew that the hulking boy would still keep her in his visage ever so often. By the time they came to this silent pact the others in their midst had parted ways in favor of exploring the party scene.

Thus far Elsa enjoyed the party. Many of the students she knew were there and they treated her kindly. Some made excellent storytellers or jokesters. She could tell that a few were inebriated by the smuggled in booze. When she thought about it; was it really smuggling since Miguel and Tulio owned the apartment? It's not like he thwarted anyone at the party with the cheap liquor in hand. Both boys looked like they had knocked back a few drinks themselves. The star soccer players gallivanted the place as if they were almighty gods, and the praise that they received for their soccer skills only inflated their oversized male egos.

All in attendance pranced about between dancing, conversing, and games. In the median of the party the couple sat with their subjects in a game of  _Cards Against Humanity_. As the game went on one of the students decided to introduce a new rule to the game. "… I'm just saying it would make things more interesting to have a prize at the end," he said as he wagged his eyebrows in mischief. Elsa was among the students who ignored the teen until he told his idea of what the prize should be. "Winner gets to make-out with whoever they want for seven minutes," she proposed.

Well that got everyone's attention. "So it's like Seven Minutes in Heaven meets Cards Against Humanity. Whoa boy we are all going to hell by the end of this party," one of the girls tittered.

At first the idea wasn't a big deal to the Arendelle heiress until she pondered the consequences. If someone else won then they could kiss her, or worse, Anna.  _Shit!_  Either she had to win or she had to help Anna win.

Clopin was the Card Czar, and read the black card aloud. "But before I kill you, Mr. Bond, I must show you-," he prompted. Everyone skimmed through their deck and placed down a white card. The Romani looked through the cards before laughing. "Okay, okay. Who's the one who had  _Harry Potter erotica_?" Laughter went around the table before Anna raised her hand. A few eyes went between the couple. "My, my. Princess Anna you are quite the naughty girl; isn't she Elsa," he teased as she nudged his elbow in the Prince's rib.

The game continued after another round of laughter went out at Elsa's expense. A few turns passed before Anna noticed a distinct pattern in the way Elsa played. It took every ounce of willpower for her not to laugh, but she found it adorable that her girlfriend wouldn't even entertain the idea of sharing her with anyone else — not like she would allow any of the other players to kiss her. She decided to assist Elsa in her endeavor. And thanks to their combined efforts they managed for Anna to win the game.

Many eyes were set upon the two girls after the round had finished. Anna switched her attention between the partygoers and her girlfriend. Apparently they weren't joking about the end-game prize. Anna walked over to the winter-blonde and placed a simple peck on her Prince's cheek. Disappointed grumbles came from a few people at the table. "Well what were you expecting?" she teased.

Chants for the girls to make-out resounded from the teens. One of them even had the gall to state the need to  _see tongue action_. Elsa face-palmed at the response. "Our relationship is the holy grail for the sexually deprived," she snorted.

"You guys are my OTP," one student stated.

"Yeah, I ship it too," another agreed.

Elsa face-palmed again. Her attention was brought back to reality when she felt a pair of hands cup her jawline. She was forced to look up at the strawberry-blonde, and there was nothing for her to do but get lost in those teal eyes and return the kiss placed upon her lips. The background noise of their rowdy peers was muted in their intimate space.  _Guess it wasn't a bad type of peer pressure after all_ ; and it's not like they were doing something they hadn't done before.

Once the girls managed to pry themselves apart they went into another round of the card game. This time Anna made herself comfortable as she cuddled in Elsa's lap. In this round they both lost. One of the students at the table cast a curious glance towards the couple.

The boy flinched when the Prince gave him a warning glare that clearly stated, " _I will fuck **you**  up in the worst way!_" if he attempted to touch the Princess. He gave up and decided to target another girl at the table.

Anna inched out of her girlfriend's lap before another round commenced. She walked over to a student and asked her where the bathroom was. Soon afterwards she headed to the aforementioned bathroom upstairs. Elsa watched this go on from her seat and decided to sit the match out in favor of waiting for her girlfriend's return.

What should have took a couple of short minutes turned into quite a few long minutes. Elsa got up from the table and searched the apartment.

* * *

Refreshed from her trip to the upstairs bathroom, Anna decided that she should return to the party below, but before she could get too far from the door she felt a pair of  _familiar_  hands clasped over her eyes. "Elsa, what are you doing?" she giggled and held her fingers against the hands that blocked her vision.

"Can't I have a little payback for when you did this to me?"  _she_  whispered in the cheerleader's ear.

As soon as Anna heard  _Elsa's_  voice she stopped laughing. "Are you okay? You're voice is deeper than usual," she asked.

 _Elsa_  bit  _her_  lip and fumbled with a reasonable excuse.  _She_  knew  _she_  should have thought this plan out further. An idea came to mind. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just that when we were making out earlier it kind of left me a bit horny. You know how my voice can get a little bass if there's too many hormones in my system,"  _she_  whispered,  _her_  warm breath brushing against Anna's neck.

Anna flushed at the confession. "We're at a party Elsa. I can't do anything about it right now," she said. She shivered when she felt a trail of kisses on the back of her neck.

"Come on. It's a party. Everyone's pretty drunk right now. We could find a place to have a little fun and get back before anyone notices that we're gone,"  _the Prince_  stated as  _she_ continued  _her_  ministrations.

Her florid face brightened the more she thought about the situation. It wasn't her first high school party, and student did tend to get extremely drunk. Plus she had her own hormones in her system; although she could never understand the increase in her libido as of late. She looked over to the girl who lavished her neck with kisses. "All right, but we cannot get caught," she said as she allowed the winter-blonde to lead her to another part of the apartment.

* * *

Downstairs, Elsa stumbled across her bodyguard with a beer in hand in the kitchen. "How many of those have you had?" she asked.

Gaston snorted at the question. "I haven't even finished one mom," she snorted as he and a few other guys began to set up a game of beer pong.

The heiress rolled her eyes at his behavior, not like it surprised her. "Since I'm in here: has anyone in here seen Anna," she asked.

Most of the boys in the kitchen scratched their heads in thought while others shrugged their shoulders. One of them suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. I saw her upstairs a few minutes ago. She was talking with somebody, but I don't know who," an intoxicated guy, Kronk, said as he poured the beers into the plastic, red cups.

Curious, and a tad paranoid, Elsa heads upstairs in search of her girlfriend. She passed the bathroom once she got upstairs and found it empty. As she continued her search she heard her girlfriend's voice, accompanied by another. The only thing wrong with that is  _how_  Anna sounded. She sounded… turned on? It sounded like she was being the ever-loving temptress that she was, but to another.  _What the fuck is going on?!_

Elsa calmed herself before she jumped the gun. Maybe Anna was joking around with another student? She joked around with Esmeralda in the same fashion on several occasions so maybe Anna was with a friend? Well, enough with the questions. Time to get to the bottom of this. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway until she turned into another one; and what she saw next both broke and stopped her heart all at once.

Hans was pressed against the wall looking completely horrified as Anna indulged herself in the physical contact between them. She had her lips buried in Hans' neck until he hissed out in pain and stumbled out of her grip. This snapped Anna out of her lust as she too looked mortified at who she was with.  _She was with Elsa, wasn't she? Why was she with Hans? What the fuck is going on?!_

Pained sobs snapped the pair to the winter-blonde down the hall. "Wh-what the fuck Hans?!  _Anna_ …" Elsa hesitated with a broken voice as she backed away, "Anna, how could you? Yo-you ch-cheated on m-m-me with Hans!" she choked out between her sniveling.

Both redheads looked terrified at being caught by the devastated heiress. Hans staggered to his feet, taking delicate measures not to damage the  _wristwatch_  he wore, as he pleaded his innocence.

Anna looked more confused than Elsa. It just now registered that the heiress was actually down the hall and not who had touched intimately. "No. No, wait. Elsa this isn't. It's not what it-" before she could finish, Elsa fled down the hallway with inhuman speed.

Tears blurred everything in eyesight and sound deafened by the blare of wind created by the force of speed she traveled. If she could, she would hear the sounds of both Anna and Hans calling out to her, but she didn't want to hear anything, she didn't want to see anything, she didn't want to  _feel_  anything.

Running on autopilot, she went to the one source of trust she instinctually knew amid the partygoers.

Gaston was about to have his turn at beer pong until felt something soft and wet dampen his red polo shirt. He looked down and found Elsa clung to his torso. "T-take me home," she whimpered.

By every definition of the word, he was as manly as they came so he was confused when his friend asked him to take her home. "Mother of God, you look terrible. What the hell happened?" he asked the downcast teen.

" ** _I'm your boss and I said take me home! NOW!_** " she ordered in a querulous manner.

Elsa never threw a temper tantrum like this since childhood so it stunned Gaston to see her act like a self-entitled brat. He wasn't the smartest guy, but he knew hurt when he saw it. Whatever upset her must have been really bad.

Gaston's bodyguard training kicked in immediately as he barked out threats to every male present to keep their mouths shut and pretend that they saw nothing. Any curious eyes that tried to get a glance at what had unfolded were quickly thwarted by the burly teen's massive physique. For a moment, he thought he heard Anna try to catch up to them, and he paused in consideration that Elsa would want her girlfriend taken home. "Elsa…" he started as he opened the car door.

" **Drive** ," Elsa demanded; and Gaston did just as she commanded.


	27. Don't Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** “Frozen” and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as “Frozen”. Frostbitten and Lovestruck and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.
> 
> ( **A/N:** Howdy all. I know that a lot of you are all shocked and bothered about what I did last chapter. But I'll discuss in the bottom A/N.)

Melancholy plagued Arendelle Manor in the two days that passed. It was Sunday, and the entire mansion had hardly stirred. Darkness shrouded the confines of the young winter-blonde's room. In this eerie obscurity, the heir to it all lie nestled upon a thick comforter; yet the plush fabric held neither warmth nor comfort for her.

One would liken the teen to that of a corpse: pale, unmoving — and oddly enough — cold.  _So unnaturally_ _ **cold**_. Red verglas collected on the surface of the satin quilt and upon her fingertips. Her eyes were scrunched together in a futile attempt to escape the horrible nightmare reeling in her head. Sweat slid down her brow until she jolted awake. Heavy breaths puffed from her lips. Her fist collided with the cold substance on her bed, but it went unnoticed. The cold never bothered her. She rarely felt it.

Elsa slid down her bed once again until her back came in contact with the soft material. She was left alone with her thoughts, and her thoughts remained in the past.

_The clock rolled over to nine o'clock by the time Gaston pulled his car up to the manor. Gardeners were busy trimming unkempt or withered leaves upon the hedges. They barely registered to the presence of their mistress's return. Not like it mattered. She could care less at that moment._

_To her right, the car door opened, and an offered arm was given to the heartbroken girl. Gaston was bullheaded and a complete jackass in every sense of the word, but he couldn't bring himself to begrudge his friend and employer while in her woeful state. He should be angry! He had every right to be so. But he just couldn't. Belle must have had more of an impact on his sentimental side than he thought._

_Elsa took the offered arm in appreciation and the pair entered their abode._

_Bulda was in the foyer adding some last minute touch ups on a few dusty Arendelle family busts until she saw the two teenagers enter the manor. She raised her hand to greet them, or would have had she not noticed the dried tear trail that streamed down Elsa's face. "Elsa, hon, are you okay? You don't look too good," she commented as she shuffled across the marble floor._

_Gaston opened his mouth to give a response, but his employer spoke for herself. "I'm really tired. The party really took a lot out of me. I'm going to retire to my bedroom early," she said as she looked away from Kristoff's adoptive mother._

_Bulda looked at the girl, who she considered as a second child, in concern but left the matter alone._

_While the stout woman scuttled off to go back to her dusting, Gaston escorted the depressed heiress to her room. Once inside, the bodyguard closed the door behind him and approached Elsa as she discarded her shoes haphazardly on the floor._

_Elsa looked back when she felt her friend's large hand clasped on her shoulder. He asked her what happened. Disheartenment filled the sigh that escaped her. The two sat on her large bed and she relayed the events that happened just hours ago._

_The more Gaston listened, the more he began to feel. He looked away from her, grief-stricken. He never saw how Belle reacted when Elsa told her of his carnal romp with Paula, but he couldn't shun what he saw with his own eyes. He saw the immense pain that cheating had on someone he cared about._

_A cold hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes. Elsa realized that she got through to Gaston, even though the price she paid was far steeper than she was willing to pay. "I'm… not good with words, but…" she stopped her friend from his apologies. She propped her head against his firm abs. His warmth against her cool body was a welcomed comfort for the time being._

_For the first time since they arrived home, she laughed; it was a depreciated laugh, but she laughed nonetheless. "How ironic is this?" she commented dryly. One pair of blue eyes met the other. "Bet this is karma for breaking you and Belle up," she retorted._

_Gaston wasn't used to feeling so many different emotions at once. He was prone to anger, or any emotion alike, but these_ _**feelings** _ _were beginning to be too much for the guy. He wanted to try… talking. "Karma can fall off a cliff! If she wants to act on my behalf she needs to get her nosy ass back in the kitchen," he paused. "No one deserves to be cheated on... To be treated poorly."_

_Elsa moved closer to her friend's warmth. "Thank you for forgiving me," she responded._

They spent the remainder of that night together since the young heiress didn't want to be left alone. It wasn't his style, but this new, compassionate Gaston allowed himself to be subjected to becoming an emotional safe haven for his friend. The gesture didn't last past that night though.

Elsa asked him to stand guard around her room so that she wasn't disturbed. This wouldn't have been a problem had she at least allowed servants to bring her food. After skipping both breakfast and lunch that Saturday, the staff began to get worried and stipulated to cater to their young mistress; but Gaston denied entry — following his own orders.

The Arendelle heiress's retreat to her room reached the ears of her younger cousin. It wasn't anything new. Elsa was an introvert by nature, but she never missed meals, and that was enough to incur his investigation. When he arrived at his cousin's door, Gaston stopped him. "Move Gaston. I'm going in there," he stated.

"Sorry, but Elsa hasn't been in the mood for company lately," he replied.  _All those formal bodyguard sessions were coming in handy that day._

Jack knew that he could remove his friend with a simple reminder of who the burly teen was employed under, but there was no need to bruise Gaston's ego. Instead, he looked up to the older boy and flashed him his biggest puppy dog eyes that he could muster. "Pretty please," he asked.

Gaston looked away but felt the heated gaze of those  _damned eyes_  on him. "Argh! All right. Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you when I said that Elsa wasn't in the mood for company," he advised, but allowed the white-haired boy access to the room.

Jack ignored the warning and walked into Elsa's room.

As soon as he entered he left just as quickly. The conversation was brief, cold, and very hostile. Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. Hurt etched every contour of his face. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kristoff's number. He wasn't able to make Elsa budge, but he knew someone that could.

Kristoff opted out to spend his spring break with Merida and her family. He wanted to take their relationship to another level, but before he could, he wanted to prove himself reliable to his girlfriend's father.

At that moment he was elbow deep in a pigpen trying to feed the gluttonous swine. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. The blonde balanced the bucket of feed on his hip as he dug through his pocket. He achieved success and retrieved the device. He held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

Kristoff was almost deafened by the intense whimpering assaulting his ears. He had to hold the phone a couple of inches away from his head!  _Good gods what happened to Jack?!_  "Easy there Jack, what's going on? Pitch being an ass again?" His remark earned him whiplash from the young boy. The conversation drew on as Jack retold what transpired a few minutes ago.

Merida noticed that her boyfriend had stopped running around her farm in an amusing attempt to impress her dad. She walked over to the last place he said he would be and found him ending a phone call. "Is everything okay Kris," she asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.

He looked down to the fiery redhead and shook his head. "Family trouble. It doesn't look good. I've gotta head back," he said and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He ran to the main house on the large plot of land and began to pack.

* * *

It was well past noon by the time Kristoff managed to pack up his belongings and head over to Arendelle Manor. It was on the brink of evening actually. Staff members were flabbergasted at the recent developments. Some of the more selfish amid the workers feared for their jobs once the mister and the misses returned. Bulda and Cliff tried to maintain the peace within the manor, but it seemed like a feeble effort.

Kristoff cut through the halls of the manor and quickly made it to his friend's room. Gaston remained at his station, but his demeanor greatly changed between Jack's visit and now. He looked down to Kristoff. The taller cast a forlorn look towards the door. Someone needed to get through to the girl. Her attitude had a great impact on those around her. She declined the lunch offered to her a few hours ago, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back with the manor staff.

Gaston shuffled away from the door and allowed his friend access. He wasn't good with dealing with emotional women so he left any and all emotions up to the burly blonde. The bodyguard gave him a look that clearly said  _good luck_.

Like Jack, Kristoff entered the room cautiously. The sudden chill to the room bit him to the bone. Emotions were one thing, but did she have to leave her room temperature at a damn near negative degrees.  _Holy hell it was cold!_

Elsa looked over her shoulder when her  _visitor_  remained silent. Bitterness laced every trace of blue in her irises. A sound came from her, but Kristoff couldn't distinguish if it was a laugh, a scoff, or both. "So you've finally decided to grace me with your presence? What an honor," she retorted. Clearly she was being sarcastic, but that didn't mean her words hurt any less.

The remark slightly pissed him off because he put his plans on hold to check in on her. He calmed himself. He knew that Elsa was upset, but about what, he didn't know.

Kristoff prodded for information in a vain attempt to assess the situation. No one seemed to know anything.  _Well, almost no one._  His attempts rewarded him with success but not in the way he wanted. Elsa was angry, and the temperature appeared to lower with her ire. "What's been eating me? I fucking needed you on Friday! I wanted my brother with me and he was being too much of a petty jackass to be there for me," she snarled.

Her words left the blonde boy unfazed. He scoffed at her melodramatics.  _Really? That's what this whole thing was about?_  "Gee, well what did ya do; embarrass yourself at your first high school party," he almost laughed until Elsa withdrew into herself.

It was then that realized sarcasm wasn't the best way to handle this particular conversation, and took a more serious approach. Elsa looked over to him and bitterly told him what had occurred. "… and you can't even imagine how much it hurt to see Anna so comfortable in the arms of another… I- I couldn't take it. My heart couldn't take it. I just wanted to get away…" she continued and told him the events that happened between the party and now.

Kristoff was shocked to say the least, and downright confused all the more. After he heard the events in its entirety he immediately suspected something didn't add. "Hans, that sneaky son of a bitch. I knew you shouldn't have trusted him. He's up to something," he muttered as he came up with minute theories.

However, his  _sister_  had other theories. "You can suspect Hans all you want. I'm angry at  ** _both_**  of them!" she growled.

As much as Elsa had every right to be angry, Kristoff was dubious about Anna's involvement. She didn't strike him as that kind of girl. Sure she was fiery and feisty — much like his own girlfriend — but definitely not a cheater. "Maybe Anna was drunk Els. I can't see any reason for her to be interested in Hans," he threw in one of his theories.

Elsa shook her head and began to debunk his theory. "No… Anna was with me for most of the party. The amount of time she had went off  _to cheat on me_ ," she hissed, "…was too short of a time for her to get drunk; unless the cheap crap they served at the party could get you drunk off your ass in mere minutes." Oh how she wished that were the case. She could forgive Anna if her inhibitions were lowered by alcohol. If Anna had been drunk, a make-out session wouldn't have been that unforgivable. They would need to talk about it afterwards, but it was something she was willing to forgive.

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck and offered her his pity.  _Pity… wasn't the best card to play in this situation_. "You should have been there! If you hate Hans so much then you would have kept your eye on him! I expected Gaston to have me as his top priority but what's your excuse?!" she yelled. She knew how much he hated Hans. By her logic: if he had been there he would have noticed Hans and Anna sneaking off and prevented the whole thing!

Kristoff knew Elsa was heartbroken but he flat refused to be thrown under the bus because of something he had no control over. He cared for Elsa dearly, but she was acting like an irrational brat! "I'm your friend Elsa, not your babysitter! I have a life too, and you know what? I have a girlfriend that I'm really into! I can be there with you all the time!" he hollered.

The two friends went at each others throats, which was the complete opposite of what Kristoff wanted accomplished. "Then I guess you don't care about the number one rule:  ** _family sticks together_**!" she shouted in his face. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath. Tears fell for the umpteenth time since the whole thing began. "But if that rule is too much of a burden for you to bear — if you can't have my back — then I have no reason to call you  **brother**!"

A force analogous to the wrath of nature itself struck the blonde boy right in the heart.  _O-ouch…_  He staggered as the words pierced his ears. They lived together. They — they, grew up in the same crib! Hell, even Elsa's own mother breastfed him alongside her when they were babies; and she said those words so  _easily_.  _Ouch…_  How could she… why would she… He needed space to heal this wound.

Kristoff left Elsa in the privacy of her dim room.

Gaston looked at the boy when he exited the cold bedroom and gave him a look of sympathy. He was Elsa's bodyguard, and her childhood friend, but he didn't meet her until they were nine. He could only imagine what it felt like it felt like to have those words directed towards himself.

* * *

On the west side of Larcbost, Anna lost all patience with her cellphone and threw the useless thing against the wall.  _She hoped it broke_. Ever since Elsa left the party that night she tried to get in contact with the girl. By the looks of it, Elsa was planning on ignoring all of her texts and calls until school started. This was something that could not wait until spring break ended.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage and her lungs heaved in her chest. Emotions ran high:  _devastation, heartbreak, guilt, nervousness, and then_ _ **anger**_. She ranted to the high heavens about her love life. "… and I freaking love her and she has th-the  **nerve**  to accuse me of cheating on her wi-with, with  **Hans**!" she growled as she paced the room. She didn't understand how Elsa had suddenly became Hans, but she'll be thrice damned before she wants him over Elsa! The cheerleader bit her bottom lip as she thought further.

Anna knew what Elsa looked like. She knew Elsa's body on the most intimate level possible. The only thing that night that could have threw her for a loop was that Elsa had been more aggressive, but at the time she chalked it up to the girl being horny. It wouldn't have been the first time that Elsa was more aggressive than gentle in their affection, but that wasn't  _her_ Elsa she was with on that night; it was Hans!

The embers of her rage quelled until it morphed into paranoia. Hot, glassy droplets pooled the corners of her eyes the more she was left with her thoughts. " _Oh god why? What if she leaves me? I don't want her to leave me. I wouldn't have even left the fucking card table if I knew this would happen,_ " her thoughts raved.

They had developed a strong level of trust. Elsa was her first — who she thought was her " _The One_ " — and now everything was going to hell in a hand basket.  _This was just too perfect!_ The first meaningful relationship she had and she didn't know how it went wrong! She threw herself on her bed and screamed into a pillow.

Concern came form the elder Andersens as they heard their daughter rage about something. A pillow muffled her rant so they couldn't make out what was said. Cecelia and Tony knocked on their daughter's door. "Sweetie can we come in?" Tony asked.

Anna removed the plush cushion from her face and responded, "yes."

Cecilia found the younger sprawled against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Anna you've been really moody lately. Has something happened that you want to tell us about?" she asked. The older strawberry-blonde lived through high school so what could her daughter possibly say that she couldn't handle?  _Oh how wrong she was._

Hesitantly, Anna thought about whether she should or shouldn't confide in her parents about her current predicament. On one hand, she knew that there would most likely be a misunderstanding, but on the other hand, they were her parents. If she couldn't go to them then who could she go to?

After a minute of deliberation she retold what transpired on Friday night in a very Anna-like fashion. Fortunately her father he had years of getting used to the rambling from Cecilia otherwise he wouldn't have caught a single thing she had said. However, if what his daughter said was true then he wished that he had left the matter up to his wife. He knew his child was a terrible liar so he had no reason not to believe her.

" _Whoa boy…_ " he sighed.

Cecilia was uncharacteristically stolid about Anna's rambling. She was curious about a few things, but those could wait for a later time. "Did you drink at all during this party?" It wasn't uncommon for students to embrace their first taste of adulthood at a high school party, which is why it didn't bothered her much if Anna did.

Anna's face contorted in disgust. In her sophomore year her former-cheerleading captain took her to her first high school party. The experience was invigorating but not the cheap alcohol at the party. The horrid liquid burned her throat and left a bad taste in her mouth. "Ew, no. I hate that stuff. I'd rather drink formaldehyde," she remarked with her tongue stuck out in aversion.

Well that knocked off one theory for certain; but what went wrong? The Andersens couldn't possibly believe that their daughter was a cheater: not with the way she flounced around the apartment. Sometimes it was like she wasn't home; most likely she was on cloud nine with nothing but whimsical, romantic thoughts on the brain.

Tony was dumbstruck. He lolled his head from one side to the other. "I don't see how you managed to get yourself into this kind of mess sweetie. It would be easier to understand if she at least looked like a boy, or the boy you kissed." It was obvious to him that Elsa was certainly female, but how could his daughter confuse someone as feminine as her girlfriend with a guy? Don't take it the wrong way: he could care less if Anna wanted to date boys — he was very accepting when Anna said she was a pansexual — but he couldn't connect the dots between Elsa and a boy.

And as fate just so had it Anna unintentionally connected those dots. "… but regardless of whether Elsa is a hermaphrodite or not, I know a female body when I see one." She clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized that this was not how she planned on telling her parents that Elsa was dual-sexed.

If Principal Hellman was the Lord of the Underworld when he was mad, then he needed to find a new title, because Tony was livid. " **What did you just say Anna Anise Andersen?!** " he shouted.  _Oh… not the middle name… Anything but the middle name!_  Anyone who's had their parents call out their whole name knew they fucked up.

Anna never feared her father, but she felt more secure beside her mother than anywhere near the man. " _This day was getting worse by the minute,_ " she whimpered internally. It's not like she could lie about it now. The truth was out in the open and she knew she had a bad habit of saying too much when she rambled. " _Elsa's a hermaphrodite daddy_ ," she replied meekly; her eyes never left her bedspread.

Both Anna and Cecilia jumped when the man stormed out of the room. Cecilia turned her attention to address her daughter but stopped when she heard an audible crash from the other room. Anna refused to look at her mother in fear of the response. She wanted to talk to her parents and she messed up the entire conversation.

The Andersen matriarch lifted her daughter's chin so that those teal eyes met her green eyes. She was hurt that Anna had lied to her, to both her and Tony, but anger wasn't what was needed right now. "You know better than to lie to us Anna. We trust you to make good choices, but how can we now after you took our trust and destroyed it?" she lectured. Her voice was soft but it still stung with the guilt that only a disappointed parent could conjure.

"I'm sorry mom. I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her, and I knew you would say no if I told you about it," Anna apologized.

Cecilia knew that Elsa stayed over their apartment for the weekend since the girl, hermaphrodite — whatever; since  _she_  was still in the apartment by the time they came back from their own weekend of love. Had she known about this she probably would have stayed to supervise them. The woman's eyes widened as a thought came to mind. "Did you sleep with her?"

It wasn't a request, but a demand: all the more reason to be honest. She adjudicated to come clean and affirm what happened that Valentine's Day weekend.

"Anna, this is unacceptable. I'm very disappointed in you. Not because of what you did, but that you lied to us. You're going to have a lot of work to do to regain our trust again," she reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am…"

Despite her best efforts to be strict, she wasn't heartless. The conversation started out because of Anna's romantic problems and she wanted no hand in adding any further emotional burden. Her arms were opened to embrace Anna.

Anna returned the gesture, and although it was brief, it brought comfort.

After a few choice words it dawned upon the younger that she was grounded. She couldn't go out for the remainder of spring break, and she couldn't participate in extracurriculars until they told her otherwise.

It didn't matter that much for the time being. Coach Calhoun rarely called for practice, particularly for the girls in the graduating class.  _Huzzah for senior privilege_. Most students had preparations for graduation — that was only a few short months away — and prom — that was less than a month away.

Anna wasn't fond of being left alone to deal with her emotions, but at least she had her cellphone. She found the cellular device on the floor and contemplated who she should contact. Her Prince was obviously going to ignore her calls for the remainder of spring break. " _Ugh, it would help if you would just listen to me!_ " she mentally shouted. She wanted to fix  _this_! Fix everything.

A name came up on her contact — one she hadn't thought of.  _Kristoff!_  If anyone could help her it was him. Elsa's family was still living with the Bjorgmans, if her memory served correctly. She just hoped that Elsa hadn't told him what happened yet.

* * *

Days passed since the Arendelle heiress cut contact between her and the outside world.  _It was Tuesday_. No one was allowed near her room, not even Gaston. After the  _stunt_  he pulled, when he let Kristoff enter her room, she chewed his head off. She mentioned something about  _picking sides_ , or whatever. Either way it harbored ill effects on the manor — enough to warrant the immediate attention of the master and misses.

Rosenwyn was not pleased when she heard of her daughter's behavior, but when word reached her ears about the girl's lack of nourishment alongside with the distant demeanor, that's when she became concerned for the worse. She arrived fresh off of an international flight. Her company required her presence in Russia but family came first!

Frost nipped at her ankles as she hurried down the hushed halls. The only thing that stopped her from advancing any further was the sight of her husband, who was headed in the same direction. "Gareth," she called.

The master of the house stopped his stride and turned to his frenetic wife. He saw the thin sheet of ice that trailed behind her — something that seldom happened. Gareth opened his arms and embraced his lover. "I knew I should have postponed my trip, I knew it! Have you run into any of the staff? Has anyone told you anything — anything at all?" she probed.

Gareth rubbed soothing circles in Rosenwyn's back. "My sweet, winter rose, you have to calm yourself. We'll get to the bottom of this," he vowed. "The only thing I know is what the staff told me:  _Gaston stood guard at Elsa's door. He tried to get her to eat something, and then she got angry and yelled at him. She locked her door after that_ ," he relayed.

The lady of the house sighed at the information.  _Nothing new._

The worried parents chatted concisely as they formulated a way to get in the room. "The easiest way we'll be able to get into her room is to just get the skeleton key. I'll get it from my study," Gareth suggested.

While the businessman went searched for the key in his study, Rosenwyn went with a more proactive approach. The woman walked to the room. There wasn't any indication that someone occupied the room. It remained in desolate silence. Rosenwyn jiggled the knob and confirmed that the door was locked.

Ice concentrated in the palm of her hands. The chilly substance slithered across the knob and entered the keyhole. Weak, crackling noises came from within the small hole until something metallic clicked. The woman smiled in success, and made a note to fix the door later. For now she settled her mind on entering the room.

First and foremost she noticed that the room had a discernible coldness. It was unnatural, and Rosenwyn recognized it. For a moment she considered that her own nervousness had caused the shift in temperature when she used her powers on the lock, but whenever she tried to shift the coldness to a more palpable degree, it reverted back to frigid levels.

Apparently her daughter was much like herself: emotions influenced her powers. Whatever disturbed the girl has affected her emotions to the brink of her powers fighting against the Serum X. Most Supers couldn't pull off such a feat. Their lives would have to be in eminent danger for such a violent, bodily reaction to trigger their powers. The mother held her breath when the realization dawned upon her.

 _This was not good_.

Small contours of the winter-blonde, curled upon a small portion of the oversized bed, could subtly be made out. Her iPhone's earbuds were plugged into her ears. The soft melody of Toni Braxton's  _Unbreak My Heart_  played into her ears.

Light crept into the room and caught the attention of the Arendelle heiress. The earbuds popped out of her ears. She turned her head to see who interrupted her sulking, and discovered her mother walking into the semi-luminescent room.

Rosenwyn offered a warm smile. Out of all of the people who tried to confront her, her hostility took a dramatic U-turn. Elsa scrambled to her feet and buried her face in her mother's bosom. She was surprised at how easily Elsa came to her instead of her trying to pry for information.

Gareth arrived not long afterwards with the key in hand. He vacillated before he took a few steps into the room. Rosenwyn looked at him from over her shoulder. They had a chemistry that needed few words to communicate what was on their minds. It wasn't like she discouraged him from attempting to talk to Elsa, but they knew that Elsa was prone to withdrawing herself in her own shell if she got depressed. It was something they remembered from her freshman year.

The man glanced at his daughter, and his wife flashed him a smile of reassurance. Her eyes promised that she would give him every detail about their precious Snowflake.

Gareth nodded and closed the door behind him. A cool sensation drew his attention to the knob, and he figured out how she entered the room.  _He was definitely going to have to get the thing fixed. Drat!_

Back in the room, Rosenwyn melted her ice queen persona in front of Elsa. She wasn't a cold parent, but sometimes Elsa had to remind her that she still wore a mask. They walked over to the bed and began to talk about smaller things. It felt nice to talk to each other after the amount of time that passed since the businesswoman left for her trip. And before that, it took a while to contact the woman because she remained in the office. Currently Elsa didn't need a mother who pried for information. She bided her time until the time was right.

Rosenwyn asked Elsa the reason for being so upset. The younger cracked faster than cool glass exposed to heat. Like all who came before her, the Arendelle matriarch was stifled by the revelation. Fury that only a mother could produce filled her eyes.  _How dare some commoner do such a horrible thing to her little Snowflake?!_

In spite of her maternal wrath she remained quiet and docile. She was a busy mother but she was great at assessing situations, and her maternal instincts considered Elsa's feelings. Elsa rarely stood up for herself unless it was for something she genuinely believed in. She stood up to her parents, in the midst of their rejection, just because she was so head over heels for Anna.

She coddled Elsa and tried to soothe the winter-blonde's broken heart. What hurt the most was what her daughter confessed. "I thought we had something really special… that we could have had something like you and papa."

Rosenwyn couldn't tell if the sharp decline in temperature was because of her grief or her daughter's. " _Control it Rose. Conceal it,_ " she reminded herself. Years out of her first profession made her a tad out of practice with her meditation.

In her attempt to maintain control over her corybantic powers she barely registered that Elsa had asked her a question. "What should I do? I-I just don't want to hurt like this anymore mama?" she asked as she clutched her chest.

No one needed to be around Elsa for long to diagnose that she wore her heart on her sleeve; and this applied heavily when it came to matters of the heart. Try as Elsa might, she couldn't hide how smitten she was with Anna. Rosenwyn knew about it for two years — more or less — but figured that it was a fleeting fancy at best. How she wished that it were a mere fleeting fancy. She would have paid top dollar if it avoided the devastation that the aftermath wrought in its wake.

Rosenwyn gave a half-hearted smile. "You really are our little Snowflake; so delicate to touch," she stated. "Despite being made of something so cold, you're kind-hearted; so trusting, and now, it has hurt you. You gave your trust to someone you thought would return the sentiment equally-"

Elsa listened to the woman's analysis but couldn't help how she still felt. Regardless of what happened, she couldn't terminate that feeling. "I still love her though…"  _Foolish_. She knew it was remarkably foolish to harbor these feelings — to yearn to return to one who had tromped on her heart — but  _love makes fools of us all._

After the first mistake of trying to control Elsa's love life, Rosenwyn learned to trust Elsa to make her own choices with love; but when she reflected on the damage brought by the party's aftermath she wasn't sure which was a worse offense: an arranged marriage or a broken heart. "You shouldn't let someone who broke your heart back in. People will always try to worm their way in through the cracks. Don't let them in."

Elsa couldn't fathom shutting out the person who held onto her heart. She tried once and her resolve crippled in a few short weeks. "I… can't. I don't think I'll ever be able to," the winter-blonde said. Her anxiety on the matter showed with the return of the red frost.

The Arendelle matriarch saw the ice. There was a great variance between hers and the young Super's powers. She pulled Elsa into a hug and banished the ice back to its slumbering place. She needed a solution to keep Elsa's powers under control until she could ask her father to train Elsa.

North was an excellent teacher, and had more time than she ever would to teach their lineage's signature element. He taught her and Celyn about the boundless potential of the winter element. All that power in an emotionally unstable teenager was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. " _Maybe I should transfer her. She could focus on her classes better and she wouldn't have any immediate emotional attachment to anyone,_ " she pondered to herself. Theoretically, it could work. Cut out the emotional bond with others and anything that fueled Elsa's powers should be temporarily nullified. " _Conceal. Don't feel,_ " she muttered.

The phrase caught the heiress's ear. Confused by it, she asked for its meaning.

Rosenwyn held Elsa's cold hands. She couldn't explain in full, not yet, but hopefully sooner rather than later. "It's for your emotions. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Never let it show!" Safety was her main priority. Elsa was a walking hazard if the Serum X was breaking down a couple of months after a standard injection.

Elsa sighed. From personal experience, it was safe to say it wouldn't have been a first. She hid her feelings about the girl of her dreams on multiple occasions. "Concealing it will be easy, but how can I not feel it? I have so many emotions right now. I feel them."

"You have to try. You can't let your true-self show."

Silence filled the room. The Arendelle matriarch took this as her daughter mulling over the idea. "I'll transfer you to another school if you want me too," she offered.

Elsa bit her lip. "I need time to think about it," she stated bluntly.

Rosenwyn backed off and allowed her daughter some space. They made excellent progress from her mood over the course of spring break. "Fair enough, but I want you to join your father and I for dinner. We'll have your favorite."

"… okay."

* * *

Spring break and all the melancholy accumulated over its duration leaked onto the Laneway campus. No one knew the events that would unfold and be marked as one of the darkest days in the school's history. A redheaded male drove into the student parking lot with a scowl. So far his plan hadn't turned out as well as he had hoped. He had expected for Elsa to ignore him, his texts, and his calls, at least for a while, but she hadn't responded to him at all throughout spring break!

Hans shut off his car and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He knew that Elsa couldn't simply ignore him at school. One way or another, she would confront him — be it on her terms or his; but how?

The soccer captain leaned the fence and conjured multiple plans to gain Elsa's attention throughout the day. His eyes drifted to a white Audi that pulled up in the parking lot. His interest was piqued at the car since it was more luxurious than his own. It was the car that Elsa and Anna drove in to his game. To his knowledge, Anna didn't have a car, and parents weren't allowed to park in the student parking lot.

No one exited the car, and after a few more minutes, the teen gave up. Just as he was about to head into the building, Elsa finally left her car. Her attention was aimless as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Life environed her eyes when she realized that someone was approaching. The light flecks of blue in her eyes darkened to that of a dark abyss. Her lack of emotion began to spiral, as did the darkness in her eyes; they were like a raging whirlpool! The lack of emotion hurdled over any rationality. Hurt transcended into betrayal, and lastly,  **fury**!

Before he took another step forward, Elsa lunged at him with a force that knocked them both to the hard pavement. "You bastard!" she snarled as they tussled across the stony parking lot.

Hans was surprised that she lunged at him, well not really. He would be more surprised if she didn't. He managed to keep her at a distance. Her attacks were sloppy and miscalculated by bloodlust. The wind left his lungs when she pinned him to the ground like a territorial wildcat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," she threatened. She wanted to see him  _suffer_.

Hans laughed nervously. "That sounds a little dark for you," he commented. His breath restricted at his attempted humor. Her grip was extraordinarily tight around his neck, and astonishingly cold. He chalked it up to the Minnesotan weather.

The boy rolled the frenzied girl off of him and began another blitz of blows between the two. After a few failed attempts he successfully put a safe distance between them. "Just listen to me! I am a victim too!" he shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she got angrier, but she didn't attack him — not yet.

He took her hesitation as a sign and continued. "Do you really think I wanted this to happen? Anna came onto me," he stated.

"That's a load of bullshit!"

"Oh yeah? Then who had who pinned against the wall? Who looked like the willing party? Tell me that!"

Elsa flinched as she recalled the scenario: not like she could forget. She was still furious with Hans. "Even if I did believe you — that you didn't want Anna to be all over you — then you should have made her get off of you," she pointed out bluntly.

Hans would have smirked, but he didn't want to give away any indication that he wasn't genuine. He had good footing so far and he'd be damned if he ruined it by such a simply folly. "If you haven't noticed, Laneway has a lot of terrifying girls. They scare the shit out of me," he responded.

"You really want me to believe that Anna terrifies you?"

He knew it made him appear weak, but he allowed himself to be emasculated for the sake of getting an edge. "You just floored my ass a few minutes ago!" Elsa looked semi-satisfied by the fact. "Let's see who else can easily floor a guy: Merida, Mulan, Astrid, Ruffnut, Coach Calhoun…" he counted off, "So excuse me for being a little wary of Anna.  _The girl looks like she has a mean right hook_ ," he muttered.

Elsa sympathized with Hans in that regard. The Vikings were a tough band of vagrants, Merida made her life a living hell up until recently, Mulan was a martial arts god, and Coach Calhoun, well, she needed no explanation. She pitied the moron who made those women their enemy.

Okay, so he had a rational reason to be cautious of Laneway girls. Males were just as likely to be victims of abuse as females, but… well, she couldn't come up with a reason to not be upset about his lack of action.  _It was still his fault_  in her book. And she — she was hopelessly in love with Anna.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hans. "You still love her, don't you?" he queried.

Elsa quieted at the question. She didn't give a confirmation, but she didn't deny it either.

Feeling more comfortable to move around he encircled her — how predator stalked prey — and continued to weave his web of lies.  _A little here. A little there. How delicious?_  "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. What a naïve girl you've been," he chastised. "You'd believe her if she said animals could talk."

Elsa thought about a few of the teachers at Laneway. Animals evolved — just like humans — to be sentient, sapient beings; but now wasn't the time to correct him. She heard him go on. "Anna is a questionable girl. Remember how she and I went on a date? If memory serves she lied to you. She said that she was sick," he reminded.

The winter-blonde held her arms around her torso as the verbal assault continued. "She hurt you really badly this time, eh, but that's nothing new. She put you in the sibling-zone and rejected you first confession," he ticked off Anna's  _offenses_. The more Elsa recalled these events, the stronger her anxiety built up. "… but what do I know? I'm just the guy who gave you a shoulder to cry on when she rejected you; the guy who, I don't know, jumped off a fucking mountain to see to it that you were safe. I didn't see any of your other friends, or Anna, try to save you, but I did!" he hissed. "A little trust would be reasonable on my end, but you think of me as the bad guy."

Hans looked down at Elsa as she withdrew further and further the more he went on. She looked so defenseless. "What has Anna done to really gain your trust? Give her love? Give her body?" he asked. Of course Elsa was too emotionally trapped to reply. "We saw how much it means to her. I've still got the hickey on my neck to prove it." He revealed the faded mark and that destroyed any denial Elsa had on the matter.  _Anna genuinely cheated on her_.

Elsa's knees buckled as one hot tear after another stained her cheeks. She was so tired of crying, but her tears flowed eagerly.

Hans didn't like it but it was a  _necessary evil_. He was better suited for her than Anna was, or at least by his standards. The bell rang but school could wait. He had Elsa right where he wanted her. He brandished his words, like a well-aimed sword, and struck the final blow that would crush the heiress. " _She doesn't love you. I don't think she ever had_ ," he whispered in her ears.

The harsh  _reality_  of his assertion relapsed back to Elsa's nightmares. The horrid dreams regressed in the most malicious way imaginable: that Anna actually wanted to be with a man — not a hermaphrodite; not a freak of nature like herself.

Hans took that time to rebuild his shattered ego and knelt beside her. He knew better than to force himself on her, if he wanted her in the long run, but he could present himself as the  _friend_  she needed. "It'll get better Elsa. I'm here for you. I  _care_  about you," he reassured.

A wicked grin plastered his smug face when she fell into his arms to console her. He was a guy of excellent tastes and he knew what he wanted. If it wasn't attainable by honorable means, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He was also very patient. He could wait out her heartache, and take her for himself when the time presented itself.  _The plan was perfect_.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the school day, and both knew that they were beyond late for their first period class. The halls were empty. No shocker there; but there wasn't any staff in the halls either.

Elsa walked up to room 1308 and peered through the small glass window. Mr. Gru talked vigorously about something related to redirecting protons into concentrated beams of energy. She pushed the door open, gaining the attention of everyone in the class, and took her seat.

Mr. Gru groaned and began to lecture the girl for her tardiness. "I'm sorry sir. You must mistake me for someone who gives a damn," she remarked with a glare. The man blanched at her choice of language while her classmates winced at their Prince's bad mood.

Elsa took her usual seat, which happened to be right next to Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa, like she wanted to speak to her, but stopped when she saw her girlfriend's cold disposition. She already had Jack and Kristoff breathing down her neck about the whole ordeal, and she wasn't in the mood to argue with Elsa.

Before long the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Mr. Gru looked at the young heiress, but said nothing. He understood that she was in a position to alter his fate: that he could remain a teacher or be fired.

* * *

In the middle of lunch the clique was significantly smaller than usual. More than half of its members were off to parts unknown — except Anna, Kristoff, and Jack. They were in the school auditorium. Pitch was there as well.

Kristoff talked calmly to Anna, who was extremely upset about how her day went thus far. Elsa became colder as the day went on. It reminded her of the last time Elsa tried being cold to her, only it was a lot worse.

Jack offered her his empathy and insight. "Elsa's bad attitude is affecting everyone," he stated as he leaned against the school's stage.

Pitch sighed as he realized — too late — that Elsa was where the source of unnatural fear stemmed from. " _This is all my fault. I should have looked harder!_ " he berated himself. " _North and dad are going to skin me…_ " His boyfriend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kristoff shook his head. "Elsa is getting worse. For fuck's sake she's having nightmares about this.  _Damn!_ " he hissed. He blew up in Elsa's face about how he wouldn't be able to hold her hand forever, but if it prevented this destructive point in their lives then he would have gone to the damn party.  _Why didn't he go?!_  Oh right, Hans was there.  _That rat bastard!_

Anna gasped in horror when he mentioned the nightmares. If she didn't know that Elsa loved her deeply by then, she knew it for a fact now. If only she stayed put.  _Why did her bladder have to betray her?!_  "I still don't get how Hans became Elsa. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't need to know how Hans did it to know that you are innocent! He's the guilty party! It's all his fault," Kristoff blamed.

Pitch dryly commented about Kristoff's personal distrust and despise towards the source of all their troubles, which earned him a harsh glare.

"I've never trusted him. He made Elsa's life more of a hell than she needed! And now… now this douchebag is not only messing with her relationship with Anna, but with us too!" he thumbed between Jack and himself.

Pitch looked towards the stage, at his boyfriend. Jack called him late the night that the boy tried to talk to her. He knew what she had said to him that made him cry. "Westerguard's going down!" he declared.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked the upperclassmen in his midst.

Anna rubbed her arm nervously. "I'll have to talk to her. It's our relationship that's on the rocks and I need to be the one to try to get through to her," she resolved. "Where is she?"

Pitch walked around the room until he found a comfortable place in the shadows. "Most likely in the Outlands," he responded. He wouldn't tell them that he was absolutely sure about the location. He could feel the anguish that radiated from his former-friend. Negative emotions usually fascinated him and he would relish in their source's anguish, but he wasn't in the mood. Not when it was Elsa.

Now that the location of her girlfriend was in her mind Anna began her trek to the football field. Needless to say, Pitch was right.

Elsa reclined in the bleachers — sulking. Her eyes were focused on the moon until she heard the sound of soles against metal. "Get lost," she told the person, her eyes still trained on the pale, heavenly body.

"We need to talk," Anna spoke, her resolve unyielding.

Realization dawned upon the winter-blonde once she heard her girlfriend's voice. She snapped out of her brooding and sat up. A mixture of emotions reflected in her eyes, and she didn't know how to handle any of them.

Anna sat next to her. There was a noticeable gap between them. The strawberry-blonde wanted to approach Elsa's broken heart delicately, and the smallest thing could set the older girl off.

The Prince remained stoic throughout the Princess's attempt to get her to open up. She preferred the serenity of her solitude, but the best way to regain her peace of mind would be to talk. "You wanna talk? Fine. Let's talk. How about we start off on why you cheated on me?!" she demanded.

Even when they argued there wasn't any bitterness in the air.  _This_  was bitterness. The cold bite in Elsa's tone made Anna waiver — but not by much. She let the winter-blonde vent her feelings since she was clearly upset about the misunderstanding. It seemed to work considering that Elsa calmed down afterwards. With calmness came quiet, and with quiet came recollection. She felt unbearably hurt. At least she seemed more prone to listening in this state.

Anna took full advantage of it. She retold her perspective on what happened. "… then you were at the end of the hall, and — and I was so confused about what happened. One minute we're making-out and the next, you became Hans."

Elsa shook her head at the flimsily fabricated excuse. "So you thought Hans was me," she inquired. "How can you expect me to believe something like that Anna? It doesn't make sense. I am not a guy, but if you wanted to be with a guy you should have said something instead of — of  _this_!" she sighed.  _Was she nothing more than a physical attraction to Anna?_ That was how she found out that Anna had feelings for her in the first place; Anna couldn't stop rambling about when she saw her naked. "I thought we had an emotional connection Anna."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and looked up at her to understand that she wasn't at fault. "We did. We still do," she confirmed.

Elsa pulled her hands away. "You could have fooled me. Love doesn't mean much to you if you can leave a hickey on someone else's neck," she sneered.

The harsh remark wove through Anna's rationale. She glared at her Prince. "You're being rude and completely unfair," she growled.

Her anger received a sharp laugh. "Life's not fair," Elsa stated. "Life handed me a shitty hand that I'm forced to play. I should be happy with my life, but I'm not. I never asked for anything that life handed me. I only wanted one thing in life, and that was you; and you just fucked up everything! I could have made your life so easy. You could have been happy. I could have been happy…"

The rant confused Anna. Sure, she pictured a life with Elsa that went beyond high school, but the girl sounded so confident about it; like it would happen at the snap of a finger.

"I'm an Arendelle. I could flash my money and have anyone, but I wanted to earn love — I wanted you! And you threw my love back in my face." Anna gasped at the sudden revelation.  _Wait, what? Arendelle? What? Wait! Huh?!_  Her brain felt like it broke. "Surprised?" Elsa remarked with ice fresh on her tongue. "You can ask Kristoff and Jack if you want to. I know they're still talking to you," she stated matter-of-factly.

The fact made her ponder if her friend and relative could be considered traitors since they  _went against her_ , but she decided against it — at least for Jack. He was her biological family, and family stuck together; so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he might not know about what Anna did that made her so upset. She never told him why.

Anna saw Elsa had retreated in on herself — back to her thoughts — and tried once again to get the girl to open up, but she completely shut Anna out. Elsa remembered her mother's words. " _Conceal it; don't feel it; don't let it show,_ " she recited the mantra in her head.

In an attempt to reinforce the mantra Elsa began to physically distance herself from Anna, and descended down the bleachers. Anna tried to follow, but she was met with harsh wintery eyes. "Stay away from me," she warned.

The Princess was fed up with this distant behavior from her Prince. "No. I'm not going to stop. I won't quit until I get through that thick skull of yours that I love you. I can't explain what went on at the party, but  _I will get to the bottom of it_!" she declared boldly.

For a moment Elsa reflected on Anna's declaration and dedication; and she believed them. She wanted to believe Anna — that something must have happened and that Anna wasn't at fault — but her mother's words and Hans' own warning made her feel an incredulous amount of fear.  _What if she got hurt again?_

Red ice collected at the soles of her shoes. She looked over her shoulder and replied, "No. No you won't. I'm breaking up you Anna. I won't let you hurt me again." Elsa trekked through the grass on the football field and went to the school's parking lot.

Anna clutched onto her heart. She considered that Elsa might do this, but she knew that Elsa loved her.  _She couldn't mean it, could she?_  "Elsa don't do this. Don't leave me," she pleaded.

Once Elsa was at her car door, she hesitated at the desperation in her ex's voice. She shook her head and denied the request. " _Thanks for curing me of my silly obsession with love,_ " she quoted and drove off — out of Anna's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( **A/N:** So a lot of shit went down in this chapter, and I know, the story ended on an extremely bitter note. Now I know things might look bad, but there is hope my lovely readers. There is this lovely thing called a _sequel_. I've decided on the name _Once Frostbitten, Twice As Shy_. It is available on my ff.net account, but I do plan on placing it here as well. I honestly forgot for a while that I had an AO3 account, and I apologize to my readers who don't have a ff.net account. I shouldn't have delayed posting all of these chapters.
> 
> Down below are the list of songs, and their accredited artist, who inspired the content of the chapters in one form or another:
> 
>  **1\. Girl Of My Dreams - Gene Austin  
>  2\. Until Your Mine - Demi Lovato  
> 3\. Let Me Love You - Mario  
> 4\. Let Me Be Your Star - SMASH cast  
> 5\. Jealousy - Queen  
> 6\. I'm Not At All In Love - Doris Day and Ensemble/The Pajama Game cast  
> 7\. Not Giving Up On Love - Sophie Ellis-Bextor  
> 8\. Could This Be Love - The Wanted  
> 9\. You're My Zing - Hotel Transylvania cast  
> 10\. So Close - Jon McLaughlin   
> 11\. Distance - Christina Perri  
> 12\. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana  
> 13\. You're The One I Want - Grease cast  
> 14\. Mountain - Good Charlotte  
> 15\. Secrets - One Republic  
> 16\. One Step At A Time - Jordin Sparks  
> 17\. Patience - Guns N' Roses  
> 18\. Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat  
> 19\. Hold On To The Nights - Richard Marx  
> 20\. Endlessly - The Cab  
> 21\. Memory - Cats cast  
> 22\. Strong Enough - Stacie Orrico  
> 23\. With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles  
> 24\. I Wanna Take Forever Tonight - Peter Cetera & Crystal Benard  
> 25\. Don't Leave Me This Way - Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes  
> 26\. You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi  
> 27\. Don't Walk Away - Michael Jackson**)


End file.
